Life is ironic
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: This is a K/V pairing with F/V and Brolli/V. It do not take place in the dbz world tho it stays very close to the story. Yaoi okay Yaoi and im not using the name goku its Kakarot Please review, and enjoy. BTW It is my first one take it easy on me.
1. Prolong

_**Prolong**_

Life is highly ironic and I will tell you why. My whole life there was two objectives I always wanted and craved. One of them was to conquer, destroy, and shape the world in my image. To have men and women cower before my greatness, for them to tremble when they hear my name, and to make them bow under my power. The other objective was obtaining everlasting life, to become immortal by any means necessary.

My way of life was war, and destruction. I was born as a prince of my people, to one day become king and expand my kingdom. That life was taken away from me when I was just a child. I was turned into a warrior slave to do my masters bidding. I served him and killed whoever he wished, but in the back of my mind I was plotting his demise, to over throw him and take over his lands for my own to do as I pleased. I was a cold, calculating, and silent killer he taught me all to well. For one night I succeeded in my plans I killed him in his sleep, everything went exactly as I knew it would. That morning in the war council chambers I walked in head held high and sat upon his chair. I threw that monsters head on the table. The look on the faces of his great generals was priceless. It sealed my status as ruler and master.

I continued across the lands destroying everything in my path, only keeping a quarter of the population, so they know of the horror and devastation me and my legions of men brought upon them, so they my never rise against me. I ruled with an iron fist believing that I was a god.

Then a certain event in my life happened. It changed me, he changed me, he changed everything I believed. My whole ideal was stripped away from me, realizing everything I knew and strived for was nothing but lies. An abyssal pit, that was full of lies. Then he defeated me and did something unheard of, he showed me mercy. He showed me a new way of life. I became someone new.

Of course it took years and there were many bumps in the road, much confusion, and denial but there I was something new, a different outlook and appreciation on life. He was that major factor that done so. He always helped me along teaching me things I never would have known. His name is Kakarot.

The reason why I say life is ironic is after all those years of living in peace, happiness, love, and having everything anyone in that lifestyle would want, life has a way to be cruel because here I stand now in a castle far above the southern mountains forcibly ruling by a tyrant, and I am immortal. Why am I here? Why did it happen? Well I am going to tell you because this is my story I feel very inclined to allow this scholar servant to write it. Just say out of boredom of a broken heart.

My name is Vegeta, I was known as the great destroyer prince, and now I'm known as the lover of a tyrant. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

A young boy raced down the halls of a grand palace skidding pass guards, and many expensive vases. He drifted pass the sharps corners, even jumping over the crouching maids. Not far behind the young child was a mammoth of a man trailing behind trying his best to catch the young boy until he finally flopped to the marble floors.

The maids watching the scene began to laugh. One maid with long red hair approached the big man and gently placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. With a gentle smile she spoke.

"General Nappa when are you going to learn when prince Vegeta is excited and has his own mission in mind no one can ever catch him."

"Yes I know Kala, the gods must hate me, to give me a job such as this. I'm a general of our great army I should be out there training the new warriors, not.. Not babysitting the prince." With a great sigh, and effort he got back to his feet. "The king will demote me for this I'm sure of it." Nappa shoulders dropped down.

"Nappa now your being silly the king will not demote you, your just being dramatic. It happens every year it's the prince's birthday, also the moon festival is this year. It only happens every 8 years, and it's the prince's first one, so you can blame the youngling for being very excited. I remember my first moon festival it was."

"Yes, yes no need I don't care enough to hear it. I have to go and get the prince." Nappa ran down the hallways knowing exactly where he would find the prince. Kala on the other hand was not very happy, there she was standing there with her mouth wide opened. Nappa just chuckled knowing it was something she was not use to. She was the most beautiful maid in the castle all the men listened to every word she said, they would bring her flowers and write poems on her beauty, but not him. Not that he didn't find her attractive he just didn't want to look like a love starve puppy. He was a man and he wanted her to come to him. "Now back to the matter at hand." Nappa grumbled.

Prince Vegeta finally made it to his destination. Two massive wooden doors the right door had a carving of a lotus flower with a snake poised around it, his mothers insignia, the left was a phoenix and dragon fighting engulfed in flames, his fathers the insignia of his lands and people.

The flower and snake from his mother's people meant fertility and speed. His mother was an Amazon they wore the snake skin in battle to symbolize speed and unpredictability, you never knew where they were going to strike and when they did you never seen it coming. When they were ready to become wives they held the lotus flower as a sign of fertility. There was another reason but Vegeta parents always said he was too young, and when he became a man they would enlighten him.

His fathers had a legend, that before his people were brought to these lands. The land belonged to the phoenix the great fire bird, which has the power of revival. The phoenix created the land, the volcanoes in the far valleys was it's home where it would rest, the great lakes and rivers was where it hunted and the plains was where it tested it's flight. One day the phoenix was lonely so it brought man to its home and told them "My home is now your home, treat it like I do and never misuse it" the great fire bird flew to the volcanoes to sleep.

Years later the humans flourished in the lands with many little villages, and a capital. Every morning they brought baskets of tender meat to the alter for the phoenix to eat. They lived in peace until one day a dragon came. He burned all the villages and destroyed the capital with its talons. With a mighty roar it screamed for the phoenix. Like the sun the phoenix came with a blinding intensity. The dragon and the phoenix clashed fighting for six days, the phoenix and dragon were tired barley able to move, and a last ditch effort the phoenix asked the dragon " You who dose not give me a name nor reason for doing this, let me do one thing? Allow me to fly around my land once, allow me to shake the ashes and flames from my feathers that you have added. Then after I do a circle of my land I will return and do our last round of battle."

The dragon thought about this long and hard and smiled to himself "Of course you can, see your land for the last time and take a good look." The dragon thought the phoenix was stupid it would tire itself out more from flying and shaking, and if he tired to fly away he would catch him for he was faster then the phoenix. He watched the phoenix fly and shake its wings, watched him when he would do twirls in the sky, but something was off sparkles were flying down with the ashes. Then the land rumbled and shook, everything around began to form back to its original settings, humans began to move and breath. The phoenix started to burn brightly, and screeched to the heavens above. The dragon just sat there unable to move, he was awed by the transformation of the lands.

The phoenix returned to the dragon revived from the battle, the humans were standing fully restored.

The humans watched their protector advance on the dragon, the last image they saw was the dragon and phoenix clashed in battle high in the skies engulfed in flames. It was the last they ever saw of them both. They never knew what happened that day, eight years later the moon became red and at midnight they see the shadow of the phoenix. They knew then the phoenix won and will keep them save from any harmful beings.

Vegeta will always remember the legend. It was his favourite bedtime story his father would tell him, he would fantasize about the red moon and seeing the phoenix shadow. Knowing now that his fantasy is coming true tonight overjoyed him. He couldn't stop his excitement any longer every inch the sun makes towards sunset makes him jump and burst with energy. With that thought in mind he opened the doors.

The room never stopped bewildering him, the large four poster bed with rich red silk cascading down the sides, the grand fireplace with fresh ambers glowing, the rich smell of pine tree smoke, the vast rugs, and grand mirrors over the walls. He failed his mission, his parents were not there. Vegeta pouted looking around the room they had to be here he looked everywhere else the room was the last place. As Vegeta turned to leave he heard hushed whisper of his name towards the balcony. Vegeta became curious thinking that his parents were discussing things for his birthday celebration, he began to sneak to the balcony hiding behind the curtain, only seeing his mothers face, and she looked distressed.

"No my husband he cannot take our son away. I will not have it! He must kill me first!" The queen whispered harshly

"We have no other choice my queen! If we do not do as he wishes then he will crush our villages and turn everyone into slaves. He would have our son either way. If we do this then everyone all our people will be safe. It must be done."

"Not all our people will be safe! Our son will suffer! I will.." The king smacked her hard across the face. Vegeta stood silently in shock of what transpired never had he seen his father take anger on anyone. What did he do wrong to have his parents fight over him?

"He will be leaving tomorrow at noon. Frezia will here to gather him personally. I'm sorry I cannot protect him but I am king and this must be done for the good of everyone." The king sighed heavily. Vegeta couldn't move he was going away? This Frezia was taking him away? What did he do?

"No you bastard you are just a coward! A coward who cannot stand up for your own child! You hide behind your child throwing him away easily to save your own hide!" The king roared pushing her back and sliding his hands around her neck. The queen gasped for air but never taking her eyes from him showing no fear.

Vegeta burst through the door screaming at his father to release his mother, yelling he was sorry for any wrong he has done. His father released his mother going for him. The king kicked the boy hard Vegeta landed on the other side of the room holding his stomach couching from the force of the kick. His father was quickly advancing on him. "It's your fault! All he wants is you! Nothing else he wants. If you were not around he would have never came to these lands!"

Just as the King was close Nappa came rushing in hearing the commotion outside the hallways. His first instinct was the prince, seeing the boy lay there holding his stomach coughing was enough for him. He dived for the young boy picking him up in his massive arms calling his name. When he heard hard breathing through the nose did he noticed the king standing there in all his rage, the king looked feral standing there in his full armour and blowing red cape, standing at six feet, he was built like a hard warrior, long black hair tied in a messy ponytail, teeth bared, fist clenched, and nose flared he looked like a bull ready to charge. "Your majesty I mean no disrespect or interference." Was all Nappa could say.

"Take the boy to his chambers! I do not wish to see him until tomorrow at noon! And if you let him loose again general I will have you shovelling horse shit! Now get out!" The king roared Nappa sprinted out of the room with the prince still in his arms.

Nappa rushed down the corridors with the dazed prince in his arms avoiding all the stares of the workers, when he heard a small cough was when he placed all of his attention on the small bundle in his arms. He bent his head close to the child's head and whispered asking the young prince if he was alright. Making sure no one could hear him.

Vegeta just nodded his head very quickly dispelling the light spinning he felt, he gently touched Nappa's shoulder silently asking to be placed down, Nappa complied with the silent command and placed the young prince to the floor. Vegeta winced as he stumbled and braced himself to the wall. "Nappa what happened in there, I seen and heard it all but it don't seem real."

"My prince, I don't know what happened when I arrived you were on the floor. What happened in there Vegeta?" Nappa moved closer to the young boy waiting for an explanation.

Vegeta moved his attention to the portrait on the wall of his grandfather, he wondered at that moment if his grandfather ever done that to his father. Not likely his grandfather was peaceful, powerful, and rule fairly and freely. He would never turn to violence when other options were available. "Nappa I wish to talk about it on a later time right now I just want to go to my room and rest." Vegeta did not talk any further he just continued to walk down the halls with the north wing where his room was.

Nappa followed him only a foot behind, watching the young boy, it was amazing at times how mature the prince can be for a child, Nappa knew he will be a great ruler of his people just like his grandfather.

When they arrived to the prince's room, Vegeta turned his head and looked at the mammoth of a man "Nappa stay out here, I wish to be alone, if I need anything I will call you." With that Vegeta turned and entered his room.

Who is this Frezia? Whoever that person was it made his parents fight, made his father violent, something that never happened with his father before. This Frezia was going to take him away. Everything just seemed too uncertain, so unsure of everything. He wasn't as special to where he would be an exchange him for the safety of the lands, sure royalty must be willing to give everything for their kingdom, for their people, they had a responsibility to uphold.

Vegeta walked to the window looking over the lands he felt something behind him "Vegeta"

"HOLY BY THE GODS!" Vegeta turned his head quickly to see a young man smile at him "RADITZ! Gods you're going to give me heart failure one of these days!" Vegeta clutching his chest glared at Raditz. Raditz just laughed it off and smirked at the young boy.

"Prince Vegeta! Are you okay in there?" Nappa bellowed knocking on the door.

"I'm fine Nappa!" Vegeta yelled backed

"You know prince, you have to be on guard at all times you may never know what can happen." Raditz was Vegeta's closest friend. He was 13 years old just 5 years older than Vegeta himself. Vegeta trusted Raditz with everything, he was the only one who would play with him and treat him like any other person. Raditz was like Vegeta's older brother. "Vegeta you're so quiet, what's happening? It is the Moon festival aren't you excited! It's your first one!"

"I cannot go Raditz. My father demanded I stay in my room until tomorrow afternoon when Frezia comes to take me away." Vegeta stepped up to Raditz and circled his small arms around his neck "Raditz I don't know what is going to happen, I don't know what to do, If I don't go they will declare war and destroy the kingdom. Raditz I'm scared." Vegeta started sob, he knew that royalty should not cry or show weakness but he is just a 8 year old boy about to be ripped away from everything he knows, he believed under the circumstances crying was not a weakness plus he trusted Raditz.

"Vegeta please relax, tell me everything that happened." Raditz was rubbing circles on Vegeta's back to relax him. Vegeta began telling Raditz everything that transpired between his mother and father, and between himself and his father. Raditz couldn't believe it, the king raising his hand to the queen and his son. He knew no amount of words will comfort Vegeta and there was nothing for him to do. Only one thing he could do that was in his power. Raditz let Vegeta go and turned Vegeta around so he faced him, he slowly got down on one knee and held Vegeta's hand. "Vegeta I would be greatly honoured if you will run with me in secret to the high hills and partake in your first moon festival."

"Raditz I cannot leave my room! Nappa will get in trouble because of me." Vegeta removed his hand from Raditz grasp

"Come on Vegeta no one will know we will hide so no one see us, plus we can leave the same way I came in, through the secret passageway enjoy the fruits of your kingdom and experience it. We don't know the future Vegeta. Prince, right now don't let the opportunity slip pass you." Raditz placed his head on his knee waiting for Vegeta's answer.

"…..Okay…..Raditz lets go" Raditz released a breath he did know he was holding until that moment his smile brighten the room, hugging Vegeta tight overjoyed with the idea that he Raditz will be the one to spend this moon festival night with his prince.

Raditz let Vegeta go and held his hand rushing him out the passageway "Come we have 2 hours to get there!" Raditz and Vegeta made a turn disappearing into the old passageways heading to their destination with smiles plastered on their faces, blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

Raditz and Vegeta raced through the old barren passageways of the castle with a feeling of pure glee, and mischief. Only Raditz could bring those feelings in him. The only one who can make him forget who he was, his obligations as a royal, and how he was suppose to behave. It wasn't because his father was a bad man he was a very good natured man, and a great king, his father only made sure that Vegeta was respectful and play the part as prince seriously so the people of the land will follow him with pride. The earlier event of the night was nothing like his father. It was as if he was possessed by a crazed demon.

Raditz turned his head and smiled and Vegeta when they had finally reached the ending of the tunnels. "Now what do we do Raditz? We reached a dead end!" Vegeta pouted not very happy with their current circumstances standing in old stuffy dark corridors.

"Why Vegeta I'm displeased in your faith in me." Raditz gave Vegeta a mocking smile, Vegeta just screwed up his face and crossed his arms waiting for an answer "Okay okay hold those horses back, remember I'm a master of knowledge of the castle, all you have to do is step on this brick. Watch carefully."

Raditz took one step to the right, stepping slowly on the slightly raised cracked brick. Raditz pulled Vegeta behind him, knowing the dust of the granite rubbing together would be plenty, always was but he didn't want Vegeta to be covered. Then the wall shook and slowly moving down to the floor. Vegeta watched in fascination at the sparkles of the granite dust in the air. "Come on little prince we don't have much time." Raditz grabbed Vegeta's hand and moved forward.

"Raditz wait, we cannot just run out there the guards will see us!" Vegeta hushed harshly.

"No worries Vegeta they will not just look outside, it's just trees and bush, we went beyond the gates and walls. I told you already I was a master of knowledge" Raditz smirked with the twinkle in his eyes. "Now come on we have to hurry."

They ran into the forest so thick of bushes, Vegeta was nervous he never been past the walls, and never without Nappa but he knew he could trust Raditz. The older boy knew where he was going and with the sword plastered to his side just confirmed that he would be safe. Vegeta could never forget how they first met only 2 years ago.

Vegeta was in his rooms reading books about proper adequate on public appearances and treaty meetings from other countries, needless to say his was bored he would sooner watch paint dry, or something even entertaining watching Nappa try to figure out simple mathematics. When he was ready to throw the book across his room he heard a clicking noise, and his instinct of a 6 year old to discover was calling to him. He walked around his room the clicking noise still continued. When he got the origin of the noise he stopped. It came from his built in bookshelf he looked around it wondering what caused it and why it stopped. Then it shook slightly and started sliding down slowly. Vegeta jumped back quickly like he was burned by a fierce fire. Unable to move he just watched until he saw a shadow slowly being revealed.

"Holy cow I knew the lever was somewhere!" The boy had the biggest smile of success plastered to his face. "Oh hello, sorry did I startle you? Wait stupid question of course I did, not everyday you see a wall slide down hehe"

"Who….Who are you?" Vegeta stumbled with his words. Noting to himself that it wasn't proper adequate to greet someone in that manner. He looked the boy up and down. He had long hair down to his knees tied in a loose ponytail, a loose white shirt with smudges of dirt and spider webs, black trousers and knee high boots, he looked like a servant boy not much older than himself the only thing valued he wore was a golden pendant with a carving of the phoenix in the middle. _No big danger_ Vegeta thought.

"Oh sorry ha I forget sometimes to introduce myself, I'm Raditz son of Bardock third class solider, me I'm just a dish washer, but one day I'm going to be a elite first class solider and make my father proud! I'm real good with the sword already and when I'm older I will be the best over all the lands and guard the King himself" Raditz puffed out his chest to show a surge of power "What about you? What are your ambitions?"

"You don't know who I am? Everyone knows who I am!" The young prince growled, this boy was going to grow up and try to be his guard when he was king and the boy didn't know who he was! Vegeta was angry and at the same time happy. Happy because this boy was genuinely nice and open to him. Not because he was the prince.

"Ummm no I'm sorry I don't, am I suppose to?" Raditz just crossed his arms pouting at the younger.

"Everyone knows who I am! And yes you should! You are in my room! By the gods" Vegeta was seething ready to grind his teeth together.

Raditz didn't know what to make of the situation the youngster in front of him was pissed for sure, but he didn't know why maybe he was a noble family to a duke, but they were not that well known, looking to his left he saw a heavy book on the desk to the left, ignoring the seething kid walking over to it. Picking it up he read the first sentence, God it was going to put him to sleep, flipping it close to read the cover of the book he almost fainted! "Wow….. Proper adequate. Man you must have a hard time sleeping to be reading this! And aren't you too young to be reading this? Shouldn't you be reading epic stories of battle and such not this garbage!" Raditz pinched his nose to visually express his dislike.

"No I don't have trouble sleeping, and I don't have a choice my father makes me study those kinds of books, he says I should behave and act properly." Vegeta smiled himself fully agreeing to Raditz display and voiced dislike of the book.

"Man your father must be real cruel and strict! My dad would never do that to me even if I was real bad." Raditz snickered

"My father is not real cruel he is a great father and you best not speak any ill of him or I will have you tossed to the dungeons!" Vegeta spat out.

"Yeah whatever, your dad is probably just a solider like mine no give around the castle." Raditz waved his hand off.

"My father is no common solider he is the KING!" Vegeta yelled. Raditz just brushed Vegeta off again

Then they heard the knocking on the doors "Prince Vegeta are you okay in there? I heard yelling."

Vegeta smiled wickedly at the older boy standing in absolute shock knowing full well being in the prince's room and being a dishwasher he would be in deep trouble with his father and the king. "I'm fine Nappa just outward frustration from my studies" Vegeta replied calmly all the while smiling at Raditz

The rest of the night was them talking about epic battle stories and little banter about age and size, their night was ending soon due to yawns and rubbing of the eye's. Raditz looked at the opening in the wall that led to the corridors "Well Vegeta it was fun but I'm tired been discovering all day I need sleep goodnight." Raditz yawned the last word. Walking towards the exit pulling the lever to bring the wall back to the original placement Vegeta stood up watching as it slowly went up "Raditz will you come back?" Vegeta asked shyly.

"Yeah of course we are friends, same time as tonight, goodnight prince." Then he was gone, and the bookshelf back as it was. Vegeta smiled with pure happiness he had a friend a real one not a fake or prissy noble a real friend. Vegeta was brought out of his memory by Raditz tugging his arm franticly

"See down there? This is a real moon festival not like the ones at the castle where they throw a ball. This is real and pure how it was meant to be done." Raditz smiled as Vegeta looked beyond the bush over to where the people were gathered. Wearing loincloths and colourful paint all over their bodies dancing, some were beating on many musical instruments such as flutes, drums, and chimes. It was the most wonderful symphony he ever heard his shoulders was moving do the beat of the drum, listening to the beat as it filled his chest and ears with the amazing beat. Men and women laughed and danced moving their bodies in sync with one another reaching out to the sky.

Vegeta just wanted to walk amongst them, to grab a stick and beat that drum, to raise his hands in the air and sway. He looked at Raditz and as if the older boy knew what he wanted sadly shook his head, He couldn't be there, not with the others because he was the prince and they would know. They would take him back to his father and Nappa would be in deep trouble as well as him. Then he remembered it didn't matter he was meant to leave tomorrow. A sad expression came across his face, Raditz seeing this decided to brighten his gloomy mood. Raditz stood up and grabbed Vegeta's arm to bring them further into the bush to be concealed they stopped and Raditz picked up 4 sticks smirking at the younger "We will do our own, we can beat our own drums on the trees, whistle like the flutes, and we can dance. Our own little secret and when midnight comes you will see why this night at this time is magical." Raditz begun to drum trees and dancing around whistling like a fool and Vegeta laughed the bad mood passed and he joined Raditz on the foolery, no one will know how improper he was but them. He will just enjoy this night more than anything something was nagging at him to fully enjoy this it might be his last.

The night was passing quickly and Raditz heard the hush of the crowd knowing the time was coming quick he took Vegeta hand "It's almost time come we will go on top of this hill to the clearing we can see it clearly" Raditz took off no other words were exchanged they raced to the top Vegeta was getting excited finally he will witness what he been hearing about for months

They reached the top of the steep hill looking at the full moon, standing close to one another Raditz still had Vegeta's hand grasped in his waiting patiently. Waiting and waiting Vegeta was getting antsy just standing there waiting then something was happening the moon begun to become red, each moment the shade getting darker and darker until in the middle was a shape. It started to become stronger it was the shape of the dragon then another shape began to form in a bright yellow it was the phoenix Vegeta gasped never taking his eyes off of the moon watching as the shapes slither and clash. He began to hear cheers from all across the lands rising and rising as the two shapes battled then a hush silence as the dragon shape swallowed the phoenix. He felt Raditz tighten his grip on his hand and hold his breath. Vegeta looked up at him and was confused by the look of everything that wasn't supposed to happen. The moon stayed the colour of blood an ominous feeling of doom in the air.

Raditz felt dread in his heart, he knew the phoenix winning was to show for another 8 years their will be protection, peace, and brought good news, Vegeta himself was born on the moon festival, came to the world right where the phoenix won over the dragon, but he never heard of the dragon winning and it was said that bad things will happen. All he could think about was Vegeta he was being taken away tomorrow by a man named Frezia. A chill went through him just from thinking that mans name. He cannot speak any of this to Vegeta, he was distraught enough, so he faked a smile and turned to the younger "That was fun, never seen it like that before, but then again this is my second time haha. Well lets get back it's going to be late." The prince nodded his head and smiled back

In the king and queens room back at the castle, the tall strong and proud king was on his knees his face buried into his hands as he wept. He watched the moon hoping the moon will give him a good sign that his son will be okay in the hands of the tyrant. Unfortunately it was the outcome he prayed he never witness "By all the gods save my son! Protect him, destroy the beast Frezia, something ANYTHING! I will give my life for his safety, oh gods please."

His queen left him there after the big blow out, she said she will never return unless he stop the madness and stand his ground. How he wish he could Frezia was very powerful and had a vast army, he would lay waste to everything that was his people. This was the soul purpose of a king was his people even if it was the ultimate sacrifice. Funny he thought first he thought the ultimate sacrifice was his own life, but now he see's what it truly is and that is his own flesh and blood being taken away "All for my people! No no no no no I don't want this anymore!" King Vegeta knelt there screaming, crying, a broken man.

Raditz and Vegeta arrived back to the prince's room, nothing was said between the two all the way back. Vegeta turned around giving Raditz his back "I'm going to bed now Raditz I'm tired, thank you very much for tonight it was great." Vegeta stretched and faked a yawn. Raditz walked up to Vegeta and grasped his shoulders and turned the prince around.

"Geta I want you to never forget this night, and all the times we had fun creating mischief in the castle, don't forget how good we all were to you, and how much we all love you, you are loved and cared for. You will be a great king one day. I will be your guard I will always follow you even when I'm not psychically there I'm there in your heart in spirit. You are my best friend and I love you." Raditz gently took Vegeta's chin and kissed him gently, chastely on the lips. Vegeta was shocked, planted to the floor like a tree to the ground. Then he was hugged tightly to Raditz. "Here Vegeta keep this to remember me by" Raditz took off his necklace he always wore since the first day they met the golden necklace.

"Raditz..I…I" It seems to Vegeta that he only stumbles his words around the older boy.

"Shhh Vegeta I want you to have it wear it always. If it makes you feel better you can give it back to me when you see me again. Just take good care of it." Raditz held out the necklace and slowly placed it on Vegeta's neck. Then he got down on one knee "The next time I bow to you is when you receive a crown on your head and I will call you my lord." With that Raditz got back up hugged a very stunned prince tightly and gave him another chaste kiss on the head and walked out pulling the lever back to the original place stealing one last glance at Vegeta knowing tomorrow will be a very sad day.

Vegeta removed his dirty royal robes, staring at them, as if it was his last time the deep navy blue sashes and the black suite scuffed up by the dirt and trees never looked as precious as it did that night. The feeling of fatigue from the changes of emotions and thoughts plagued him to no end. He just flopped unto his bed cuddling into the bright red satin sheets ever reminding him of the colour of the moon that hung like a death sentence. All he could think about was what awaited him in the afternoon what would this Frezia look like, and why did he ant him. He never met this man, and why did Raditz kiss him. He settled in for the night letting the nightmares to take him. Feeling like someone was watching him.

Nappa let out a heavy sigh arms crossed over the window sill. Thinking about the possibilities of the future at hand. By the fore telling of the moon it was going to be grim. This was not what he had planned for the evening, he planned on going to the ball with the prince at his side enjoying the dancing and laughter, and watching the prince enjoy his day of birth with his family, to see the phoenix win the battle, and see if his charms would coax a fiery red head to his bed. Kala that maid who he wanted and knew she wanted him but he would never go to her, he wanted Kala to come to him. This moon festival he was finally going to throw away his stubbornness but that all changed. He turned his head towards the doors to Vegeta's room, shaking his head in dismay he didn't know what happened, or what happened to the King. He never seen him like that even back when he was just a first class solider under command of his king in battle, the king never looked like that before, he never seen so much anger and hurt in that mans face, until tonight.

"Nappa, is everything going to be okay?" Nappa spun his body to face the very object his thoughts were on earlier. Kala stood before him wearing a simple green dress, her hair was loose and free, her pale skin glowed under the moon, Nappa was taken back of her appearance, and he had only seen her in the maid wear with her hair tied back tightly. He approved of her state of dress.

"Kala I don't know what will happen, but I do know that I lived a good life, the only thing left to make my life great is you." Kala smiled and threw herself in his arms, feeling the warmth and strength of the man she has always craved.

"Oh Nappa I waited so long for you to say that. I was going to come to you, I do not want my bed to be empty any longer, come warm me." With that Nappa walked to Vegeta's room, opening the door slightly seeing the prince sleeping curled into this sheets he smiled warmly seeing the young boy like that, Nappa always wanted to have a child and he was with the prince since the prince's birth watching him grow he felt like it was one of his own. He left the room quietly closing the door he called for a guard to continue his shift, taking Kala's hand they walked into the dark corridors to Kala's room.

After the fight with her husband the queen left and walked to the south side of the castle, where the tower was. She just wanted to be left alone, and not a soul has been around the tower for years it was her place, a place she could keep her things from her former life as an Amazon. She went to the tower so she could get away, wanted to be alone, she wanted to save her son, she wanted things they way they where before Frezia ever came to their kingdom the first time only three months ago. He came talking about them bending to his will or finding something to bribe for peace. The beast never showed his face or any skin he wore bright white armour with gold trimmings, head gear, and a disgusting white mask with a face of a smiling man. It was down right disturbing how he came flanked by many soldiers wearing all white and gold like a saint but spewing out words of war, fire, and slavery.

After the talks the beast spoke about her son, how did he ever knew about her little prince she will never know. Her husband uneasily agreed. As they walked into the gardens following the noise of a pair of flutes and the pause's to fix one's form. There was her son wearing his blue suite with black sashes trying to complete a lesson with the flute with her uncle Renam. Frezia lightly and quietly laughed to himself sending chills through the queen. Frezia begun to walk pass the roses to approach her son, but was halted. The king made her proud by extending his arm blocking his way "I am sorry lord Frezia no one disrupts my son's learning no disrespect but I have strong opinions on the education of my son."

"No disrespect taken King Vegeta. The boy's studies are very important. I will be leaving now but I will send a messenger to signal my return and inform you what I require of you to keep your lands safe." With that the vile monster Frezia left with no other words leaving as he said he would, but in his departure he left behind a feeling of dread.

The queen swore that this monster would not take her child she begun to open an dusty red chest with the contents of her old life lay dormant, she will not let this beast take her son, not while she still breathed. Her name was Oisa a queen, and an Amazon warrior.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the sun shining bright. With a small yawn and long stretch he slowly sat up on his bed swinging his legs over until his small feet touched the floor letting the cold brick floors to cool his feet. Musing to him self on what a beautiful day it was going to be. On this day of the week he had no studies, only training. With a smile plastered on his face thinking about what training outfit he should wear it dawned on him. There wouldn't be any training, there wouldn't be much of anything he would be doing today in the castle or around the gardens, he was to be taken away today at noon.

A swift feeling of despair smacked him in the face, sliding off the bed to slump on the floor. He drew his legs up to lay his head on his knees allowing the silent tears to flow . _How could I forget? I'm leaving today. _He wrapped his arms around his legs _I have to be strong I'm a prince. I must act as one. _Taking deep sturdy breaths Vegeta stood, quickly wiping the tears falling down his cheeks. _I have to go get ready, I must look my best. _Knowing he should act and be dressed like the royal that he is. No matter the circumstances.

In the throne room sat the king, waiting for the time to come, conflicting thoughts swirling in his head. Save his people and land, or fight a losing battle to save his son. He knew that Frezia's army was massive, they were all killers, slaves that fought for no just, they just fought for food and a bed. The worse kind of killers, they were just desperate men with weapons. He seen first hand the devastation that army brought only a year prior at the time the country asked for help, but atlas his army was too late.

There was nothing left to the lands, everything was rubble and fire, bodies of men women and children tossed in a pit for the elements. He shuddered in the memory of it all, the image left him scared. Those bodies were not bodies of battle they were not soldiers they were just everyday people making a living for themselves and a family. He did not want his people to end with the same fate. He must make that sacrifice he had to. For his kingdom.

The king looked to his right, seeing the empty throne his queen would sit, he believed she left the castle and to never return, but he could never blame her for doing so. What he had done to her and his son last night was wrong, he wronged them in the worse way. He laid his hands on his queen, squeezing her neck cutting her air short, then on top of it he lashed on his son, his only child. How could have he be so blind by the rage and despair to do such a thing. There was no excuse. As the saying goes he had made his bed now he must lay in it.

The young prince stood in front of his mirror fully dressed in his sliver breast plated armour with one left shoulder guard, he needed the right shoulder exposed so he could fully use his sword with no abruptions. In the middle of the armour was the insignia of his lands the phoenix fighting the dragon surrounded by fire in the middle, he wore is black tight fitting suite under with white gloves, his knee high boots wearing sliver protective guards, his sword strapped to his side, and the gold medallion that Raditz gave him hidden under his armour. _I'm ready for war. _With a sigh he added the last piece of his assemble the small sliver crown which only adorn a small red ruby in the middle.

The thought that ran in his head was his appearance, how the royal armour made him look bigger than he was, he always felt a high when he adorn the armour. Once him and Raditz dressed up and played out an epic war, where he would ride in as the majestic king he would have become. Now here he stood dressed for war for a man who was going to take him away. Vegeta was brought out of his musings by knocking on his door. _It isn't noon already. It must be Nappa. _Thinking it was his guard coming to get him early he went to open his door, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind a hand covering his mouth to silence him from his shouting.

"Vegeta! Hush now child don't make a sound." The holder whispered harshly. "It's okay, don't make a sound and I will get you out of here." The stranger turned Vegeta around slowly never removing their hand, until they were face to face.

"Mother!" Osia shushed her child placing a finger to her mouth. Vegeta stared at his mother in shock of what his mother wore never before have he seen her like this. She always wore red gowns to show off her slender physic, her black hair tied in a ponytail supported by her golden crown to show her long slender neck, and long white gloves. But now she was dressed in black leather top with bronze shoulder guards that where connected to her chest, and a belt running up the length of her side to shoulder holding her sword in the back along with a bow and arrows. Her pants and boots where the same as his only no shin guards only daggers on the side. "Mother what are you wearing? And what are you doing" Vegeta whispered.

"I'm getting you out of here. We are going to scale down the side from your window, I have a horse waiting there to take us out of the back entrance, I left the gate slightly opened for us to escape. Once we are out of here we will be traveling to my lands where we will stay in hiding until everything simmers down here my beloved son. I will not allow this monster to take you." Osia hugged her son listening to the constant knocking on her son's door.

"Mother we could use the passageways to get out, it is just there behind the book shelf. It will take us right pass the walls and in the eastern forest."

"Vegeta that was a good idea but it is no good to us, I thought about this all night, if we did that, we would be caught quickly. We would have no horse for a quick getaway, now come we must go quickly." Osia grabbed her son's hand and rushed to the balcony, "Vegeta get on my back and hold on, we are scaling down." Vegeta took a quick glance back to his door when he heard shouting and louder banging _Their going to ram my door in, shit got to do this fast. _Then a thought hit him quickly getting an idea, he ran over to the lever to open the passageway to divert the guards. Running back to his mother closing the window doors to the balcony, turning to his mother and giving her a little smirk for his cleverness. He quickly got on her back as she was already over the balcony rails waiting. "You take more of me then your father, being such a little devious tactician." She smiled.

Those dark eyes of the stalker watched them very carefully through a mirror, thinking what he could do to disrupt the queen's plans. For he had is own agenda with the youngling and it did not involve any family and friends for the young one. He wanted those ties cut and cut as soon as possible.

"Your still watching that brat?" A feminine voice called out, hiding in the shadows.

The stalker casually replied "Call the young prince a brat again you ungodly bitch will die, but if you like to please your master then do my bidding. I have a plan and you would more than likely enjoy it."

"I am sorry my lord it won't happen again. I will fulfill my master wish, what do you require of me?" The loyal servant listened to his plan and a black sinister smile came from her lips _Oh yes she was going enjoy this to the fullest._ She stood up from her kneeling position, turned and walked away.

The man smiled he knew everything was going to happen as he wish, he would make it so, but right now he had a side project showing up in his mirror, _The young man will be useful to me one day._

Getting a grip on the rope Osia slid down five stories as fast as she could without receiving damage from the landing. Vegeta removed himself from her back looked around quickly, looking out for anyone around to spot them. Osia grabbed two cloaks she was hiding in the bush quickly thrust one at her son as she placed hers on. Turning the corner to see the white stallion waiting for it's owner. Osia raced to the horse jumping on it quickly she reached out her hand to take her son and placed him in front of her, she held him tightly with one arm as she steered her horse they were off. Passing the gardens uprooting the rose beds, taking the sharp left by passing guards, making their way to the back gate, Vegeta seen the gate up ahead, he had so much hope he didn't want it to be crushed, he tightly closed his eyes.

He just felt the galloping of the horse, sound of the pounding hoofs on the ground, then wood, then ground, he felt his mothers hand on his chest holding him tightly, he heard her rapid heart beat, he was getting lost in the feel and sound of his mother surrounding him, allowing all other thoughts to disappear. He never felt the horse slow down, or heard his mother call his name until they stopped and she gently shook his shoulder.

"My son we are okay, we passed the town. We are now at the crossroads." Vegeta turned towards his mother, and hug her. Osia held her son and loving stroked his head "We are okay my son we are okay, nothing is going to take you away from Ack!"

"Mother?" Vegeta felt his mother hands leave him, he felt her body stiffen, and her breaths where shorten."…..Mother…." Vegeta lifted his head to look at his mothers face, what he saw would haunt him forever. His mothers blue eyes where wide with tears streaming down her face, her mouth opened wide to try and suck in much needed air, her hands covered her neck, and there in the middle of it all, cutting off that air was an arrow. Vegeta froze unable to think unable to do anything, and then he heard a whistling noise another arrow was shot to his mothers breast, he slowly looked at his mothers eyes to see her looking at him. Everything slowed down as his mother hand grasped his chest armour, she slowly slid off the horse taking him down with him. As they landed his mother died no longer breathing, no movement of any kind. Vegeta was in complete shock, he was just like his mother dead inside.

"Ever too easy I thought she would have blocked. Wasn't she a warrior, I am utterly disappointed." A figure dressed in red and purple armour grasping a bow in her right hand walked out from the bush to stand on the edge of a tall rock and gracefully leaped down. She snickered as she approached the mother and son flicking a strain of hair from her dark eyes.

"How pitiful your not going to say anything?...No defending your mothers honour?" She bent down to look at the young boy, he didn't move a muscle, not even blinked. " You cannot be broken so easily? The master has so much more for you planned." The woman threw her head back and laughed merrily. " Well then I guess I should take you to Frezia, your going to have so much fun!"

She bent down and grabbed the child bringing him up to her for inspection. "Hmm maybe I should just kill you now, let master know you are pointless, already broken and all over a weakling. But he wouldn't be happy about that now would he."

Tossing Vegeta back on the horse hanging from the sides, she jumped on herself looking one last time at the queen with her dark black purple eyes. She kicked off then smirking all the way back to the castle to greet Frezia with her runaway prize.

King Vegeta was having a fit. He knew deep down something like this would happen, his queen has taken their son through the old passageways, and he had his men searching through that thick forest for them. Only the gods knows where they were hiding. Deep down he prayed his men wouldn't find them.

"Your majesty Frezia will be here shortly. He has his whole army with him, it makes ours look like ants! What will we do?" Theros an elite guard bowed to his king announcing their trouble is almost here.

"Theros leave. Tell everyone to leave the castle now! Go home to your families." King Vegeta sat on his throne and placed his face in his hand.

"Milord I cannot." King Vegeta cut him off, waving him out with an exasperated sigh. _There's nothing left we can do my son is gone. I hope you make it where ever you are my love and my son. Raise him just Osia._

The king sat there waiting for him to arrive, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. Then he heard it, the sounds of footsteps down the main hall. _Not long now._ He straighten himself on the throne, and his head held high looking like the regal king he is, waiting. The doors burst opened followed by armoured men marching up to his plateau, stopping and moving aside to allow their leader through. There he was Frezia, strolling across the blue carpet, gliding up to the king still adorning the white mask of a man smiling. "King Vegeta, I see your home is empty. I hope your men didn't mutiny against you."

"No lord Frezia, I told them all to leave." The king didn't even flinch under that gaze.

"Ah that is a good thing to hear, I was beginning to worry that your men has left you. It is not a nice feeling being left to your own doings no men around to command, it leaves you with a sense of unjust. Now to business, I don't have that much time on my hands. Where is the child?"

The woman rode faster, she knew Frezia is there now, more than likely causing havoc. She has been watching him and liking his work. He would turn this mere child to a tyrant to be feared. She looked down at him, she thought she heard a whisper. She leaned in closer and listen "….mother….why did you do that…..to my mother?" It was soft sounding if she didn't listen she would have never heard the boy.

"Seems like your coming around brat." She saw the castle ahead. _Just a few more minutes and the fun can truly start _

"What! The child's mother has taken him! Vegeta we had a deal, a treaty! Ah how you turn my hand. Now it must be done the other way." Frezia turned to his men signalling them to take the king and hold him down. "Now must we truly do this Vegeta, I was beginning to like you. Men send word to the army, destroy everything leave nothing from these lands alive!" Frezia turned to the king and laughed.

"Everything? Oh great one I brought you a gift from these lands do you wish to destroy it?" The woman thrust the prince in front of her, the prince was still in shock, his face was pale as snow, his lips fading in colour, he looked like a living corpse.

"My my my, what do we have here? How cute it is what I came here for. You delightful woman how did you ever retrieve my gift? And who are you so I may thank you properly" Frezia was genuinely happy

"My son! What have you done with him! Answer me you bitch!" King Vegeta shouted

"Gag him Zarbon, I do not wish to hear his screeching. Now woman you may speak freely"

"I am Chi Chi, but just call me Chi. I am a skilled assassin and an rouge by nature. I been following you for some time, waiting for a perfect opportunity to show my loyalty to you lord I wish to be your scout and personal assassin. I knew you wished for the youngling to be yours today, then I seen them, the queen and the prince running off on horseback coming closer to my hiding place, I waited for the opportune moment to strike. They stopped, embraced one another, that was my moment I shot an arrow right in her neck, then another on her right breast. Now as you see the poor child here is in shock, but rest assured he is not catatonic, for he kept whispering about his dear late departed mother." Chi Chi smiled and threw the prince down to the feet of Frezia, bowing waiting for Frezia to make his decision.

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid. Chi you are welcome to my army, as your first order I wish for you to kill the king as you had the queen. It would only be fair that they receive the same death for their son's sake. Dadoria hold the young prince up, make sure he sees this. Zarbon remove the gag the king may have a few parting words for his son" Frezia watch in sick fascination as Dadoria bent down and held the princes shoulders, facing him towards his gag free father.

"Son listen to me, I love you, your mother loves you, and you must stay stron..ack!" At that moment the prince fainted it was too much for him to see it happen all over again.

"I despise speeches, never had time for them" Chi smiled evilly

"Well well what is done is done. Send out the army destroy everything! Dadoria take the prince to my carriage, make sure he doesn't escape. For me I wish to tour the castle see if anything interest me. There might be something that would look good in my rooms." Frezia walked away in glee, Zarbon trailing behind his master.

Chi smiled walking out of the castle. _Now master lets see if everything turns out the way you planned. So far, so good._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta woke up feeling groggy. Rubbing his eye's he begun to realize that crazy dream wasn't a dream. His mother and father were mercilessly killed in front of them, no chance to defend themselves. His body began to shake signalling the tears ready to fall. _No I must not cry, I am strong, I need to be strong. I have to be for my parents, for my people. _As much as he tried to convince himself it was no use the damage was done and the silent tears begun to fall. Shaking his head from side to side to dispel the tears that fallen, taking in a deep breath to compose himself, he started to look around to see where he was. It was some sort of room of sorts, not big at all just held a bench and a lone extravagant chair the structure was marble lined with purple velvet and cushions. A small round table beside the chair which was bolted down to the floor, the walls where lined in the same fabric and colour as the chair. Then he realized he was sitting on the edge of a simple bed with silk black and purple sheets, filled with pillows and cushions lining the head and side of the bed. Not much else in the small room, it was the mere size of his closet.

Vegeta reached to his side, feeling for the sword that has been removed sighing to himself he begun to stand when he noticed his left foot felt heavy, he moved it again and heard a rattling. Looking down he seen the chain keeping him in place of the bed. He started to panic, he was a prince not a criminal, why was he in chains, then realized he is a prisoner, not because of being a criminal but because he will now be a slave. He wasn't ignorant, he knew what was to become of him, he wasn't that sheltered to the world. But now he knew he must remain strong then one day he would be free. Standing up he felt the hollowness of the floor. _Hmm I must be in a carriage of sorts. It makes sense the room is too small to be anywhere in the castle._

"Dadoria, have our little guest waken?" Vegeta heard that feminine voice call out to that disgusting fat creature who worn the spiked helmet and heavy brown armour. He shudder thinking of the disgusting thing. Acting quickly he went back to his position and pretending to be passed out not wanting to speak to that vile thing called Frezia.

"No milord. The little whelp is still out cold the last I seen to him."

"Hmm very well then. Dadoria ready my horse's I'm ready to leave. We have gotten everything I want from this place. Burn down the castle, I want no evidence this place ever existed." Vegeta heard to door open, felt the carriage sway, and when that door shut he heard the click, locking it and keeping it secured. His stomach dropped, dread taking over his whole core. His home was to be burned down, tore asunder, wiped from memory forever, it was over.

"What a lovely site, still sleeping? How utterly adorable." Frezia began to remove his armour and heavy white cape. Taking a deep breath watching the young boy, seeing him flinch when he asked his little question to himself, knowing at that moment the child was just pretending._ Well let's see how long the boy can continue his charade_. Frezia removed his boots leaving only his white pants, and long sleeve shirt on with his smiling mask still kept in place.

Vegeta felt cold hands slide down his face, through his hair, then down his neck. He almost shivered violently from the chilling touches but remained strong fast in his resolve of being strong. Then those chilling hands removed all his armour, gloves and one boot, for the other boot was still trapped in the shackle. He felt nervous wondering what would happen, he started to slowly lose his resolve when his shirt was ripped down the middle and tugged off forcibly, but when he felt the hands slide towards his pants he finally lost it. "What in gods name are you doing to me?" Vegeta shouted trying to scoot himself further onto the corner of the bed as much as the chain would allow him.

"Now child I will not hear you raise your voice to me ever again. I am your master now, you are my property and have no where to go. So let us get reacquainted. You will only be told the rules once, if I must repeat myself you shall be punished severely. Here are the rules only speak when I allow it, you must listen to me and my orders at all times, you are not allowed to leave my side until you proven yourself worthy to me to do so and have my permission to leave, you shall be chained at all times, only eat and drink when I allow it, and you must never look into anyone else's face but mine keep your head and eyes to the ground unless I say other wise." Frezia looked at the boy's face and tilted his head to the side, he was expecting him to protest, but instead the boy's shoulders were shaking his head held down by one arm as the other gripped the sheets. _Oh what a beautiful site the boy is crying. _Raising his arm Frezia placed a finger over his mouth piece as he chuckled at the site before him.

Vegeta on the other hand wasn't crying, he was shaking with pure rage. Unable to contain it any longer he lashed out. "How dare you! I am a prince! I will never become your slave! You are foolish to believe I would stoop as lowly as that! You're a vile dirty creature born from a bitch! I'll never do what you want! Just kill me!"

"Oh what a brazen and brash child." Frezia was very excited such anger that child had, he was going to have fun breaking the child. Frezia was laughing loudly and clapping his hands. "Now now child, I would never dream of killing you, no never. I have other ways of punishment worse then death oh yes, you would be begging me to allow you to be a slave oh yes. I think I should grace you just a simple taste." Frezia grabbed the chain, easily dragging the young small prince towards him. Vegeta struggled with all the power he had kicking, and punching. Ready to resort to biting and scratching, Frezia was much stronger, and easily over powered him. Frezia was shredding the last of the boy's clothing chuckling all he while. Vegeta lashed out punching Frezia on the side of his face effectively knocking the mask off his face. What he saw made his terror stronger, Frezia was a real monster, a demon! His face was white as snow and he had dark pink eyes. Enraged Frezia landed a fist in the boy's temple stunning him effectively.

Vegeta's head was fuzzy, his vision was blurred, and he swore he would almost pass out from the pain. He never have been struck before in that manner, the new sensations racked his brain along with the new sensations those chilly hands gave his body. They were sliding all over his body, nails clawing down his thighs. Vegeta found new found strength from sheer panic and confusion to stop those roaming hands. Twisting his body from side to side, grabbing at those hands to stop their explorations. "What are you doing? Stop!" His voice was becoming shaky. Frezia continued to subdue the child, and grope the child's flesh.

"What smooth, warm, and clear your skin is, oh how I love a clear canvas to do my paintings on. I am going to enjoy your flesh." He wanted to taste that skin, flicking out his tongue to slide down the child's cheek tasting the salt of the tears he spilt prior, fully unaware of what that said child would do. "Ahh you beast! How dare you!" Frezia slapped the boy hard across the face. "I'm going to have to gag you so you cannot bite your superior's! You will learn your place!" Frezia begun to smack the child repeatedly in the face until the child no longer moved. Nursing his abused tongue in his mouth he had an idea so that wouldn't happen again. Taking a scrap of cloth that was once the child's shirt and stuffing it in his mouth then getting another to tie around his mouth so he couldn't spit it out.

Standing to fully admire his prize he moved towards the window, opening up the curtains wide, his masochistic side began to bloom. With a grin he grabbed the boys arm dragging him to the window. Vegeta groaned from the dizziness a pop was heard and Vegeta felt a pain shooting on his ankle from being forced to stand away from the limit of the chain. He kept his shackled leg lifted to ease the pain. Feeling his chest and face pressed to a cold surface he opened his eyes. Fire, blood, bodies, and the desecration of women of his lands was the sight he beheld. "Look little one. Do you see the fate of your lands and people? This all happened because of you, if you didn't run, your mother and father would be alive, your people wouldn't suffer as such. We would have left peacefully, and you would be treated like the prince you are. But alas no, you wanted it the hard way now everyone will suffer and die, and you will be nothing more than a slave to do my bidding. All of this is your own doing child, now accept your fate. I am your father now." Then Vegeta felt the pressure in a place that should never dare be touched, He felt that agonizing pain of fire and stretching behind him and he screamed as loud as he could behind the gag.

Vegeta shot up from the ground he laid on sweating._ Gods! Why am I dreaming about things that transpired nine years ago!" _Vegeta stood stretching, looking around the tent noticing the others where not disturbed by his nightmares in their sleep. Wanting to get some fresh air and to purge his mind of memories he strolled out of the tent towards the small hill just beyond the camp grounds. Walking pass his comrades he zipped through the mazes of men, and fire pits, leaving the camp unnoticed by anyone. Reaching his destination he laid down on the soft grass looking at his gloves still stained with the blood he spilt. That was an easy mission, Frezia must think of him lowly to give him such an easy task. He was one of the best in assassination missions.

That king didn't have a chance with him, too many mistakes he seen as he stalked his prey. The kings men were clumsy and untrained leaving their king open for a kill too many times, so he just sat there hidden in the trees waiting for at least a moment that would have been considered an obstacle. He saw his moment and he stroked his prey's two guards down with his sword with a simple flick of a wrist, their heads rolled to the foot of the king. The other guard did as he expected running to him ready to swing his mallet placing it over his head, the fool left his upper body wide open from holding the mallet at that height exposed his stomach because the armour raised as well, slashing his sword across the belly deep, the foolish guard dropped his weapon to clutch his wound, which gave him full access to his head, foolish guard. Bringing his sword down swiftly to sever the head from the body. With a smirk he approached the pale terrified king "My name is Vegeta, and you shall be killed for trying to start a resistance against lord Frezia." Something he was so use to saying these days. Always the same, kill the men who are foolish enough to try and overthrow Frezia. Little did they know it was his job to do so.

"Vegeta? How could that be, you are not him! He was killed nine years ago! Show me your face if you have any honour, let me see the face of the man who dares to try and kill me! Come imposter show me, claiming to be a dead man!" The king unsheathed his sword finding his courage.

Vegeta looked at the man closely, feeling like playing a mind game with the king he removed the hood of his black cloak, and stared in the eyes of the king. "My gods you're his son. Vegeta! Boy why in gods name are you dishonouring your family, and lands by being that devils lapdog?" Vegeta sneered at the name of lapdog, no longer wanted to play that cat and mouse game with his prey he ended it quickly. He threw a dagger close to the king's head, only for the simple art of distraction, and like so many others he fell for it. Before the king brought his attention back to the assailant Vegeta already stroked, a slash across his throat. Not wanting to kill him too quickly, just wanted to watch him suffer and die by choking on his own blood. Lifting the kings head to be face to face staring eye to eye with him.

"Know this dog, I will be the one that will kill Frezia, take refuge in knowing that he will die, but I will be the one to rule these lands, I will become more than a lord of these lands! I will be a god! Frezia's rule will look joyous in comparison to my reign!" Vegeta laughed watching the eye's widen a small whisper came from his lips a gentle why. "Why? Why you dare ask me! Because everyone in this world will suffer as I have! They will beg for death by my hands as I watch them burn!"

"Your just like him…." The king took his last breath. Vegeta clicked his teeth together, knowing as proof of the job being completed he needed a token, and Frezia wanted the medallion the king always wore. Ripping it off and inspecting it from side to side. It wasn't much of anything just a plain gold medallion, when he turned the back of it there was an inscription. _To my blood and friend may our kingdoms flourish, King Vegeta. _Vegeta's hand slightly shook turning his head to the side and stuffing the medallion in his pouch he left.

Coming out of his own musings he looked to the moon slowly bringing his hand to his pouch he took the medallion out and he read the inscription again. The king he killed was related to him somehow, how funny he thought it was because of him his parents was killed, and now he has killed more of his family by his own hand. His mind slowly went back to that day nine years ago, he will never forgive himself. He should have opened those doors when the guards came and ran away from his mother, then they would all still be alive. Instead he ran away like the coward he was, hiding under the skirts of his mother. Placing the medallion back in the pouch he started staring at the crescent moon hanging, he started to think about Raditz, going back to the memory of the moon festival a small smile tugging on his lips. "Bah I got to stop thinking about these trivial things. Time to go back before they believe I have ran." Stretching his muscles he began to sneak back to camp.

He entered the tent noticing no one was there. "About time you came back. We started to think the worse of you, but unluckily for me here you are."

"Zarbon, what is going on here?" Vegeta sneered at the flamboyant man walking out from the shadows. Disgusting he thought the man attire was scandalous by normal standards. He wore simple chest armour, with tight fitting undergarments, leggings, long gloves and women's accessories on his head, ears, and neck. All of it was a pale green color to match his eyes.

"Lord Frezia has arrived only an hour ago, looking for you. It seems he isn't very happy with you, running off on a nature walk without informing anyone. I'd advise you to scurry to your master before his anger rises. His tent is just past the armoury, run quick brat" Zarbon chuckled flicking his long blonde braid from his shoulder staring down at the young man.

Vegeta just gave him a hard stare before he turned to leave. Walking slowly out of the tent, once in the open he raced pass all obstacles in his way. _Damn Frezia is here! That dog couldn't wait one day until we arrived! _Getting his mind set ready to see his "master" knowing he must keep the façade up of total submission. When he was just a foot away from the entrance he removed his armour, shirt, gloves, and shoes. Knowing full well that the creature likes to see flesh vulnerable, to show submissiveness for the knowledge was beaten into him. Keeping his head down he stepped forward moving the cloth away to step in the tent. Taking a few steps forward Vegeta knelt down, lifting his wrist exposing it to the air. "Lord Frezia you wish to see me."

"Ahh yes Vegeta my pet, everyone leave I wish to be alone with my pet" Frezia smiled pleased with Vegeta's show of submission in front of his generals. When they were alone was when Frezia would acknowledge his pet. "My lovely pet you have broken a rule. You know what happens when you do. And here I believed you where fully understanding your place in the world. Such a pity." Frezia came closer to Vegeta, removing his mask and picking up a glass of red wine emptying out the contents. "I think I shall start by drink a glass of your life essence." Taking a small dagger from his side he cut Vegeta's upper arm Vegeta just took a deep breath in but never flinched, filling his cup to the brim. Sniffing the blood and licked his lips, he swallowed deep loving the tangy rich taste of his pet. Feeling like painting he smeared the blood on Vegeta's arm, Frezia placed his bloody hand on Vegeta's chest and made a line down to the middle to his covered groin. Tilting Vegeta's head up, loving how his pet kept his eyes to the ground, showing that he wasn't even worthy for looking at his master in the eye's a silent gesture of apology, he licked the pets face. "Don't worry pet this is only the beginning. But I will allow you to make it up to me pet, tell me your reason's for leaving the camp without informing your higher ranking officers?"

"Master, I woke up from a disturbing dream, I needed to be alone to clear my thoughts so I may be able to serve you better, and I forgot to inform someone. I am deeply sorry my master." Vegeta stayed in the position, not wanting to bring any wrath from Frezia he needed Frezia's utmost confidence. He also knew he had to keep to the truth as much as possible Frezia had a knack for seeing thru lies.

'What was this disturbing dream?"

"I dreamt about years ago master, before I was blessed to be with you." Choosing his words carefully around Frezia a simple mistake can lead to punishment.

"Hmm what about that dream was disturbing pet?" Frezia was sipping the blood of his pet watching him hard, as he listened very carefully to his words looking for any signs of lies.

"I was weak master, weak and diluted to believe the words of my bloodline. It angers me how weak and pathetic I was. I do not wish to remember those dark years. I wish only to remember when you saved me, showed me what I am, I am wholly yours my master. Mind, body, and soul only belong to you. I am dreadfully sorry for my wrong doings master, please tell me how I can make it up to you." Vegeta felt like vomiting for saying such things but he kept telling himself the plan, the plan. This is a necessary evil.

"My my pet, you wish to forget all of your past. Well I must say I do approve of it. Do so. As for making it up to me, call me father, and remove the rest of your clothing. Then lay your body down on the bed."

"Yes father as you wish." Vegeta cringed inside saying that word to that vile thing.

As Frezia watched in sick fascination as his pet did as he instructed. He was pleased how far along the boy as come, from the small brazen child who would never do anything he ordered, those where fun years for him. It took Vegeta four years to become what he is now, he had such a delicious time in breaking him, and he will always remember the day that finally broke the child. He was twelve years old fighting and screaming in which he always done, he had so much fire and hate in those dark eyes, but that day when he was defeated that soul crushing look was what he wanted. Who knew a demonstrated ultimatum was all it took to crush his fighting spirit and of course he was the demonstration. When he finally had enough of the fighting he called his generals and trusted men to his throne room. He had his pet chained down on top of a table with his upper body on the table and his waist over the edge, his mouth gagged.

"Well Vegeta this will be your fate to be used by my men as a stress relief on a daily basis, being taken by multiple men until you are dead or you can finally stop your stubbornness, submit, and bow to me accept me as your master." Vegeta's eyes held that fire in them, also some fear. Oh he wanted to taste his pet then and there, but no he had to make an example. "Begin men, I offer you this simple whore to ease your desires. Don't take it easy on him either. I want to see his soul break."

Vegeta was trying to scream at him but was a just muffled noises. He watched that small body being used over and over watch as his back was soiled by men's seed. Saw the tears flow down, saw his eye's searching for a rescuer, and then saw he saw it. Vegeta's eyes died, no longer showing any emotion just a dull lifeless colour, he finally broke. Frezia allowed it to continue until the last of his men had their turn on the boy. "Remove the gag, now Vegeta tell me what is your choice submit or become a whore?"

"You. I will submit." Those words spoken by that small gentle voice sent shivers down his spine. He won their little battle that begun four years ago, Vegeta all of him was his little pet prince. In only a month the boy learned his place, learnt how to please his master to a fine art. He sent many teachers to his chambers to teach Vegeta everything he needed to know about the pleasures of the flesh, also many more on how to train the boy to be a cold killer. The child knew how to fight with a sword from his previous living as a future ruler, in only a year the boy became a master in the arts, learning everything he needed to know to please his master.

Now here that boy laid, no longer a boy but a young man. He was seventeen years of age fully blossomed into a young man, he was still small in stature, but it only enhance his beauty, finely toned body, long black hair with a tint of auburn, dark eyes with sharp eyebrows, angular face, small full pinkish lips, his skin looked as if it was dipped in caramel, long delicate fingers, and lines of scars littered his body, some small others long and wide. They did not decrease his beauty, one scar Frezia pleased him more greatly then any other, the scar on his right inner thigh. It was his initials 'L.F' Lord Frezia. "Now my pet, touch yourself, tell me how it feels. Don't forget to call me father" Walking to his chest, he pulled out his bull whip getting ready to use not to mar the skin of his pet just the pain. He would not allow a whip to scar his pets skin, no only his dagger would scar that beautiful skin.

"Yes father." Vegeta slid his hands over his body, knowing where to touch himself to please that bastard. _I hav_e_ to make myself enjoy this, I need to keep to the plan. _Vegeta began purging Frezia from his thoughts pretending it was only him in the room. Gliding his hands down to the apex of his sex rubbing it slowly, bringing it to attention, then sliding his hand further down, lifting his right leg to fully expose Frezia's marking upon his skin. Fingering the internals he looked at his 'master' "Father I am honoured to have your mark, it pleases me knowing I please my father to be graced by your mark." He took his manhood in his hand and begun to pump.

"How does it feel my pet?"

"Hard father. Hard and hot. You feel much better than this father." Vegeta was in a different world altogether, he wasn't in that room degrading himself he was leading armies to victory with Frezia's head on a pike. Then Frezia's masochistic side came forth, feeling the lashes on his legs and thighs he started to turn those painful moments into cries of pleasure. The only way he knew how to make the lashes stop was to act as if it was very enjoyable, masking his pain by moan's of joy. Only then would the lashings stop because Frezia would lose his patience and take him._ 24, 25, 26… Ah there we go._

"Assume the position pet. Make your father proud." Frezia smiled seeing his pet do as he was told, turning around, bent over, arms stretched over his head, keeping his chest and face on the mattress. Complete submission keeping his upper body press down shows he has no control what so ever, his rear high, legs spread in an open invitation to his body for his master. "You done so well, you are forgiven. Let me fill you up with the love of a father and master."

"I am thankful for your forgiveness. And thank you for your love father." Vegeta took a deep breath, and exposed his neck, knowing full well it was going to be a long session.

_**Blah I feel like I need a shower! Poor Vegeta, I know if he could he probably blast me to OBLIVION **_***tears***

V- *Wiping his mouth from all the mouthwash he used* Once my stomach is settled from all the induced vomiting I will blast you to oblivion!

K- But…..but…. At least wait until we knock boots gosh darn it. *sourly pouts*

V- Just made my decision in killing her all much quicker! *gathers energy*

VS- You can't kill me unless I write it Muahahahah *does super hero pose*

V- You need friends!

B- I will be your friend if you let me out *Taps on the door from the inside*

V- Brolli? You're still in the closet! *sweat drops*

B- Vegeta I cannot get out! Help my dearest mate!

K- *Whispers to Vegeta* I'll give you candy if we ditch this place and go back to my place and play a game I like you all submissive huh huh? * puts on a fake curled moustache and wagged his eyebrows at Vegeta*

VS- *Still doing super hero pose's*

V- *Rubbing temples* I'm surrounded by fools! Brolli have you tried turning the knob?

B- Vegeta I don't think this is a time to worry about turning any knobs!

V- Kami Brolli I mean the fucking door knob! I don't even know why you just don't bust through it! It is just a wooden door and you are the legendary super sayain!

B- Ummmmmm Yeah… *Turns knob and opens the door* Hey what do you know! You're a genius my prince! This is why you're my mate. *ready to kiss Vegeta's cheek*

K- Hey why do you let him kiss you and not me!

B- Kakarot? KAKAROT!

V-Fuck it I don't even care anymore! I'm locking myself in the closet. Can't even get a kiss from my mate without someone getting in the way!

F- I'll meet you in there princeling *winks and blows kisses*

V- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days seem to pass for Vegeta the same way it always had when he was in his prison. The velvet purple walls was his bars, the lavish bed was his ongoing nightmare, anymore time there will send him in a vast of insanity. But he endured it all because one day he will set this prison room on fire and laugh as it burned. Now after many years he was allowed to roam the castle hallways, only the places Freiza allowed, the study so he may pick out books to read and learn from, the maid's quarters if he became hungry, and the garden for fresh air. Any other place was forbidden. It took him years for the monster to allow him outside of the bedroom other than missions, but playing the role of a pet exceedingly well gain trust, and trust was everything he needed for his plans.

Things where going to be different now, he had a plan. No more will he lay back and be Freiza's bed warmer and personal assassin, but he will be an over lord of the lands, everything and everyone will bend to his will. He would bring a new era to the lands. The era of Vegeta, the destroyer. Leaning back against the wall staring out of the horizon he smiled _Yes things will be different, everything is going as I expected. Now to put everything in motion. _

He knew he was gaining the trust of that monster, before he would be made to sleep at the foot of the bed with a shackle on his ankle when Freiza was done with him, and then slowly allowing him to stay on the bed from time to time to sleep with the shackle still attached as a gift for behaving as he should. Now Freiza refuses Vegeta to sleep anywhere but at his side without the shackle, when Vegeta is not on a mission.

Now Vegeta's mission was simple but cunning all on its own, now that he had the monster's trust he was going to use it to his own advantage. First off he needed Freizas loyal generals out of the picture, it would be much easier for him to take over once they are, no fear of a munity once he proclaims his spot as ruler. That would take no time to do so since Freiza is quite paranoid of his men and a simple whisper here and there to raise suspicion and a final push of him talking and showing "evidence" to Freiza would have them killed. Then several days later when Freiza was eased from his paranoia he would strike. Yes things where looking quite good from here. It was time for him to start planting the seeds. The best place to go was the maid quarters, those little gossipers would have it started in no time.

With that he pushed himself off the wall and walked his way to the serving halls.

Elsewhere those set of watchful eyes smiled, chuckling evilly. Yes his little one was doing just fine walking on that path he designed for him. Soon Vegeta will have everything that he needs, well almost everything. With a flick of a wrist he watched what will happen with Vegeta's plans. _Oh yes this little one I picked will do just fine I may help him out a little bit. _

Vegeta felt a chill go up his spine and quickly looked around his area, nothing out of the ordinary, it was just one of those moments again. He hated those, they happen once awhile a feeling he had since he could remember it would feel like someone was watching him, but there was no one around. _Damn I really must be losing my sanity._ Taking a quick turn to the right he was almost at his destination. As he expected there was a lone guard at the door peaking at the women as they worked. _Excellent just absolutely perfect. _He was counting on that guard being there, he usually was. Now he could kill two birds with one stone. Telling the man of his little tale, the women would overhear, then that guard would spread it through the other ranks. It wouldn't take long at all until Freiza hears it. He could never remember the name of the man but never cared to remember it. The man would do perfectly for his little rumours the man was an imbecile, he couldn't think on his own even if free to do so.

"You there" Vegeta spoke softly not wanting his voice to be recognized.

"Oh! Sorry I was ummm.. Just goin ta get a….a drink yes a drink…..ten continue to my post sir." The guard straighten himself out, with a blush across his scared face.

Vegeta cringed at the site of the man, never seeing him up close until then. God the man looked like a beast sporting a scruff, an overbite, and big bushy brows, his cheeks lined with scars and a crooked nose. _No wonder he stares at the women, he wouldn't even be able to bed a slave! _Pushing the unsightly looks of the man Vegeta just waved his hand in the air settling the guard down. "No no, not to worry I am not here to scorn you, I just wish to talk, I need to discuss some **important** details with you. That is all." He made sure he spoke loudly enough for the maids to hear, and made important sound much more appealing to their ears.

"Oh okay. What is it ya need ta talking bout?"

"There is something big going to happen soon, The generals Zarbon, Dadoria, and Chi Chi are planning on over throwing Freiza in three days, They wish for the word to be spread secretly so the Lord will be caught on surprise. We all have a choice if we stand by Freiza we will be killed, because Zarbon wishes to rule in Freiza's place. Now I am not sure as to yet what I am choosing but let the other guards know, and don't tell to many, let the word spread evenly, so it cannot be traced. Do you understand me?" Through the corner of his eye Vegeta saw four maids listening in. Keeping the serious façade up as to make the words seem true, he watch the guard trying to comprehend what he told him.

"Do ya dink Freiza will be obertrown?"

"Honestly Freiza is loosing his touch, he hasn't been in battle in years, while the generals are front line in war, I think there is a good possibility they may win, plus three against one. The odds are against Freiza. Speak none of this to the higher ranks, and you never heard anything from me. Just say you heard whispers from other guards but you never seen what they look like. Keep yourself covered, watch yourself, and choose wisely." With that he left that ogre of a man behind. Now that the seeds where planted, it was just all a matter of time. Now he had to "find" evidence to go with his plot. Chuckling to himself he went to his next stage.

He walked back to Freizas room locking the door behind him. He picked up several books which belonged to the study, placing it on Freizas desk he hunted for letters, not any letters but ones written by those generals. With his success he folded each one once and placed it in a different book, so the pages where not risen. To avoid any suspicion with Freiza was a must. Now all he had to do was get ready for Freizas return.

Removing all his clothing, making sure nothing was out of place, he went to the shelf and picked out one of his collars, gold he thought would be more pleasing to the monster. He adverted his eye's slightly to the right seeing the necklace given to him by Radtiz, Frezia took it from him that day that monster kept it in plain view for Vegeta to see. The only thing he had left of his past. Placed on a shelve mocking him, the only thing to remind him what he once was. He turned his head purging the thoughts and memories from his mind he continued what he was doing. Once he was done he went to the foot of the bed and knelt, head down and tilted to the side, hands on his knees, back straight, and feet together. A position he knew off hand and could hold for hours.

Freiza grew bored of listening to his generals fight over whom is better in battle, he began to think of his little princeling pet kneeling at his bed waiting to be petted. A hidden smile came to his face, yes his little pet was finalized, his pet adored him, loved him, and needed him. Perhaps he should leave he thought, leave his generals to picker amongst themselves. He had much better things to do. Stoking the side of his mask with a finger nail he began to stand from his throne. "Now my generals, if you keep up this childish game I may have to come up with a solution to fix it. And as much as I hold you all dear to me the outcome may not be pleasant. So call truce and be brothers and sister. I grow tired of hearing this. I am returning to my bedroom for some relaxation I suggest you do the same because after dinner we will be planning on taking over Coui."

"Yes lord Freiza."

Cutting threw the halls of his lavish palace he marvelled in the looks of purple, white clash together. Everything was white and purple with designs of a deep rich pink, yes getting everything you wanted was good. But his main possession was his greatest, the one he is seeking in his room, his pet. Never before had he own such a thing to entrap him like his pet, of course he own many at one time, but once they became to his standard he would kill them the first year but not his little princeling. He would never tire of that hot body, never grow tired of hearing that first whimper of penetration or how his pet arches his back and tosses his head back when he reach his release. It was a very arousing sight, he would lose himself with that thought alone. No he would never tire of him, and the day he dies he will take that precious treasure with him to hell so he may enjoy him forever.

Vegeta heard the door click, waiting for nearly an hour for that monster to arrive. Hearing the thing walk around the room removing his cloak and robes, hearing the thumping of his boots as they hit the floor, the little tick of his mask being placed on the shelving, he waited to be acknowledge.

"My pet, I had quite a harsh day, listening to my general's picker like children. I need some extra attention from you"

"Master what can I do to make you feel better?"

"I need those healing hands my pet, rub my stresses away. Get the oil, and you may sit on my legs to work your magic"

"Yes master, thank you for allowing me to touch you master."

Vegeta did as instructed, as Freiza laid face down on the bed waiting. Vegeta climbed on the bed straddling Freiza's lower waist. He began to pour oil on his hands rubbing them together to warm the oil. Once it was warm enough he sled the oil around Freizas pasty white back, doing this several times until Freizas back was slick and covered in oil. He worked his hands on the shoulders, spine, and neck loosing all the knots and tense muscles. This was something he learned from the study it was a requirement of Freiza's. He had to know how to please him in every aspect dealing with sexual and nonsexual. Within an hour Vegeta realized Freiza was asleep from his treatment he wanted to laugh outright _Yes he had his trust, the fool. _He had to wake him up he did need to continue with his a shift of his hips Freiza stirred.

"Mm my pet, you did ever so well. I think I should reward you, what is it you desire?" Freiza turned around so he may look at his pet beautiful regal face

"Master my reward is knowing that I pleased you."

"There must be something else you wish pet."

"Master, I do wish for one thing."

"Please do tell"

"I wish to go to the study to drop off the books I have required from there."

"Pet you may go there at anytime once I am gone. Now tell me there must be a reason why you are asking this, what else do you want there?"

"There is my master. I should have said so from the beginning master. I wish to see the scholar, I wish to request from him the logs about you my master and all the greatness you have done before I was apart of your great empire."

"Well pet, you will have to do something extra to gain that request. It is a big one indeed but it pleases me to hear of your interest and further devotion to me."

"I will do anything my master wishes from me. It is a gift just to serve you master."

"Please me with your mouth pet, make me release, and swallow my seed."

"Thank you for allowing me to taste you master."

Zarbon and Dadoria walked through the hallways making sure the guards were doing the duties. They did not miss the looks they received, or once they pass further those guards began whispering amongst themselves.

"What do you think is going on Zarbon?"

"I do not know, but I think something is amiss here Dadoria I do not know what but I shall find out."

"Hopefully it isn't another rally of mutineers, the last one almost got the best of us."

"I pray the same Dadoria, we might actually have to use Ginyu and his team if it happens again."

"Those freaks! Please I think we could handle it Zarbon, we are the top generals. No one could get past us." Hitting his chest with a fist as a show of power, Dadoria began to laugh. Zarbon joined in on that laughter with his feminine voice.

Vegeta raced down the halls to the study with the key he needed held tightly to his hand. He ran quickly knowing full well he needed to go to the lavatory there, his stomach was turning and his throat was burning, needing to rid himself of the disgusting thing in his stomach. As he rushed he seen Dadoria and Zarbon in the corner of his eye, a moment of reprieve, forgetting about the fluid he thought about his plan smirking to himself _Oh yes it will be amazing to see their heads on a pike._

Entering the study he ran to the lavatory and vomited all the contents of his stomach, the stomach acids taking away the older taste in his mouth. _I need to visit the maid's corridors after. I need a strong drink to wash my mouth clean. _Going up the stairs to a place very few see he unlocked and opened the door. Not much to the room at all, just a feather mat, and a desk with writing utensils and paper. There sat an older man shackled to the desk hunched over doing his work. He wore a simple white robe and a pair of reading glasses, he had a moustache, his hair was a cut in a mushroom shape but the colouring of his hair was odd, it was light lavender. He never seen hair that colour before. But my the looks of it he wasn't very willing to be doing what he was.

"Scholar, are you a unwilling slave?"

"Well what dose it look like to you?"

"Unwilling."

"Then why waste my time is asking a useless question." The man looked up finally at Vegeta staring him hard with his blue eyes. "Tell your vile master I am not completed with his last ventures and it will not be done soon. If he wishes for it to be to his standard then it takes time!"

"He is not my master! I am not here by his request. I am here because I need to see you."

"Why me? I have never seen you before, or know you, so just leave me be."

"My name is not important, if you are so unwilling to call him nothing but vile then why do you write his story?"

"Because that thing has my wife, and if I do this then she will live."

"Well I have a way where you can be free with your wife. Dose that sound appealing?"

"Why help me?"

"Because I need your help. Freiza is known for having the best, and I suppose you are the best in your field of work. I have a plan to kill Freiza and his top generals and I need your help in doing so."

"Hmm what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to write three letters, make them look exactly as those generals would write them. I need it to look like a plot against Freiza, so he would have them killed then I will strike Freiza down when he is vulnerable. So all you need to do is what you do anyway write."

"I would need samples of their writing, and how will you kill Freiza?"

Vegeta took out six books from his sac, and placed them on the desk. Each one he took out letters written by those specified generals. Throwing them at the scholar he smirked. "Those are the samples you require, and as for how I will kill Freiza is something you do not need to know. Just be sure it will be painful, slow, and slightly disturbing. Now can and will you do it?"

The scholar looked at the samples and nodded "Yes I can do it, and as long as you make sure that beast is dead and insure me and my wife's freedom then yes I'll do it."

"You have my word, you and your wife will have your freedom and Freiza will die."

"What is your name boy, my name is Briefs."

"Vegeta."

Briefs knew exactly who he was now. The poor child he was just writing about him. It seems Freiza was terribly mistaken with Vegeta's devotion to him. Cause here was that boy now, plotting his death with his dear old scholar. Things were starting to look up for him, soon him and his lovely wife will be together again and begin the search for his daughter, it has been far too long since he held them. He knew Frezia was coming and sent his daughter away with several others he wondered what she would look like, she was only two went she left. Frezia came and took over and demanded he work for him. Frezia held his wife and ppromised her saftey if he complied. He worked for 20 years under Freiza to ensure his wife's safety, writing all these pathetic chapters about the monster, writing it as if he was awed by Freiza and his deeds. So now under the glow of candles he and the young man came up with three perfect letters of munity from the six samples.

"Briefs I need the work you have completed thus far of Freiza, it is all tied together in my plan trust me. Also I need to hide the letters amongst the papers. Within this week Freiza will be dead and you and your wife will be free. If Freiza comes to you and asked what I said just tell him I only requested for the books you have completed of him. Nothing else."

"Good luck on your endeavour Vegeta, I pray everything goes as you expect. But I have only one extra request. I want to burn the books myself, I want to see them burn!"

"You will ally." With that Vegeta stuffed the books in his sac, preparing the long walk back to the monsters chambers. As he reached the hallway a guard stopped him, whispering to him about the plot against Freiza. He thanked the guard and walked away letting a sinister smile appear on his face. _Oh yes everything was working out nicely._ Within three hours the word spread like wild fire on a hot summer week. _This is too easy._

Once he reached the door he saw a woman leaving, one of the cleaning maids. She scurried quickly pass Vegeta keeping her head down, in her hands she held a pouch. _Must contain gold for her to hold it so closely and tightly. Could she have just told him about my little rumour? Oh I hope so. I didn't think it would be so soon. But then again there are many out there that are loyal to the monster, or looking for quick money._

Vegeta opened the door then closed it behind him. He knelt and waited for Freiza. He glanced up quickly noticing Freiza standing at the large window doors, his hand behind his back, not moving. _Oh yes he has heard heh. _Vegeta quickly adverted his eyes back to the ground quickly removing his shirt and exposing his neck. Slowly toeing off his shoes, how could he forget to remove his clothing! Now he rushed as quickly and quietly as he could to remove them before Freiza turned to look at him. As his pants where wiggled to his ankles.

"Pet tell me why you forgot the first thing you must do before kneeling?" Freiza had a serious tone, back to analyzing everything Vegeta will say. _Shit_ Vegeta thought, but thankfully he was a very quick thinker.

"I am sorry master. I was just too excited to read the books I required about you that I forgot, please master I deserve to be punished."

"Pet why did it take you so long to get those books?"

"Master, I went back to the study after getting those books, It took me time because I was looking for another book on art"

"Why would you need a book on art?"

"I wanted to be able to paint master, so I may be able to paint you master."

"Hmm have heard any talk while you were there?"

"No my master, I do not speak to anyone when I am here unless you allow it so master."

"I heard a very disturbing thing pet. I must ask, what would you do if I were to die?"

"Master! If you were to die I would take my life to be with you for eternity! I belong to you mind body and soul master I will go where ever you go, where ever you tell me to go! Are you ill master?" Freiza was in front of Vegeta before he could blink and slapped him hard across the face.

"Another rule you have broken Vegeta! You never ask me a question unless I allow it! That is twice you have broken a law today!"

"I am sorry master"

"Hmph. You will need to offer me flesh for your disobedience little one. I want to see you bleed." Freiza went to the desk and unlocked the drawer and pulled out his letter opening dagger, then proceed to place it in front of Vegeta's knees. "If you truly are sorry for your wrong, then slice yourself across your chest, deeply and slowly. From your left upper chest to your right lower chest. I want you to cry out your forgiveness."

Vegeta took the dagger picturing the many other things he could do with that dagger, but knowing full well he wouldn't have the chance. Freiza was powerful and fast, things he learnt the hard way. He also had to wait soon it will all come full circle. Numbing his mind and body he placed the tip to his chest. Trusting it two inches deep he slowly sled it down where Freiza demanded, letting out a beastly yell. He screamed

"Master please forgive me! I do this for you!"

"Yes my pet, you are forgiven. Now let me taste you." Freiza began to lick at the blood oozing out of Vegeta, knowing that this will last forever, this scar will never leave or become light. It shall stay as such, and it was all for him. The smell of that rich spicy blood heated his own, feeling the laboured breathing of his pet only fuelled it higher. He couldn't hold on much longer, he grabbed his pet and roughly flipped him on his hands and knees. Spearing him quickly Vegeta screamed louder.

He hated it every minute it hurt, it burned, and it was degrading. Freiza took him dry, he could feel the blood run down his thighs, and he could feel the ripping. Praying to the entire god's holy, and unholy to make it end. He felt Freizas breath on his shoulder, hear that vile thing moan in his ears, felt the harsh fast pace. He wanted to cry of the insanity of it all, it was like his first time all over again. He felt like that little boy watching his home burn in the flames.

Freiza loved it, feeling Vegeta's passage trying to fight off the intrusion, feel the blood around him, on him, and in his mouth, oh he needed more. Moving his head closer he bit down hard on Vegeta's shoulder, letting his pet's life essence fill his mouth, swirling in his mouth. Getting the rush he needed, he released filling his pet. With a sigh of contentment he relaxed on his pet's back, feeling him tremble under the strain. "Hmm seems I wore you down pet."

"Master, thank you for your seed." Hanging his head lower to the floor, he began taking deep steady breaths trying to get his body under control from all the abuse. Failing miserably he felt the tale tell sign of unconsciousness taking over. Not all to surprised he did lose much precious blood, looking below seeing it shimmer under the lights, looking like a river painted in the late evening rays. _Funny how something like this can look so beautiful under the circumstances, it will all be over soon…. _In that thought everything around became a black void.

In a deep darken room sat Vegeta's ever so watchful stalker, _Hmm I may need to intervene once again. I do not wish for something so beautiful to scar so horribly. Hmm yes perhaps I shall leave just a small reminder of it. In the end it may have its benefits._ Waving his hand to end the scene displayed before him, standing to full height it vanished further into the darkness.

**Blah blah blah, hate me later muahahhaa, yeah sorry im trying to make this story short, I originally planed 40/50 long chapters, but cutting it down to like 20 tops simple reason I am busy, work, school, and working at home. So these chapters are done in a day 0.0 maybe one day when I can I will stretch them out add more plot, little hints of foreshadowing not just slapped in your face. This story isn't going as I wanted, but once the basics are down I can fix and tweak it when I have time off. But for now I'm just getting it out there make it easier on me. Sorry for the grammar errors and such **

**K- 0.0…..Oh my I feel so bad for veggie *Cries in corner***

**B- That is horrid VS why did you do that!**

**VS- *Hangs head low* I know but he has to go through all the bad, then he will transform into a butterfly in the end.**

**K- Hey! Don't turn him into that! Butterflies are cute but you can't well *Scratches head* well….you know! With a butterfly**

**B-*Smacks K* Leave my mate alone!**

**F- Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?**

***All eyes turn to F, then searches area* ? :O**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Freiza looked down upon Vegeta seeing the blood puddle around him like a tainted river, Freiza turned to leave but something inside his mind told him to call for guards to send his pet to the healers. With a shake of his head he didn't know where such thoughts came from. Why would he be concerned now when he never thought about his pet's welfare until now? Tilting his head to the side to glance at the broken body before him he sighed. Moving around to get his mask and robe he called for a guard, telling him what his duty he dismissed him, watching how he tossed Vegeta over his broad shoulder like a sack of vegetables. Freiza moved to his private washroom to bathe himself of the life essence of his pet. The puddle he shall have cleaned at a later time right now he had more important things to take care off.

Just only moments ago a loyal servant of his kingdom came to him speaking of rumours. Perhaps that's all they were. Zarbon and Dadoria have been loyal to him from the beginning of his reign. Why would they try to over throw me, Dadoria would be too stupid to run a kingdom he needed guidance on how to dress himself! But he was strong a brute of pure strength and power. Zarbon was fast, cunning, and beautiful one of his best but Zarbon adored him he wouldn't go against me, Chichi now he could see and understand the betrayal she was never apart of his generals she came and went like the wind but she has never even looked at him in any way but respect. It didn't make sense. Perhaps now he would speak any of this to his generals. He will wait and see get some evidence of the matter before action is called for.

Ah then there was his little pet, he seemed off, forgetting his training. Maybe he did hear it, and refuse to speak of it. But why would he hide such things from me? I do not believe he would go against me. I am all that he knows, he knows nothing else than pleasing me. I beat that boy into utter submission it is the only thing that runs in his blood, it would go against his blood for anything else then pleasing his master. Perhaps I was rough on him.

In a small room filled of smoke, and herbs lay Vegeta on a single bed made of moss and grass. Hearing the muttering of an old woman he tried to open his eyes but couldn't they felt as heavy as boulders. Only relaying on his sense of smell and hearing he listened there was possibly nothing else he could do, he couldn't even lift his small finger an inch. Ready to slip back to sleep he felt a charge of static energy fill the room and heard the old woman squeak and fumble.

"Calm yourself old woman. I only come to give you a gift that you must use on that boy." Vegeta strained to open an eye, he wanted to see this person not just hear him. The voice was deep, rich, and masculine. "Take this bottle, pour half of it on his chest, the other half in and on his bottom area, use little on his neck on the bite, and then light this herb of Millic blow it into his lungs. He shall sleep for the rest of the night, and awaken fresh and new." Then the static came again filling the room, sending bolts through Vegeta's fingers and chest.

"You have some luck boy." He couldn't reply to the old woman's words just lay there and felt her doing as the stranger instructed. Once his mouth was opened he felt liquid fire run down his throat into his lungs, he wanted to scream, it was like a fast pace magma sliding down to his belly then returning to his head, once he felt the other expansion of smoke hit his lungs he was gone, fast asleep like a newborn child.

Chichi sat down in amongst the rocks of a mountain, waiting for her master to greet her. It has been a long time since she was given instructions by her real master and not that little freak of a man. She has been doing the same thing everyday do scout missions, smack off Dadoria the brute has been trying to get her in his bed, and then watch that brat grow! Her talents have been wasted for years now. She just wanted things to hurry up and come to a big climatic ending. But of course she had to play the waiting game.

"Chichi. Please tell me you where not sleeping while waiting for me."

Chichi scrambled to her feet and bowed to her master "Of course not master, I was just thinking of the time that has pass and what is to come. I see that you are becoming more powerful master."

"Yes yes. I have gain some of my powers, not nearly as much as I need I still have many limitations." He grunted, as Chichi rose to her feet

"Master you finally have called on me what is it you need?"

"For you to return my dear, you are done here. Vegeta will be taking over soon and to help with his plan you will leave. Make things look more suspicious, to help in his plans."

"Yes master."

With speed of a lighting bolt he was gone leaving Chichi behind. She had a sinister smile gracing her lips she whistled to her horse and galloped away.

Vegeta awoke, feeling strength he hasn't felt in years. Stretching his limbs he felt no pain, everything was healed. Sitting up taking in his surroundings he remembered hearing that voice, about to stand to look for the old woman his foot hit something, looking down he seen her face up, eyes wide. She was dead. Cursing his misfortune he kicked her body away. Standing at his full height he looked at his injuries noticing how much it has healed only a thin line graced his chest not the gore he expected to find the bite was gone no evidence of one being placed there just flawless skin. Seems the healing potion did its job. Mumbling curse's under his breath he knew he must see Freiza grabbing a robe to hide his naked body he left.

As he walked back to Freiza's room he was thinking on ways he could convince him to allow himself to look for evidence of the betrayers, but first off he needed Freiza to talk about it with him to give him that window. He had to be carful he has been slipping with his role. Once he reached the door he knocked until he was signalled in. He removed his robe leaving at the door as he walked in, kneeling before his master. He bared his wrist and neck as a show of vulnerability, and forgiveness for his misbehaviour the day before.

"Ah my pet welcome, I didn't expect you to be healed so soon. Stand let me see how you've healed." Vegeta stood but kept his wrist and neck bared and eyes to the floor.

"My my, she has done a great job on you, your scar is so thin, and no bruises. I am pleased."

"Thank you master. I am happy you are pleased, but I fear you may need a new healer."

"What ever for pet?"

"When I awoke master, the old woman was on the floor dead."

"Hmm it seems that I do. Pet you know I did not mean to be so harsh on you, there has been talk flying about the palace, it had made me restless."

"Permission to talk freely master?"

"Granted."

"I think I know what you speak of master, I heard two guards speaking of mutiny, I tired to see who they were, but they where in a room I am not allowed to venture in. So I waited to see if I could hear a name but I had to return quickly to you master." Vegeta was leaping with joy in his mind on how easy this was.

"What did you hear my pet."

"Zarbon, Dadoria, and Chichi are planning on overthrowing you master in a few days, the guards are deciding on who they should side with."

"Yes this is what I heard yesterday from a cleaning servant. I do not know if I should believe in these rumours. I will need evidence of these rumours."

"Master I have a suggestion if it would please you to hear it."

"Tell your master what it is pet."

"I could go look for it in their respective rooms while you hold the nightly dinner with your general's master. I am swift I will be able to do it without anyone seeing me."

"Why would you do this for me pet?"

"Because master I will not be able to live without you, and you are a ruler and thus you should rule and have no one try to take what rightfully belongs to you. I seen the way Zarbon watches me, seen how his eye's stare at my body, I do not want him to take me from you master. I love you deeply, all of me belongs only to you master."

"Very well my pet, be prepared. You only have one hour to get all the information you need and gear. I shall return here when the moon is halfway in the sky."

"Yes master."

Vegeta bowed to Freiza and walked back out of the room, snatching the robe he left outside of the room on the floor he quickly wrapped himself up, smirking to himself he knew exactly what he would do. Quickly going to the armoury he grabbed his clothing, black slacks, black tunic, and his black robe with a hood. Going to the shelves he took out the knee high boots, two belts, rope, and a few daggers. He needed to look as if he was climbing and sneaking in the palace. He will wait a few hours before he would return to Freizas room, get the letters out, place it in his pouch and wait at the landing for Freiza to return and walk through the glass doors looking as if he just returned. It was far too easy for Vegeta he began to wonder why did he wait so long, _Oh yeah I needed that fools trust. _

Freiza entered the dining chambers where his generals sat and waited for his coming. They all stood and saluted their lord. Freizas eyes wondered around looking at his generals one by one. He looked hard at Zarbon and Dadoria, then he noticed Chichi was not present. Looking at one of the slaves standing close to the corner he called to him "Slave go to Chichi's room and call her forth!" the slave bowed to him and ran. Walking to his chair he waved his hand signalling the others to sit. "Tonight I wish to celebrate. Bring out the wine! I wish to feast and drink with my dearest generals. It has been many moons since we have fully enjoyed the company." The bottles of wine came forth in plenty filling the glasses to the brim. Freiza placed his hand over his goblet whispering to the lady servant to water down his drinks and save a bottle of sweet wine for him to take to his room when the night is done.

"Master Freiza mistress Chichi is not in her room. I checked her belongings and they were all gone."

"Thank you slave, now leave us."

The chatter of the men grew, as Freiza folded his hands together and rest his chin on them. Watching them all for a slip of any sort. He looked at the confused face of Dadoria and the worried face on Zarbons face.

"Dadoria I thinks you finally scared her off with your ugly mug" One of the generals shouted making the others roar with laughter.

"Please she was begging me for a night under my covers!" Dadoria shouted, surprising some of the men

"Well well Dadoria, I think that was the smartest thing you have ever done. You lied to make yourself look good, that must have taken some serious brain power for you." Freiza grinned as he made the others laugh even harder. Well he shouldn't waste the night. "Forget about the woman, she may have left for a personal reason. No need to cry over it. Lift your glasses men, drink, and eat your fill."

It has been hours and Vegeta sat on that window sill looking over the lands, soon it would all be his own to rule. Hearing a click of the door Vegeta got ready. Seeing Freiza walking in looking around the room for him, he jumped from the sill and opened the glass door. Kneeling quickly he gasped "Master! I am sorry I thought I would have time to prepare myself for you."

Freiza turned his head towards his pet, he removed his mask and smiled at him, placing down the pitcher of wine he walked to his pet. Touching his chin he lifted up his face to look in his eyes. "Look at me my pet. Hmmm your eyes are beautiful. I forgive you for your misconception of time pet. Now tell me did you find anything."

"Yes master, I found letters in each room."

"Hmm in each room, a slave informed me there was nothing in Chichi's."

"Master with all due respect, he is just a mere slave. I am the best at what I do master because you have made sure I would be."

"Hmm very true pet, where did you find them?"

"Chichi's room it was in a crack in the wall, Zarbon had it in his mattress, and Dadoria was simple, it was on his shelf in plain view."

"Very good pet, give them to me. Go pour yourself a glass of sweet wine, you have earned the wine."

"Thank you master." Vegeta reached in his pouch and pulled out the letters, handing them over to Freiza laughing manically in his head as he done so. Once he passed the letters he did as Freiza instructed, getting a glass from the cabinet he poured himself a glass of wine.

Taking a sip of the sweet liquid he moaned, never before have he tasted something so good. It was rich with the flavour of strawberries and green grapes. Aged perfectly and mixed expertly. He savoured every sip deciding he shall drink this when he kills Freiza.

"Those conniving bastards! I will have their heads! How dare they plan this! Take over my rule never! They will die tonight!" Freiza barged out of the room, slamming the door calling out as many guards as possible. Vegeta laughed outright, taking a seat at the desk he laughed. Taking big gulps of his wine it was just too sweet. Freiza will have them killed tonight! Things were defiantly looking up.

Freiza marched down the hallways with guards in toll, once he reached Zarbons door he clamed himself. Knocking on the door he walked in. There Zarbon was sitting at his desk brushing out his hair wearing nothing but a towel. Once he saw Freiza he stood and bowed to his lord with a little difficulty from the wine. "My lord. How can I assist you?"

"Zarbon, please do tell me where Chichi is."

"Lord I do not know where she has run off to."

"I will only ask one more time Zarbon. Now tell me where she is."

"My…m..my lord! I do not know I swear!"

"Guards take him! Tie him down, gag him, strip him, and bring him to the courtyard!" Once they done as Freiza commanded he looked one more time at Zarbon seeing questioning eyes and tears.

Freiza left taking twenty more guards with him. Dadoria may try to fight unlike Zarbon. Turning the hall he walked into Dadorias room seeing the beastly man lay down on his bed in a drunken sleep. He waved his hand to his guards to signal them to tie up the man tightly. Once he was bounded Freiza slapped the man awake!

"Wha… What is goin on ere?" Dadoria stammered

"Where is Chichi Dadoria?"

"I dunno lord! Why am I tied up?"

"Don't ask questions! Pfft he is no good to me gag him and throw him with Zarbon! Wait for my return before you do anything! If they try to escape cut off their feet. " Freiza never noticed there wasn't any shelves in Dadorias room.

Freiza walked back to his rooms. He was going to let his pet watch what he was going to do to the mutineers, he deserved it. It was him who found the evidence, and he did it all for him. Walking into the room he noticed Vegeta sitting on his chair intoxicated. He smiled, he never saw the boy under any influence and there he was face flushed a smile on his face his lips full and pouty as he giggled. Never before had he giggled but right now the boy seemed like he couldn't stop, his pet never notice his arrival. He quickly ran behind Vegeta and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Well what do I have here? My dear pet you are intoxicated. You were only suppose to have one glass, how many have you had?"

Vegeta tilted his head back grinning like a mad man, looking deep in that monster eyes. "Master I couldn't help myself, it is so sweet I loved how it tickled my throat and warmed my belly. I had four glasses master, please forgive me." Vegeta pouted cutely at Freiza.

Freiza grinned at Vegeta and nuzzled his neck, taking a deep breath in of his pets scent mixed with the smell of the wine. "No need my pet you deserve it all, I come to give you something very special. Come to the court and watch as I kill Zarbon and Dadoria my pet."

"Hmm yes master, you grace me to witness your greatness I am honoured."

The walk to the courtyard was slightly difficult, Vegeta kept swaying back and forth and Freiza kept giggling at his disposition. Finally reaching the court Vegeta began to laugh seeing Zarbon and Dadoria bound and nude before everyone. Freiza called forth an elite guard to hold Vegeta up. He walked towards the middle of the room towards his ex generals. He placed the letters on the floor by their knees so they may see their downfall. "If you were smart men, you would destroy the evidence! But no, you think you are untouchable. Never! I'm overlord of these lands! I'm alpha here, and no other shall take my place! For those whom wish to join these drunken fools step forward!" Freiza stood looking around for any takers. None came forth. "Very well! Hand me my sword! And get the fire roaring! I will give them the ultimate punishment! You hear that Zarbon, you get to finally participate in the thing you loved to watch! This shall teach you!"

Vegeta was in awe, the ultimate punishment it was rare to do. He only heard of it, never before had he witness it. It was a fate feared by all the soldiers in the army, and now he shall see why.

Freiza approached Dadoria first letting Zarbon witness what would become of him, the fire roared behind Freiza screaming for its first victim. Freiza would not give the traitors any last request or last words. This was meant to be the ultimate punishment by not honouring them in any way. Dadoria was stretched out before Freiza trying the scream to him to stop through the gag, but all his muffled pleas landed on deft ears. Freiza swung the sword severing his leg, and continuing with the rest of his limps until all was left was his body and head, he laughed through the pained yells and cries. Signalling the loyal generals to drag the body to the fire, they did so. Using long spears with hooks on the end, they hooked Dadoria by the back and slid him to the fire.

Vegeta nearly vomited from the brutal way the man was killed, it was slow and psychology traumatizing. Smelling the putrid flesh burn he could watch no more, turning his head to burry it in the large elite's chest. He felt the elite wrap a heavy arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "It is not easy to watch, even for those whom seen it countless times little one, do not be ashamed." Vegeta looked up at the man seeing deep green eyes briefly until he heard the feminine screams of Zarbon, brining his face back in the man's chest he was trying to block out the sound and smell of the room.

Freiza watched as they wiggled and burned, enjoying the site of such a brutal punishment, he always got a thrill from killing, but what he felt when he did this rivalled sex. Looking over to see the look of his pets face he became furious. How dare that low life try and comfort his pet, holding him too intimately like a lover would. "Pet! Leave go to the room and wait my arrival!" Vegeta jumped, startled that he would be called out so soon, wasting no time he turned and bowed to Freiza, leaving the room in a hurry. "You give me your name!"

"My name is Broli my lord." He bowed to Freiza

"How dare you dearly hold what is mine!"

"My lord I am sorry, the boy turned into my chest and I shielded his face from breathing in the traitor's stench."

"Hmph. If I see you near him again I will do the same to you understood?"

"Yes lord Freiza." Broli stood placing his hand on his chest showing respect to Freiza.

Vegeta ran through the hallways reaching Freiza's room, stripping off his clothing he dashed for the bathroom leaping in the tub, scrubbing off his skin, washing his hair trying to remove the smell. Once his skin was clean he dried quickly. Dashing to the desk he grabbed the pitcher of the sweet wine and drank heavily needing that buzz from the alcoholic beverage. Yes he heard about it, but seeing and hearing are far different. What he saw disturbed him to the core, yes he planned on being far much more than Freiza ever was but he couldn't participate in such an act. Steeling himself he breathed in deeply, he couldn't be shaken up now, not when everything was going exactly where he wanted it to go. In his head he kept repeating. _I am strong, I can do this. _He repeated it over and over again.

Freiza walked into his room seeing Vegeta standing over the desk looking out the window, shaking slightly. Knowing full well it was the way the generals where killed was what had shook him up. His pet seen and dealt with death since he was a child, he learned the battle strategies. But what he had seen was nothing near to what he learned.

"My dear pet come to me, allow me to comfort you."

"Master." Vegeta turned to see Freiza with his arms held out waiting for him, he went he just wanted to be held right now, he was chilled to the core. Feeling Freiza holding him, his mind wandered to the elite guard, his deep green eyes and his comforting arm.

"My pet." Freiza held Vegeta close, petting his hair back and making soothing sounds. "Come let us lay on the bed." Freiza took Vegeta's hand and lead him to the bed. Feeling Vegeta wrap himself on him Freiza smiled stroking Vegeta's back and hair soothing his pet into a deep rest. All was right in his world once again.

**B- Yay I finally entered the scene!**

**K- That's not fair I'm not there yet!**

**Vs- Soon my dear soon.**

**B-I do not even know why your using Kakarot I'm your favoured!**

**Vs-No Vegeta is my fav, you are just my fav one to be mated with him, you have all that natural aggression.**

**K-hey in many stories I get all feral and stuff!**

**F- Hey everyone *waving hard and fast***

**Vs/K/B- Leave Freiza you done enough!**

**F-Well fine then! I guess you don't want to know where Vegeta is!**

**Vs/K/B- WHAT! WHERE?**

**F- He has been hiding under the rug the whole time.**

**Vs/K/B- VEGETA!**

**V-Leave me alone I still don't feel so good from the last chapter!**

**B-Beloved come out, I will hold you.**

**K- and I will give you candy and cakes and food and lollipops, and and..**

**Vs- Kakarot hush up your not helping!**

**V- Kakarot do you have…. Chocolate?**

**K-All kinds come out I'll give it to you.**

**F-ummmmmmmmmm Your all WELCOME!**

**Vs/K/B/V- Shut up pervert!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Another agonizing week passed in his prison, Frezia was nowhere in site. He left the day after the event of Zarbon and Dadoria no doubt looking for Chichi. So for now his plans where placed on hold, gazing out of the window staring off into the deep abyss of the night sky, he was bored. Plain and simple, sitting around in a tyrant's castle was not as exciting as you would presume. Everyone was scared, and shaken up due to the past events still fresh on their minds. The guards didn't even move enough to scratch their own nose's they stood like statues watching the hallways for any suspicious happenings.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he had to get out, even though he wasn't allowed out of the lavish room Frezia was gone but he wasn't around and his remaining generals where with him so nobody would know he has gone. The last servant has made their round to the room to bring him his dinner on his "masters" orders. He could easily go for a walk get some fresh air. With it in mind he placed on his cloak and snatched the rope under the bed the very things he used the night he found the 'evidence' that he never returned. Tying the end to the stationary desk he made his way to the balcony, hoisting himself over the edge he climbed down. Making a soft landing he looked around making sure there was no one around, straightening himself he walked towards the rocky terrain heading for the hot springs.

The land was barren, only pockets of hot springs, rocks, and patches of grassy fields. An only small hill's in the far distance, there was not much to these lands only a bounty of Ore but Frezia's empire was grand and vast with lands that had their purpose's such as farming, wood, and clay. In hindsight the barren land was a great place to make your capital. There was no possible way for a sneak attack on the castle. The fires of an enemy would be seen days before arrival.

Jumping over the rocks to one of the enclosed springs, he watched the steam rise and swirl in the chilled wind creating a relaxed atmosphere. He sat down on the rock on the edge of the spring looking at the shapes the steam was creating, letting his mind melt away to a serene state of bliss. Removing his clothing piling them neatly unto the rock he occupied a moment ago, he placed a foot into the water feeling the warmth opposed to the chilled wind caressing his skin. He slipped into the spring letting it engulf his entire body. Coming back to the surface he rested his body to the edge only exposing his shoulders and resting his head on the soft bank of grass. Letting out a satisfied sigh, his eyes closed.

"Room for another?" Vegeta jumped from his spring sharply turning his head to the intruder. He never heard a damn thing coming around. _Damn I have to be on my guard! _Glaring fiercely at the intruder he sized him up. The man just stood there, no doubt a guard of Frezia's. He was tall, and built. The armour was heavy and he wore a helmet that only allowed sight, a slit across the eyes, covered every other feature the man had. Vegeta did not like that one bit.

"Who are you solider? And how dare you sneak up on me!" Vegeta growled at the intruder.

"I am sorry little one for disturbing you, but I came here in full sight. There was no possible way I could sneak upon you, since this armour makes such a ruckus as I walk. As for whom I am, I am Broli elite guard of Frezia." He bowed slightly to Vegeta. "I came for a dip in the springs nothing more."

"Do you know Broli it is against rules for you to leave your duties? It could be very hazardous to your health." Vegeta smirked at the guard whom calls himself Broli.

"Well I do believe it is against the rules for you to leave the castle little one."

"Very well just keep your distance. And stop calling me little one! I am a man not a child." Vegeta sneered removing himself from a relaxed pose to cross his arms over his chest and sternly looked at the man.

"Well may I know your name so I can stop calling you little one."

"Vegeta, professional assassin." Vegeta huffed

"Ah an assassin, so I guess you can kill me easily in my sleep?" Broli jabbed, hoping to get a rise from the man. For a reason he will never know. Perhaps he wanted to see other emotions from him. The only thing he saw was the boy smug, and then scared. Naturally the boy did not know him due to the armour, but once he saw him in the state of undress he may know him. Playing a game with the boy in the spring he started to undress feet to head, slowly removing his clothing.

Vegeta watched the man like a hawk, making sure he didn't try something. He watched the man remove his breeches showing off strong muscular thighs, Vegeta gulped. Then he removed all his upper armour letting it drop to his side. The man removed his shirt. Vegeta almost fainted seeing the molten steel of Broli's chest, the sharp outline of his abs, the wide shoulders, big arms, and strong neck. The only man he ever saw so built was Nappa, Broli was not as tall or wide but the outline and bulk of muscle was close enough. Then the man removed his helmet and smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta felt like slipping in the spring and drown himself, the man was a god. He had a mess of blonde locks some short around his face, then long locks reaching his shoulder blades. His eyes were a deep green that looked like it glowed, full lips, high cheek bones, sharp clean features. It was for sure the man was a god, never in his life had Vegeta ever lusted for a man he never thought he would. But this man made him lust. It took all his will power not to blush, or think thoughts he shouldn't think. Once the man reached for his under garment did Vegeta speak "What are you doing?" Vegeta nearly squealed. He held himself back and made it sound like a harsh demand then a question.

"I think I'm getting ready to go in a hot spring." Broli smirked devilishly he knew how Vegeta was reacting to his looks, couldn't hold no blame, he watched Vegeta undressed not too long ago unknowingly to Vegeta and he loved what he saw, he was slender and shorter than most but with very well defined muscles that will become bigger once he fully ages. The young man's dark features and regal face haunted him every night. He could not help but to follow him there, since the day they made eye contact and felt him snuggled in his chest Broli couldn't stop thinking about the little man. He did not know his name, but he knew he belonged to Frezia. He also know the consequence of talking to the young man, but he couldn't help himself the young man was beautiful, and his dark eyes were bewitching. A few days after the meeting he knew then and there he had to have the young man.

"Have some decency!"

"I know no other way to bath without being nude. Besides we are both men. There should be no issue of my nudity."

Vegeta was about to snap another reason but was silenced. The man quickly dropped his undergarment and strutted to the spring in all his glory. Vegeta couldn't believe the size of the man, it was the biggest he ever seen and it was soft. With a big gulp he slid under the water to regain his composure. Once he surfaced he seen the man in the relaxed position he once dawned himself. Watching him for some time Broli finally return his gaze, straight into those bewitching eyes. In those mere moments Vegeta recognized those eyes. "You where the one at the court that night, the one I held onto."

"Yes I was Vegeta. I was curious how long it would take you before you placed me."

"Well I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings."

"Understandable. How are you holding up after that? I know it is not the easiest thing to witness."

"I am fine. I was shaken up at the time, but I am fine now." Vegeta didn't know why he admitted he was shaken to the man, he just felt like he could.

"Now that you know who I am, I want to tell you that there is a reason why I am here." Broli moved closer to Vegeta keeping his hands in front of himself to show he meant to harm. Vegeta's eyes silted bracing himself for anything. "I mean no harm. I did follow you here because I wish to know you. I know what you are and I must know are you happy?"

Vegeta was taken aback by such a question. No one has ever asked him that. The fact he knew what he was to Frezia was no surprise because it was not a secret, it was well known what Vegeta was to Frezia and he despised it. "Why would you ask such a question? Is this a trick?"

"No Vegeta, no trick, it is nothing but just a question. Are you happy with Frezia?" Broli held his breath

Vegeta looked away from the man, staring vividly at a rock to his left. Taking a deep breath he answered with a shake of his head. "Why?" He simply asked Broli.

"Because I only wish to make you happy." Broli watched the young mans features from confusion to anger in a split second and before he knew there was a fist planted on his cheek.

"How dare you! You wish to make me happy! All you want is what everyone else in this despicable place wants a quick lay! I am forced to be what I currently am! I did not choose my position! I was born and bred to be a king, a ruler of my fathers land, not a…not a.." Before he finished his last word Broli held him tightly shushing him, trying to comfort him whispering lightly in his ear.

"Do not finish that word, never say that word. You are not that, you are more than that. Never say it." Broli held him, feeling Vegeta struggle against him. Hearing and feeling Vegeta take sharp breaths to stop the tears. For one so little he was strong.

"Let me go damn you! I am not a woman!" Vegeta punched unto the strong chest struggling fiercely to free himself from the bigger man arms. When he felt a strong hand hold his face raising it to meet the others eyes did he stop. He didn't know or understand how it happened but suddenly his own arms wrapped around Broli's neck and they kissed. Not a simple flirt of the lips but a passion filled kiss, fire ran throughout his body a fire that grew in bounds, he succumbed to that fire allowing it to burn him alive. He felt Broli's heart pound on his chest, felt the heat from that strong body adding fuel to his own fire, and he felt the strong hard flesh pressed onto his own abs. This he thought was a real kiss.

Broli could not hold himself back any longer. He did it, he kissed that beautiful creature in his arms, and it was an experience he never had before. It was far more than he ever imagined. It was demanding, passionate, it was needy and he loved it. The feel of Vegeta's body in his arms drove him near madness, and then he understood why Frezia kept him. He couldn't wait to be buried into that hot body.

Vegeta pulled back from Broli, stepping as far back away from the man as he could. Which was not far, Vegeta was at the end of the bank of the spring. Vegeta placed a hand on his lips "We cannot do this Broli. I am not a whore."

"No you are not Vegeta, and you'll never be. I want you not just for lust Vegeta. I want you to be mine as much as I want to be yours." Broli stepped closer to Vegeta and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know it sounds mushy but I cannot help myself, you bring it out in me where as no other could. Since that night all I could think about was you, I will risk everything I have for you including my life. I want to take you far away from this place build a home out of these hands for us to live forever."

Vegeta was beside himself, never had he heard such words before, it felt good to hear them. The man just didn't want him just for a roll in the hay he wanted him. But he may say such things just to get what he wanted but the look in the man's eyes spoke the truth. Perhaps he could just enjoy himself for the night, no one was around to witness or hear. Yes he will get his pleasure from the man, and continue with his plans. With that he grabbed the back of Broli's neck and kissed him.

Broli could not be happier feeling those full lips on his own. He kissed back even more passionately allowing his hands to slide over that tight olive body, it felt like silk under his fingers. He let go of Vegeta's lips in favour for his neck kissing, licking, and lightly nipping the neck and ear. "Relax little one, and I will give you pleasure you never experienced." He felt the boy sigh in his arms. He bent down and took a dusty nipple in his mouth gently sucked, while his tip of his finger would gently brush over the other again and again. He could hear the sharp intakes of breath from the one above him. Moving his mouth lower he licked and kiss around the belly button while his hands gently brush over the upper body, the chest, neck, sides, arms, and waist.

The sensations Broli caused were amazing to him, it was hard not to make a noise, but he didn't want to sound like a bitch in heat so he favoured taking deep breaths and let them out slowly. When he felt Broli grab his waist and hoisted him on the bank he tensed up looking into Broli's eyes. All he saw was reassurance that it will be alright. Broli took his hard flesh into his hand and began to pump him slowly and firmly. Taking his free hand he ran it through Vegeta's wet hair, taking his lips in his own. Vegeta almost moaned until Broli kissed the noise away. The taste of the man's mouth was exhilarating. It was smoky and spicy and their tongues playing exciting him even more. Once the kiss stopped Broli smirked at him and whispered "Now let's try this."

Broli took Vegeta's whole hard flesh into his mouth and sucked. Vegeta threw his head back and moaned loudly. It was a new sensation and it was wonderful. He looked back down and watched as he disappeared and reappeared into that wicked mouth. It looked sloppy, seeing the saliva run out of that mouth feeling it run down towards the back of his behind, but it felt amazing. He did not protest when Broli pushed onto his chest, a silent command for Vegeta to lay his body down. He also did not protest when Broli spread his legs and bent them up where his feet where planted on the edge with his backside. He felt Broli's finger slide up and down his behind coating it with the saliva, he felt the pressure on his opening and knew he had to relax. He felt it breech his opening several times until it was fully prepared. Then Broli used his second finger and began to scissor his fingers until it brushed the spot that made him see stars.

Broli was in his glory, hearing the small moans and pants from Vegeta turn him on much more, and when he hit the mans spot he became frantic feeling that hot tightness around his fingers drove him on more, he kept on that spot and begun to suck more quickly. Then he knew it was time, the man tensed up and arched he felt the inside tighten even more, and tasted the man's sweet release. He swallowed it all and stood up, looking at the dazed look on the man features. He warmly smiled at the young man beneath him, Vegeta opened his eyes and looked back at Broli seeing the smile and returned it. Broli's heart melted under that smile, and from there on out he will make that beautiful man smile more. Vegeta sat up and begun to touch Broli, but Broli took his hands and kissed them. "No little one this is only for you."

"What about your pleasure?" Vegeta was confused. The man did not want him to return the favour the man so willing gave him.

"No I just want to give you pleasure, but I will be greedy and take you, if only you allow me?"

Vegeta stared at the man, he was willing to stop right there if he did not want to continue. Looking down at the man's predicament was a very large and angry cock pointing at him. Yes the size of that angry red cock scared him, but he could not let the man go back like that after what he given him. "Yes it seems I do not have much of a choice to stop, since I do not wish to leave you in such a predicament. Just be gentle." Vegeta whispered the last sentence to Broli. Then Vegeta turned around, getting himself into position to be taken.

"No Vegeta, not like that. I wish to see your face lost in pleasure." Broli turned Vegeta around and got him back into the position he was in before with his feet and bottom on the edge of the bank, in perfect height to his crotch as his stood knee high in the spring. Vegeta's face burned with embarrassment but he did not voice it.

Broli used a very generous amount of saliva and coated his cock. He used the rest for Vegeta. Looking at Vegeta he nodded signalling he was ready. He placed his hardness at Vegeta's opening and slowly pressed himself in. His head was engulfed inside. It took his breath away the tightness and heat was incredible, he saw Vegeta close his eyes tight and took a deep breath. He placed his hands on Vegeta's sides and began to sooth him by stoking softly. He was gentle with him slowly sliding in inch at a time. Once he was fully in, he began placing kisses on Vegeta's hips. Giving time for Vegeta to adjust and accommodate his size easily. Doing some experimental thrust slowly until he seen a light flush dawn Vegeta's face. He began to create a rhythm pulling out slowly and thrust in with little force.

Vegeta at first thought he could never accommodate Broli until he began to do the small thrust's and kiss his hip's to distract him from the stretching burning sensations, then his passage gave away to Broli. Once Broli started a rhythm it was pleasurable. It felt nice but he wanted much more. "Broli I want more, I want your all." No sooner as he said it did Broli complied. Taking a hold of his hips Broli began to pound into him, Vegeta felt the sheer power of the man and it drove him on. When Broli hit his sweet spot, he cried out for the first time.

Hearing Vegeta cry out was when Broli knew he got the right angle to hit his pleasure spot, keeping the aim he continue to ram that tight behind. Going faster and harder than he thought he could, he did as Vegeta demanded he gave him his all. He took Vegeta's legs and placed them on his shoulders, pulling him closer to himself hugging his knees with one arm as his kept his other hand on Vegeta's hip holding him steady allowing deeper, and stronger thrust. The waves of pleasure ripped throughout his body, the feeling of being in the young man was amazing. He felt Vegeta flex his inner muscles around him trying to milk him of his seed. No longer keeping a rhythm he just pounded Vegeta with all he had. Turning his head to the side he started to lick the ankle keeping his eyes on Vegeta's passion filled face. Watching that mouth stay open moaning and groaning loudly all for him.

Vegeta was lost in the feelings, the feeling of Broli's hips and jewels slamming onto his ass, he loved it. Nothing else matter but then and there. No longer caring how he sounded, he let it all go and just let Broli control everything. He was just now a creature striving for fulfillment.

Broli stopped to change the position once again, Vegeta glared at him and growled, Broli bared his teeth and growled right back at the young man. Letting Vegeta's legs down he wrapped them around his waist, grabbed Vegeta's arm and hauled him up aggressively placing them around his neck he hoisted him up on him, holding onto his bottom he had Vegeta sitting onto his cock. Vegeta held on tightly to Broli's neck worried that he would fall, but Broli held tightly to his bottom and begun to thrust up ferociously. Vegeta roared his delight to the world. Vegeta's cock was trapped between hard abs, rubbing deliciously between them and leaking creating the need friction he needed. Broli crushed his lips to Vegeta's neck feeling the coil of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach. He held off as much as he could until Vegeta reached his first. Broli crashed his lips onto Vegeta's sucking in the young man's breath.

Vegeta couldn't hold on much longer, the assault on his prostate was fierce, and the friction on his cock was far too much for him. Broli felt Vegeta tighten around him, he knew it was time. He let go of Vegeta's lips, he wanted to hear him orgasm. Vegeta let his release go, tossing his head back he yelled Broli's name. Broli came as soon as he heard his name from those lush swollen lips, letting his hot seed fill Vegeta's passage.

They both crashed backwards into the hot springs, coming back up they both just allowed themselves to float, their heavy breathing harsh sounding, their limbs where nothing but jelly, neither said a word, they just bask in the feeling. Until the sky began to lighten up they knew it was time to head back, the sun will soon peek over the horizon signalling another day. Vegeta was the first to get up to dress, flinging his head about to get the water out of it. He looked at Broli and nodded. Broli returned the nod and got out to do the same. They dressed in silence. Once fully dressed Vegeta turned to leave but a big hand on his arm stopped him.

"I meant what I said. I truly do want you Vegeta not just for lust and I will find a way for us to be together."

Vegeta smiled at the man "I know Broli, and we will be. Have some faith in me, I have a way. It will take some time but I have a plan."

"Care to tell me?"

Vegeta shook his head at him. "Too many know already. Just have faith in me."

Broli nodded at Vegeta. Yes he will have some faith. "Meet me here again tonight?"

Vegeta nodded back, he will meet him here again. He will meet that man anywhere. Once again Vegeta jumped over the rocks and made his way back.

Broli watched Vegeta leave and a smile placed over his lips. Yes he did truly felt something strong for the young man, and all he could think about was their future, he will treat him like the king he was meant to be.

Their secret passion as been continuing for two weeks now, and Vegeta could not be happier. Yes it been far too long since he felt such an emotion. He was beginning to believe he was unable to be happy but Broli proved other wise to him. Borli would bring him small gifts of fruits and flowers in their meeting place. The night before last he almost made Broli have heart failure. He dropped his cloak revealing his naked body underneath showing his eagerness for completion. Tonight he had planned to know more about Broli. Since all they have done was sexual activities and listening to the strong man plan their future were they would live on the mountains in a log cabin he would build fit for a king, and live off of the land away from everyone it would be just them. Little did Broli know of his own plans for their future. Getting prepared to see the man he took out his finest clothing. It was a present to him a year ago from the vile thing Frezia, but he loved the feel of the article. It was from the far northern lands, they called it a kimono. It was made of red silk with a pattern of a yellow dragon curling the sides of the cloth, and it was held together by a black wrap across the waist pinned together in the front. It was meant to be worn loose, and made for easy access for certain activities. Placing on his black cloak he left to meet the man.

Many hours as passed by quickly for the lover's in their secret meeting place. Vegeta was bouncing hard on the Broli's lap, taking the man deeply into himself. His arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck and Broli held on tightly to Vegeta's waist helping him with his movements. Vegeta arched spilling himself over Broli's abs and chest. Broli locked Vegeta's hips down on him fully, spilling his seed deep in Vegeta. With a satisfied sigh Vegeta placed the side of his head on Broli's shoulder admiring the mark he left on the man's neck from his suckling. He felt Broli's hard pulsing flesh become soft inside him. They sat there like that enjoying the bliss of each other's company until Vegeta spoke. "Broli I want to ask you some questions."

"Hmm ask away."

Vegeta sat up and looked deep in Broli's eyes "When did you become a part of Frezia's army and why did you?"

"Believe it or not I was one of those fools who joined willingly many years ago."

"What happen for you to do such a thing?"

"Well to make a long story short. Since the day I could walk I was trained in the art of steel to become a mighty warrior. My father's wishes of course at the time I believed at the time it was because he was a general to our king and he wished me to be one as well so he sent me on many battles so I could harden. When I became older I started to realize how crazed my father was. He only trained me in such a way so he could use me as a tool. He was cruel to me, and treated me more as a slave then as a son. He had planned when I was ready he would have me use my skill to kill the king so he could rule."

"Why would he use you to do it? He was a warrior himself why didn't he do it?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Yes. He was a warrior himself and a general, but he lost an arm and eye in battle he wouldn't have been able to kill the king in an all out battle. So he got a maiden pregnant to have a son, so he may do his dirty work. When the time came I did not wish to do so, but what else did I know other than my father's wishes. Then that's when Frezia came with his army. No one has ever heard of his deeds in my lands, it was when he first began his campaign. There we all where in the king's court battling verbally with one another, my father demanding me to challenge the king for the throne, the king yelling treason to my father, and then Frezia spoke. He spoke of unity of all lands and a new beginning for all, no more wars, no more blood. It sounded wonderful to me since I tired of all the blood shed. Right in those moments I swore my legion to him, my father had a fit. Saying I wasn't what he expected me to be and if could take it back he would have never stuck his dick in the whore. Frezia spoke for me, telling my father that no one speaks to his men in such a disrespectful manner and ordered that he would be killed. It was done as he instructed and it is funny even to this day I felt no remorse of my father's death. I stood there and watched I did not care at all the man who called himself my father was killed. I told Frezia how I wish never to spill blood again he made me an elite guard, he treated me well. I showed him my skills and taught his men to perfect their own skill. But after a year I noticed his doings, seen the fear and hate he created. I knew then he was a monster, I seen what he done to men who wished to leave his army. Not a fate I want for myself so now I am stuck. One day we all will be free to run our own fate. How about yourself? I told you about myself tell me about you."

Vegeta was stroking Broli's arm staring down at his chest absorbing the information, he took a deep breath yes it was only fair if he told Broli his own story since the man told him his. He simplified it, telling him who he was suppose to be, where he was born, the age when Frezia took him away and how it happened. He even told him about Raditz. Broli held Vegeta tightly they both wishing things could have been different for them, but neither could change the past, just change what their futures will be.

"Broli, I have strong feelings for you even much more now. I feel connected to you."

Broli ran his hand in Vegeta's hair "As do I Vegeta, no Prince Vegeta. I love you." He hugged Vegeta with his confession, but he did not expect Vegeta to say the same to him, he knew things were bad for the young man throughout the years and such a confession will take time, but he was willing to wait. He would move the stars for his little one.

Vegeta sat upright on Broli's lap and touched the godly mans cheek. He smiled unable to contain himself with his new found joy, yes one day soon they will be together and rule these lands. He no longer cared of the destruction he once desired he would now take over the lands and rule as he was ment to as his family wanted he would rule just. With Broli beside him he had no reason to be as he wanted not too long ago Broli brought out nothing but good emotions in him. His feelings came quick and hard he fell quickly to Broli's charms and good looks. "Broli never leave me. Stay with me forever."

"I would never leave you Vegeta, no matter even if I die I will find a way to be with you." Broli sealed Vegeta's lips with his own and showed Vegeta how much thoes passionate words were true.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The days became weeks, and still Frezia has not returned. Not to Vegeta's dismay. Quite the opposite Vegeta loved the time away from the freak, but his plans where still solid in his mind even more so now with Broli in his life. They made love almost every night which caused Broli some problems staying awake when on duty. Vegeta had no problems. He just slept the day away. They could never see each other during the daytime due to the fact Vegeta wasn't allowed out of Frezia's room. But they were more than happy to meet in the cover of night.

Today it was raining hard. They will be unable to meet tonight at their hot spring due to the unwanted weather. So he planned on finding him in his room. Since he is an Elite guard he would have his own quarters. He smiled to himself thinking about the surprised look he would have waking up to him straddling his waist. With that thought he crawled into the bed and slept, ignoring the servants whom came in and out of the room leaving behind food, and drink for him on the desk.

It was the third time he almost dozed off during his shift. All those late nights with Vegeta where catching up on him badly. He was thankful that his shift was over and depressed for the fact of the weather he wouldn't be seeing or holding his beautiful prince tonight. Once he reached his room he soaked into the bath, then slipped into his bed and fell quickly into slumber.

Broli was woken sometime late quite rudely. There on his throat was a blade and a weight of a man on his waist. Opening his eye's he saw his intruder. There he sat that beautiful creature nude on top of his equally nude body with a blade pressed to his neck.

"Shh, don't be scared. Do as I say and you will be in good health." Vegeta smirked wickedly down at his victim. Broli smirked right back at the bold young man. "Now don't make a sound. I want you to stroke my cock firmly and quickly. Do it now!" Vegeta harshly commanded his 'victim'

Broli would be lying if he said this did not turn him on. It was the hottest and boldest thing Vegeta ever done. Usually he was submissive and slightly shy. Never asking what he wanted from him. He did as he was commanded and stroked the hard flesh feeling Vegeta buck his hips with his rhythm. "Stop!" and Broli did as instructed. "Now on your knees and suck me off." By the God Broli was beside himself by Vegeta's display. Vegeta pushed him off the bed and he landed hard on his behind. "I said on your knees and suck my cock!" Vegeta still had that devilish look in his eyes. Broli's blood begun to boil and he took all of that cock down his throat pleasing the prince.

Vegeta did not know what came over him to do and say such vulgar things, but it seemed like the thing to do once he saw Broli laying nude and spread eagle on his cot. He felt a need to control the man. "Harder. Mmm yeah just like that." Vegeta felt so good under the ministrations of Broli's mouth he was going to release too soon for his liking. "I'm going to cum, swallow it all." A few thrust's into that hot mouth he came. Feeling Broli's throat close and open signalling he swallowed everything Vegeta had to give. "Hmm you did so well, Now prepare me with your mouth and tongue!" Vegeta turned bending himself over the cot presenting himself wholly to Broli. No time wasted Broli's tongue was at his opening, coating it with saliva, pressing in, circling the tight passageway. Vegeta was in the clouds the feel of Broli's tongue at his opening was great but he wanted more. "Use your fingers now!" Broli slid two fingers in his mouth, once they were ready he thrust them deep into Vegeta. Vegeta let out a yelp, the quick penetration was unexpected but welcomed. Tonight he felt rough sex was in order. Slamming himself quickly onto the fingers he moaned. "Fuck me! Now, hard, fast and quickly! Don't you dare hold out on me!"

"Your wish is my command!" Broli didn't even lather up his cock. He grabbed Vegeta's hips hard and slammed himself deep inside. Vegeta buried his head in the pillow and screamed. Yes this is what he wanted and he did not regret his decision. He welcomed the pain and pleasure he needed it like a drug. Broli wasted no time, his thrusts were powerful and demanding, he could hear the loud smacking of his skin hitting Vegeta's backside and loved the sound. He could hear Vegeta's muffled screams demanding more from him, to which he complied as much as he could.

Vegeta was moaning and panting loving his rough treatment slamming himself back meeting Broli's thrusts, he slid his hand underneath him to grab and stroke himself to match the thrusts. Broli felt his orgasm coming, he needed to hear Vegeta. He grabbed a fist full of Vegeta's hair only lifting his head from the pillow to hear the young man cum. It was the last straw for Vegeta once Broli lifted his head by his hair he screamed Broli's name, and Broli yelled Vegeta's no longer caring if anyone heard.

Broli collapsed on Vegeta's back drawing a grunt from him. Their panting and pounding heart's syncing with one another. Finding a little energy they moved in the middle of the cot in a spoon position and Vegeta fell in a deep satisfying slumber. Broli watched him stroking his hair and at times using his index finger to map out Vegeta's scars. It was one thing he wished he could take away the proof of the hard life his little one endured. The one scar he seen would make him growl inside, the one marking his little one as property on his inner thigh. He wasn't disgusted by Vegeta for that mark he was disgusted by Frezia for marring that beautiful skin. It made him want to kill again, to choke the life out of the vile creature. One day soon he will and free them all. But for now he hugged Vegeta's body closer to his own and joined his little one in much needed rest.

A hard banging on the door awoke the sleeping lovers. "Broli get your ass out of bed! It is in the afternoon and you haven't showed for your shift! Open this door now before I knock it down and drag your naked lazy ass to your post!" Vegeta and Broli scrambled the room getting dressed both quite distressed of their predicament. "Broli I hear you in there goddamnit! Open up right now!" Vegeta dived out the window climbing and jumping back to his quarters. Broli rushed to his door and opened it looking at a very angry commander.

Vegeta reached the room but far too late. One of the maids was placing his lunch down on the desk when he came waltzing from the balcony. He was a mess, his hair was ruffled as well as his clothing, looking exactly how he felt thoroughly fucked. She said nothing just set the food and walked out of the room locking it behind her. Vegeta was near panic how in the world could he cover himself this time. Once Frezia hears of this there won't be much trust. Perhaps he could say he just went outside the balcony for a few hours. No that wouldn't work none of the food from yesterday was touched since he left as soon as he awoke, also the servants who come in the first morning light would fill the bath water and placed down the breakfast they would look for him in the room to tell them everything was ready. To make manners worse he saw a note beside the meal. Opening it up and reading it he knew he was fucked. Frezia was expected to arrive today.

Frezia watched has his castle came to a much closer view. He was unable to track down the traitorous bitch so she could join the other two traitors in hell. So instead he took over the lands of Coui. Yes they were quite hard to take over but eventually they bent to the sheer mighty power of his army. Another land to add to ever expanding empire. He could not wait to see his pet waiting for him in his rooms excited to see his master once again. He couldn't wait to be home.

Pulling up to the entrance of his castle he walked out of his carriage, watching all bow to him and his glory. He passed them all ready to see his grandest prize. A woman approached him asking if she could speak to him and that she had information that he needed to know, he brushed her off telling her another time because for now he will be busy. Reaching his room he unlocked and opened the door. There he was in the proper position waiting his return.

"Tell me pet, did you miss your master?"

"Yes master very much so."

"What did you do while I was away?"

"I waited for your return master."

"Very good pet. Stand and relax I wish to bask in a relaxed atmosphere."

Vegeta done as Frezia wished, but he stayed on guard. It didn't seem he knew as of yet. They may not tell him out of fear.

"Pet bring me some wine, and please me."

"Yes master."

Vegeta took a bottle and a glass from the shelving. He placed them in front of Frezia and poured the liquid in the sterile glass. Then he placed the glass in his hands. Frezia took it with a nod of his eyes. Then he noticed something that Vegeta had not.

"Pet. How did you obtain those bruises on your waist, thighs, and behind?" Frezia looked at him sternly waiting for an explanation.

Vegeta placed his head down to look upset. "I am sorry master that I had damaged myself. I was exiting the bath and slipped down landing several times until I was on the last step because I forgot to place the towel on the first landing."

"Silly pet. Do not damage yourself again. I forbid it. Now for more pleasurable activities are in much demand. I missed that little mouth of yours."

"Yes master."

Once Frezia fell in a deep sleep Vegeta went to the bathroom and vomited. He has never felt as sick to the stomach until now. Tonight he will kill him tonight. Then he and Broli will be together and he will become the overlord of this empire. Walking back out into the room he searched the room high and low looking everywhere for the dagger he hidden over a month ago. Remembering where it was his cursed under his breath. It was in between the mattresses on Frezia's side. Using the stealth he learnt he slowly approached the bed, kneeling down face to face with the monster. He slowly slid his hand in between the mattresses millimetre by millimetre not to wake the monster just yet. Touching the handle he held it between his two fingers and quickly jerked it out. Looking back at the monster he didn't even stir. Now faze two of his plan.

Taking out his clothing and knee high boots he placed them all on, sliding the dagger deep in his right boot. He looked to the shelving that held the collars and snatched the necklace of his past putting it on. Holding the front of the chain he looked at the design of the great fire bird of his lands. He felt a sense calm take over his body he turned. Taking the keys to the chains on the headboard and tossing it far out the window. Sure he didn't follow the plan he made before. Now Broli was in the picture. First he was going to convince Frezia to let him be 'kinky' and tie him down and ride his 'master' with his boots on then tell that mother fucker what he truly thought of him and he slowly cut his head off. Now he had even more confidence because of the emotions he felt for Broli. He knew he could do this with out debasing himself further.

Placing the chain shackles on Frezia's wrist securing them. He felt like laughing this fool trusted him far too much. Before he had his trust as soon as he would move a muscle Frezia's eyes would open and he would question his movement. Now here he was climbing the bed shackling him down and the white freak didn't even twitch.

Broli walked into his room, feeling very depressed. Frezia was back and only his god knows what that monster is doing to his beautiful prince. Broli laid down on his cot looking out the window silently praying that Vegeta would just drop in like last night. Drifting off to sleep he did not hear the door slowly creaking open.

Vegeta slapped Frezia hard across the face. Frezia bolted awake shocked to see his pet smirking down at him. As soon as he was about to demand what was going on Vegeta stuffed cloth into his mouth and kept his mouth covered with his hand. Vegeta used all his weight on Frezia's chest and some weight on his hand that covered the monster's face. Frezia went to use his hands until he realized he was chained down. Vegeta smirk grew and a sinister chuckle left his lips.

"You low life scum. Did you truly believe that I worshipped you? Did you truly believe that I loved you! It was all a ruse to get your trust, and oh how you fell for it. You prided yourself with the ability to see through lies yet all I have done was lie and acted. And you being the fool you are ate it up! Ahahaha! You are nothing to me." Vegeta bent down and whispered in his ear "Oh don't worry you will meet your innocent generals that you killed in hell. Oh yes you didn't even see through that lie. You're most loyal died by your hands, through my cunning." Vegeta raised his upper body and smiled. "Do you truly want to know how I truly got these bruises? It was done by your elite guard Broli, he fucked me every night, all night and I loved it. He made me scream his name is rapture he filled me far much more then you ever could." Vegeta tilted his head seeing the utter horror on Frezia's face from his confession he took the dagger from his boot and brought it to Frezia's neck and slowly pressed it in halfway in his throat then slowly slid it across the skin. "Tonight will you die, you will choke upon your own blood you sick masochistic bastard and I will rule. As I always meant to." Making Frezia feel every little inch the dagger sliced in his throat. He watched the blood pool around the disgusting creatures head and shoulders. He removed his hand and the cloth he wanted to hear him gagging on his own blood. He watched Frezia try to take his last breath gasping like a fish out of water then all movement stopped. He was dead, the monster was dead. Vegeta threw his head back and laughed hysterically. Removing the head he placed it in a pillow sack. Tossing it in a corner he went to wash his hands and body of the blood then see Broli and tell them they were free.

He left the room that was his prison for years. He walked down the isle's watching the confused looks on the guards face due to his utter giddiness. He couldn't help his smile and chuckling he was free, he killed his personal demon and at dawn he planned to walk in the court with Broli at his side and throw that monster's head by the feet of his general's. He will proclaim his dominance to the land and kill whoever went against him. He entered the elite guard's empty hallway he scanned the area looking for Broli's door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the door slightly opened, he ran.

There Broli lay, in deep slumber Vegeta released the breath he held in. The man was fine. Closing the door behind him he walked towards the cot where the god like man slept. Sitting gently down on the cot he ran his fingers in the man's messy blonde locks trailing his fingers down the man's face.

Broli began to stir due to the light touches on his face. He took in a deep breath and stretched opening his eyes to see his beautiful prince staring down at him with a smile playing on his lips. Broil sat up cupping the prince's face in his larger hand. "How are you here? Am I just dreaming?"

Vegeta chuckled to the man's words "No Broli no dream, I am here. I bring good news." Vegeta took the man's lips in his own for a simple kiss. He hugged the man placing his head to Broli's ear and gently spoke the words they both wanted to hear for a long time. "We are free. Frezia is dead."

Broli took Vegeta's shoulders in his hands, pushing Vegeta back enough to look into those eye's. "How did you manage such things?"

"The fool trusted me far too much. I took the monster's head off. Now we are free to be together, and I will rule. I want you by my side Broli." Vegeta watched the man's features carefully.

Broli tossed his head back and laughed joyously, yes Vegeta had said to have faith in him. But to be honest he did not expect Vegeta could pull anything off, he was plotting his own plan to take Frezia out of the picture. In the end Vegeta has done it. It was easy to forget Vegeta is a killer, to Broli Vegeta was his beautiful prince, his little one. "Vegeta. I love you." He held the young man tightly kissing all around his face.

Vegeta smiled, yes everything he wanted he got. Even a extra bonus, he got Broli. "Broli I…I.." Broli hushed him and stared into his eyes.

"Vegeta, your eyes tell me more than your words ever can." He kissed the young man deeply, taking both of their breaths away.

They made love, it was slow, it was passionate, their bodies were flush together. Boli held one of Vegeta's hand by his head as his other hand cradled the back of Vegeta's head. Their lips were lock in small quick kisses and licks. They both released themselvs in the rapture, and they done it as free men. Vegeta gave Broli is all that night, no fear held him back that night. They fell together into a blissful sleep holding each other tightly.

Broli jerked awake, something had bitten him on his neck. Looking down at Vegeta expecting to see a playful lover, but the young man was sleeping. Then he felt a agonizing pain shoot through his veins rendering him paralyze.

Vegeta felt the cot shaking, he opened his eyes. He saw Broli convulsing and sweaty. Vegeta jumped up to a sitting position sharply screaming for a healer. He seen a swollen red bite mark and knew the reason. Acting quickly he latched his mouth to the infliction and sucked with all he had. Spitting out what ever venom came out from his mouth he continued. He heard the lightest whisper of too late from the man underneath him, he could not hold his tears in he allowed them to spill from his eyes. _Where the fuck is that healer! _ Screaming out again for a healer no one came, not even a lowly guard. _Where is everyone! Please don't leave me Broli, fight it oh gods please, don't be so cruel! _

"Broli please fight, don't go, don't you dare leave me! You said you wouldn't!" Vegeta frantically shook the wide shoulders of the man, pleading him with him to hold on. He saw Broli look into his eyes and smiled as a tear ran from his eye. He took Broli's hand and placed it on his face. He felt the frantic breathing become slow and soft. He knew what was to come. He leaned in and kissed him. Hugging the man's chest while Broli's hand gently hook into his forearm. He held on until he felt Broli's heated body become cold. Sobbing for his misfortune it never seems to end for him. The things he cared for was always taken from him. His life was just a comical relief for the gods. Vegeta let go of the man, looking down on the pale lifeless god like man, he covered him. He will give the man a sending fit for a king. Pulling out the dagger in his boot he cut the long lock peeking out from the sheet. He played with it in his hands he buried his face in the lock, he felt something inside him snap.

The sun was beginning to rise, and Vegeta still sat upon the cot fully dressed, staring blankly at the culprit who took Broli from him. He watched the creature slither around searching for warmth to sleep. He held the lock tightly in his fist he will have revenge, he knew the possibilities of whom done this. A servant or slave, it must be! Only they would use such a cowardly means. The reason why he no longer cared for the motive, all he knew the servant must die. Standing at full height he walked towards the door. Stopping in front of the snake it hissed and coiled preparing to strike, but Vegeta struck first stomping on the creatures head crushing under his boot. He walked out and towards the room that held the head he wanted.

The general's sat around speaking of new lands to conquer. Until the little whore walked in, they snarled at the boy as he sat upon Lord Frezia's chair. The boy's face was harsh his eyes where dark and puffy. They boy looked like he went to hell and back to speak of the evils he witness.

"What are you doing in here boy!"

"Off the lords seat you whore!"

Vegeta sat there watching the four general's become hysterical. Demanding him to leave, calling him such names. They all stood shouting and demanding answers. So Vegeta thought he will give it to them. "That is not how you address your new lord." Vegeta sounded too neutral even to his own liking.

"Bah you speak nonsense boy! You our new lord please, I thought we all were here for discussions of conquering. Not to witness a comedy as amusing as it is I am not impressed."

Vegeta placed the sac containing the head of Frezia on his lap and smiled evilly to the generals. He grabbed the head by its hair and tossed it on the table. He seen the pale shocked faces of those old bastards and laughed. "There is your precious Frezia former lord. I am taking over and you disagree I will make sure you join him." He glared at the general's. The one whom loved to talk big was fighting his status, saying how a common pet could not rule. That fully pissed him off, he jump up quickly removing his sword and drove it deep in the belly. Smirking at the general gasp of shock, Vegeta chuckled evilly using his free hand he took the dagger on his side belt and slit the throat of the mouthy general. He smirked at the remaining three. "Anyone else wish to question me?" They shook their heads frantically and stepping back. "I am Lord Vegeta!" Vegeta tossed his head back and laughed, yes he was lord now and he will make everyone suffer like he had suffer!

_ Now for the first order of business. _He walked to the grand court with the generals trailing behind him. He called for all to come to witness his glory ascension. As the court was filled he proclaim his right as lord, he sent out messengers to inform Frezia was replaced by Lord Vegeta! "Now for my last decree for the day, bring forth all the servants and slaves." He watched as they came forward, the servants were nervous, and the slaves where excited thinking they should be free. Then he remembered the wife of the scholar and his word. "The wife of the scholar named Briefs step forward." The slender blonde woman stepped forward bowing to him. "Take her to the library."

A guard walked her out of the court but he did see the smile of joy come across her face. "For the rest of you. I have a grand plan." He paused and looked to the ceiling in deep thought. "Burn them all." With that he left. Hearing the screams of the servants and slaves asking why pleading for another chance, that they would be loyal but Vegeta will hear none of their pleas. One of them murdered Broli, so they will all pay.

He contemplated just killing the Briefs, but he knew he gave his word. He did not have a choice. Seeing a few guards discussing the new change he called them forward. They raced to him, yes Vegeta smirked he could get use to this. "Go to the hot springs just left of the entrance on the hill covered by the rocks. Above the springs there is a clearing set up a fire pit fit for a king's farewell. Have it done by high noon."

Vegeta called forth one of the high priests to Broli's room, he removed the sheet to look at the man. The priest walked in and bowed to the new lord. Vegeta nodded to the man and stood. "Priest I want you to take him prepare him for his journey to see his god Cullan, bless him in all rights. I also want him dressed in the finest armour and a crown. I want him to be ready by noon." The priest confusingly looked at the new lord.

"My lord he is nothing but a common guard, it would be a mockery to dress him so."

Vegeta roared and held the priest by the throat. "Never question me! He was so much more than just a common guard! So much more you hear me! And if it is done as I say then I will burn you with the slaves!"

"Yes..Yes my lord it will be done as you command!" The priest scurried out of the room as soon as Vegeta released him. Shouting at the guards to take the body to the temple for them to prepare him as instructed. Vegeta watched the two guards wrap the lifeless body of his lover and carried him out. Taking deep breaths to steel himself steady, he knew this will be a hard day. Walking out of the room he shouted for more guards, several came to his need immediately he told them to go to Frezia's room and clear everything out and burn it all also to bar up the door, and to destroy everything that was a reminder of the creatures including removing everything in any shade of purple and pink. He will wipe out anything close to Frezia as much as he could. Soon the people will forget the tyrant and all they will know is Lord Vegeta.

Breifs was still sitting at the desk wondering how that young mans plans was going. When he heard the voice of his sweet wife calling his name he believed he finally went mad. It has been many years since he heard the voice but we will never misplace it. Maybe he did it he thought.

Vegeta walked into the library seeing the woman struggling and yelling her husband's name he glared at her. She went silent seeing the young man she didn't know of his intent so she will not push her luck. Vegeta noticed her pleading eyes and waved to the guard. "Release her. You guarding the door open it." The guard did as instructed and unlocked and opened the door. Vegeta began to walk up the stairs to the old scholar he noticed there was not an extra sound of steps behind him, he looked back at the woman. She kept herself planted to the floor not moving a muscle. He held out his hand towards her. "Well are you coming?" She slowly stepped to the new lord slowly reaching out her hand. He grew impatient and grabbed her and practically dragged her to the room. He turned his head and harshly whispered in her ear "I believed you would be more enthusiastic to see your husband."

Briefs watched the door open and heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. He sat straight up waiting. Maybe he was not going mad after all. The first person he saw was the young man he made the deal with over a month ago. Behind him he saw his beautiful wife. He jumped from his chair standing tall in awe.

Vegeta watched the two staring. He couldn't witness the site no more. He turned his back to them shouting at the woman. "Well are you going to greet your husband?" No sooner has those words left his mouth the woman was running to her husband. He could hear and feel their happiness it upset him more than he would have thought. The thoughts of killing them both were still lingering in his mind, why should they be happy?

"Vegeta you've done it! You have my deepest thanks and my loyalty. I will leave here speaking of your great deed." Breifs stared at the tightness of Vegeta's back, the boy looked so strained.

"Safe it old man I do not want to hear it. I have done what I promise." He looked toward the guard "Unshackle him. Breifs I strongly recommend you leave immediately with your woman before I change my mind and kill you both." He left leaving a confused pair behind. It took much restraint from killing them both, to take away their happiness. At least they would have been together on the other side. Or he could have just killed one of them and lock the other in a dudgeon and let them suffer.

High noon came too soon for his liking, the guards returned from the springs informing everything was ready. He dismissed them. A guard approached him asking if he could speak to him. Vegeta eyed him up the man was short and stocky with long messy brown hair and small brown eyes. Not very appealing, but no man would ever compare to Broli. Not that Vegeta was looking for a new lover it was something he has always done. He would size everyone up, checking for flaws and weaknesses it was always good to know your possible enemy. He nodded to the lowly guard to speak.

"My Lord Vegeta, I have been informed the elite guard Broli has passed. I have been with the man for many years and I wish I can be one of the guards to carry his body, as a last show of respect." The man stayed in his bowing position with his head low.

Vegeta was seething. The man said he was with his Broli for many years! "In what way were you with Broli?"

"He was a great friend of mine. We are from the same village. We fought many battles before we came into the services of Frezia."

Vegeta relaxed hearing the man speak. No they were not lover's just brothers in arms. "Stand and tell me your name?"

"Yajirobe." He looked at the new lord praying he could see his friend off to their god Cullan.

Vegeta noticed the man was just slightly shorter then himself. Probably useless in battle, how did he ever live through it Vegeta wondered. More than likely Broli kept him alive. "Yajirobe you can help me carry Broli to the site. It will be only us but as soon as you speak your peace leave understand?"

Yajirobe nodded his head quickly to the lord and thanked him for his kindness. He wondered why it will be just them two. Usually a lord would not even touch the body he would leave that to the servants. Then he started to think why Vegeta would even care to do such a thing for a guard. Then he remembered something Broli said to him a week ago in a drunken stupor he was questioning Broli's tiredness, and great moods.

"_Yajirobe I must tell you, I am in love, oh yes deep love. But I cannot say whom it is a secret hehe. I could be killed for loving that man." Broli placed his head down on the table with the biggest grin._

_ "You cannot tell me a name. Well then tell me how that man feel about you? And have you sampled the wears?" Yajirobe grinned back at his long time friend wiggling his eyebrows._

_ Broli laughed loudly lifting his hand and smacking the back of his friends shoulder. "Well due to the fact of you being who you are I will tell you. Yes I know he feels the same, he never said it but I see it. As for your question, sampling the wears? Yes I have many times, and there will be many more. He is amazing and feels amazing. Haha I am a fool in love Yajirobe, a fool in love."_

It made perfect sense. Vegeta was the one Broli was talking about. He took a deep breath. He could guarantee it was that love that ended up causing his death. Placing on his finest clothing he took out a ring from a box it was his families ring that been passed down for many years it never did fit on his finger. Broli commented many times to him how it wouldlook better on him then around his chubby neck.

Vegeta stood outside of the gate's with Yajirobe waiting for Broli's body. Once the priests came forth with the body they did a last prayer for the man, placing sweet smelling herbs on the body. Vegeta looked at the silk blue sheet covering his lover, once they reach the pit it will be removed. Then they will speak their peace and send his body off to his god.

The hike up was long and hard but they finally reached their destination. Removing the sheet Vegeta looked at Broli dressed in a gold armour, the chest plate was majestic it glowed in the sun. Gold was the man's colour. He only wished that he could be wearing such armour beside him on a throne, not to be burned. The golden crown he wore framed his face bringing out the man's features much more. Gold and red robes suited the man excellently, it was a shame he could not be living. They had a golden sword in between his hands and a golden shield by his feet. The priests did an amazing job on his lover, they even taken down all the swelling from his face. Broli looked liked the god he was. Placing him on the ledge built over the pit Vegeta took many several steps back looking at Yajirobe.

No words were needed between the two, Yajirobe bowed to the lord he was in awe on how they were sending his long time friend. Everything was done for a kings sending, he was expecting him to be placed in his guards amour and thrown in a pit, this was more than anyone could expect for a guard. He walked to the pit and touched his long time friends arm. "Broli you never looked any better than today, I'm quite jealous. I must thank you Broli all those years you kept me alive. You turned this coward to a warrior. You have my greatest gratitude. I will see you again with Cullan. I offer you this ring Broli remember how you always wanted it, you said it would look much better on you and I couldn't agree more." He took Broli's hand and slipped the ring on his finger he held that hand for a moment longer. "Have a safe trip to the other side my friend and tell Kosh I'm still going to kick his ass all over other side." He smiled and wiped the tears that gathered in his eyes. One day he will see everyone on other side and they can be together once again. He placed Broli's hand back on the sword. He turned and walked away nodding to the new lord, leaving him to his own peace.

Vegeta stood waiting looking at his beloved laying above the pit. Why was life so cruel to him? He will never know. Looking around the surroundings the guards did a good job at setting it up. On his side was the oil the ones only used for kings, several torches surrounding the area, and a basket filled of spices. The spices of rosemary and sage it was used by his people. When it burned it symbolize the cleaning of ones spirit so they may join Cullan with a clean beginning. "Broli the things I want to say to you, are the words for a breathing man. But you have been taken from me like everyone else I cared for. I am sorry Broli I am the cause of your death I should have known better! I am a plague! I should have left that night at the springs but my selfish ways got you killed. It is my fault. But rest assured who ever have done this have perished! One of those ingrates done this to you and they are all burnt in the fire!" Vegeta fell down to his knees punching the dirt. "I am done being the god's jester! I will end it all Broli I will become a god! I will become immortal and show those who dare call themselves my god's." Vegeta stopped and let his hands hang to his sides looking at Broli's body one last time. "I did love you Broli. It's funny how I can say such a thing to you now. But you must understand Broli I must leave such emotions behind now. I cannot be that way no longer. I will not be the man you have known in our time together, just remember how I was in other side, and do not know me as the man I will become. My last good deed is giving you a sending off you deserve, be happy and well in the other side Broli this will be the last time we ever see each other." Vegeta stood straight taking the basket of herbs and sprinkling Broli's body one last time, and then he threw the rest upon the wood under Broli's body. He took the oil and coated Broli's body as well as the wood. He took a torch from the holder and took a deep breath tossing the torch in the middle of the pit and watched the flames combust. Vegeta walked towards the rocks and sat upon them. He watched the fire blaze and consumed his late lover, he stayed there until the last embers flickered and died. He did not cry, he was something different now, those emotions will never be felt. He was cold now he was as dead inside as Broli. It was done. He stood and walked away leaving those memories and emotions behind in the springs.

Once he arrived to the throne room the people waited for him, he saw a new black and sliver throne waiting for him to occupy. He took the crown from the priest and placed it upon his head. He walked to the throne and sat down he cross his legs, leaned his elbow on the arm rest and rested his head on his hand. The crowd shouted

"All hail Lord Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and chuckled evilly, yes all hail lord Vegeta. Now let his reign begin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lord Vegeta, yes it held quite an empowering ring to it. Since the day he sat upon the throne the people believed he would bring a great change to the lands. They believed he would free them all from the fear and oppression they suffered under Frezia. They all looked upon him in great awe and revere. How quickly they learnt their admiration and beliefs were wasted. He lived to his word. He used his power and a legion for his own personal vendetta, his feud was to demolish the people of their happiness. To conquer them crush their spirits, and rule their souls. To say he ruled with an iron fist was putting it lightly. He was a destroyer, a man whom made orphans of many, a man who took many loved ones away, and laughed at their miserable misfortune. He lived to see the tears to drink in their sorrow, to see the blood drip from his blade and taste its victorious warmth. He loved the fear his men showed him, they trembled and quaked as he passed by. Only years ago all trembled but one, the one named Yajirobi.

The fool believed he the lord was a friend to him all because he shared in his secret. He quickly fixed that problem, he sent the fool to his god. He had no choice in the matter. When he saw the short fat man he would remember his old lover Broli, the man had to be gone. He couldn't just let the man leave no it would have made him look soft. He had to kill him in cold blood. Only a week of being the new lord he walked in the hallways and he'd seen him standing amongst the other's doing their duty, standing. He removed his sword using it like a cane as he continued to walk pass the rows of guards. Once he was beside Yajirobi he stopped the fat man smiled at him. Tilting his head to the side he quickly thrust the sword into the man's chest feeling the tip of the blade abruptly come to a halt by the marble wall. He saw the smile become wide of shock and he smirked at the fat man. No words were said between the two, there wasn't anything to say. The removed his blade when he felt the dead weight occupy it. Looking at the other guards shock and shake in fear he simply shrugged. "I was bored." Were the words he spoken to justify his kill. He reached out to the fat man ripping off a piece of his clothing he cleaned his blade. Once he was done he tossed the piece of fabric upon the fat man's face. He walked away. Yes that was several years ago maybe four he lost count.

Coming back to the scene at hand he was sitting down elbows on the table resting his chin on them. He was watching his new generals argue and piker on the best way to conquer this new territory. Apparently there is a group of mere cowards that ran from war growing in numbers. They all gathered in the capitol of Rugus to fight off his army and personally take him out. He would naturally win, he was untouchable. Many assassins, warriors, even priests have tired to kill him. They all perished into a pit of fire no markers for their resting place, he dishonoured them all any who oppose him will never be honoured with a grave, or proper sending off just turned to ashes to pile on top of the others who was foolish enough to go against him. It was how he proclaimed it. A fist slammed onto the table bringing Vegeta back to the task at hand. He sharply shifted his gaze to the man not appreciating the brutality of his furniture. Soon they will learn their places. Right now he just wanted to murder them all. They fought like brats arguing whose toy was better. He scoffed at them, sizing them all up again, just for a reminder why he had chosen them.

He looked at his new stock of generals standing around the table. He collected them all from other lands. They hailed from east, west, north and south. They came from different creeds, accents, and colours. But it did not matter to him. It was their abilities he cared for. The first on his right was the first of the new group of generals. He was tall, strongly built, his skin was the colour of the night, and thick as mud. His hair was a mess of long strains clumped together, he had several coloured beads scattered amongst the locks. He never bothered to ask what they called them he didn't care enough to know. The side of the man's face was covered in synchronizing scars given to him by his tribe as a sign of warrior. He was scruffy looking, but then again he did get the man from a bush quite literally. They found him tied to a tree sitting in the bushes on their campaign of domination. He was covered in this sweet substance to be eaten by the wildlife. He asked him to release him so he could fight and take his vengeance. He also told Vegeta he was the greatest warrior in his tribe, and he will forever be loyal to him. Any other time Vegeta would have just left him to die, but feeling somewhat good he gave him a condition. He told the man to fight two of the remaining generals at the same time in a battle to the death and if he won he will live and become his new general and right hand man. He won to Vegeta's surprise and shouted his name to his new lord. He name is Zuba, a fierce fighter in hand to hand combat and steel weapons. His special weapon was a spear.

Next to Zuba was Yaakov, Vegeta picked him up from the north. He was a barbarian and looked the part of one excellently well. He was short, tanned, and very muscular. His dirty brown hair passed the length of his shoulders. He had a strong squared jaw with big wide eyes, and small lips. His nose was crooked due to Vegeta himself breaking it not too long ago. The fool challenged him for a spot in his army and to show Vegeta his abilities with his axe. Yes the man lost but the fight gave Vegeta a rush so he allowed the man to join. A time later Vegeta made the man a general because Yaakov showed such bloodlust and enjoyment on the battlefield that rivalled his own. Yes Yaakov was not a smart man, but his brute strength was welcomed into his ranks.

Across Yaakov stood Yu Yong a man of high stature. He was an average heighted man and his skin was very pale. He was lean and fit. His black hair was always tied tightly on top of his head in a long bun. He wore his traditional armour of his people. There were many layers of fabric and held tightly to his body by his armour. It made the man look bigger than what he truly was. It was the helmet that he would wear on the battlefield that would give him the air of height and power. That was how he met that man. It was a fierce battle, the people of those lands used weaponry he had never seen before. It was long, harsh and much bloodshed on both parties but he won that battle. He ordered his men to wipe out the rest of the enemy. Amongst a circle of his men stood a lone man fighting to keep his life. Many of Vegeta's men lay dead at that man's feet, no less than fifty. He had a weapon they called a polearm. It was a long bronze pole with a very sharp thick sword blade attached on the top. It was a very impressive and menacing looking weapon. The man swung, and sliced with a great precision that would make any warrior envious. He halted his men. He gave the man an ultimatum. Join as his general and personally train him how to use such a weapon or die. Being the smart man he was he joined and gave an oath of loyalty to Vegeta.

The last was a man that was always mistaken for a mere servant. He looked pitiful. He was tall, skinny, and frail. His skin was pale and covered in orange spots all over his body. All his hair on his body was the same colour of the spots. He was a thief and a damn good one at that. He had snuck into Vegeta's room countless times taking anything of value for weeks before he was caught by a mere fluke on Vegeta's part. Vegeta sentenced him to death at first. He wanted the man to be tortured until he gave the locations of his valuables, and then burned with the other ingrates. The dungeons were the most secure place in the palace but it did not hold that man. Vegeta was furious about the escape of the man. The next day as Vegeta sat on his throne the man walked in with a guard walking behind him. The man held a bag in his hand and offered it to him explaining he came here of his own will, and he brought all of his belongings back. He also explained how he escaped. Being impressed with the man he allowed him to join. He was Vegeta's informant he could not fight but he was quick and easily mingled with others and would tell Vegeta of their army and weaponry. His real name was never given but he went by the name of Furtif.

Vegeta was taken out of his own musings once again by the thunderous voice of Zuba. "We should take the army head on and demolish them like we always do!"

"I agree with Zuba, we are strong and many. They would all perish under my axe." Yaakov shouted lifting his battle axe to the sky.

"I do not agree with either of you fools. This is a different situation. We are not just dealing with an army but a rebellion as well. The numbers will be great." Yu Yong was growing weary of the duo. Their egos were far much bigger than their minds. "Zuba. Yaakov leave the thinking and planning to me and the lord. Your fragile minds are unable to comprehend simple tactics. All you know is how to swing your weapons with little skill."

"Yellow skin, watch that tongue of yours before I cut it out and eat it!" Zuba growled at Yu Yong.

"Yes just add to your flaws and your barbaric ways mongrel!"

"When did a war council become such a primitive way to bash one another?" Furtif added keeping one arm crossed and one hand by his face a thumb holding the front of his chin.

"Like you are any better you pale orange freckled freak. All you do is sneak around and steal like a loathsome snake. You are such a coward!" Yaakov yelled pointing an angry finger at Furtif.

"At least I have manners and far much superior to a mindless barbarian such as you. You are no better than a common chimp." Furtif shot back.

Vegeta stood and roared at his generals. "Enough! Stop this nonsense. I tire of you're pity rivalry. None of you compare to me! It was because of me you live and so well to put it frankly. I will not have this at my table again. The next time you bring such foolishness to me I will kill you all. Understood?" Vegeta glared at his generals. They all nodded their heads to the command of their lord. "Now back to what we were discussing. Furtif tell me what you have learnt of Rugus's army."

"The terrain is mountainous, and we are only three days away from arriving to their capitol. They have high brick walls surrounding the city with many archers covering the top of the wall. The army is distant based, they are not trained for hand to hand combat, and they are not trained to use their close range weaponry. Their main weaponry is catapults, and archery."

"Hmm then we should prepare our long range weapons." Yu Yong suggested.

"What about the rebels who joined them. How many are there, and what is their base of attack?" Zuba asked.

"The rebels from what I have seen are plenty perhaps a few thousand. But they are not very coordinated. They fight amongst themselves on who is the leader of their band. They are more close range based and only a few have skill." Furtif placed his hand on the map to show an area behind the capitol. "They are all here, inside a cave deep in the mountains."

"Then we should not worry too much about these fools. Already they hide in a cave. They ran from battle before they may do so again." Yu Yong added.

"If not I shall take those cowards down one by one with my mighty axe!" Yaakov boasted.

"I suggest we climb the west passageway. Use our long range weaponry until they run out of their own ammunition. We would have a bounty being on the mountain. We would have unlimited supply of boulders to use. Then bust in the gate and take them down."

"I agree with Yu Yong, it seems like a good plan." Furtif agreed.

"Furtif how long do you think their supply will last? What did you see?" Zuba questioned.

"They have enough boulders for a day. The supply of arrows would perhaps last two days the most."

"Hmm that could become annoying and bothersome." Vegeta bit the tip of his thumb. "I want to do this in the quickest way possible. Yes Yu Yong your plan dose sound good but you did not include two important factors one is the air is thin and the wind bitter cold on top of an mountain. The other is the rebels. They may be more bothersome then you all give them credit for. Furtif you say they are in a cave in the mountain behind the capitol correct?" Furtif nodded his head to Vegeta. "Hmmm how long will it take you to go back and scout the cave very thoroughly?"

"On horse back and alone it will only take three days my lord."

"This is what you will do. Take the quickest route there but we will not meet you back here. Instead I want you to meet us here in five days." Vegeta pointed out a spot by a river behind the mountain holding as the rebel's base. "If you hear their plans of attack then inform me, but I strictly want you to map out that cave and tunnels in your mind understood?" Furtif nodded and bowed to Vegeta quickly leaving the tent.

"My lord what is your plan?" Zuba asked. The other two leaned in closer looking at their lord for answers as well.

"You will find out soon enough. For now let the army know by the second night I do not want any fires. The smell will give our position to the archers on the wall. It is bad enough they know we are coming. I do not want any of them to know where we would strike as well." Vegeta pointed one more time where their final stop will be. "Once we reach our destination and hear from Furtif you will know the plan. For now inform the men and leave me be."

Vegeta's generals bowed and turned to leave. Only one stayed behind. "What do you want Zuba? Did I not give you an order to leave?" Vegeta snapped

"Yes lord Vegeta you have, but I and the others have been noticing something that I wish to ask you about."

"You truly do not fear death do you Zuba?"

"My people are born ready to die lord."

"Humph, I should have left you for the animals to consume." Vegeta crossed his arms scowling at the dark skinned man waiting for him to ask his question. But all he did was look at him. Fully annoyed Vegeta snapped at the man again. "Well ask your puny question!"

"We've noticed how you would drift off to another world very often and we want to know are you well?"

"What do you mean am I well! I breathe, I am fine. Such a foolish wasted question"

"Lord Vegeta I mean your mind, are you still sane?"

"Yes I still am sane! How dare you ask me such rubbish? A man cannot dwell on old things without being question on his sanity!"

"Sorry lord Vegeta, then may I suggest on helping your wandering mind?"

"And what would that be oh healer?"

"Bed a woman. No one heard of you taking a lover since you've became lord. Maybe it will keep your mind occupied from the past events my lord so your mind could stay on future endeavours."

"Leave Zuba, leave now, before I forget why I keep you around and tie you back to that tree in the bush! And I will not just cover you in a sweet substance I will gut out your belly and watch as you are devoured!" Vegeta stood and slammed his fists on the table, a silent challenge to Zuba, to try and push his luck. Zuba however did not take the challenge on. He bowed his head and stepped away from Vegeta leaving the lord to his own doings.

Vegeta watched the treating back of his general until he was finally out of his tent. Scowling he sat back down on his chair studying the map over. Glaring harshly at the bold written words of the capitol he will demolish. Removing his dagger from it's holder he slammed the dagger in the middle of the capitol on the map. Soon it will be under his thumb just like the rest that fell under his power and might. He would take that simple solitude joyous city and transform it into a place of despair and oppression. No he did not just want the land for their bounty of sliver. He has heard the saying of the land from the people who'd visited the place. They called it a haven amongst the clouds, that the gods themselves blessed the land and the people. Oh how he will take that all away. How dare they say such things and not expect one such as him to take it away. They were fools.

Growing tired of his self inflicting brooding he stood, stretching out his cramped muscles. Scanning the tent and the possessions it held. It was not as much or lavish as many would believe he held in here. He had a war council table with one chair at the head of the table just like he had in the palace. The reason why he would only have one chair is so his generals knew their place. That they were no where near his status, that they were not equals. No he made sure they knew they were nothing but mere dogs to him and could be disposed of as such. The tent held a simple cot for him to lay with a trunk of extra clothing. The last object was a shelf that held his armour, which was neatly placed on each of the shelving. Beside the shelf was a full body mirror, so he could properly place on his armour. No more and no less, he did not like to travel heavily he liked quick packing and setup.

He gazed upon himself in the mirror seeing how aged he looked. He was only twenty-three but his tired eyes would give him the age of a man of his thirties. Relaxing his face from his ever present scowl he studied himself harder moving closer to his reflection. Yes his face relaxed still remained youthful but yet again his eyes aged him. Studying his fully matured body he grunted. He hated his height he stopped growing at seventeen. He always seemed to be one of the shortest of the group even Yaakov was slightly taller than him. It had its advantages of course. Many men underestimated his abilities and skill mistaking him for a mere child in his first battle. How he made them eat their words. He was fast and agile, he understood the human body more than others, and he always planned ahead. He was trained to be a swift intelligent killer, and he never stopped his learning. He was always training and learning new techniques which made him even more deadly. The only other thing that changed was his build. Before he was slender with a few muscles but now he bulked up compared to how he was. All around his body was a few inches bigger and much defined. It was because of his training and the nutrition he was getting, not the feeble scraps he use to get. The extra weight did not slow him down the slightest but made his impacts a force to be reckoned with.

Zuba and Yaakov stood on the jagged icy rocks overlooking the entire camp enclosed by the mountain. The wind was bitter cold but the stone willed warriors didn't move or make a complaint. The area was surrounded by valleys, mountains, and rocks. The rivers turned into blocks of ice and just a dusting of snow covered the land. The sun was soon setting which meant the temperatures would drop. It did not matter what season they choose to come the weather would be the same bitter cold at night, and chilly in the day. All that mattered was if they were prepared properly with food, clothing, and many long tents made with leather out siding and wool inside to house two hundred men each. Vegeta made sure it was to those very specifics for it would keep the men alive. It worked by having each man spooned against one another to keep body heat, the wool would trap as much of the heat inside as for the leather would block the elements. For Zuba he was always impressed by Vegeta's intelligence and hindsight. He been only on four campaigns under him and seen how quickly he could switch and formulate plans to work in his favour. But his lord was also very cold hearted and ruthless. He cared only for his own benefits, if his men died in battle he didn't even care. Now if one were to die beforehand and by a misguided commander orders Vegeta would lose it. He would make a public display of humiliation not just the commander but the whole squadron of that commander and once he grew bored he would kill them and leave them for the scavengers of the land. But he admired Vegeta all the generals did. It was close to hero worship. Funny he thought they all must be mad every one of them.

"What do you think Vegeta got planned?" Yaakov broke the silence between them. He shifted his eyes to Zuba waiting for an answer.

"Who am I to know? But I know this. It will be just like the rest of his plots. Successful."

"Yeah one thing's for sure. He is damn smart for a kid."

"He would kill you for saying that." Zuba chuckled

"Yeah he would, he kill us all if we gave him a reason. I'm surprised he didn't gut you today." Yaakov crossed his arms and chuckled at the image of the man beside him being gutted by their lord.

"Ah so am I Yaakov. Me asking him if he was still sane. Bah! We are all mad Yaakov. We enjoy the battle, we love the bloodlust, and we follow another mad man because he will always give us what we crave."

"Do you ever want to take his place?" Yaakov and Zuba turned to the unwelcomed intruder. Yu Yong.

"No, do you yellow skin?" Zuba retorted

"No, it will be a dishonour to my family if I go against my oath. I swore my loyalty to Vegeta no other."

"As have I. I may be a crazed man but I never go back on my word." Zuba glared at Yu Yong daring him to call him a liar. Yu Yong turned his head to the only one who did not answer the question. Zuba followed his gaze.

Yaakov frowned. "Do you think I want to? I already tried unknowingly. As a barbarian we challenge a ruler never giving a true reason we would say as a show of skill. We fight and if we win we kill them and take over. And looking at my crooked nose and seeing me as a follower I lost and badly at that. So now I follow my better. Would I try again? No thank you, I like living and I like killing. So why would I. I have everything I need. A warm bed, food in my belly, furs on my back, men to kill, and women to satisfy my needs." He shrugged his shoulder and looked back at the setting sun.

"Then why do we fight one another? We all enjoy what we have, and what we do." Yu Yong asked.

"Ha-ha you know yellow skin you may be on to something." Zuba smirked.

"Brothers Zuba?"

"Brothers Yu Yong."

"Aye. Brothers we all will be. We are only missing Furtif" Yaakov yawned turning towards the others. "Well I do believe I will be heading for some relaxation before the sun rise tomorrow morn. You know how Vegeta loves to take such long hikes in the wee morning hours." The others agreed it was going to be a long five days with little breaks until they reach their destination. The only thing that would save them was the horses only the four generals and the lord would ride on them. The soldiers were made to walk with the beasts of burden that carried their heavy artillery.

The hike was hard and tedious. It took the whole five days to reach their destination. As the generals knew Vegeta did not take many breaks. No he pushed on forward through the cold and snow refusing to stop more than an hour at a time. The men were tired but knew not to complain. Vegeta held no pity for any man not even himself. The men marched with nothing but fear to keep them going. The camp setup was quicker than any other before hand. The men immediately settled for rest ignoring their gnawing hunger.

Vegeta was back in his chair waiting for his generals to show. He gave them permission to cook their meat. Now that they were in the desired location what ever smell left his camp could be easily blamed on the rebels. He waited for another hour before he finally watched his generals come forth and gather around the table taking their spots. Zuba, Yaakov, Yu Yong, and Furtif they all bowed to him. Something seemed off the heavy air between them all was gone. "What had transpired between you all?"

"We have all came to the conclusion we all want the same things in life, and we agreed and declared that we are all brothers." Yu Yong explained.

"What are the things you want in life?" Vegeta was fully on guard

"We all know you are the best, and you provide everything we need and desire in life. You provide battle, women, and so much more my lord. So to better serve you we placed our backgrounds aside and became brothers." Zuba answered.

"Very well. Furtif tell me about the cave." Vegeta gave his utmost attention to Furtif.

"My lord there is only two exits. The entrance which is only big enough to fit four men through at a time, and the other just over here on the side." He pointed to a place on the mountain that had a flat surface. "It is small. I had just fit through the opening. There is a…" Vegeta cut Furtif off with a wave of his hand before Furtif could utter another word.

"Great, now here is the plan. Zuba and Yu Yong I want you both to take six hundred men tomorrow night and pile boulders above the entrance and build high fire pits. Yaakov you will take a hundred strong men and setup the catapults. Furtif go inside the castle walls dress as an archer and sabotage as many bows as you can so once they pull back the rope will snap. I want this all done tomorrow night and I want it to be quiet and fast before the sun rises. Then once everything is done return here in the morning and you will have my attack plan. Now leave fill your belly and rest as well as the men." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes lord Vegeta!" they shouted in union. Bowed and left to do as instructed by their lord.

**Okay yes finally im at where vegeta is evil muahahahhahahahahahhahahahaha**

**V- Muahahahaha**

**K-Muahahahahha**

**B- boooooooo im fucking dead lady! you killed me!**

**V- oh yeah! you killed my sexy god like man brolli! and you spelt his name wrong tsk tsk**

**Vs- Damnit i had to! this is a vegeta/kakarott story but i love you Brolli i made you a really great man!  
**

**K- yay me! but im not even there yet! im not even hinted towards**

**F- don't feel soo bad brolli she killed me off to**

**B- don't talk to me you slime *** Brolli super blasts Frezia out of the picture*** BEGONE!BWAHAHAHAHHAH  
**

**V- Why can't i just have brolli and kakarott? you know both of them?**

******* Brolli & Kakarott sweat drops and stares at Vegeta*******

**V- *sweat drop o.0* I mean how dare you kill brolli and make me that bafoons over there!**

**Vs- You know both of them that seems pretty hot... **serisouly thinks long and hard**.. hmmmm lets ask the readers**

**should i do a steamy 3 some?**

**V and B- NO! **

**K- yes yes yes**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zuba and Yu Yong climbed over the mountain with the men trailing behind. Zuba hated those types of elements. It wasn't anything like his home. He like the hot weather and plains so he could run and he hated the amount of furs on his back that weighed him down. Scoffing to himself at his own misfortune he just kept thinking about the battle that will come. It was a welcomed reprieve. Soon he will have his enemy's blood on his spear.

Yu Yong didn't mind their hike. He was use to such a terrain. It was much easier then what he had done as a boy. He was made to run up mountains with pails of water, or at times a sac on his back full of rice for his master and fellow pupils everyday. He had an idea what Vegeta had in mind with the boulders, but he was confused with the fire pits. He wanted many and large. He would have to wait for when they are done to get the full plan, and he looked forward to hear it.

Furtif walked along the long circular path on top of the wall whistling. He was dressed as a lead commanding archer. The fools didn't even notice he wasn't a part of their crew. When he would see a man he would waved them to him. "Come here lad, I need to inspect your bow. You know of the army coming. I need to make sure the bow is sturdy and strong." As the bow was placed in his waiting hands he would do as he said inspect it. He held it up, looked it over, and would test the resistance. Once he was done he would slide his index finger and thumb up the length of the string and pull on it then run up the length again. The second time he would do this that man or any other man he inspected never noticed a small piece of blade he imbedded in his thumb. "The bow is fine, just do not touch the string. Because it needs to be at it's best for the army that will come." With a simple wave he left looking for the next fool.

Yaakov was having a hell of a time. The beast of burdens pulling the catapults was moaning and groaning. The men were making such a ruckus with their feet, and to top it all off he stepped in dung. Oh yes he was having a grand old time. He placed a mental note to kill the men later, and eat those beasts of burden.

Vegeta sat on a rock on the lakes edge watching the snow swirl on the ice. He was waiting for his men to return from their tasks. This would be the easiest and quickest destruction of a capitol in all his campaign. It would be down right humourless how quickly they will fall. It didn't matter to him, this campaign would make him richer, more powerful, and make the ground tremble in fear as he walked upon it. He would be feared like no other. As soon a Rugus falls he would have full domination off all the three corners of the land. Only one will remain. That would be the thick jungles of the south. The sun began to rise and Vegeta got up to leave, his generals should be returning soon. He cocked his head to the side and smirked at the horizon. _Soon I will have conquered all, and I will become a god! _

Once again the generals stood at the war table looking at their lord waiting for his plan to be told. Vegeta opened his closed eyes and spoke. "Is everything done as I instructed?"

"Me and Zuba have made a quick makeshift holder for the boulders, and built the pits. We had a few run in's with the rebels. We disposed of them quickly so the could not warn the others." Yu Yong replied.

"The fools didn't even blink their eyes at me as I sabotaged their bows."

"I had no problems with setup. I only wish I ran into some rebels so I could kill you lucky dogs."

"Good everything is in order. We will attack tonight at high moon. The plan with the boulders is simple. We will send in ten men to release them and trap the rebels in. They will eventually die from lack of food and water and perhaps even air supply. The fire pits will be set ablaze afterwards from afar by arrows. The reason is to confuse the archers. They will immediately flank the rear and due to the night they will not notice too quickly that there is no one there. Yu Yong, Zuba, and Furtif will stay with me we will have 75% of my army behind us, Yaakov you will take 25% men to the same location. I want you to wait until many of the archers are at the back before you release your assault but keep the aim on the front gate. Once we are on the side gate Furtif will sneak in and open it for us and we will charge in."

"Why the side door my lord?" Zuba asked

"Because it is where the two intersecting stairs begin. Half of the men can rush in on top. Take out the archers. We will be staying on the ground and slaughter the men who dare charge us. It is quick, simple, and easy. Rugus will be under my control before the next sunrise. Now go! rest and tell the men their part. Fill your stomachs. I will see Zuba, Yu Yong, and Furtif at sunset before we commence."

The time has arrived, the tension of the men were high you could feel the electric current flowing through each body, it consumed them. Everyone was where they needed to be. Now they just waited to hear the sound of the boulders. As if on cue they tumbled. Ten archers took their place in front of Vegeta and his three generals. Their backs to the capitol keeping them shielded, hiding any light from the torches. With quick precision they let the arrows soar. Enlighten the fire pits. As Vegeta planned the archers flanked the back only a few still stood on the side gate and front. Hearing shouts and yells Vegeta smirked. Then there was the banging of boulders hitting the front gate. The archers standing post on the side scrambled to the front to help their fellow comrades. Vegeta laughed outright. "Furtif go now. I will see you soon." Vegeta couldn't stop laughing it was all too easy for him. Rugus was filled with happy fools but not for long. He was coming.

The gate was opened, and Vegeta removed his sword held it high, and yelled pointing his sword to the desired direction. His men charged. When all the men were rampaging the inside of the city Vegeta listened hearing the screams and shouting of his enemies begging for some deity to save them, and Vegeta smelled the air. It was blissful to him. You could smell the roasting wood of the fire pits, you could smell the stacks of hay inside the courtyard burning, and the most delicious smell to assault Vegeta's nose was the smell of spilt blood. Vegeta turn to his right to look at Zuba, and to the left to Yu Yong he nodded, it was time. His generals removed their weapons and they charged Vegeta in tow.

Vegeta rushed into the city on his steed sword drawn to cut any in his path. There truly was not much of a Ruguian army at all the ground fighters were just typical civilians holding onto their makeshift weaponry. Scanning the area he seen the bodies of his men and enemies some still slightly moving holding up their hands for someone to save them. Vegeta scoffed turned his head to his generals "Zuba, Yu Yong the men can handle this situation continue to the castle. Where is Furtif?"

"Up here my lord." Furtif came out of his hiding from the inside of an archer port on the wall. Vegeta snarled at him, showing he's dislike of such a show of cowardice in his army.

"Furtif tell the men to kill them all even the wounded and cut off their eyelids. I want them all dead."

"What of our wounded?"

Vegeta paused and looked at Furtif with cold dead eyes his voice sending chills through all those whom heard "I want them all dead Furtif." He jerked and kicked the horse on the side to make it turn to the direction he wanted and galloped from the courtyard. Making it easily pass the small short barricades of simple wagons and bags of unknown goods. All the while Vegeta looked at the simplistic housings, the typical blacksmiths. What about this place made it so grand? It was just like any other place he has been. They stopped at the palace gates. Only one guard stood at the door. A young boy no older than sixteen he was wearing armour that was much too big for the lad. Vegeta jumped from his horse his generals followed Vegeta turned telling them to stay with his eyes. As he drew closer to the boy he noticed that his estimate of the boy was wrong he had to be younger than sixteen. The boy still had his childlike appearance with his baby fat surrounding his cheeks. "How old are you child?"

"I..I…I'm no child. I I am a man." The boy stuttered and shook with fear. His hands were sweating and he felt cold.

Vegeta watched him, the boy would soil himself if his generals approached. He relaxed his eyes and smiled at the boy. "Please relax young man. I mean you no harm by my question. Please tell me how old you are and your name."

"I I'm Gohan. I am thirteen years old sir."

"You must be a great warrior to be a guard at such a young age." Vegeta reached his hand out and touched the boys face. "Tell me Gohan, do you know my name?" Vegeta watched the boy nod his head, keeping his eyes to the ground. "You know me then, you know what I can do. Then please tell me why you stand here today to oppose me?"

"I had to, my father is making me." Gohan started to cry silently "I don't want to die. I want to live. Please."

"You wish to live? Then remove all your clothing let me see what you can offer my men." Vegeta stepped away from the boy still keeping his smile on his face. Vegeta heard the chuckles coming from Zuba. Yes out of his generals only Zuba would take men and women to his bed. "Zuba come here. You can tell me if this boy could be used."

The boy named Gohan stood in front him and his general bare as the day he was born. He kept his head down while they inspected him.

"Boy lift your head so I can see you." Zuba stepped forward and gazed at the child's features. "He is pretty, once the fat leaves he will look fine. He also has a fine body. May I have him my lord?

"Yes Zuba you may. Once you are done with him and no longer want him he will be sent to the harems if his mind is still fit. Yu Yong lets go." Vegeta went to leave but he forgot one thing. "Boy come here. You will become apart of my belongings weather I touch you or not. You will bare my ownership." Vegeta removed his dagger from his boot and in the boys right breast he carved his initial L.V. The boy screamed to the air, but Vegeta relished in the cry. He looked back at Zuba. "Don't be too nice Zuba. At least let the boy know what to expect from others." Zuba's lips curved into a sinister smile. Vegeta turned and left opening the gate and barging in Yu Yong not far behind.

"Alright boy on your knees and show me what you can do." Zuba laughed at the twin tears running down that flawless face. "It's going to be a long day for you little boy."

Vegeta marched through the halls, looking for the king's throne room. Yu Yong trailed not far behind him. Yu Yong was tapping the end of the polearm on the wooden flooring which was beginning to irritate Vegeta. They passed many intersecting hallways but none with any indication of where the throne room was housed. Vegeta was beginning to loose his patience until he found his personal saviour, a chamber maid on her knees scrubbing the wooden floors. "Woman! Come here now."

The woman scrambled from her spot her eyes wide of fear and rushed to Vegeta. Speaking apologies for being slow. Vegeta smirked taking a fist full of her dirty brown hair he brought her to his face "Tell me where your king hides woman." Vegeta's voice dripped out malice. His tone was colder then any ice she felt. Unable to speak she pointed to a hallway with one door behind her. He looked to where she pointed then back to her. The woman was older perhaps in her forties, she was slightly chubby, and had dirty brown hair. She was very much an average looking woman but there was something else he caught on. The men wouldn't want her, and he had enough cleaning slaves in his own palace. He held her cheeks with his hands he tilted her head sharply to the left snapping her neck. Looking down at her again her head was tilted to the side her body slumped only her ass was in the air. He laughed at her miserable disposition.

Marching in the direction the woman pointed to him, he reached the door and kicked it in. Two men rushed him. They were clumsy and full hearty they where killed instantly never knowing truly how they were laying on the floor unable to move and bleeding to death. Vegeta smirked and continued his path to the man who sat frozen to his throne. Once he was only a foot away did Vegeta speak. "Hello." The man on the throne did not move an inch or speak a word to Vegeta.

"The great and almighty Lord Vegeta spoken to you old fool. Answer." Yu Yong spun his weapon in the air and slammed it down on the armrest of the throne. The king flinched.

"Are you mute now king? Or are you truly in the confines of fear?" Vegeta crossed his arms waiting for the old man to speak. Still nothing from the old king. "Yu Yong, get me some rope and bring it to the wall in the front gate. I'll drag this waste of life to there."

Yu Yong bowed to his lord and left to do his biddings, Leaving Vegeta alone in the throne room with the muted king. Vegeta watched the king like a falcon watches he's prey. Watching and waiting for any kind of movement from the old king. When the door of the throne room close was when the king finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" The king's eyes fixed on the young lord's eyes.

"Humph do you know how many times I had heard that very question. The answer is always the same. However in this instance it is slightly different. Why do you think I came here old man?" Vegeta smirked.

"You came for the riches of the land and the abundance of sliver would be my educated guess you dirty heathen."

"My, my what a tongue you have there. It isn't nice to speak so rudely to your guest old man."

"You are no guest of mine! You came here unwanted. Burn my city, kill my men, and townsfolk. You are the devil in the flesh!"

"Please old man tell me something I have never heard. Besides you might have won if it wasn't for such a pathetic so called army you have. Truly, such a pity. They could not even last an hour under my might. It was like fighting a bunch of children. Truly it is a pity I expected something more from a place that is said to be blessed by the gods." Vegeta turned his head, and waved a hand clicking his teeth as a show of distain and boredom.

"This place is blessed by the gods fool! It was until you came!" The king stood and slammed his fist into his hand. "The river runs of fresh clean water, giving the land a sense of new. The crops never wither away. The sliver comes from the mountains like the snow falls on the mountain tops. The people here are happy and have an open and giving outlook. No one judges, no one goes hungry, and no one suffers. This place is a paradise." The king placed his head in his open palm, and he fell back into his throne. "But you came. In moments you took that away. You took away a lively hood of my people. For what? For land, riches, and glory."

"No you old fool. I have more riches then I desire. I have more glory than a god! Everyone knows my name, and they know what I am capable of. You do however have one thing right out of your list. I want land, I want it all under my rule and there is only one place left that is not. But rest assured it will be. The other reason why I came to your lands dear king was to do what I have done. Destroy your kingdom. To challenge this place so called blessed by the gods. I wanted those beings who dare call them such to crumple. I do say I am not done yet. I did not see the dear little children of Rugus or women." Vegeta turned his head to the side and smirked at the horror written on the king's face Vegeta continued. "Perhaps hiding within the palace. Maybe just maybe there is a secret passage or room hidden. Hmmm now where could that possibly be? The most logical place to look is where that maid was cleaning. You know it is natural to stay away from an area that has just been cleaned. The cleaning maid out there, isn't a cleaning maid is she?"

"Leave the woman be, you dirty dog!" The king once again jumped from his throne his hands turned into white knuckled fists.

"Strike a nerve did I? Well allow me to inform you I knew who she was. No maid would have a tan line across her forehead. Therefore indicates there was a crown not too long ago on her head. Your queen perhaps? You do not need to worry about her anymore. I know how suffocating marriages can be so I did you a favour in killing her." Vegeta watched the emotions run through the king's face. He took in the demeanour of his stance. He knew what was going to happen before the old man stroked.

The king leaped at Vegeta yelling a broken battle cry to the lord. His sword grasped into his right arm and pointed to Vegeta's chest. Vegeta chuckled and ducked his upper body to the left, slapping the king's right arm knocking his sword out of his hand and stabbed the king's left side torso. The king fell to his knees, his sword far in the corner, and his hands bloody from holding his side. Vegeta approached him until his groin was almost in the king's face. Vegeta gripped a handful of the king's grey hair and held his head back so he could look him into the eyes.

"Don't worry king! That will not kill you for another six hours perhaps even eight but it will leave you slightly immobile and in dire pain. But I will not let you die here no I have something else in mind. I want you to see what I have done! I want you to see the misery I caused to your people. The destruction I've done to you little happy city!" Vegeta laughed in the king's face.

"It seems I missed out Lord Vegeta." Yu Yong was leaning on the door frame with his arms and legs crossed with a rope hanging from his left shoulder. He smiled at his lord.

"Doing this won't take away your pain Vegeta." The king coughed up blood and smiled back at the one who proclaimed his status as lord. "Yes Vegeta I know about you as well one of my guards use to work for your old master. I know everything. I know how Frezia took you as a child, killed all your people, and made you his pet. He raped you repeatedly until you broke, and that he trained you to be a proficient killer. I know you are hurting Vegeta but you cannot be him, don't be him. Killing others is not how to cope Vegeta your better than that." The king was praying silently to himself hoping that he could reach Vegeta and in doing so saving the ones that are hidden.

Vegeta trembled slightly not enough to notice from far, but the king noticed. Vegeta silted his eyes in pure rage and yelled "You know nothing of me! Yu Yong gag him, and tie him up! Drag his worthless body to my steed. I will see you there." Vegeta let the king out of his grasp and watched him fall to the floor in the puddle of his own blood. Yu Yong eyebrows were lowered thinking to himself about the new information he has heard about his lord. Bowing his head as Vegeta stomped out of the throne room.

Yu Yong kicked the king until he was on his back and begun the tedious process of tiring up the old man. He started with his hands and chest, to his legs, and his feet. All of his limbs were connected to one another. He knew his lord did not want the king to die from being dragged through the city. The lord had a special plan for the king.

"Why do you follow him?" It was a simple question the king whispered but to Yu Yong it was the hardest one to answer in that moment. He was following a man, which was truly a broken child. His lord was a pet. It was something that was hard to swallow it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I follow him because he spared my life. I gave an oath of honour to follow him." He spoke those words without the righteousness he had before. This time when he spoke that statement the words were dead. He ripped off a piece of the king's cape and gagged him. He didn't want to hear anything else from the king. He knew too much as it was.

Vegeta was sitting on steps leading into the palace, his back was pressed onto the pillar behind him. His legs were crossed and he had his right elbow bend on his knee biting unto the tip of his thumb. He always had done that when he would be in deep thought. He remembers once a long time ago Frezia commented on how cute it was. He grunted and removed his thumb from his teeth letting his hand land on his upper thigh. While he waited for Yu Yong to come out he was in the deep memories of his past. He didn't expect that someone was alive to speak of his past he thought he killed them all. It wasn't something he was expecting and it threw him into a loop. Now Yu Yong knew one of his own generals knows of what he was. He had to fix it, and soon. A loud scream took him out of his own dark thoughts turning his head to the left he could see Zuba had the young boy Gohan on his knees while he was behind taking the boys innocents. He was that very young boy at one point in his life but no longer. One day that boy will grow to be strong and take his vengeance on Zuba or maybe he will learn to be what he is to become and enjoy it. Turning his head back into the original position he waited. Listening to the screams and panting returning back to his dark thoughts when he lost his innocents.

Yu Yong came out tired from dragging the old man. "Here you are my lord. As you wish. Would you like me to tie him to your steed?" Yu Yong looked at his lord waiting for a signal. A quick nod of the head was what he received. Dragging the king down the steps Vegeta watched the kings eyes widen when he saw his general have his way with the boy that guarded his palace. The king let out a loud muffled scream in horror on how the boy was being treated. The kings eyes went to Vegeta's, Vegeta just smiled a innocent smile of a child with warm eyes. The king begun to cry.

"Why tears king? Why so early? You haven't seen the rest of it." Vegeta held that smile. Yu Yong looked to his lord and trembled, his lord was crazed. "Zuba! Myself, Yu Yong, and the guest of honour will be going to the courtyard. We will return soon for the others." Zuba waved to his lord and continued his business.

Vegeta got on his steed and looked back at the king "Better hold on there will be many bumps on our way." Vegeta kicked the sides of the horse and was off with Yu Yong beside him.

"My lord what others?" Yu Yong asked

"Tell me Yu Yong did you see any children and women on our ride here?" Vegeta watched Yu Yong think then shake his head. "It is because they are hiding in the palace fool and I know where they are."

Once they arrived in the courtyard his men done their job. Only the living and healthy stood. All the Rugus men lay dead with he's own men. They lay scattered across the courtyard some even with their upper body hanging off the wall. He jumped off his horse and Furtif approached him looking smug. "My lord what do you want to do with the bodies?"

"Place them to the left side of the front gate directly under the first archer's port house I want them all on their backs facing up and cover them in oil." All his men begun to do as he decreed. Vegeta walked behind his steed and untied the rope from the back of his saddle. He continued to walk to the king and noticed he was unconscious from the ruff trip to their destination. Looking at two men from his army he called them over with a wave of his hand. "Bring him to the first archer's port house to the left and wake him." The men bowed and scrambled to do as instructed. Vegeta walked to that destination the men in tow carrying the fallen king.

Zuba stretched and smiled down at the boy. The boy was on his side curled up with a slight flush to his face and fresh tears. "Don't worry boy, I said you will enjoy it in the end. I am not so harsh especially to young ones. Just sleep now." Zuba stood to his full height taking out his spear and slammed it into the ground. Getting a rope from his horse he tied one end to the bottom of the spear. He turned the boy on his stomach holding the wrist behind his back he tied the boys wrist and ankles. "This is just to make sure you don't run. Now here I'll put you back on your side to make it easier to rest." Zuba stroked the boy's cheek wiping away the tears that gathered from the beginning. Then he wiped away the evidence of both of their passions. The boy sighed and closed his eye's allowing his body and mind to become numb.

The king woke with a start praying it was just a nightmare but the cloth in his mouth, the pain in his side, and the inability to move told him it was real. He was on his stomach unable to see anyone someone had a blindfold on him. He heard the scuffling of feet, and the deep chuckling of the lord. "Finally awake I see, I thought my men would have to wake you. But I guess you do not want to miss out on the fun." The king was jerked to his feet, he groaned from the pain that shoot though his whole body. He felt dizzy. He was being carried somewhere. Then he heard that diabolical lord speak again. "Don't worry about the blindfold old man. It is only there very temporarily I wanted to surprise you. My gift to you king. Your kingdom!" The blindfold was ripped from his head revealing the fire, blood, and utter destruction of his city. The only thing left standing was his palace. But then he noticed smoke starting to come from the palace he knew it was only a matter of time before it would happen. He became stricken he stopped breathing the thought of the women the children and even his own daughter being burned alive and suffocating in that hidden room under the floor.

Vegeta grew ecstatic over the horror on the kings face, but he noticed when the king looked upon his palace he stopped breathing for a few moments. Vegeta decided to bring him to light on what will happen. "Don't worry king. I have instructed my men to bring your hidden survivors to me." Vegeta leaned into the king's ear and whispered "Don't forget I am very intelligent and cunning, I knew where they were hidden. I want them to witness you defeat." The king squirmed and tried to reason to Vegeta but his words was nothing but a muffle plea. They stood in silence watching the road for the people to come. The first seen was Zuba with the boy behind him with his head held down. Then Vegeta noticed a woman with her hands tied and gagged as well. He seen the king freeze. He smiled "It must be your little princess or perhaps a young lover, but the look in your eyes say daughter." Again the king muffled his pleas out.

"My lord Vegeta, me and the men as done as you wished. The cowards whom hide are all here they were where you said they would be. This one however." Zuba paused and pulled the robe to bring the woman forward and nudged her forward with his boot. "This one is a feisty woman she killed two men and reopened my scar on my arm. I wish to kill her." Zuba sneered at the woman's back.

Vegeta looked down at the woman pleased at what he saw, she was defiant even when she was before him. He wanted her. He plotted quickly how to get her willingly. "Maybe Zuba I will think on your request. Kill all the children and see what woman the men desires. Use them until they are done once we leave kill them all." Vegeta watched the woman's face and seen her struggle more against her bounds. "Zuba it seems she has something to say, remove her gag." Zuba looked at his lord confused as why he would care to have this lowly woman speak. He did as he was told and ripped it from her. "Now woman what do you wish to say?"

"Don't kill the women and children of these lands please. You took enough already!" The woman shouted

"Really and why would I not woman. How could it benefit me if I allow them to live?" Vegeta snickered.

"I will serve you, I will give you my body willingly. I am no stranger to the pleasures of men."

"So you are a whore woman. What makes you any different from the ones I have?"

"I am no whore!" She shouted and stomped her foot. Then she knew she had to relax she needed to convince that devil. "My name is princess Tuwa, I had only one man for many years. We were to be wed only a few days from now. But he is dead one of your men killed him. I am offering myself to only you so that you can spare them. I will not go against anything you do, and I will do anything you say. Please take my offer." She went to her knees in the mud, and blood and she bowed to Vegeta showing her submissiveness to him.

Vegeta knew that it was exactly what he needed to say for her to offer herself to him. The pathetic feelings for her people was what he needed to exploit for her to bend to his own will unknowingly and she did exactly what he knew she would do. He never planned on killing the women and children he planned on letting them to be used for his men. The children would be used as cleaners and cookers for when they went on a campaigns and women for stress relievers for the men. "A princess you say. You give yourself willing to me even now when I have your father bleeding at my feet tied, and gagged? Don't that just angers you, push you towards murder? You do it all for your people?"

"I cannot save my father, we spoken our peace before hand. To us he died that night. It angers me yes. Not enough to draw a sword to you. I just want to save these people." She stood and stretched her hand behind her towards the women and children.

"Like all others show me what you can offer me. Come here to me. Remove your clothing and display yourself to me and my men. So we all can judge your worth. Come." Vegeta watched as Zuba untied her wrist, and she walked to the stairs with grace. She kept her head held high and straight, even when she begun to untie her royal lavender robes. Once she stood only arms length away Vegeta approached her standing close enough to smell her. She allowed the robe to slide down her body revealing everything she was. She had sharp features on her face, he eyes were wide and blue, she had a thin upper lip and a thicker bottom lip that was coloured pink, her eyebrows where sharp and long defining her eyes. Long eyelashes and she had a button nose. She was slender and curvy only in the right places her neck was long and elegant. The woman's breast where bountiful and shaped perfectly. Her nipples where pink and hard from the cold wind on her exposed body. She had long shapely legs. The apex of her sex had short blonde hairs that looked like it was spun from gold. He turned her around to see her backside. It was plump and firm. He gripped the back of her neck and pushed her forward so his men could get a nice view of this princess. The men roared their approval.

"Woman dress yourself. Stay close to Yu Yong, Do not leave his side until I address for you both. Yu Yong! Come here. I want you to guard the woman until I call for you both. Speak to no one you hear me. I will see you until I'm ready." Vegeta watched as the woman approached Yu Yong. Turning to face the king Vegeta slapped him hard across the face with the back of his gloved hand. "Shame on you, for not telling me of something so precious under your rule." Vegeta whispered to the king. "Don't worry old man I will take good care of her. She will keep my bed warm at night." He chuckled in the king's ear darkly and stepped back. The king was pushing forward trying to knock Vegeta off of the wall so he could land on his neck. He failed due to the amount of blood loss and the two men holding him back. Vegeta outright laughed at the king's act and show of violence. "Throw him over the wall!" Vegeta watched as the king disappeared behind the wall. He could hear the kicking of the king's booted feet hitting the wall. No he didn't hang him by the neck it was a death that was too quick. He wanted him to hang there let the elements take him or he just might die from suffocating on the smoke of the burning bodies that he will burn once he leaves. Right now he wanted the king to see his men lain before his feet. Looking up at their king with begging eyes there will be no rest for his men.

The men gathered everything they needed and wanted. Vegeta was on his steed with his generals beside him. They begun to leave the gates and he heard the woman gasp. He looked at her she was digging her hands into the arm of Yu Yong her face was stricken with horror as she looked at the bodies and her hanging father struggling to release himself. "Zuba get a torch and burn them." Vegeta continued to watch the woman she begun to struggle. When the bodies where set ablaze she heard her father gag, cough and kicked his feet his muffled screams could be heard miles away. She couldn't handle anymore and she fainted.

"Humph I thought she was strong willed. I guess we all can make little errors wouldn't you agree Yu Yong?" Vegeta glared at the man he questioned. Yu Yong bowed his head.

"Even the best of us lord makes mistakes." Yu Yong looked at the woman in his arms, she was beautiful. Her face was relaxed it brought out her beauty even more so. He grew jealous of his lord for the first time.

Two days went by until they finally stopped to rest and setup camp for several days for everyone to gather their energy. It was only four more day hike to be out of the mountains and into the plains. Then a week to reach Vegeta's castle the very same castle that served as his prison many years ago.

**Okay Vegeta is evil muahah just the way I like him. But this is to clarify the generals if you are wondering where they are from Zuba- African warrior, Yu Yong- A Chinese warrior not Japanese his name means Yu/universe and Yong/courageous Yaakov- is a barbarian of Germany and Furtif- is from France and his name means sneaky. This is in a time before that countries/continents/etc had those names obviously. As for kakarot he will make his grand appearance soon not the next chapter but the one after muahaha.**

**K- Yay I'm coming out so you better get this party started**

**V- Goddamnit I was enjoying being evil you twat!**

**Vs- Hey keep the name calling to your ownself. I could turn you into something else buddy!**

**B- I still can't believed you killed me off! You love me T.T**

**Vs- Don't worry hun I still got plans for you.**

**K- No way he is dead! Plus I am better than him!**

**V- Trust me your not**

**K- Yes I am!**

**********Vegeta tackles Kakarot to the ground and begin to fight by punching, biting, and pulling*************

**Vs- Should I stop them?**

**B- Hell no that's kinda hot! Go Vegeta go. That's right you bite him just like that *drools* **

**Vs- whatever where's the popcorn? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Over a week has passed and Vegeta sat back on his throne in his castle. He has been sitting there for quite some time contemplating on what he should do with Yu Yong. It has been a long time since he found himself in such a predicament being stuck not knowing what to do he usually had a plan for every situation. Yu Yong was valuable to him he was strong, intelligent, and a very talented warrior. Yet the man knew his secret a secret he tried to hide for years. Something he didn't want anyone to know about him. Taking a deep breath he knew he had to think of something and soon before the man in question decides to talk.

The stalker watched knowing it was almost time to claim his prize. Vegeta was fully grown into a perfect mate for him. He was harsh, cold, intelligent, and he had gorgeous features. Not much longer he was almost at full strength then he will retake the land and take his beautiful obsession under his arms and claim his dominance to the world. Looking into his portal he watched Vegeta struggle with his inner thoughts the stalker smiled he knew his obsession would find a way over this obstacle sulking back into the darkness that welcomed him he watched.

Vegeta walked down the halls to his room. He needed something to get his mind back in order. Then he remembered the woman the one whom was with Yu Yong. He spat thinking again of his general. He looked at a guard and barked out an order. "You go to Yu Yong and bring the woman to my corridors."

"Yes lord Vegeta right away!" The guard scrambled to the generals wing of the castle running as fast as he could.

Vegeta was slightly amused by the urgency of the guard to complete his order. Reaching his door he turned his head to a certain point in the wall. There was a mural of his own self there now but behind it was once the very room that was his prison. He ordered it to be cleaned and barded so he will never see those doors again. It is funny to him after all those years this was the very first time he looked at the painting. He did not see himself in his armour standing tall sword in hand under his boot was a man with no features just a blank white face with a hand outstretched only touching a mask with the tip of their finger. What he saw there instead was his younger self as a child in ragged clothing holding his head down with his hands covering his face. He shook his head from the depressing thoughts and images he continued to his room.

The colours of his room were black and red with some splashes of royal blue hanging from the walls. Like many of his things it was very basic a bed, a fire place, two dressers one beside his bed the other across the room, and a desk with a hard chair to accompany it. He had some shelves to hold his things such as books and papers with writing utensils the last thing in his room was hooks to hold up several robes. The floor had no rugs just bare marble flooring. He liked his feet being cold it helped ground him in some way he could never understand. Maybe it reminded of a time before any of this. Probably not, he walked into his bath it was the grandest thing he had the walls where dyed royal blue with white marble flooring. It was large and stocked with any bathing oils he wished for. The bath was built to hold ten grown men it was carved out of the floor it had four steps leading inside and it was covered in small blue carvings of random artistic designs. It was deep on one end and shallow on the other. He walked towards his bath he removed his clothing and stepped into the warm water. Taking in a deep breath the smell of the oils was taking his mind far away. He liked the smell of the oil from herbs and spices such as jasmine, pine, and sage. It mixed very well with one another. He heard his heavy door open and close he knew it was the woman he sent for. "Come in here woman." He heard the closing of his door and the slow shy steps becoming impatient he yelled. "Faster before I grow bored and kill you!" He heard the pace speed and came to a halt when she entered.

"You sent for me lord Vegeta." He looked at her as she bowed. She was still in the same clothing as when he saw her. He clicked his teeth together and grunted his displeasure.

"Come woman join me. Listen carefully woman I am giving you your rules only once. Do not speak to me unless I ask you a question or look into my eyes unless I say other wise. Do you understand?" He watched her nod her head and began to remove her clothing showing her flawless skin. She walked carefully to the bath and eased in just a step away from Vegeta. He grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her head. She kept her eyes away and he smirked. "Good, you learn quickly lets hope you don't mess up it would be a shame to disfigure you." Vegeta licked the side of her face needing to taste her. It was fear and defiance he tasted he enjoyed it. "Wash me woman. You should consider your self lucky I allow you such freedom to touch me. Do you know what I do to those who touch me without permission?" She shook her head to the lord. Vegeta leaned to her ear and whispered. "I cut their fingers off one by one, and then I shove them into their mouths until they swallow. Learn from their mistakes woman. Only touch me when given permission if you do otherwise I will do the same and I will throw you to the dogs. Never get to comfortable with me woman. Understood?" Another quick nod of understanding was all he received. "Good."

Vegeta leaned back handed her the cloth and nudge his head towards the body oils to use. She grabbed it and poured the substance on the cloth rubbing it together with her hand to spread it around the cloth. She cleaned Vegeta from head to toe and now was rinsing out his hair. Vegeta looked at her once he was done. "Now woman clean your own self thoroughly. I do not want a dirty woman soiling my bed sheets." She done as she was told she cleaned herself as Vegeta swam in the deeper part making sure to remove the oils from his sculpted body. He stopped and removed himself from the bath and grabbed a towel to dry him self. He tied it to his trim waist and used another for his hair. The woman stared at his body it was utter perfection not an ounce of fat anywhere in sight on that body. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the dark features and deep rough voice of the man before her. He was a powerful man and his presences alone commanded subservience. She trembled of fear and lust for the man before her.

"Woman I will see you in my bed. Hurry yourself I do not have much patience." He walked out leaving the woman to quickly ready herself for him.

Vegeta was laid out on his bed naked amongst the black and red silk sheets. Thinking how it would be different to lay with a woman. He only been with men yes he found her very attractive and he knew the body of a woman but he never lay with one before. It also been a long time since he been with anyone sexually it was slightly unnerving to him. She came out and walked towards him she stopped at the foot of the bed she removed her towel keeping her head down she waited for Vegeta's order.

He looked at her and raised his hand turning it up he made the motion with his index finger for her to come forward. "Crawl to me woman." She lifted her knee to the firm mattress she begun to crawl using cat like movements to please the lord. Once she was face to his manhood he stopped her. "Please me. Show me these pleasures you know of woman." She took his flaccid manhood she begun to stroke him and lick on the head. Feeling it become much larger in her hand she started to become scared. He was large and thick for a man his size her fiancé wasn't as large as this man. "Put it in your mouth woman, stop teasing." She stopped, confused the man wanted her to put in it her mouth it was utterly revolting to her. "What you never pleased a man with your mouth? Silly woman I thought you were not naïve. Put it in your mouth, suck it, and slide your mouth up and down. Not so hard is it? Now fucking do it." She shuddered from his powerful command and took that engorged flesh in her mouth and sucked. Once she became accustom to the motion she became more bolder taking him further in her mouth, sucking more powerfully, and even letting her tongue roam his shaft. Vegeta groaned it has been too long since he felt a warm mouth welcome him in. For someone who didn't know what to do was doing quite a pleasing job. He begun to thrust his hips upwards causing her to take it all in her mouth, and gag on his manhood he didn't stop. Instead he held her head tightly and continued to thrust quickly until he was close to his peak he stopped and pushed her off of him by her hair.

She went to her side coughing lightly trying to regain her breathing. It wasn't long until she was pressed to her back with two strong hands holding her down by her upper arms the man on top of her breathing harshly upon her neck. He licked her neck down towards her collar bone. She moaned her neck was always her downfall. Vegeta released her arms and took a breast in one hand feeling it smoothing around the shape, slowly lifting it from beneath to feel the weight, and rubbed her nipples. He begun to twist and tweak it under his fingers watching her face carefully. He had seen nothing but pleasure with a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Her lips were parted lightly panting and her eyes closed. He dipped his head down taking the other into his lips and suckled. She arched feeling his hot mouth cover her nipple feeling him suckle and swirl his tongue she bucked. His hand released her breast and traveled to her womanhood. He continued to suckle her nipple as his hand played with the outer lips sliding his hand up and down slowly. He felt her quivered and smirked around her breast. He inserted his finger to the inner lips feeling her need and readiness for him he touched some bud that made the woman shout. Laughing inside his head he knew it was her pleasure spot and he was going to exploit such a thing. Rubbing it continually only sparing her a second he would pinch it. He let go of her nipple and watched her bite her lip trying to stifle her moans. Her legs were quivering and her hips became jerky he knew she was very close but he did not want her to finish that way.

He reached for a thick pillow with his free hand and removed his other from her wetness. He took her hips in one hand and lifted her shoving the pillow under her bottom hiking her higher and fully displayed for his own pleasure. He knew from others the higher up the woman's hips the deeper the penetration. "Look at me woman. Look into the eyes of the man who will shatter you." Vegeta growled out his last words positioning his manhood to take her. She looked at him deep into those dark eyes she felt like she was being consumed by a raging fire a fire she herself had welcomed because it was her that gave her being to this beast. Vegeta buried himself into her quickly taken aback by the tightness and wetness of her core. He felt her tighten on him even more which he thought would be impossible. She screamed and thrashed when he took her, tears fell ran down her cheeks. He was large and he took all the space she had, and even stretched her core to the limit. Vegeta wasted no time for her to adjust to him he used one hand to hold her down by her chest as his other hand held her hips he continued to quickly thrust deep into her core. He watched the pain in her eyes gradually become pleasure. She started to writhe and pant heavily taking in all the sensations this man's manhood gave her. He started to pound into her violently when he felt his peak coming he turned his head to the side and panted with the woman. The feel of Vegeta's hips smacking her own drove her on more, the man was pounding into her his manhood striking the hidden spot inside her that made her scream in pleasure. She felt it coming and fast her body became stiff she threw her head back and yelled out her orgasm. Vegeta came with a roar when he felt her become tight and a flow of heat covered his flesh. Looking down he looked at the debauched body that was his new little personal whore. Then he noticed he forgot something. Reaching out for his boot he took out his dagger. The woman stirred she looked at the dagger in his hands and covered her mouth. He smirked "Not to worry I'm not going to kill you for now, you pleased me well." He took her right thigh in both hands with the dagger in his mouth he dragged her forward until her upper thigh was on his lap he removed the dagger from his mouth and looked at her thigh. "No I'm not going to kill you, I am simply marking what is mine. This will hurt so advise you to bite on a pillow to muffle your scream." She reached over for the pillow and closed her eyes. Very slowly Vegeta dug his dagger in her leg and carved his name. No he did not want to use his initials he wanted to see Lord Vegeta cut in her inner leg. She would be the only one with this mark because she was slightly special she was his first woman. Throughout the halls you could hear the muffled screams of the woman that filled Vegeta's bed.

Vegeta was awoken from his sleep. He heard someone open and close his door he gently touched the body beside him noting the woman still in her deep slumber. He sat up seeing the body of a man hidden in the shadows by his desk. Vegeta stood picking up a piece of an oiled chuck of wood throwing it to the fireplace it alighted within seconds revealing Yu Yong staring out his windows. Not relaxing a muscle Vegeta reached for a pair of breeches from the dresser next to his bed. Never taking his eyes from the unwanted visitor he put them on. He kicked the bed with his right foot waking the slumbering woman. "Woman get out now." His words were spoken in a low dark tone sending a chill up her spine. He didn't watch her he kept his eyes on his general. Yu Yong didn't move from his spot he just waited until they were alone. The woman rushed out shutting the door behind her. Vegeta waited for Yu Yong to speak.

"Was it this very room you waited for your master to come and pet you?" Yu Yong turned his head to face Vegeta. Vegeta remained impassive and cold. "I know the king spoke the truth of you. I seen it only for a second but I seen it. Your eyes gave it away. It seemed like you relived it all within those moments. Tell me Vegeta was it in this very room?"

"Humph I really do not understand how such a question matter or affects my future Yu Yong. It only affects yours." Vegeta shrugged

"Did you like being a pet Vegeta?"

"Yu Yong you keep threading on grounds you should not!" Vegeta growled.

"Do tell Vegeta! I mean pet! Tell me how I should behave! I am born and bred to be a warrior you on the other hand is trained and bred to be a whore no not a whore but some mans pet! On their knees sucking cock! You are not fit to rule! You are no man but a mere broken child! You do not wish to conquer because it is in your blood you conquer to take away your suffering like a mere child! Tell me slut do you dream and wish for his return so you could have purpose once again? Did you like it? Do you miss it?"

Vegeta rushed Yu Yong. His general drew his sword half way too late to strike because Vegeta already kicked his sword back into its holder and swept him off his feet in one fluent movement. Before he could gain his bearings Vegeta was already on top of him his knees pinning down his arms and his hands around his throat. "Really Yu Yong a weapon! You cannot kill me fool remember I hold you life in my hands always did and always will! You come in here for a purpose to be killed? You must have to speak such things to me, to forget your fucking place. I am no one's pet I am no ones whore! I am Prince Vegeta of the land Orica and now I am Lord Vegeta soon to be ruler of the entire world! That is who I am fool and that is what I'll be! I will be a god and you Yu Yong." Vegeta leaned into him until his nose touched Yu Yong's "You my little yellow man will be a whore. But first I will have your tongue cut out and fed to the wolves. Then you will be stripped down, tossed into the darkest dungeon for the prisoners, prison guards to have their way with you and who ever wish to give you a try. You come in here called me such things, not addressing me in the proper manner, and looking at me with such disgust. Now you will be the very thing you are disgusted by but cannot voice your distain." Vegeta held the throat under his hands tighter cutting off Yu Yong's air until the man passed out. Letting go he got up and walked away. Getting his dagger once again in one night and returned to his ex general. Dropping to his knees he opened the mouth, got a firm grip on the tongue and cut it out. Turning Yu Yong shed to the side so he couldn't choke on his blood he reached out taking the flat wood poker he placed it in the fire until it became red. He removed it and placed the tip on the end of Yu Yong cut tongue to stop the bleeding. He man awoke and screamed from the pain his body became paralyzed from the shock. Vegeta chuckled and repeated the process.

Yu Yong cried from the searing pain in his mouth and Vegeta stood over him tossing the poker back into the holder with the others. He kicked Yu Yong in the stomach and spat on him. Looking down at the man he kicked him on his stomach and put his right foot under his chin. "You know Yu Yong I knew one day you would be stupid enough to confront me. But I always believed it would be for my title not for the stupidity you brought me tonight! Coming here into my chamber and talk about me being such a lowlife holding such righteousness in your words." Vegeta put more pressure onto the neck beneath him. "You wish to know Yu Yong of the room in which it happened. It was across from mine. The mural behind those thick bricks hides the door in which I was caged. Do I miss him? No I killed him. These hands took his life and I laughed. That fool trusted me too much Yu Yong. I made him watch me kill him as I watched him die. I was not born to be a pet fool. I was born of royalty the heir to the throne. I was born to rule Yu Yong not to be a mere foolish warrior like you but to own the entire lands. That is my calling Yu Yong and I will make it so." Vegeta removed his foot and walked away he stopped and turned his head looking at the man who realized he made a mistake. "You know Yu Yong I did plan on killing you for knowing such information about me but I decided to let you live. You were more valuable to me alive. Such a pity I'm afraid you made your choice." Yu Yong reached out his hand to his lord pleading to him for another chance. Vegeta walked to his shelf and removed a piece of paper and blunt black charcoal for Yu Yong to write.

_Lord Vegeta_

_ My stupidity and insolence was bountiful and unforgivable. I was just a mere confused man not knowing the facts but going by broken words of an old crazed man. I would never challenge your words or blood again. You are a leader and I know one day soon you shall become a god. I have now been muted by your own hand and I shall never write until you deem it so I can never speak of your secret and as far as I am concerned it never happened. I will fight for you as a general and that is all I will ever be a servant to do your bidding. _

_Yu Yong._

He read that letter and sat on his bed staring hard at the man. He could let him live and continue as if nothing happened just have a very close eye on him and have the guards keep watch of his doings and not allow him to have writing utensils. Yu Yong coughed and gurgled on his spit and blood the pain finally subsided and his mouth became numb. Vegeta stood from his bed and threw the letter in the fire he seen how Yu Yong's face dropped thinking Vegeta will kill him now. "Yu Yong I have several conditions for you before I forgive this incident. No writing materials and you will be carefully watched by me and some guards. Some to which you will never know of. If you even look at me wrong I will do as I said I would. Nod if you understand scum!" Yu Yong nodded feverishly to Vegeta. Vegeta called for a guard to remove Yu Yong and clean the mess. Going to the room of his old study he continued his disturbed sleep, thoughts of Frezia plagued his dreams.

Vegeta couldn't take the memories of Frezia no longer he had to do something to take his mind far from it he needed to see that place again. He had to. Jumping from the couch he laid on in his study he marched to his destination commanding the guards with mallets and axes to follow him as he passed by. Stopping in front of the mural he touched it. It felt colder then the rest of the walls. Perhaps it was just a manifestation of his minds torment of those dark days. He ripped down the mural throwing it to the side forgetting it as it lay on the floor. "Here use your weapons, and knock down the bricks until you see the door!" The guards looked at each other confused but refused to question their lord. The four of them pounded the brick with their heavy weapons. Vegeta watched the debris of the brick crumbling under the might of his men. His heart began to beat stronger and faster it felt like his throat was beginning to close every pound on the brick.

His three generals came to investigate on the noise that awoke them from their rest. They saw their lord standing stiffly watching four guards tear down the wall. Zuba was the first to speak. "My lord what is going on?"

Vegeta turned his head and looked upon his generals he did not speak to them. He turned his head back to the task at hand. Zuba looked towards the other generals they just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what to say. If their lord did not wish to speak then he would not. Yaakov looked to the guard that took a moment reprieve from the tedious task. "You guard what goes on here?"

"General Yaakov the lord asked us to break through the bricks to reveal a door. I am unsure as to why, but I am not going to question him, I do enjoy living."

Yaakov grunted a reply to the man and took out his axe from his holder and joined in the task of breaking down the bricks. Vegeta stood watching he knew it was only a matter of time before his old prison doors would be revealed. He would not answer of any of his guards they where below them and he needed not to explain his own reasoning's to them.

Zuba and Furtif stood side by side only a few steps away from their lord, not wanting to invoke his wrath. They waited to see what would be the outcome of their lord's endeavour. Furtif seen a door being exposed from the bricks and he looked to Vegeta. Vegeta froze his heart pounded harder in his chest. When the door was fully exposed Vegeta stopped breathing. Furtif seen this and nudged Zuba to look upon their lords reaction. Vegeta finally released his breath and looked at the people surrounding him. "What are you here for! Leave now! All of you!" He snarled at the unwanted generals daring them to try and question him. He already silenced Yu Yong he would not stop to do the same to the others. They bowed their heads and slowly backed away from their lord.

Vegeta stood in the front of the dusty door and placed his hand on the knob he swore he could hear the chilled chuckling of Frezia inside the room. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him locking it.

Zuba and Furtif walked back to their rooms in silence and deep thought wondering what could make their lord so distraught about a mere room. Yaakov stayed close by in case anything would happen and he and his axe would be needed. Their lord wouldn't have been like that under any circumstances and he would never care if it was riches. He usually gave it to them to have. He never did care he always seem indifferent and cruel. To see him in such a manner worried them both

Vegeta stayed planted to the door, the guards did not do what he told them other than bar it up. He scanned the room seeing flashes of how it was and at times flashes of him self kneeling or doing what he was told. Finding the strength he needed he walked into the room. The bed still had the stains of blood of Frezia from the night he took the creatures life. He continued the walk seeing the dressers still filled with clothing of his own and Frezia's. The shelving still held the collars he once wore lined and covered in the stale dust of neglect he reached out his hand and rubbed the corner of the sliver collar he saw an image of Frezia's face smiling at him. He turned quickly to the right seeing nothing behind him. What he did see was a very large long dresser on the right corner that he was never allowed to open. He approached it and touched the handle and quickly removed his hand. Funny he thought all those years he did not touch it even when he was alone and standing here today with Frezia dead he still hesitated. Steeling himself he yanked the door open there was his armour from when he was a child and clothing hanging. He saw something behind it all that caught his eye ripping all the clothing from it's holder he gasped. He stepped away and fell on his behind his back to the bed. He was staring at the portrait of himself and his parents done before he was taken away. He looked at the faces of his parents their eyes seemed accusing and hateful disgusted of what he was and has become. He screamed an ear shattering cry and jumped from his spot. Vegeta flipped the bed, and dresser, tossing anything in his view as he done this he could hear the laughter of Frezia in his head. Vegeta continued his rampage not hearing the axe break down the door.

Yaakov heard the scream and raced back to the door where his lord was. He needed to help no matter what it was his lord and he swore loyalty. Shouting to the guards to stay away he swung his axe and cut through the lock and kicked in the door. He stopped dead in his tracks. His lord was acting like a lunatic punching, kicking, and throwing the furniture. He waved for the guards to leave and keep everyone far from here and not allow anyone to pass here. He closed the door as much as possible picking up a heavy book he used it to keep the doors in place. He slowly walked to Vegeta and called his name countless time to reach the man. Vegeta ran to the side of the room and took the collars and threw them outside cursing and murmuring to himself. When he finally collapsed to his knees holding his head down was finally he heard someone call his name.

Yaakov approached the lord and gently laid his hand on his shoulder. He waited for Vegeta to acknowledge him. He looked around the destroyed room and noticed a white mask of a smiling man, then he noticed a painting on the floor in the disarray ripped only in the corners. The painting was of a royal family a beautiful queen standing beside her strong king that sat on his throne, and a young boy standing in the middle between them with a small smile on his lips. Then he saw a small chest plate the exact one in the painting. He looked down at his lord he knew that young boy in the painting was him. He had heard little whispers before he joined about a masked tyrant that took small boys turned them into whores and kill them. He didn't think too much on the subject it didn't involve him. Now he knew those rumours were true but Vegeta lives, now he knew how Vegeta came into power. It was never explained how he did, he just randomly came and took over no one knew anything about him. Yaakov was never known for being a smart man but even the dumbest of all could see when it is in their face.

He knelt down with his lord and held him in his arms. Allowing Vegeta to scream and cuss out his frustrations. The man didn't cry no, no tears came to those eyes any longer and Yaakov admired him for that. Vegeta was a strong man, the strongest he knows. "My lord let your self go. I will never speak of this again. Even the best of us have moments of lunacy." He would never let Vegeta know he knew. He will continue to live as a man of ignorance.

The stalker screamed he couldn't see Vegeta any longer. It happened in a split second. He was watching Vegeta cut out his general's tongue then nothing it went blank. He tired everything to get it back even tired to see Vegeta by peering on the ones close to him such as guards, generals, his whore, and cleaning maids but nothing anything that had to do with Vegeta was blank. He tired all his power to break it to see even a glimpse of Vegeta but nothing. It has been two weeks not and not a word he even sent out Chichi to scout the area and bring news but she said she could get a mile within his castle but the word was he went south. He has become furious he knew how it was accomplished there were only two ways. The first reason was impossible, which only left the last option. It was hard to believe that one person would give their soul to protect and watch out for Vegeta. It could only be one person a family member would be unable to do so. It left only one man and his god to allow it to happen. He cursed the god Cullen for allowing Broli to do such a thing. He slumped down back in his throne he knew it wouldn't last forever the most twenty years. Even so it didn't matter if Vegeta becomes aged his power would be able to give Vegeta youth and eternal life. He will wait one thing he had above all was patience.

Vegeta and his men marched soon they will enter the jungles. Then they must leave all heavy equipment and horses. They had to continue on foot due to the thickness of the jungles. Vegeta had been through jungles before he knew the type of terrain to expect. His men became silent the past few days trying to keep hydrated in the heat and sun. He knew he was going to have to stop rest up, and replenish his supplies for the unforgiving jungles heat. "After this hill we will setup camp and rest." His generals nodded back to him. Once they reached the top they could see the beginning of the jungle. It was dense the thickest jungle Vegeta ever witness thoughts of leaving the campaign crossed his mind but he squished it more quickly. No he wouldn't give up on his mission no matter the terrain. He saw the quick looks of uncertainty in Yaakov and Furtif faces. Zuba didn't seem to mind at all but then again this was something close to his own homeland and Yu Yong facial expressions hardly changed only in extreme circumstances Vegeta never could tell how the man felt. They continued their decent down the hill moving closer to the left towards the ocean. Vegeta knew they would find many streams of fresh water leading into the ocean.

Since the day he faced his past him and Yaakov had an unspoken bond. They never did voice what happened that night he even had guards watch him for several weeks and theman said nothing about it. Even when the other generals questioned him he acted dumb claiming old battle wounds to the head caused his memory to be fuzzy. Yes Yaakov spoke nothing of what transipered and even how durning meetings he would ask what to do and give Vegeta a show of respect. Vegeta apperciated it very much turning his head back to the desired location they continued foward.

The camp was set and the men restocked their water. Several of the men went out to hunt down some wild game for fresh meat to eat that night. Some men started to sing and chant as that got drunk from the drink. Vegeta did not care as long as their defence perimeter was still in tack. Vegeta needed to get away from the stench of sweaty dirty men in the camp so he took a walk on the ocean shore. The waves were touching his feet when they rolled in shore. He could smell the sea weed and salt in the air he could feel it fill his lungs. He found a small pool of water stationed in amongst the rocks smelling himself he knew he needed to bath and that pool of water looked inviting to him. Removing his clothing he washed them in the ocean washing away the sweat and dirt he hung them from a tree nearby. He stepped into the water it was slightly warm from soaking up the sun's rays of that day. Only his head and toes were exposed from the water it was perfect for him, it was as if it was made for him. He dipped his head into the water and resurfaced wiping the water away from his eyes. Looking to the sun he watched it slowly disappear it looked as if the water was engulfing the sun into its domain. He been in there for quite sometime perhaps two hours he was drifting off into a slumber until he heard something beside him. He jumped quickly and snapped his head to the left of him, only seeing the ruffling of the bushes. By the size of the ruffling it must have been a big creature to create it.

"My lord! We have been looking for you!"

Vegeta turned his head to his right to see Furtif and Zuba standing only a yard away. "Did anyone of you see something standing at my left?" Vegeta shouted back as his two men approached him.

"No my lord I did not." Furtif explained

"Perhaps it was only a monkey lord. They are common in the jungles." Zuba answered

Vegeta thought about it, it was highly possible. They would make such a big ruffle in the bush due to their quick movements and they are very curious creatures. Turning around he checked for his clothing those monkeys where also known for being thieves. There they still hung in the tree where he placed them. "Is everything alright lord?" Furtif asked.

"Yes I was just checking if my clothing was still where I left them. Bring them to me." Vegeta stood revealing himself stepping out of his found bath and walked to his generals he stood there for several minutes until the wind dried his body. Taking his clothing he placed them on. "Now what do you want for you both to come and disturb me?" Deep inside Vegeta was grateful they came he had an unnerving feeling in his stomach he felt like he was being watched. Not the usual feeling of being watched from very afar that he felt since he could remember, but an unnerving feeling that he was being watched so closely even now. It is as if the watcher could reach out and touch him.

"We all wanted an audience with you to discuss the campaign of conquering the land and go over the plan. Well we all wanted to talk about it except for Yu Yong!" Zuba laughed outright at his own joke. Vegeta even chuckled at the yellow mans expense. Furtif only smiled with an index finger bent on his lip.

A man raced through the trees jumping over logs, ant hills, dodging the larger animals of the jungle. He wouldn't stop they needed to know, and most of all, their leader needed to know. His breathing stayed even and calmed even with the fast pace he ran and extended his body. It was something all his people could do they knew their bodies, how to make it run in tip top shape in any condition and situation. But this was urgent they needed to know!

Vegeta sat with his generals standing in their positions around his table. Vegeta took a deep breath and spoke. "I truly do not have a strategy." His men voiced their confusion but he silenced them. "I also did not have a strategy the last time I marched my army into the jungle. None of you were my generals then. They were just a few old men hanging on to status. Now we are all skilled, young, and know our way around a battle. I have utter confidence these people of the land will fall as well. We will go in as a tight unit and watch the land. Look for any movement of any kind and kill it." The men murmured to themselves causing Vegeta to lose his patience. "We will succeed and everything will be mine!"

"What if we lose lord? What if the natives push us back?" Yaakov asked.

"Then we burn everything down Yaakov as simple as that." Vegeta rested his head on the back of his hands and looked at his men. They stood tall and each one nodded their head in union yes they all would cause mass genocide in the name of victory.

The man in the bush continued to rush through the thick jungle of his home never stopping until he reached the housing hut. A place where all the members of the tribe go to eat together, play games, sing and dance. It was a happy community all neighbouring tribes stopped their wars and came together by one young man. The man rammed through the hanging beads and banana leaves to the center of the hut. He stopped and stood claiming the floor to speak. Everyone stopped and listened. "My people, word has came through these lands many moons ago telling of us of an evil man sent to destroy the world. His name is Lord! I saw him! He brought many men with him. They are only at the jungles edge close to the giving ocean!"

The people whispered the stories they heard about this lord. They all looked to one man as he stood from his mat. The people shouted "Save us! Only you can brother Kakarot!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Vegeta was hidden amongst the rocks watching the wave's crash, and spray the land. It was almost time to commence his campaign, his mission of world domination. He only reason why he stopped was for the men to rest and build up their minds and spirit. To continue would have been lunacy or a high possibility of being fatal. There could have been many consequences that would have not benefit him such as the men could have went mad, ran from duty, or mutiny against him. He knew there was no other choice to rest after all he did wish to be victorious.

His men were happy they took the time to enjoy themselves. They hunted fresh meat from the land, fished from the sea, drank their ale, told stories of old battles and conquests. Thanking the gods for their harsh lord's show of leniency. It was only a matter of time before they could fully enjoy themselves as such again.

Vegeta did not see much of his generals since they arrived at their current location. Then again he did stay far from the camp, he didn't like to mingle in with people that he considered far below his status. To him they were just insects scurrying around the dirt waiting to be squashed under his boot. Vegeta believed the men were unworthy of his presence. The only one who had approached him in the time of relaxation was his general Yaakov. They did not speak to one another, not a word between them, just a simple nod of the head of recognition and they both sat silent in the sand watching the waves rush into shore. Vegeta was pleased Yaakov didn't ask question's, make idle chit chat, and was grateful the man didn't speak a word of what had passed between the two.

Now his thoughts can concentrate on the task at hand. The unforgiving jungles. He has kept a watchful eye on the bushes now and again waiting to see any sign of movement like the first day. It felt like they were all being watched carefully by multiple entities. Tomorrow at sunrise he will personally greet those onlookers with his blade.

In the middle of the jungles was a large village. The people, and all neighbouring villages stood straight surrounding a large hut waiting for the word of their leader and protector. Emotions running high they waited. intensity dripping in the air. They all watched as their leader in question stepped out of the hut, a murmur in the crowd cut the dead silence. Their leader stood above them holding up his hands. The crowd roared for their protector raising their weapons to the air and chanted his name. Kakarot raised his arms higher to signal them to halt their cheers. Five other men stood behind him looking over the crowd of warriors that gathered to their call.

"My brothers! The one called Lord is here! We all have heard of him and his doings. We believed we were safe from him. We were wrong. But we shall not fall like many others, we will win! I called you all here today. We need your weapons your skill we need you to fight off this evil! For tonight we will leave and meet this Lord! I will take his life and sent his people far from our lands!" Kakarot removed his staff and held it high. The crowd roared once again mingling with the roars of the animals. It was war. Kakarot leapt off the stand and raced to the jungles, the men followed.

Zuba awoke from a disturbing sleep. He had a nightmare of the jungle swallowing him whole in a pit of darkness along with the other generals. Wiping off the sweat covering his brow he took a deep breath and stood. He walked over to the tents opening stepping outside to gaze at the jungles. A cold feeling washed over his heated skin, and touched his heart. This he thought will be the place he will die.

Vegeta stood in front of his full body mirror dressed in his armour looking for any misplacement. His armour was hard but light. Finding none he grasped his helmet, usually he did not wear one. But he did not know anything about the natives how they attacked, their weapons, or skill. He didn't want to take any chances, and it is much wiser to be over prepared then not at all. The helmet would cover his whole head and face only exposing his eyes and mouth. The helmet would not disrupt his vision or breathing. Placing it over his head he looked over himself one last time making sure everything is where it was meant to be and no loose endings. He was ready. His armour was sliver covering his body only exposing his joints and rips, and he had black silk clothing underneath so his body could breathe in the heat. Tightening his gloves he turned and walked out jumping on his horse he galloped away meeting his generals on the sandy field.

The generals waited, all of them stoic on their horses waiting for their lord to approach. Vegeta joined his men and took the lead marching forward in the sand to the awaiting jungles his men behind him. Vegeta stopped as well as the men, just ahead were six men standing slightly out of the jungles edge hundreds of men behind them. Only five of the men begin walking towards them and Vegeta scoffed.

"It seems they wish to talk Lord Vegeta. They do not seem like much. They are not even wearing armour" Furtif broke the silence and chuckled at the sight of the half naked men approaching them.

"Furtif go back to inform the men to halt then return. We will all go to see what these fools want." Vegeta scowled waiting for Furtif to return. Once he returned to join the rank Vegeta raised his hand and begun to trot forward on his horse with his generals flanked beside him, meeting the jungle men halfway. Vegeta quickly glanced at the men before him up. They did not look like much as Furtif said. Wearing only blue baggy pants and carrying staff's. He did not get a surprise from the others until he laid eyes on the last one. He took a sharp breathe he knew that man, it was Nappa! He would know that face anywhere, the man was with him for the first eight years of his life. Vegeta thought his body guard and fathers general was dead with the rest. He growled the man must have run from duty the coward!

"Who is the one called lord?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta locked eyes on the jungle man thinking to himself that he must be the leader of the misfit bunch. Vegeta kicked his horse to move a few steps forward signalling he was the lord. He did not wish to speak, he did not want Nappa to recognize him for a reason he didn't understand. He took in the looks of the man in front of him. He was tall and built with peach coloured skin and dark features like himself. He was confused as to why the skin of the man was light the others were tanned almost to a bronze. His should be as dark as them living in these jungles. The man had such wild hair, long, short, and bangs going where ever they pleased Vegeta grunted. When the jungle leader gazed in he's own eyes they locked. Vegeta felt a surge of some sort deep within him. Looking into the large, and soft eyes of the man before him. That man held a power deep in him and it drawn Vegeta in.

Kakarot looked up at the man whom moved forward the one who silently proclaimed to be the lord. The armoured man looked high and mighty from where he sat but Kakarot was determined to knock him down. He looked into the eyes of the lord and held in a shiver and felt a spark. None of his past enemies made him feel a chill but no matter he will stand his ground. The spark he felt he did not question instead he overlooked it. "Why have you come to these jungles?" Kakarot waited for an answer from the lord but it did not come. It was a skinny red head who spoke. Kakarot did not let his eyes leave the armoured lord.

"It is obvious is it not? We come to conquer the lands. Now why don't you just give up? Save us the energy because you cannot beat us." Furtif smiled to the jungle men. "Our army is far much greater, and we are skilled with steel. Your sticks and rocks will do nothing to us other than make our heads hurt."

Vegeta truly did not care if they surrendered or not. He wanted to fight this jungle man either way. Also he wanted to ask Nappa some questions then kill him for being a coward.

"I have a solution, better than surrendering." Kakarot lifted his hand and extending a finger upwards.

Yaakov chuckled at the rag tag leader standing before them all and asked. "And what is your solution boy?"

"We all fight one on one. If you win you have these lands and the people will follow you without question. If we win then you leave peacefully and never return."

Vegeta thought about it. It would be much easier and quicker. Also saves them the worries of the jungle. Looking to his generals they nodded. A silent agreement was all that was issued, no matter the outcome the jungle will be their's.

Yaakov noticed how his lord was silent and took up the role to speak on his behalf much to Zuba's annoyance. "Very well we all agree. I am General Yaakov which one of you poor souls will take my challenge?" Yaakov removed his axe from the holder on his back and lifted it high in the air.

Nappa stood forward. "I am General Nappa and I will battle you Yaakov!" Yaakov smiled at the mammoth man.

"Humph not fair Yaakov I wanted to battle him. Very well. I am General Zuba who wishes to die by my hand?"

"I will fight you but I will not fail! I am Yamcha!" Yamcha got into his fighting stance smiling at his opponent.

Vegeta looked at the man named Yamcha. The fool did not have a chance against Zuba. Zuba will tear him apart. He was slender and had very little muscle. His was just a little shorter then Zuba. He had scars on his face one across his cheek and the other down his eye a sign he was not new to battle. The man had shaggy long hair down his back and in front of his eyes. It was certain he was going to lose to Zuba.

Furtif introduced himself in a very flamboyant way Vegeta never heard him use before. Perhaps to catch his opponent off guard Vegeta thought. Furtif also introduced Yu Yong to the last two warriors. A small bald man stepped forward to challenge Furtif and his men blew up in laughter at the bald dwarf they did not even get a chance between the mirth to hear the name of the small man. "There you are Furtif! Even you can defeat a mere dwarf!" Zuba shouted between his mocking laughter causing the men to laugh much harder. The Dwarf Shouted gaining all their attention.

"I am Krillen! And I will show you all!" The dwarf named Krillen was squatted down his fist tight and shaking with anger.

"Well the lil pup got some set of teeth!" Yaakov taunted.

"Enough!" A tall bald man stood forward. "Your man doesn't have a chance with Krillen, he is a great warrior!" The man looked down at Krillen nodding. Looking back at the five men on horses he pointed to Yu Yong. "Well I guess it is me and you. I am Tien."

Kakarot looked at the intensity of his men's eye's they were ready. "That just leaves us. I am Kakarot leader and protector of these jungles!" Kakarot waited for the lord to speak. "Are you mute like your General there?" Kakarot pointed to Yu Yong never taking his eyes from the lord.

Vegeta scoffed at the jungle man named Kakarot. Vegeta lifted a leg over the horse and glided down with grace to the ground. He looked to his generals watching them as they done the same. Zuba approached Vegeta and whispered in his ear. "My lord do you wish for me to shout and inform the men of what we are doing?" Vegeta only nodded his head. Zuba turned his back. "Men! We shall fight with these fools one on one. If we win the land is our lords! If we lose then we leave!" The men shouted their understanding as the word spread through the ranks the cheer continued. Unbeknownst to Vegeta and his men the cheers were not for them to win but for the ones who challenged their lord and his generals.

Vegeta slapped his horse away, sending it back to his army behind him. His generals followed suite. Vegeta stepped forward facing his opponent the one who challenged him, the one whose power has drawn him in, the one named Kakarot. His generals walked behind him to face their own opponents.

They all stood staring, and sizing each other up. Kakarot was taken aback slightly by the height of the lord once he came down from the horse. He didn't expect him to be so short. He was the shortest of their bunch. Kakarot was a feet taller than him but shaking away the surprise he knew he couldn't underestimate his opponent you never knew how truly skilled they could be.

Vegeta grunted at Kakarot. He knew that look, he received it every time he found himself in a one on one fight. The man may do the same as the others as well, underestimate him. It would be Kakarot's biggest downfall if he does. Vegeta smirked at Kakarot and spoke in a soft voice only loud enough for ten men to hear. "This will be a fight to the death." It was low, but commanding his generals joined him in the smirk and raised their weapons readying it for battle.

Vegeta waited for Kakarot to make his move keeping his stance motionless. The wait wasn't long because Yaakov starting this off with a roar attacking Nappa with a low swing from his powerful axe. Vegeta could not watch his generals fight because he was engaged in his own conflict.

Kakarot dashed at Vegeta swinging a foot out to trip him. Vegeta flipped backwards kicking Kakarot under the chin and landing back on his feet gracefully. Kakarot was surprised to see the agility of the man even with the armour on his body the kick was unseen by Kakarot. Now Kakarot knew that this was a fight of fist and skill. He would now expect anything from the lord.

Vegeta smirked and rushed Kakarot making a sharp upper body turn to increase the speed and force of his back handed fist. Kakarot blocked the fist with his upper arm directing it to continue in the direction it started leaving Vegeta's ribs exposed. Kakarot quickly struck Vegeta's ribs with his palm feeling the bone snap like a strong stick. Vegeta coughed from the power of that blow and fell to his knees. He looked up to Kakarot and growled grasping the back of Kakarot's knee he pulled knocking him off balance and falling forward towards him. Vegeta made a tight fist and slammed his fist under Kakarot's chin will all his might sending the man reeling on his back.

Kakarot spat out the blood that pool in his mouth. He kept his eyes almost closed only seeing the ground and waited. Vegeta approached wondering if he already killed the man. When Vegeta was close Kakarot sprung into action lifting his legs he latched them to Vegeta's chest tightly and flipped. Vegeta was turned upside down then landed hard on his shoulder. Vegeta quickly got back to his feet and bared his teeth snatching his sword from its holder. Kakarot bared his teeth in return making a quick dash to his side to get his staff. Both men were planted to the ground standing only a foot from one another baring their teeth, eyes locked, and growling like two wild beasts of the lands.

Furtif shouted to the skies. He very much underestimated the dwarf to an extreme. Krillen was very evasive as well as quick for a man of his stature easily avoiding attacks and strike Furtif with his staff. It was the final moment of the thief's life he made a grave mistake out of impatience. Furtif attacked Krillen head on not thinking clearly. Instead of planning a tactic to catch the dwarf in a trap he charged leaving chest and his neck exposed. Krillen saw his opportunity to end it and took it quickly by two strikes. Using all his force to smack Furtif in the middle of his chest and whip the staff to the side to add more power to another strike. Furtif held his wounded chest leaving his neck open not even noticing the staff coming down. Krillen struck Furtif's neck severing the bone leaving an awful crunching sound filling the air.

Vegeta was momentarily distracted by the sound and turned his head to watch one of his generals fall his head in a strange angle. This was the very time Kakarot made his move. Kakarot placed his staff in a standing position he hooked his foot in the bottom front of his staff and pulled, while his hands pushed forward to propel the top of the staff to Vegeta's armoured skull. A loud and long ding sound was the next to fill the battlefield. The hit made Vegeta step back and hold on to his helmet to stop the ringing it admitted.

Vegeta shook his head regaining his bearings. Vegeta knew he should not allow himself to be distracted at any cost, Kakarot would use every opportune moment he could. Another yell rang out and Vegeta knew it was not one of his men he smirked showing off his canines at Kakarot. Even though Kakarot was still facing Vegeta the lord knew that Kakarot was not paying attention to him. Vegeta leapt forward pulling back his sword he thrust it at Kakarot aiming for his chest. Kakarot snapped back quickly using his staff to block and direct it to the side. Vegeta's sword sliced Kakarot's upper arm. Kakarot did not flinch only looking more firmly at Vegeta.

Yu Yong laughed inside his head at his opponent grasping on his upper arm trying to stop the flow of blood that gushed to the veins and arteries that was no longer present. Tien looked at the sand and watch it drink up his life force he groaned closing his eyes he begun to put him in a self numbing mind set so that he could no longer feel the pain. Yu Yong stood waiting for the man to attack or give up he would not attack first. Yu Yong had a defensive fighting skill avoid and strike, not strike and avoid. Tien reached where he needed to be his body was numb he felt like a cloud light and free. Tien straighten and took his staff from his gripping hand laying on the sand he readied himself.

Yaakov was dodging the big mans heavy fist that where directed to his head while returning a few himself. They both agreed to use their brute strength and leave their weapons behind. Yaakov was laughing the entire time enjoying the rush and glory of battle even when the fist made contact on Yaakov body drank in the pain like the finest ale welcoming the pain, he was feeling alive.

Vegeta and Kakarot were locked in a power struggle, their weapons clashed, and they were face to face they snarled and growled. Both jumped back only to charge one another again. Vegeta's sword clashed with the top of Kakarot's staff they both spun their weapons to knock one or the others weapon away. They only succeeded in knocking both weapons away. Vegeta watched his sword fly from his grasp and land a few feet away. He swept his foot to take Kakarot off his feet much like Kakarot done in the beginning but Kakarot avoided it, and made a swipe at Vegeta with his knuckle. Vegeta tilted his head away from the fist both men gave the other a smirk. Both men knew that this fight will truly test their skills and limits.

Zuba was becoming very annoyed by the fool. He kept thrusting and swiping his spear only for Yamcha to dance away. Zuba hasn't made one hit on the man nor did Yamcha land a blow to Zuba. He kept dancing and rolling around when Zuba would attack. Yamcha's plan was to tire the man out then make a move he didn't worry about himself getting tired since he was always bouncing with energy. Zuba snarled losing more patience than he never really had.

Yu Yong was slightly surprised by the man's utter show of determination to win. Tien's attacks became aggressive, closer, and more frequent. Yu Yong was having a hard time keeping up with his attacks. He was use to men being at a distance from the fear of his weapon he was not use to an attacker being so close because of this he had to try his damnest to keep up. Yu Yong never noticed the rock behind him when he stepped back to gain some distance. Yu Yong tripped up and fell letting his weapon leave his hands. Tien rushed in and snatched Yu Yong's polearm with the speed of lightening. Tien lifted the weapon and brought down the blade to Yu Yong's neck cutting deep. Yu Yong gasped and gurgled looking over to Zuba to save him.

Zuba saw Yu Yong from the corner of his eye he turned his head. Yu Yong lay on the sand one hand grasping his neck as his other hand was stretched towards him in a plea for help. Zuba yelled out to Yu Yong it was one of the things Yamcha hoped for either Zuba grew tired or very distracted. Yamcha moved forward with the speed of a striking snake taking out his dagger he aimed for Zuba's liver. Zuba felt the sharp stinging pain on his side and turned his wide eyes to Yamcha. Zuba clutched Yamcha's shoulder and dropped his spear. Zuba used his free hand and took a strong hold of Yamcha's chin making the man watch him die. "You I will meet you in hell. I will take your soul." Zuba coughed blood up from his throat sliding down Yamcha's body as he died never taking his eyes from the standing man. Zuba's eye's confirmed his threat to Yamcha as it stayed as it was even in death.

Yaakov and Nappa where locked in their own power struggle, only it was to see who would pass out first from lack of air being recieved in the lungs. Both men held their opponent's neck in their hands squeezing hard. Nappa began to feel his head swoon and his vision become dotted he knew he had to stop this soon or it will be him who die's. Nappa made his last ditch effort by kneeing the man in the rips several times. Yaakov tried to gasp in much needed air but Nappa's hands became more tighter cutting off all possibiltites of breathing. Yaakov became limp in Nappa's fist, Yaakov's legs failed him he was left to being held by the sheer strength of Nappa. With Yaakov's last moment's he smiled wickedly at Nappa making a silent promise, Yaakov welcomed the enternal darkness with a smile. Nappa kept a tight grip on Yaakov for several moments longer making sure the man was dead.

All of Kakarot's fighters stood back watching the fight between their leader and the dead men's lord. None of Kakarot's men liked to kill but they knew they had to kill these evil twisted men. They had a duty to protect their home and once the lord had fallen all the people throughout the lands will be free from the lords malicious grasp.

Vegeta and Kakarot stood at a stand still they both were matched in skill and willpower. Vegeta scanned the area all his men lay dead upon the sand, spitting Vegeta growled he would not lose he refused defeat. Kakarot watched the man carefully. As much as Kakarot would hate to admit it but this was his best match, it gave him an utter thrill, and he was excited. Kakarot's past battles never done this to him before but he needed to end this. "Surrender! Quit and leave this place! Your men has fallen there is no longer any reason to continue!" Kakarot shouted to Vegeta.

"Never!" Vegeta rushed Kakarot jumping in the air he extended his leg and brought his foot down. Kakarot stepped back only falling in Vegeta's tactic. Vegeta knew he would step back he counted on it his sword not to far away behind Kakarot. Vegeta propelled himself towards Kakarot still in the air and took Kakarot off his feet by his knees. Vegeta back flipped and landed straddling Kakarot's chest. Vegeta reached his sword and placed it in the middle of Kakarot's throat. "This you scum is where you die!" Kakarot felt a known divine feeling tingling in his finger tips and wrist. It traveled to the middle of his palm. Thinking to he's own self it was now or never. It was as if time slowed for Kakarot as he placed his hands on Vegeta's chest and let his power go.

Vegeta slightly raised his sword to plunge the sword in the man's throat knowing it was foolish to leave yourself open in such a manner. But Vegeta was determined to win, this was his last chance to get such an upper hand. When the tip of his sword touched the man's throat he noticed the man's hands were flat on his chest he wondered quickly how the man moved without him noticing. In that very moments not even a split second Vegeta noticed Kakarot's eyes become white. Vegeta felt a rush of wind collide with his chest engulfing him in a whirlwind. It sent him sailing far from Kakarot. The energy burned, it was electric, and it was cold wrapped all together in a strange symphony. As Vegeta soared above the sand he crash at his army's feet smacking his head hard on the back of his helmet. He allowed the darkness to surround him like a loving embrace.

Kakarot blinked many times to come back to himself. He looked around the field to notice the lord far from him laying at the feet of his standing men. All was silent until a lone man cheered a moment later the men of the army all cheer along with the man the men of the jungle roared their delight adding to the joyous cheers. Kakarot stood and begun to walk towards the lord his four men followed behind they approached the lord they all stood above him looking down. Kakarot noticed the small intakes of breath from the man below. The lord's men stopped their cheers and bowed their heads to Kakarot.

One man stepped forward offering a blade to Kakarot to finish the job. Kakarot took the offering and tested its sharpness, grasping the handle tight he went to make his swing. Kakarot thought to himself he didn't even know the man's name. Once he started his strike everything faded away to nothing only surrounded by white and invisible ground. "What is going on here?"

"No harm will come to you." A soft rumble of a deep voice was heard echoing the white void.

Kakarot was turning right to left looking for the owner of the voice. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

"You Kakarot are in my world. As for whom I am? I am the protector of the man you were about to kill."

Kakarot bared his teeth readying for another fight. "You brought me here to kill me!"

"I said no harm will befall you Kakarot."

"But you are the lord's protector! You say you will not harm me so do you plan on keeping me here forever?"

"No."

"Then why?" Kakarot still turned around looking for the culprit who brought him here.

Suddenly a large man stepped out of no where appearing in front of him. The man features was disrupted by a bright light Kakarot was only able to make out the brilliantly golden armour that shined and the long golden locks. "I brought you here so I may speak to you. I know you know your opponent as a harsh, cold, and evil man. But he was never like that before. He was made to be that way Kakarot by forces stronger than we both can phantom. I know Kakarot what he would have been. He would be a kind, loving, and a just man. It was the evils done to him that made him this way. I know it is still not too late for him Kakarot." Kakarot cut the spirit off.

"Why are you telling me this spirit?"

"Because Kakarot I know you can save him. I ask of you Kakarot spare him, heal him. Body and soul Kakarot. Only you can do it, you hold his life in your hands now Kakarot. Choose wisely."

Kakarot thought hard on the request. It is hard for him to say no to such a plea and he loved helping people but he didn't know if the lord can truly be reached. Kakarot have heard of the many evil deeds the lord had done and to forgive so easily would be hard for him. Hell he was surprised the lord lived after that attack. He took a deep breath and sighed. "What is his name?"

"He will tell you, or you may find out sooner than you think."

"What of his army?"

"They are all slaves, and you freed them. They will disperse across the land and begin anew."

"Who are you?"

"That no one should know. Keep this meeting secret. Veg… The lord knows nothing of me. One day when he is ready and need me he will know of me understand Kakarot?" The spirit was thankful he caught himself, he almost said Vegeta's name. He wanted to look like any normal man and smack is forehead with the palm of his hand for being so careless.

Kakarot felt someone shake his shoulder and turned to see Nappa's concerned eye's on him. Kakarot gave the man a smile and looked back at the lord. He was so close to having his name the spirit almost let it slip, what he knew now was that it started with Veg. Shifting his gaze to the men in front of him he raised his hands. "You are all free men! Leave here and start a new life!" They army cheered and begun racing in every direction. Kakarot dropped the sword that was handed to him at his feet. Kakarot's men gave him a confused look at his actions. Kakarot bent down placing a hand on the lord's chest wondering if he still had a heart that beats. "Nappa we need a stretcher for the man. Please bring one to me."

"Why Kakarot?" Krillen stumbled.

"Because he needs one! He is too badly injured to carry freely. We need to place him on a stretcher and tie him down so he cannot move. "

"Why Kakarot? Just finish him off!" Yamcha Shouted

"Don't question me! None of you I do not want to hear it! Just do what I ask! Just know I have my reasons." Kakarot raised his voice to his men out of anger which startled his men. They never heard their innocent protector talk out of anger or frustration before. Kakarot was carefree, loving, and naïve he was more like a curious boy then a grown man. Only in a fight they would see their protector become a hard fierce warrior.

Vegeta felt himself sway the motions causing him to groan in pain and discomfort. Opening his eye's he was greeted by the sun pushing through the leaves. He didn't expect hell to look like this. On further inspection he noticed he was very much alive and being moved through the jungle. Turning his head to the left he saw the blurry vision of the warrior named Kakarot. He was carrying him a handle connected to the makeshift stretcher resting on his shoulder. Where were they taking him and what will they do to him?

Kakarot felt eyes on his face and noticed the lord looking at him. The lord was still in all his armour Kakarot refused to remove anything until they knew the extents of his injuries. Kakarot looked directly at the lord and smiled "Go back to sleep. You need all your rest to heal."

Vegeta looked back to the sky and groaned. He had no energy to talk or think. Taking Kakarot's advice he fell back into slumber, smelling smoke of fired fill his nostrils.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kakarot, his team, and the warriors walked into the village they were greeted with smiles. They rushed forward awaiting the news of their trials. They stopped to gaze up at a strange man laying down upon a stretcher. Never had they before saw a man such as him, covered in metal the crowd begun to murmur. Kakarot raised his free hand gathering all their attention directing it away from the burden he carried upon his shoulder silencing all their questions. "Men help me bring take him to my hut. Tien come as well." Kakarot scanned the area for a certain blue eyed woman. "Bulma! If you hear me go to my hut! Your healing hands are needed!" Kakarot prayed that the woman he called out had heard him. He was unable to see her through the sea of women and children that stood in attention. If she had not heard him then he would have to find her. The lord and Tien were in desperate need. Tien would be the first to be tended to due to the amount of blood loss.

A warrior held the hut's opening allowing an easier access inside. Moving past the obstacles strewn upon the ground they reached a free space to place down the lord and the cot he lay on down straight across where Kakarot's cot laid. It did not take much time until Bulma raced inside the hut heading straight for Yamcha checking him over immediately letting out a rush of air when she knew the man was okay. She turned her blue eyes on Kakarot. "Kakarot what happened out there? Is everyone okay?" She looked at the team of protectors until her eye's landed on Tien and a man laying down both bloody she gasped.

"Bulma I do not have time to explain now. Please just concentrate on the task at hand. Heal Tien and then once you are done heal this man."

Bulma approached Tien shaking away her past concerns setting out do to what is needed. She knelt down and then she noticed how badly he was hurt. His right arm was gone. He had leaves covering the open wound tied tightly together by several vines. Getting to work she untied her pouch removing all the contents on the ground below her. Taking a hold of a special root she placed it to Tien's mouth. "Chew on this Tien. It will numb the pain." She offered a weak smile she knew what she had to do and it would not be pleasant. Turning her had back to the men present she begun to shout orders. "Killen go get me a pail of clean water and boil it. Do we have any metal that is flat and wide? I need to burn the wound to stop the bleeding."

"We could use a log from the fire pit." Yamcha suggested.

"No good. Too much debris and soot would go in the wound causing a very bad infection." Bulma did not even look towards the man. Yamcha gulped and advert his eyes to the opening of the hut.

"We could use his chest plate. It is long, wide, and thin it will not take long to heat." Nappa pointed to his side at the man laying down.

"He is injured! We do not know the extent of his injuries! To remove his armour would cause him more damage." Kakarot objected.

"Kakarot we must. Tien will die from blood loss if we do not." Bulma remained stoic in her work.

"Don't worry Kakarot, the chest plate is held together by four straps around the ribs. We do not have to move him in anyway. I will just cut off the straps and gently lift it off." Nappa stepped over the the one named lord he bent down overlooking the armour. It was made out of the finest metal he ever saw tampered the blacksmith was very skilled to make armour such as this. Nappa removed his dagger and reached for the man's ribs very slowly he slid the blunt end of the dagger over the ribs waiting to feel the strap to hook onto his blade. Feeling the first one he continued until the second one was hooked as well he quickly turned the dagger around and sliced the straps off. He reached over to repeat the process on the other side and done a quick job of his task. He grasped the bottom of the armour and lifted taking the lord with it. They heard a pained grunt from the lord, and Nappa let go allowing the lord to hit the cot hard gaining a groan from the man. "Shit this one has six not four like the standard chest plate." Nappa frowned bending down once again to finish the job. He lifted the plate off and smiled looking over to Bulma he went to heat it up for her.

Kakarot did not pay attention to what was happening around him. His whole attention was placed in the man who laid down in his hut, the lord. He was wondering what the man looked like under the armour and helmet. Images of his face flashing through his head of an evil man with horns, and red eyes he shuddered with the thought. He started to think of the things the spirit told him about the man. It was only the circumstances that made the man what he was, and he could be reached he could be healed. Kakarot didn't know what to do he begun to question if he was able to accomplish the spirits request. Perhaps he will just let the man heal then let him leave to live his life far from the jungles. Maybe when the lord left he would no make it pass the jungles. Figuring to himself that it would not be on his hands no longer once the man healed he done as the spirit asked spared his life, and healed him.

A muffled shout filling his hut took him out of his musings. He turned his head and seen his men holding down Tien. He watched Tien roll his eyes inside his head and passed out from the burning pain Bulma caused to stop his bleeding. Once Bulma was done she smeared herbs on the wound with a flat utensil and wrapped it. Bulma raised her eyes to the other wounded man then to him and nodded it was time to finish her job.

Bulma took her pouch and moved over to the other man kneeling above him. "Does anyone know his name?" She looked to the others in the room only receiving a silent no. She released a frustrated sigh and began to check over the man. "I cannot see the extent of his injures with all the clothing and armour, I need for you Kakarot to remove it since you have the gentlest and sturdy hands here."

Kakarot silently agreed to Bulma's statement and moved closer until he was kneeling beside her. He started by removing the heavy boots and socks bearing the small feet. He removed the shin guards and belt. Kakarot was worried about removing the breeches he didn't know if he would indirectly hurt him more. But he knew that he had to for Bulma to really check him. Taking a hold he gently rolled them down leaving the undergarment on he noticed the bruises he left behind, and then something caught both his and Bulma's eye. A scar on his inner thigh Kakarot pushed his leg lightly to the side to further inspect it. There lay a scar of the letter L.F he touched it when he did he felt the man flinch and whisper a no. He looked towards the sharp critical eyes of Bulma. She touched his shoulder. "There will be time to find out Kakarot but right now we need to finish this and help the man." Kakarot nodded and continued taking off the gloves and the armour on the forearms.

"Nappa I need your dagger to cut open his shirt." Kakarot took the dagger that was held out cutting the sleeves towards the middle of the chest first then down the middle pushing it off to fall behind the lord. Kakarot and Bulma took in a sharp breath in union at the small scars littering the upper body. They were not scars of battle no this was from something else.

"This man was tortured." Nappa's statement was said with a dull voice voided of any emotion.

"Bulma check his neck and shoulders. I will not remove the helmet until then." Kakarot watched Bulma touched and poke around the specified areas for any type of injury or misplacements.

"Clear, I do not see or feel any injuries there. It seems to be more concentrated on the upper and lower parts of his body." Bulma sat back on her legs waiting for Kakarot to remove the last remaining obstacle.

Kakarot moved forward reaching out behind the man unlatching the hatch behind the helmet on the bottom. Holding the bottom opening out he looked at Bulma. "Bulma place your hand inside and hold his head up so I can remove it without any obstructions." The tension in the hut was high everyone was anticipating the look of the man below. They came closer to the three looking down to see this evil lord's face.

Kakarot removed the helmet and gazed at the man below he was in awe. The lord did not look like he had expected, he was a handsome young man. The men behind him released the breaths they were holding expect for one. Nappa stiffens and shouted for all to hear. "No...No it cannot be!" Gapping at the lord he turned and stomped out of the hut in a rushed manner.

Kakarot watched the retreating back of Nappa and wondered if he knew this lord. Kakarot stood and looked at his men. "Okay guys lets leave Bulma to her work and get Tien to his hut to rest gods knows he needs it." He offered a small smile to them helping them ease from the situation.

Kakarot and Yamcha carried Tien on a stretcher across the village to Tien's hut in silence. Both men lost in their own thoughts on Nappa's reaction when they revealed the lord's face. Kakarot will find Nappa and ask him what he knew of the man but first he had two other things to do bring Tien to his hut and inform the village of their victory. They reached the hut and walked in being franticly rushed by a small little boy once he saw Tien's condition. Kakarot shushed him and the boy became quiet, distress still evident on the boy's face. Well he was not a boy he was a man he just suffered from two illnesses. One he couldn't grow up he would be trapped in a body of a child, and the sun makes him ill so the man was pale. He was a twenty one year old man, a companion of Tien's, his name was Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu you need to take care of Tien. Give him this herb once he wakes it will numb his body." Yamcha spoke as he held out the herb to Chiaotzu.

"What happened out there Yamcha?" The high boyish voice asked.

"We fought Chiaotzu, this is the outcome of battle." Yamcha turned and left the hut leaving Kakarot behind.

Kakarot looked down at the childlike man and gave a calming smile. "He was amazing out there. The best Chiaotzu." Kakarot touched the top of his head and nodded turning and left.

Kakarot made his way through the waiting crowd stepping up on the steps of the gathering hut he addressed the people. "My brothers we won this battle!" The crowd roared. "We haven't lost any great warriors and only one was injured. Me and my men fought their leaders one by one taking them all down. We can continue to live in peace with our loved ones." The people shouted their joy to their protector. An old man wearing shaggy skins walked forward mumbling to himself looking side to side at the people with his grey eyes. Once he stood in front of Kakarot looking up at him from the ground he spoke.

"What of the outlander you brought here? Who is that man?"

Kakarot looked down at the old man that once was their healer. "He is the lord." The people gasped of shock. "He was severally injured and need of treatment." The people shouted their dismay. "Quiet! I will tend to him! He is my responsibility and will be my burden alone. I only ask if you treat him like you treat others."

The old healer shook his head and glanced back at Kakarot. "I hope you know what you are doing boy because I do not know. I hope you know what you bring amongst us. I seen inside him his heart is dark Kakarot." The old healer turned and walked away with several villagers in tow. Kakarot sighed he knew it will be ruff but it will only be until the man healed. Then he could leave and the village will not hold such worry. Now he had to find Nappa, he knew where to look anytime Nappa was upset or needed to think he would go to the waterfalls just outside the village. Looking towards the bush he was off racing through the bushes on the path.

Nappa sat on a patch of grass watching the mist of the falls swirl around the rocks trying to reach the sky. His thoughts and memories of the past long gone bombarded his mind. The old memories he left behind since the day they were all shipwrecked on the beach and made a home out of the jungles. He never thought his past would come back to haunt him in the flesh. He was remembering the majestic palace filled with the energetic happy prince racing the halls, the joyous laughter, and the small pranks he pulled on the noblemen and their daughters. He remembered the day he felt pure love for the child and seen him as one of his own blood.

Vegeta was only four years of age and was bouncing on his bed singing a silly song he learnt from a nobleman's son. Nappa tried his hardest to make the boy simmer down and go to bed only to fail hopelessly. Then Vegeta lost his footing and tumbled out of the bed hitting his elbow first on the hard flooring. Vegeta sat up, legs spread nursing his elbow, and tears flowed down his face looking to Nappa for comfort. Nappa scooped him up in his arms and held him until he stopped sniffling sitting on the edge of the bed. When Vegeta stopped he lifted his head and looked at Nappa with a tear stain face. Nappa wiped the tears away earning a smile from the prince. Vegeta reached his arms out and hugged him and he returned the hug. He placed him down on the bed and tucked him in and placed a small kiss on the boys head. Vegeta gave Nappa a small kiss on his cheek and whispered his thanks and that he loved him. That day forward Nappa saw Vegeta as his own son and loved him unconditionally.

Nappa smiled at the old memory wiping away the lone tear on his face. Vegeta was no longer the rambunctious child he knew. Now his little prince was a grown man, he was a feared and known as an overlord. He killed and conquered without mercy. What happened to him? He saw the scars, he had a damn pretty good idea. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. He was too lost in his memories to notice anyone coming he looked up to see his adoptive son Kakarot.

"Father I seen your reaction in my hut. I know you know who that man is. Please tell me." Kakarot sat down beside Nappa removing his hand. The man saved his life when he was a little boy and took him in with his wife Kala.

"Aye I know who that man is in a sense. I knew him when he was a boy I do not know him as a man son. I can only guess who he is now." Nappa sighed and looked into the eyes of Kakarot.

"I want to know about him father." Kakarot turn his gaze to the falls waiting for Nappa's story.

"Long before I met you and before I married you mother Kala I was a general and royal guard. I am from the lands of Orioa. I was a friend of the kings and he entrusted me with something very precious to him his only child his son. The young prince Vegeta. He was a good boy he played, learn, and at times would play tricks on others to take away the boredom of his studies. He loved to play hide and seek with me all the time." Nappa paused and chuckled at the memory. "When it was his eight year of birth and the moon festival." Nappa stopped and looked at Kakarot. "You remembered the legend of the phoenix and moon festival right?"

"Yes I liked the story." Kakarot nodded.

"Well that evening things began to happen the king was not himself and attacked his family, then the moon shone and the dragon won. It was a warning for as all that troubled times was upon us. Kala made us leave the lands that very night. I did not wish to leave I had a duty to the king and prince but your mother being the way she is knocked my hide out somehow. I do not know how that little woman got me in a wagon and drive us off to this day she will not tell me. When I woke up we were far from Orioa. After much arguing I left to go back she stayed behind with the wagon and waited for my return. When I got there everything was turn to ash and rubble. None lived they were all killed. I should have been there! I should have been with my king!" Nappa slammed his fist on the ground.

"Father no! You would have perished as well! What mother did was right father. You would have not saved me, not married mother, and all the good we done here would not have come to pass if you were there. Please let go of those regrets." Kakarot whispered the last sentence to Nappa helping calm down.

Nappa looked at Kakarot and gave him a sad smile. "I know son I know. I thought I did let them go when we came here. I was going to continue my life anew that day when you were still small but I didn't expect it to come back to me in this form. It seems your mother has rubbed off on you."

"What happened after, what came of Vegeta."

"I did not return to Kala, instead I was tracking the army who took away my home and purpose in life. Once I found their camp I snuck close enough to take a guard from their post and dragged him to the forest. I asked him why they came to Orioa, why they killed everyone. He told me they came for the prince and the king refused to hand him over to their lord Frezia. The lord told them all to destroy everything, wipe them all out and took the prince by force. He told me his lord was going to make Vegeta his slave and use him for his own purposes. It angered me and I killed him. I went back into the camp looking for this lord and the prince. I was going to kill him for what he done and take the prince far away to his mothers land. Then I was discovered. They thought they killed me when they tossed me off the cliff but I lived and when I awoke I was badly injured and dragged my sorry behind back to Kala. The rest you know. It was the last I heard of the prince I believed him dead to help move on in my life it was said that none of Frezia's slaves lived more than five years under him. I never thought I would see him again. I can only imagine the horror's he seen." Nappa placed a hand on the side of his head watching the water crash to the rocks below.

Kakarot soaked in all the information Nappa told him. The lords name was Vegeta but what happened to him under Frezia? They both sat on the grass in silence.

Vegeta awoke trying to open his eyes halfway trying to focus on his surroundings. He felt something touch his arm. He turned his head to look at the person touching him only to see the bluest eye's he ever saw. A beautiful woman was tending to him her eyes looking at his. Her eyes were the colour of an ocean on a summer day. Her eyes were turbulent with emotions and questions directed at him.

"Relax. I am a healer. You have many broken bones and fractures. It will take much time for them all to heal." She tilted her head and gave a small smile. "So do you have a name tough guy? I am Bulma."

Vegeta scoffed at the woman. "Even if I did have a name it is no concern of yours silly woman."

"Pity." Bulma snapped his shoulder in place and Vegeta yelped. "I should have warned you." Bulma smirked at the man earning her a growl of hostility. She poked his injured rib's and turned the growl into a groan. "Be quiet or I will poke harder next time."

"Aren't you supposed to be healing me and not causing more damage?" Vegeta bitten out his words to the woman.

"I told you to be quiet. Men they don't understand anything!" Bulma huffed out. Vegeta glared harder but stayed quiet he didn't want to be poked again. Once he was fully healed he would kill that woman. "I am going to set your ribs back into place. You may want to bite down on something so you dont break any teeth." She handed him a rope for him to use and he refused it by turning his head away. Instead he gripped the cot below. "Well if you chip any of your teeth don't blame me." Bulma get ready to place the ribs back into the right position. She went to work moving and snapping the broken ribs back into position all was accompanied by all loud yell. "There done. Not so bad um? Here drink this it will put you back to sleep." She put the turtle shell to his lips and he refused it. "Gods do you really think I will poison you! Really think on it do you truly believe after working as hard I did to you I will poison you?" She knew no matter what she said he wouldn't believe her so she had to show him the truth. "Fine I'll drink some first just enough to show it will not kill you. I am just going to ruin my night by sleeping in the late day." She took enough to fill have her mouth and opened it for the man to see it in there. Vegeta watched carefully making sure she drank it. Bulma swallowed and open her mouth again showing the liquid was gone. Vegeta grunted and smirked.

"I have something else you can fill your mouth with and swallow." He winked at her and Bulma became livid. Shoving the shell to his mouth and made him drink it all.

"You are such a swine! I should have poisoned the drink asshole!" She slapped him and stood walking away. She stopped and turned looking at the man. "I hope Kakarot knows what he is doing in keeping you here alive." Vegeta glared harder at her as she left.

Vegeta sighed closing his eyes he relaxed. He started smirking at a job well done in upsetting the woman. Even if his body was injured his tongue and sharp wit was still with him. Once he was healed he will burn this place down and continue his life forgetting all about his defeat. He wondered why he was kept alive maybe they had bigger plans for him. They killed his generals why not him as well. Perhaps they will tie him down to a pike keep him alive to show case their trophy. Shaking the thoughts from his head he needed to rest and heal. He needed to be at his best for anything in the future. His thoughts taking a mind of their own continued to Nappa, then Kakarot.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Kakarot entered his hut noticing the man was still sleeping he sighed in relief. His emotions were like a hurricane swirling, turbulent, and conflicting. The spirit had told him to save the man, to heal him not just in body but mind as well first he was sure of his plan to allow the man to heal and have him leave once he was. Now he didn't know could Vegeta's mind and soul be healed? Vegeta was damaged to an extent he could not comprehend. One thing was certain, Vegeta was not born evil he was made to be so. Kakarot knew to reverse the damage he must be open and kind to the man, the rest will come naturally.

Looking around at the mess of his hut he scratched his head and let out a breath. Kakarot began to clean up the old blood from Tien, and gathered up Vegeta's armor. He knew for Vegeta to move on he needed to leave his past life behind and all evidence of what he was. Once he was done gathering all the armor in his bag he knelt taking a woven cotton blanket from his chest and covered Vegeta. Kakarot looked at the relaxed face taking in the features, he cupped Vegeta's cheek he felt something deep inside him knot he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He knew now what the spirit meant when it said he was the one to save that man. He could feel it deep in his soul. He stood to leave to take the sac to the oceans edge and dispose of the armor.

Vegeta awoke from his induced slumber the night came and gone only leaving the sunlight to take over the jungle. He listened to the life move around the jungles, the birds crying out, the people shuffling their feet around the camp grounds, and the crackling of a dyeing fire. Vegeta was stiff he needed to move, he tired to sit himself up only succeeding in propping himself on an elbow before he groaned in pain but he did not stop because of the pain. A loud warning growl made him freeze in his spot lifting his head to look upon a large black jungle cat poised for attack directed at him. Vegeta for the first time in a long time was scared he tasted the bitter taste in his mouth. He knew he didn't have a chance he couldn't defend himself against the beast. He was hurt and had no weapon. He could almost laugh at the irony of the situation he survived all those years from assassin's, battle, and a crazed tyrant only to be killed by a mere overgrown cat. He almost laughed. He made another movement and the jungle cat exposed its fangs, step forward, and the long tail flicked behind it showing off its aggression.

"Tuma! Relax!" Kakarot walked in placing a hand on the animals head. "Don't worry Vegeta she was just telling you to lay back down to rest. She gets very demanding at times and when no one listens to her she becomes very aggressive but don't worry it is more for show. She would not attack." Kakarot smiled down at Tuma then to Vegeta.

"You know my name humph. Nappa told you then." Vegeta watched the large cat clean her head briefly and lay down on the cot opposite of his own. Her eyes never leaving his own.

"He told me much about you." Kakarot watched Vegeta for any changes or expression but none came. Vegeta just scoffed and laid back down gently eye's still locked on his friend Tuma.

"The old coward." Vegeta grunted.

"He is no coward Vegeta. He wishes he could have been there. But those are things he should discuss with you. It is not my story to tell you." Kakarot kept his voice even and calm. "I brought food. I guess you would be hungry by now." Kakarot placed down four turtle shells containing food Vegeta never saw before and sat beside him.

Vegeta turned his head to the unknown food. "I am not hungry." Once the statement left his mouth his stomach growled its protest. Kakarot laughed at Vegeta's position, lying down with his arms crossed, a snarl on his lips, and his cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Well you know your going to need to eat even when you're not hungry to help the healing process." Kakarot was not going to mention that indeed Vegeta was hungry his stomach proclaimed itself to be fed. Kakarot knew it would not help if he did he needed to make it seem like he needed to eat so his pride would not suffer.

Vegeta looked over to the turtle shells again seeing the strange contents. "What is it? Is it even eatable?"

Kakarot chuckled and scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly at Vegeta. "Of course it is silly." Picking up two shells he placed them to Vegeta's head so he could really see it. "This is a fruit it is called mango and it is peeled and sliced. This one is just nuts but taste great. Those two are just meats."

Vegeta glared he knew Kakarot tried to skim past the last two bowls only giving a half fast explanation on the meats. "What kind of meat?"

Kakarot groaned. "You won't try it if I tell you! Please just eat it first then I will. It is good, and good for you. It will bring up your strength."

"No. I will not eat anything from a mystery animal."

"Ahh come on Vegeta." Kakarot sniffled and pleaded Vegeta with his eyes but Vegeta was set on his words. "Fine you big baby. This one is lotus meat and that one is bat."

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you raving mad? I will not consume insects and rodents!"

"Vegeta it is good very good at that. Also it will help you heal much faster." Vegeta was not going to be swayed by the promise of the taste Kakarot knew that. Then an idea hit him. Maybe not the taste but his pride might. "Fine big baby if your not man enough to eat it then I will have your share." Kakarot smirked at Vegeta then took a bowl placing some lotus meat in his fingers he popped it in his mouth.

Vegeta cringed at the display. "It dose not make me more or less of a man if I do not eat such vile things."

"What ever you say." Kakarot waved a dismissal hand as he continued to eat the meat.

Vegeta did not like how the man questioned his manhood and then wave him off treating him like a child because he didn't eat bugs. "Fine you fool pass it over!" Vegeta growled.

Kakarot jumped with glee in his head doing spins and flips of victory. He watched as Vegeta took a piece in his hand and inspected it over and over. Vegeta was screwing up his mouth gaining all his will power to place it in his mouth and swallow. Vegeta took a deep breath placing it to his mouth he was ready to ruin his taste buds forever. Vegeta chewed and was surprised to find that it was not disgusting as he believed it would be. Instead it had a pleasant fulfilling taste.

They both ate in silence enjoying how the food filled their bellies. Vegeta found a new love of food that replaced apples. The fruit called mango it was amazing to him never before had he tasted something like it. It was juicy and sweet the texture was strange to him but the taste made up for the slimy toughness of the fruit. He nearly ate the whole turtle shell of the fruit. That did not go unnoticed by Kakarot instead he put in a mental note to make sure he had two turtle shell's of the fruit instead of one.

Vegeta broke the silence between the two. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? Feeding you?" Kakarot looked towards Vegeta

"No, yes. No I mean why all of this? Why are you helping me? What is your motive in doing this? You know who I am and what I was going to do."

"Because I wanted to. Because I know you could be different and change. Things were out of you're control this is a chance to be what you were meant to be Vegeta."

"Such trivial beliefs you have. I am the man I want to be, and once I am healed then I will continue my reign. There is nothing I want to change you are just a fool in believing I will."

Kakarot stood up quickly looking down at Vegeta. "Stop this Vegeta! You are diluted. Your mind is corrupted with meaningless hate." Kakarot began to walk to the exit of the hut and stopped looking out to the bushes. "Your chance is given to you Vegeta. Make your choice when you are ready. Do not keep your mind set on continuing the path you are walking. Let your mind be free right now, enjoy yourself here. See what life can offer you. The greatest things in life come willingly not stolen from others." Kakarot left.

Vegeta laid there letting Kakarot's words ring in his head. Maybe he was right. "Stupid sentiments." Vegeta scoffed whispering the words to his own self. Tuma raised her head at him and he looked back at the animal he forgotten was there. "Why dose everyone have to leave and speak when they are leaving?" Vegeta was looking at Tuma but the question was more for him.

It was a week now for the unwanted roommates and a word was not uttered be Vegeta much to Kakarot's dismay. He tried everything to get the man to talk to him again by asking how he was feeling. How the injuries are, if he needed any herbs for the pain and all he would get is grunts as answers.

Vegeta refused to talk to Kakarot after their little heart to heart attempt. He thought Kakarot was a mere simpleton with the way he spoke and always seem to have a sunny disposition on life, he was even clumsy. He could not count how many times Kakarot tripped on nothing or stumble around the hut in the morning. How he became their leader or even beat him he couldn't understand. It seemed Kakarot finally understood Vegeta wished not to be bothered only came in the hut to eat, sleep, or clean out Vegeta's pot much to Vegeta's pleasure how the man was reduced to a slave.

Kakarot was growing tired of his new silent and brooding roommate. He tried to stay away from the hut only coming in when he needed to. He would go see how Tien was holding up, talk with the other villagers, and hunt. Today he did not have a choice in the matter a storm was coming and he knew these storms can last for many days consisting of thunder, lightening, heavy rain, and strong winds. All that morning he made sure his hut was sturdy to take on the winds blows and getting enough food in his hut to last many days.

Vegeta watched him wondering what the man was preparing for. Vegeta could not leave the hut so he didn't see the dark angry clouds making its way to the village.

Kakarot knew he had to gather some dead wood from the jungles because of the rain it becomes cold. Leaving the hut without even looking at the man behind him he was off to the jungle rushing to get everything he needed.

As Kakarot got the last load he needed placed in his sac he saw Nappa doing the same. He swung the sac over his shoulder and rushed over to the man he needed to ask a question. "Father stop!" He waved out his hand until he saw Nappa look at him and stopped. He was running quickly and tried to come to a halt but slipped on the mud under his foot colliding with the big mans chest.

"Whoa down there boy. I am not going to race off." Nappa chuckled at Kakarot and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady Kakarot. "How can I help you son?"

"Father I'm frustrated! I am at my wits end with Vegeta! He won't talk to me, and I am trying my best to be nice to him but it's not working." Kakarot's shoulders dropped in dismay.

"Kakarot my boy I don't know what to tell you. I am sorry I cannot I only knew him as a boy and that was a long time ago."

Suddenly Kakarot jumped with excitement. "Maybe you can father!" A smile was flashed to Nappa.

Nappa was skeptical to the smile and he raised a brow. "How can I help?"

"You talk to him! He knows you. You can talk to him and he will open up to you Nappa you do after all have fatherly charm." Kakarot smiled at his great idea.

Nappa sighed and touched Kakarot's shoulder for support, more so for himself. "Kakarot I cannot. I cannot walk in there and all is forgiven. He and I have much to say and nothing on his side will be pleasant. I am not ready to face him right now. One day I will but not anytime soon son." Nappa cringed at the show of depression on Kakarot's face. "I know Vegeta need's to open up but right now is not the time. Let him settle and see the place and people once he can walk. I know it is hard son it is hard for him as well just let time take its course. The god's have a plan we are just pawns in the grander scheme just let things come naturally son."

Kakarot nodded at his adoptive father, the man always seem to know what to say and how to solve a problem naturally even when he would say he didn't know a few seconds of talking then he has the best advice. He was always meant to be a family man and one day he knew Nappa would be a wise man for the village. A loud rumble in the skies gave them the cue to hurry back.

Vegeta heard the loud rumble and knew why Kakarot was running around getting things together. Vegeta chuckled the fool was preparing for a disaster when it would only be a light show out there. He seen those types of storms and it was nothing it lasted for a short period of time nothing to worry about. He saw Tuma come racing back in the hut she was looking around for her owner Kakarot. Vegeta watched her, the animal seemed slightly frantic he raised a brow at the cat. Once she noticed Kakarot was not there she went to him. Vegeta tried to scoot away from the animal but he did not have much room to do so. Then he noticed how big the animal was she was huge! Her head dwarfed his own Vegeta swallowed and closed his eyes thinking death was upon him. No matter how many times Tuma was in the hut with him Kakarot was with them and Vegeta believed that the cat will one day eat him when Kakarot was not there and this was the perfect opportunity for the animal to do so. Vegeta felt a weight on his chest and kept in the groan of pain, he felt a hot breath of his face moving towards his throat he held his breath. What happened was something he did not expect Tuma was not tearing out his throat with her massive fangs she was trying to get her head under his neck. Vegeta cracked open one eye to look at the beast she was almost whining her paws on his chest, and her head trying to go under his. "What the hell is your problem?"

"She gets scared when there is a storm." Kakarot chuckled at the sight.

Vegeta was interchanging his glares from the feline to Kakarot. "Why would this beast be scared of a light show?" Vegeta almost growled out his question instead it came out as a grunt due to the weight of Tuma on his chest.

"That is how I found her. It was a stormy day and I got caught in it. When I was trying to get back to the village I heard a young cub whining. I found her and her mother under a tree, her mother was killed but since Tuma was beside her she was only stuck. I got her out but Tuma attacked me trying to stay with her mother. So instead of leaving I stayed with her and she was staying beside her mother. Halfway through the night she came to me for comfort we stayed like that me holding her. When morning came I tried to lift the tree off her mother but I couldn't so I buried her like that. Me and Tuma here been friends since, well more like brother and sister we take care of each other. Once in a while we go visit her momma." Kakarot smiled at Tuma's attempts of hiding under Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted. "That is lunacy an animal of her size afraid of a small storm. Leave it to a fool like yourself to become family with such a cowardly animal."

Kakarot lightly laughed scratching his head. "Yeah. She is a great hunter and great companion she will never betray me."

"This thing is your wife?" Vegeta snarled in disgust.

"What! God's no! I mean I know she wouldn't side with an enemy. I do not like animals in that kind of why! That is gross." Kakarot waved his hands back and forth in front of him in hysterics that Vegeta thought he meant a different type of companion.

Kakarot was happy that Vegeta was talking to him again he will thank Tuma at a later time for breaking the ice once again and opening the door for conversation between the two. Smiling to himself he started to pile the wood and start a fire.

"Do you mind, I would like to not have a heavy thing on me." Vegeta grounded out the words looking distastefully at Tuma.

"Oh! Yeah sorry. Tuma come over here I will protect you from the storm." Kakarot was patting the cot he sat on hunched over the fire pit. Tuma lifted her head to Kakarot and growled. She continued to wedge herself to Vegeta. "Testy!" Kakarot rolled his eyes at Tuma's display.

"Well it seems she betrayed you Kakarot." Vegeta was lightly laughing at Kakarot.

"It seems so, she likes you." Kakarot smiled.

"Apparently she likes me more than you." Vegeta laughed touching the cats head. He only done this to make Kakarot jealous his pet chose to be with him other than her owner. Vegeta just wanted to rub it in but it seemed not to have an effect on Kakarot.

"You know something that is the first time she took a liking to someone else other than me. Usually she just flicked her tail at them and walked away and if they tried to touch her she bit them." Kakarot chuckled at a memory. "Once Nappa went to grab something on the floor without looking and grabbed her tail instead man oh man did he ever get it. She almost took a chunk out of him. He was actually prancing around the hut screaming obstinacies at her until Kala calmed him down."

"You lived with Nappa?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah he is my father, well he took me in as a child and raised me with his wife Kala." Kakarot did not think about what that information would do to Vegeta until it was already said. He wanted to kick himself.

"I see." Vegeta looked down at Tuma's head she was no longer whining and he noticed why she was not he was stroking her head. He immediately took his hand away and placed it to his side. Tuma started to whine again begging Vegeta to continue with nudging her head to his.

"I should have not told you that. I know what Nappa was to you. I am sorry I should have gave you time." Kakarot poked at the fire.

"It dose not matter imbecile. Nappa is nothing to me." Vegeta bit out the words. It hurt him knowing that Kakarot was raised by Nappa it hurt him more than he thought it possibility could. Nappa was a consistent in his life as a prince the man was like a father to him. He was the only man who put up with his antics as a child and even laughed with him at his silly pranks. He believed Nappa died fighting for him and his kingdom he took solace with that belief it helped him continue on for revenge before he was broken by the tyrant. Come to find out Nappa ran from the kingdom and replaced him with Kakarot showing him the love that he had given him. That was the feeling he felt. He felt replaced and forgotten. Now he loathed the man.

A loud booming noise and a sharp pain took him from his inner thoughts. Tuma had dug her claws in his chest she removed them when she felt Vegeta tense and forgetting her fear she lifted her head and lick at the wounds she caused in a sign of apology. Vegeta grunted down at the animal. "You better be sorry you overgrown cat. Next time I will toss you out of the hut." Tuma growled at the threat. Both eyes locked together. Another loud boom made Tuma advert her eyes and dig her head in Vegeta's neck. Vegeta was startled as well and hugged Tuma closer to him.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" Kakarot looked at the scene before him Tuma cuddled into Vegeta, and Vegeta holding on tightly to Tuma.

"Of course I am! Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Vegeta was mortified that Kakarot seen his attempt in finding comfort with a scared cat.

"Your holding onto Tuma tightly was the reason why I asked. Are you afraid of the storm? It is only natural many people are scared it do become very intense here." Kakarot placed another log into the fire.

Vegeta looked beyond the huts exit to see everything was dark like night. He knew it was still day time they have several hours before night would come. Looking back to Kakarot he wanted to ask a question but first salvage some pride. "I am comforting this damned cat. I do not fear weather Kakarot." Vegeta paused waiting for the man to say something. Kakarot did not so he continued. "How long do a storm last here?"

"Could be a couple of hours, or several days depends really. Some say it depends on the gods will others say until the gods are pleased. You know they use to do human sacrifice's here when there was a storm. That stopped when I took over though."

"How barbaric. Only fools believe the god's want such a thing." Vegeta turned his head to Tuma.

"I also do not agree to it. The god's place us here to live and be happy. Not to kill one another for them." Kakarot laid down on his cot when he was happy about his fire.

"The god's placed us here to be happy you say. Bah that is a load and you know it. The god's place us here for their own damn entertainment nothing more. We are all just a jest for them." Vegeta looked at the top of the hut wondering what these gods were thinking.

"Not true Vegeta. Many people have it rough because of us not them. We make our own destiny and chose the paths we wish to walk in. Only man interrupts our progress." Kakarot whispered his retort.

"You are a fool Kakarot. I did not choose a path to belong to a freak! I did not choose to be a slave!" Vegeta bit his tongue cursing himself. He did not want to say those things they just came out.

Kakarot sat up looking at Vegeta. "I told you men are the ones who interrupt our paths. You are just taken off of yours by others. You did not choose to get off it. If you had a choice you would have not left with Frezia would you. Instead you would have stayed with your family and one day become king."

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted making Tuma sit up to look at Kakarot with hateful eyes for interrupting her comfort from Vegeta. "You speak like you know everything! You are just a mere idiotic jungle man! You do not know me or what I would choose. You think you do but you do not!"

"Then tell me. Correct me. Tell me that you would have went with Frezia you would have followed that path." Kakarot challenged Vegeta.

"Yes! I would! Because I would not just be a king of a land, but a lord of many! Once I am healed I will continue this path!" Vegeta bared his teeth at Kakarot.

"I do not believe it. Tell me your answer at a much later time Vegeta. Right now your mind is poisoned." Kakarot laid back down on his cot and turned his back to Vegeta getting comfortable. "Just sleep now, the storm looks like it will last a long time due to the fact the thunder is so far in between and it haven't started to rain yet. Tuma wake me when the fire needs another log. I just put in a big wet one so it should last a few hours."

Vegeta sneered at Kakarot's back for a long period of time until he heard light snoring coming from the man. _The fool is already asleep! _Vegeta grunted in disgust at the show of his utter confidence sleeping soundly with his enemy only a few steps away.

It began to rain lightly and the thunder was coming closer. Tuma was back cuddling into Vegeta for comfort and Vegeta was stroking her head again. He did not fear the storm it just startled him with the first clap of thunder. Once the storm came with a strong force wind, loud banging thunder which Vegeta felt shake the earth, and the lightening brighten the sky with blinding light did Vegeta start to shake. He never witness such a fierce storm he just wanted to run into a cave and hide no doubt Tuma would agree and follow him. She was just as scared as him she shook and her tail was between her legs. Vegeta was sure if he had a tail it would be between his own as well. He hugged into Tuma never taking his eye's away from the entrance of the hut feeling for the first time a spectator of a grand accordance, the god's great bestowal of rage on the lands. He feared it. Closing his eyes he hung his arms tightly to Tuma.

Kakarot awoke from a nasty sounding thunder clap. Knowing the storm as yet come to the village but was very close in doing so. He was glad that Kala had the idea to make ditches around the huts to direct the storm water into the jungles instead of flooding the huts. He heard Tuma whimpering in fear but another accompanied it. He looked over to see Vegeta just as scared as Tuma if not more. He placed another log in the fire and sighed he needed to calm them both down. He stood and made his way over to Vegeta's cot.

"Tuma I need you to move for a moment, then you can get back in I need to comfort Vegeta." Tuma slowly stood not moving very far or much.

"I do not need to be comforted. I am not a child." As much as Vegeta would like it to be true and sound harsh neither was the case. Vegeta's voice was unsure and quiet with the statement and Kakarot knew.

"Stop being so prideful." Kakarot slowly helped Vegeta up in a sitting position and slipped behind him. He spread his legs placing them on each side of Vegeta and eased back against the hut's side taking Vegeta down with him. Kakarot wrapped his arms around him musing to himself how light Vegeta was. He recovered Vegeta and Tuma crawled over Vegeta's legs taking a place at the hut's side as well on the side of Vegeta and Kakarot putting her head on Vegeta's good shoulder.

"I never had seen a storm like this." Vegeta whispered. The sound of the thunder and wind took away his discomfort of being held like a child. His pride was lost in the jungles at that moment.

"Yeah it gets bad out here. It took me a long time to get use to it before I had to sleep in the same cot as Nappa and Kala I refused to sleep anywhere else. Then Tuma came and it was becoming easier." Kakarot smiled thinking of the past.

"How did you come to the jungles?" Vegeta needed conversation right now, he needed to get his mind from the storm.

"We were shipwrecked when I was eleven it was me, Nappa, Kala, Bulma, and the men that your generals fought. We were going someplace I do not know and a storm wrecked our long boat. We were washed up on the shore and the people helped us. They took us in as a part of the village we just needed to work. No free loaders haha. Bulma learnt how to heal, the rest of us became warriors hunters, and help build huts." Kakarot was more than happy to talk about himself. He hoped that if he opened up and answered questions then Vegeta would as well.

"How did you become their learder?" Vegeta was studying Kakarot's hand. They were much larger than his hands and rough prove of a hard working man.

"Well there was a man who led this village he was bad. He had rules that was wrong such as if a woman was to marry he had to test if she was a virgin and watch them consummate the marriage. He also believed in sacrifices he would make the men take women from other villages for their god's and kill her. They had one a day. Nappa tried to stop it but ended up being punished for being a heretic. They had him tied down for ten days not food or water and the people were made to throw rocks at him from time to time. There was always war between all the villages. Once I became older and stronger I challenged him and won. I united the villages and we all been living in peace for many years." Kakarot nodded at his own story. Usually it was a show of understanding Vegeta shook his head at Kakarot's ignorance of the gesture.

"How old where you?"

"I was sixteen years of age when I took over." Kakarot looked down at Vegeta's head.

"How old are you now?"

"I am twenty two now. How old are you?" Kakarot was curious on old Vegeta was.

"Me I am twenty three soon to be twenty four in a few months."

Kakarot chuckled. "You are two years older than me. For some reason I thought you were younger than me."

Vegeta scoffed no doubt it was his height that gave him the idea he was younger. "How old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were at least twenty or turning twenty. You know that question women usually ask." Kakarot smiled.

Vegeta grunted. "Compare me to a woman in anyway again I will make you regret it."

"I don't doubt that. What was it like to be a prince in a castle? When I small I use to dream about it."

Vegeta thought about it. It was a simple question and Kakarot did answer his questions. "It had its advantages and big disadvantages. The advantage was everything was done for you, everyone respected you, and I always had the best of things such as clothing, armor, and playthings. The disadvantages were more I'm afraid I always had to study subjects like behavior, other lands, politics, environments, and literature. I had to learn how to dance properly when my father would hold a party, I had to learn how to play musical instruments. I was taught how to defend myself with the sword. It was lonely at times. Many of the children I was allowed to play with were sons of noblemen their sons were snobby and fake. Then to top if off the noblemen's daughter's tried to get me to marry them by acting sweet to me when we were only children. Only Nappa and Raditz saved that place."

"Who is Raditz?" Kakarot prayed inwardly that his question will not make Vegeta stop talking.

Vegeta paused and looked up to Kakarot finding the questioning eyes upon him. Vegeta sighed. "Raditz was my only real friend. I wasn't allowed to play with him because he was of lower class. His father was a solider and he was a dishwasher boy who lived in the palace. He knew much about the palace and discovered the unused hidden passageway that's how he found me. At first he did not know who I was and acted like I was any other child. He was older than me. That night we talked and became friends since that night he would always sneak into my room to play." Vegeta paused and smiled. "The fool didn't know who I was but he wanted to grow up to be my personal guard. During the day when he was done doing his duty he would train with the sword, he was really good. There was no doubt in my mind that he would be my guard and best friend. Like Nappa and my father. Once we dressed up in armor and played out an epic battle me being the hero and he the bad guy. God's we caused a ruckus that night I swear Nappa was going to grow hair and rip it out." Vegeta laughed lightly at his own joke and Kakarot joined him.

Kakarot and Vegeta stayed like that relaxed forgetting about the raging storm outside. Both lost in memories of good times that they had as children. Then Kakarot started to tell Vegeta what he thought it would have been like living in a palace as a prince. "You know I always dreamed of being a prince in a castle. I believed it would have been the best way to live. That you would have every one adoring you, doing things for you not because they had to but because they wanted to. Having the best food's cooked to perfection. To have a huge place to run around and play, meeting new people from exotic places around the world. Man I didn't think about the studying or the things you are made to do and learn as a prince."

Kakarot looked down at Vegeta and noticed small little snores came from the man. He smiled warmly at Vegeta's head. Placing his head back he looked at the fire noticing it was going down. He congratulated himself for placing wood beside Vegeta's cot to. He made sure it was just out of Vegeta's reach in case Vegeta decided to throw a log at his head when he was sleeping. He reached out taking a log and tossing it in the small fire pit. Vegeta groaned his discontentment of having Kakarot's arm anywhere but around him. Kakarot chuckled and placed his arm back only to have his arm grasped by Vegeta's hand. Kakarot took Vegeta's hand cupping it in his to look at it. His hand was smaller but he had long fingers and was soft to the touch. Vegeta did not have hands like a woman's it still looked like a hand of a man but different. He figured he must have worn gloves every time he fought or trained to keep his hands that soft. Kakarot laced their fingers together and rested it back down on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta moved slightly to get more comfortable on him nudging his head in a different position on Kakarot's chest. Kakarot was enjoying the feel of Vegeta's body snuggled into his own they fit together like two puzzle pieces and Vegeta's body heat warmed him. Kakarot didn't want time to continue just stop so they could stay like this forever he was content and genuinely happy that Vegeta talked to him about his past of happier times soon he will have to get him to open up about the dark times.

The storm raged on outside flooding the waterfalls, the animals of the jungle finding their sanctuary from the storms wrath huddled together. Much like the three beings inside a certain hut. The only noise from the hut was a snoring pair and a purring jungle cat lost in their own sanctuary guarded from the storm.

**There Kakarot aka Goku is in the picture fully now. Everyone happy? Needless to say there is still much more coming this way and I only know what is to be expected muahahahaha. BTW Vegeta was out of character with the storm but lets think on this. Have you ever been in the tropics when a massive storm came. Now I love thunder and lightening I watch it outside all the time even danced in it but when I witness the power in the tropics I am not afraid to admit it I was shaken up badly couldn't even sleep. So it was Vegeta's first time seeing it like that and naturally became frighten. It is only a natural reaction even from the toughest of people. **

**K- Yay Im in the story fully now and holding onto that sexy ass Vegeta! (Dances around like a fool)**

**B- I know how this story is going to end hehe I read your mind woman! **

**VS- Get out of my head!**

**B- Bawhahahahaha NEVER! Oh also I like how I'm still in the story. Do I get to you know *Wiggles eyebrows** Reunite with Vegeta?**

**V- Now that would be something *Winks at Broli* **

**K- (Stops dancing) Hey Vegeta is mine now back off! The story say's so!**

**V- Only in the story am Yours I am Broli's ahh durrr He mated me see. (Points at his neck...nothings there...) **

**B- Ummmm baby wrong side.**

**VS- hehehehhehhe**

**V- Shut up! *Crosses arms***

**K- Can't be that solid if you forget what side it's on Vegeta. That means I got a chance to get you *wink***

**B- KAKAROT! Stay away grrrrrr. (Pounces on Vegeta) I'm just going to have to remind you where it is my prince.**

**V- Not here you fool they are watching!**

**(Vs and Kakarot sits down native style watching intently with notepads ready to go.)**

**K- I can't write well or draw soooo ummm I'll just watch hehe**

**B- Stay still stop wiggling! **

**V- Fuck you Broli!**

**B- hehe funny thing Im going to fuck you Vegeta and make you feel that mark all over again.**

**V- As hot as this is Broli I am not putting on a show now back off before I rip off your manhood!**

**(Broli yelps and runs away) (Vs-K sweat drops) (Vegeta stand proud doing a victory pose) **

**V- It always works to my advantage muahahahahahahha**

**Vs- But you don't get crazy ultra sex **

**V- SHIT! T.T I hate you both.**

**K- See Vegeta loves us XD  
**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

It has been three days and the storm finally past to Vegeta's pleasure. Not because he could go out but Kakarot can finally leave. The man was driving Vegeta mad he kept pacing around playing with the fire humming and even singing. Vegeta could not count how many times he told the fool to shut his mouth only to get a stupid response back. Vegeta had learned a much needed skill the last day he learned how to block out the man completely. Now on the fourth day the storm had gone now the fool can leave to bother someone else and leave him in peace. But much like everything else in Vegeta's life it did not happen.

"Whoa Vegeta you need a bath!" Kakarot smelled around Vegeta then himself. "And I do as well!"

Vegeta sneered at Kakarot. "Really Kakarot what ever gave you such a genius idea? I only been here close to a week immobilized lying on a dirty cot!"

"The smell gave me the idea Vegeta." Kakarot smiled scratching his head. Vegeta rolled his eyes still wondering how he lost to such a idiot.

"Okay I got to bring a pail of water here and wash you when I am done." Kakarot started looking around the hut for a pail big enough to hold water.

"No way are you bathing me fool! I will not allow that! It is bad enough I can hardly move!" Vegeta shouted his argument.

"Well how else am I going to ol' wise man?" Kakarot was being quite sarcastic to Vegeta. It surprised Vegeta that Kakarot even had the brain power to use such a type of mannerism.

Vegeta sighed he had two options stay dirty or allow Kakarot to bath him. Now he loved being cleaned and hated dirt but he did not want the fool to bath him. "Get someone else to do it."

"And who pray tell would bath you willingly?" Kakarot smirked.

"Get the woman fool. I also would need my injuries to be rewrapped and looked over do it not?" Vegeta smirked back he still had his wit.

"Yeah that's right! I will go get her to come here, and then I will go to the falls and clean myself because god I need it." Smiling to himself he left, leaving Vegeta to his musings.

Vegeta looked over to Tuma. "I do not understand what you all see in the buffoon." Tuma tilted her head not understanding what Vegeta meant.

Kakarot was at Bulma's hut noticing some damage from the storm. He saw Yamcha come out exasperated moping out of the hut. "Hey Yamcha is Bulma in there?"

Yamcha just nodded and pointed behind him, Yamcha sat on the muddy ground below him with his legs crossed.

"Good luck Kakarot you are going to need it. She is in one of those moods again. Women why do I even bother with them?" Yamcha closed his eyes getting ready for meditation.

Kakarot chuckled at Yamcha, he had to say that man got iron cast will for dealing with Bulma in that kind of mood. She could be scary even to him. Kakarot slowly walked into the hut looking at a very irate Bulma. She sat there her arms crossed and a present scowl on her face. Kakarot laughed inside thinking she looked so much like Vegeta right now. "Bulma?"

Bulma looked up at Kakarot ready to scream thinking it was Yamcha until she noticed it was Kakarot. She stood up quickly fixing her hair and smiled sweetly. "Oh hello Kakarot what can I do for you?"

Kakarot could feel a bead of sweat face down the side of his head. It was amazing how Bulma could switch like a flash of lightening. "Umm yeah. I came to see if you could check up on Vegeta's wounds."

"Vegeta? Who is that?" Bulma thought for a minute then came to the conclusion. It could only be the name of the lord. Throughout the storm Yamcha told her about what happened in detail. She screwed up her face at Kakarot. "Never mind I know who you are speaking about. Why should I Kakarot?"

Kakarot knew he was threading on thin ground he did not want to face Bulma's wrath. "Because you are the village's healer?"

"Yes that's right the village's healer. Not a healer for everyone Kakarot!" Bulma turned her back and crossed her arms. "I refuse to help him that one time was enough already. He is a pig Kakarot and he is a bad man I won't help him."

"Bulma please. You know a duty of a healer is to heal all who is in need. He is in need Bulma and he is a good person underneath I know he is. He will change and be a good person like us Bulma. Give him a chance." Kakarot got down on his knees pleading to Bulma.

Bulma turned her head slightly just enough to see him on his knees. Her resolve failing quick she never witness Kakarot on his knees before it was unheard of. She could not decline his plea when he presented himself in such a way. Letting go of a deep breath she relaxed her demeanor. "I only do it for you Kakarot not for him."

Kakarot stood up and hugged the woman. "Oh thank you Bulma you are the best you know."

Bulma smiled in his hug and patted the shoulder. "Let me get my things and then we will go."

"First I have to clean myself and get the water Bulma then I will come and get you. Oh and make sure you got some clean cloths." Kakarot began to leave.

"What? Why would I need water and clean cloths?" Bulma was confused.

"Because he need's to be washed and you are the only one who he would let touch him." Kakarot was racing out of the hut as he told her this. A very angry and loud 'what' was screamed from the hut followed by cursing.

Vegeta was doing his best to move around. He was trying to get in a kneeling position to stand once he was alone. The jungle cat trotted of somewhere and Kakarot was gone out to clean. He heard the scream of a woman and guess it was Kakarot telling the blue eyed woman what she needed to do and he laughed joyously at her dismay. He will find some way to ruin someone's day. That someone being her for the moment. He landed back on his face, groaning at the pain the impact caused his ribs. Another failed attempt. Staying in the position he was tired the movements took much of his energy even after so many days of rest.

Kakarot raced back into the village after his much needed bath placing the pail over the fire to warm up he dash over to Bulma's hut only to be stopped by the old healer. He stood in front of Kakarot and his grey eye's bore into Kakarot's brown ones.

"Kakarot I wish to speak to you in private. It will only be a short time. Please follow me to my hut." Kakarot nodded and followed the man inside his smoky hut it smelled of ash and herbs. "Kakarot how is the outlander fairing?"

"He is healing fine. The wounds are still fresh. What is the real question healer?"

Kakarot knew the old man didn't just want to discuss how Vegeta is healing.

"I want to know why you are healing him Kakarot what possessed you to do so? That man has evil surrounding him and almost brought fire to our village." The old man sat down on his mat looking over the soup he was making.

Kakarot sighed he knew he needed to tell the man why. Many of the villagers still followed the old man trusting his words without question. He needed the old healers support to gain full favor of the village being its leader was not enough at times. "Healer, I was going to kill him. I had a blade in my hand, I was going to take his life but I was taken away from there. I was placed in a place with no surroundings only white."

The healer nodded he knew what kind of place Kakarot spoke of. "You were in a spirit's realm."

"Yes and the spirit begged me to spare and save the man. It told me that Vegeta is not truly evil. That he was made to be that way. The spirit asked me to save him and heal his soul it said that I was the only one. It also told me let no one know of the meeting because Vegeta cannot know about it." Kakarot looked down at his feet he already broke the confidence of Vegeta's spirit protector by telling someone of the experience.

"Then we must do as the spirit asked Kakarot. No spirit would come forward and plea for someone's life even if they are their protectors. Vegeta must be important to it." The old man placed a hand on his wrinkled face in thought.

"We cannot tell this to Vegeta. He must not know." The old man nodded his head in agreement.

"Continue on as such Kakarot I will gain the people into the cause with minimal detail. Just give him time to become at ease with us and then he will open up in due time." The old man looked at Kakarot.

"That is what Nappa told me." Kakarot placed a hand behind his head.

"Yes the man is wise even if he acts like he has no mind at all. One day he will be a wise man for the younger folk."

"I believe so as well. Healer what is your name?"

"God's boy sometimes I forget." The old man laughed. "It is Roshi."

"Thank you Roshi for your support in my endeavor. But I must go and get Bulma to check over Vegeta." The old man nodded and watched Kakarot leave. Yes he did feel something fighting off the evil surrounding Vegeta. How long he wondered would the good spirit fight off such a powerful evil force. He only hoped Kakarot could change the man before the spirit fail. Time was something they truly did not have.

"Vegeta come on! Remove the blanket!" Kakarot been on Vegeta for a long time the water was becoming cold. Bulma stood in the corner waiting laughing to herself at the duo.

"No Kakarot I will not! Get away from me! I refused to be nude in front of you!" Vegeta growled keeping a tight hold on the blanket with his good hand and arm.

"Vegeta I seen you almost nude just wearing your undergarment! We both have the same parts! Now come on! You stink!" Kakarot held one end of the blanket trying to take it away but trying not to injure the man at the same time.

"You two are just too adorable. You both should just get married you already act like such a loving couple." Bulma was doing her best to keep in the laughter her face was becoming red.

"How dare you woman! Do you wish to die on this day?" Vegeta was livid at the woman.

"Vegeta just stop this! Give me the blanket and let me remove your undergarment so I could wash you down there damn you! You want Bulma to do it?" Bulma made a noise in the back of her throat. She did not want to do that.

Vegeta noticed her reaction and smirked at her. "Why yes that is a much better solution Kakarot. I think it is the most brilliant idea you ever had."

"Really Vegeta! Thank you!" Kakarot smiled and looked at Bulma. "You hear that Vegeta said something nice about me."

Bulma groaned and smacked her forehead. Leave it to Kakarot to miss the meaning and make it sound good. "God's help me." Bulma whispered under her breath. Taking a commanding stance she pointed to Kakarot. "You get out! You remove the blanket and keep quite!"

Kakarot did not need to be told twice he already knew Bulma was in a bad mood. He said a little prayer for Vegeta and dashed out sitting across from his hut looking at the bushes. Vegeta glared at the woman and did as she said. Removing the blanket tossing it on his other side leaving him in his undergarment.

"You don't talk to me, and I don't talk to you through this!" Bulma glared even harder matching Vegeta's. Vegeta quickly nodded to the girl remembering she did not have a problem hurting him in his state and she was going to be around sensitive areas. He did not wish to push his luck. Bulma removed the undergarment holding in Vegeta's manhood and almost drooled. His was chiseled to perfection in every way. His manhood was heavy and lager than most. It was certain the size of a man was not based on body height. Shaking her head she quickly got to work in cleaning Vegeta.

Vegeta laid there feeling the cloth rub his body and it would interchange between cloth and some kind of oil he never smelled before and it had a rough texture. He wondered briefly what it was, he would ask her when she was done. In no time he was washed thoroughly and had a cloth to cover his waist. She was rewrapping his wounds and placing splints where it was needed. "Okay all done. Now you don't stink anymore."

"What was the cleaning oil you used?" Vegeta was waiting to ask the question.

"Oh it was juice from fruit mixed with a oil base and contains some sand particles to really get the dirt off." Bulma explained.

"What kind of fruits?" Vegeta raised a eyebrow at the woman.

"Mango's, bananas, and melon all mixed together. It even tastes good, well when it do not have the sand in it." Bulma giggled to herself and Vegeta scoffed. That was it they were all mad was Vegeta's thoughts.

"Now I am done cleaning your ugly hide I'm leaving." Bulma was beginning to rise to her feet until Vegeta spoke.

"It didn't look like you had any issue's cleaning me. Instead you were ogling my manhood with utter temptation. I would not protest if you would like to try it on, at least you would have a real purpose of being here." Vegeta smirked slyly at the woman.

Bulma reached out and trailed her hand up Vegeta's leg battling her lashes at him. Vegeta leaned back and spread his legs slightly to give the woman more access. Bulma touched his manhood through the cloth that was beginning to come to life for her, she slid her hand further down to cup his sac. She leaned forward to Vegeta her lips only a breath away. "Please tell me oh great lord when it hurts." With the last word left her mouth she squeezed tightly. Vegeta crushed his eyelids together, bared his teeth, and sucked in a deep breath. "Say such things to me again and you would not have a cock or sac left." She released him, grabbed her things and left the man holding his stuff in his hands breathing deeply hoping the pain would fade.

Bulma walked out with a huge grin plastered on her face looking up to see Kakarot in front of her. She was startled and stepped back from him. "Bulma how is he healing?"

"Fine Kakarot but for the moment he is much pain so it would be best to stay out for awhile." She smiled and chuckled.

"He is in pain! Then give him some herbs to numb it!" Kakarot was starting to become frantic.

"Kakarot he deserved the pain he is in. He made sly sexual comments to me and I squeezed his jewels. So he can suffer." Bulma crossed her arms with her eyes closed keeping her resolve.

Kakarot winced and grabbed his own. "Ow Bulma that was mean! You could have just slapped him!"

"I did once Kakarot I thought it would work but apparently not, so maybe this time he learns to keep that filthy mouth of his closed." Bulma turned and walked away leaving Kakarot standing outside of his hut holding on to his own stuff for protection.

Two weeks has past and Vegeta was becoming stronger. Kakarot had given him some breeches to wear until someone made him his own unfortunately his shoes were too big for him to wear so that he had to wait for as well he was left to walking around the hut with his bare feet. He could finally wash himself he almost thanked the gods for having the ability again to do so, almost. Now he didn't worry about seeing the damnable woman again. He could wrap his own injuries. He still had a splint on his left leg since it was broken and his ankle was fractured. But he was able to get up and move around the hut with the aid of a walking stick that Kakarot made for him. Anytime he stood Tuma would be right beside him walking with him making sure nothing would happen. Vegeta would scoff at the cat telling it even if he did fall the animal wouldn't be able to do anything. Even with the words Tuma did not listen. Vegeta pegged it stupid as well just like its owner.

Today Vegeta planned on actually going outside of the hut and walk around see the village teeming with life he kept hearing inside the hut. Many of the Villagers spoke English no doubt because of Kakarot and his misfit crew but the others spoke their mother's tongue that Vegeta did not understand. It did not matter to him he had to get out of the hut it was driving him mad. Reaching out for the walking stick and stood. He knew this was a good chance to go out since Kakarot was out hunting with his crew Vegeta would not be bothered. Stumbling out Tuma was right beside him keeping him steady with her torso. "Hum seems I was wrong cat you can help." Vegeta placed a hand on the head for a silent thank you. He began to walk out in the open shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

Once his eyes grew accustomed to the brightness outside he looked around. He noticed all the villagers had stop to look at him. He snarled he did not like being stared at like he was some kind of freak. Taking in the looks of the village he saw how big it was. There were only thirty huts he could see and many paths all around. Ignoring the stares he made his walk around. The huts were all the same some were just bigger to house a family. Many fire pits littered the ground he didn't know what the purpose of them was. _Didn't all huts have a fire pit housed inside? _Vegeta thought. He noticed the villagers stop staring at him and continued their tasks. Some of the men were building up huts, the woman weaving clothing, blankets, and accessories from objects he did not recognized. He didn't see any children thus far and wondered if they were getting trained on how to hunt.

Vegeta came to an opening there was a huge long hut in the middle followed by three different paths to follow. _Maybe that place is where they hold their council._ He decided to stop and sit on a near by rock he needed rest. Sitting down he closed his eyes and leaned on his walking stick. He fell asleep.

A jerking on his pants took him out of his slumber and he wondered how much time had past. Opening his eyes slowly to see the culprit that woke him he was surprised to see two children standing before him both looking no older than ten years of age. One had light hair and big blue eyes Vegeta knew he wasn't a native of the jungles and he had a striking resemblance to the healer woman. The boy must be her son. The other had green eyes, red hair, and also was not a native to the lands. The boy looked like someone he knew a long time ago but couldn't figure it out. "What do you brats want?"

"Hi! I'm Trunks and this is Goten. Are you the lord? The man Kakarot brought here?" The boy waited for Vegeta to answer. Goten stayed slightly behind Trunks looking over the shoulder of the boy at Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted at the two. "Yes I am Lord Vegeta. What do you want?"

The boy's both jumped in union and smiled at Vegeta nearly jumping out of their skins in excitement. Vegeta was confused at their reaction shouldn't they fear and hate him? "I knew it was you! I told you Goten! I knew you were the guy!"

Vegeta was starting to become frustrated at the boy. "Yes it is me now you still haven't told me what you brats want!" Vegeta growled out.

"Sorry we just got too excited. We kept hearing stories about you but you know how it can become diluted. Can you tell us of your past battles please! It is so boring here! Nothing happens and when we did have some excitement we were too young to remember!" Trunks explained. Both the boys placed their hands on Vegeta's knee looking up at him with big eyes.

Vegeta didn't know what to do with himself. He never interacted with kids before. He felt himself sweat under the pressure of the two kids. Vegeta placed a palm on his head and groaned at his misfortune. "Alright just sit down and stay quite."

Both boys jumped and shouted with glee taking a seat on the ground in front of Vegeta.

Kakarot returned to the village with the other hunters placing his sac down that held his kill to the women whose task was to skin and clean the meat. He stretched and said his goodbyes to the others heading to his hut for needed rest and it would soon become late and he needed to make something for dinner for him and Vegeta. When he got there he noticed Vegeta was gone he became frantic. It seemed as soon as Vegeta came into his life he always became frantic never before had he ever he usually stayed calm and relaxed. When he dashed out of the hut he raced to a villager and asked them in the language if they saw him. The man told him he left to walk around the village. Kakarot sighed with the information and started to look around for him.

Kakarot bumped into Kala and Bulma on the way. "Hey Bulma. Hello mother. What are you girls doing?"

Kala smiled at Kakarot and gave him a hug. "You know your brother Kakarot always running off and not returning home in time for food." She smiled sweetly at him. Kakarot still could not get over the looks of his mother she was beautiful and never aged a day he met her.

"Trunks is with him no doubt the two is never separated. I swear if Trunks makes sweet little Goten get into trouble again he is going to have it. You know that boy always doing what he is not supposed to do! Last month he nearly burned down the gathering hut!" Bulma was fuming she knew her son liked to cause havoc on the village.

Kakarot chuckled he knew those boys caused trouble and Goten was no innocent party. He has done as much as Trunks only Trunks would take the blame for them. They knew Nappa was a strict man he learned it first hand when he got into trouble.

Kala looked at Kakarot and tucked in a stray hair behind his ear. "What are you doing son? Aren't you supposed to be taking of Vegeta? I bet he is hungry by now son."

"Yeah he went for a walk somewhere and I am looking for him now." Kakarot explained.

"Let's all hope he fell in the falls and drowned." Bulma grunted.

"Bulma do not say such horrible things about Vegeta. You don't know him." Kala defended Vegeta. Kakarot smiled at Kala and nodded. Bulma just grunted.

"You know Bulma after being with Vegeta this long I noticed you are both similar." Kakarot giggled at Bulma's shocked reaction and Kala laughed.

"Now you two behave. Now that we all have someone to look for so lets go. It is getting late." Kala begun to walk away from the two and they joined her.

They asked villagers on the way if they saw them getting pointed to the direction they needed to go. When they arrived at the gathering hut they heard giggles and sword noises. They did not see where the sound came from. Kakarot having a good idea what was happening shushed the women and slowly walked closer to the noise. He came to a site that warmed him. There was Vegeta sitting on the ground his back to the boulder and his legs spread showing off scribbles in the dirt. Tuma had her head resting on his lap, and two boys engrossed in Vegeta's tale of a hero in battle. Kala crept up behind him and smiled at the display before her, she knew if Vegeta was not injured Goten would be sitting on his leg. Bulma on the other hand did not want her son to be around Vegeta hearing about battles and death. "Trunks come on we are going home! You are in so much trouble little man!" Bulma's shout startled the three sitting on the dirt. Vegeta looked down hiding the embarrassment he felt. He was too engrossed in his story he didn't hear anyone coming.

"Awe mom I didn't do anything wrong today! I stayed out of trouble. Can I please hear the rest of Vegeta's story?" Trunks whined.

"Trunk I said lets go!" Bulma stomped her foot.

"You better go brat before your mother turns into a dragon and spits fire at me." Vegeta smirked and Trunks laughed. Bulma did not retort Vegeta's comment only taking her son by the arm and dragging him away.

"Bye Goten, Bye Vegeta!" Trunk shouted out.

Kala shook her head at Bulma. "That woman is something else. I still do not understand how Yamcha is still living being married to her."

"Come on mom Bulma is not that bad. She has moments. So Goten you had fun listening to Vegeta's stories?" Kakarot looked down at his little brother.

"Yeah! You should hear them brother they are exciting. I thought I was there!" Goten jumped from his sitting position and leaped at Kakarot for a crushing hug. Kakarot smiled at his excitable little brother and looked towards Vegeta trying to stand. Kakarot placed Goten down and helped Vegeta.

"Well boy's it is time to go. Goten you know what time to be home for dinner but I will forgive you this time." She looked up to Kakarot and Vegeta and nodded to them. "Goodnight son, goodnight prince Vegeta." She bowed turning to leave. Vegeta was confused no one called him prince Vegeta since Broli how did this woman know him. Goten removed his hand from his mothers.

Goten walked up to Vegeta and hugged his waist. "Goodnight Vegeta, I hope you can finish telling me your stories later I really enjoyed them." Vegeta was at a lost once again he looked towards the woman and Kakarot for help finding nothing but smiles.

"Umm sure brat." Vegeta lightly patted the boy's back his eyebrows drawn together. Goten let go and race to his mother both walking away leaving Vegeta with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Kakarot placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Ready to go back to the hut and eat?"

"As long as there is mango's fool." Vegeta grunted.

Kakarot laughed and started to walk. Then he turned and looked back at Vegeta. "You okay to walk on your own with the staff or do you need my help?"

"I will manage on my own. I had much rest." Vegeta looked down at the little pictures he drawn for the boys.

"Could I hear a story of your sometime Vegeta? I love stories." Kakarot gazed down at where Vegeta was looking seeing a dragon in the dirt.

Vegeta grunted. "You want to sit on my lap to?"

Kakarot laughed loudly turning into small giggles as they walked to the hut picturing himself sitting on Vegeta's lap listening to a story like a little boy.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Things carried on like any day would in the village. The people were doing their tasks in the village and moved on, they got use to the idea of a new man in the village. Vegeta seemed to be apart of the village now to the people unknowingly to Vegeta. The people accepted him as one of their own, they no longer stared or worry about what the man would do. Only one day the people were talking amongst themselves discussing what Vegeta would be able to do to pull his own weight around the village. They knew he was still injured and would be unable to help build or hunt. So they thought of things he could do with the women without looking weak. After all they just wanted him to pull his weight not hurt the pride of the man. They sent a villager to talk to Kakarot the day before to let him know they were going to hold a council and discuss what the man could do for the time being. Tonight was the night they will all decide Vegeta's job in the village.

Kakarot was happy he was glad the people accepted Vegeta. It seemed Vegeta was starting to mellow towards him as well. Instead of scoffing and grunting at him Vegeta actually talked to him now like a normal person. They still got into arguments it was only a normal thing to do when you live with someone. Taking a look into the sky Kakarot knew it was almost time, the sun will go down and the village would gather. He looked at the empty cot to his side. Vegeta was out like usual more than likely telling stories to the children. Since that fateful night he found Vegeta telling a story to Trunks and Goten it was a daily thing. It was hard at first to convince Bulma and Yamcha to allow their son by Vegeta but with the help from Kala and Trunks the finally done so. After two weeks all the children gathered around him listening to epic tales Vegeta knew. It was amusing to Kakarot to see Vegeta uncomfortable around the children, the man would go head first in battle but would try to run and hide from children. It was also amusing seeing Vegeta accepting gifts from them when they brought it he would look confused and stare at it like it was going to attack him. Vegeta even came to him asking why they done this. It sadden him when Vegeta asked the question and explained the children brought gifts to people who made them happy and considered dear to them. Leaving his musings he got dinner ready for them both tonight he would make a dish Vegeta would die over fresh fish cooked with mangos. Kakarot laughed to himself mangos was Vegeta's weakness and he exploited it only to make the man happy and content.

Vegeta finished up his tale of a life giving tree and a singing sparrow that made the children laugh and cry. He told them all it was the last story he would tell because it was becoming late and their family would worry. They all groaned and got ready to leave walking up and thanking Vegeta for the story some left him small little fruits mostly mangos. Vegeta smirked thinking to himself that Kakarot more than likely gave them the hint of his guilty pleasure. The last two boys approached him much like every day they waited for the others to leave to have a short moment alone with him.

"Vegeta tomorrow morning we are going to the falls have you been there?" Goten asked.

"The falls? No I have not I heard of it many times." Vegeta placed his thumb by his mouth and bite on the tip. "Why do you ask?"

"Because me and Goten is going in the early morning and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." Trunks smiled up at Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted. "So you can hear a story without your fellow villagers?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Umm no. Not because we don't like the stories we really do. We just want you to come along with us for a swim." Trunks answered.

Vegeta was slightly taken back. The kids did not want to hear a story only have him come along with them. They wanted to spend time with him. "Vegeta why do you bite the tip of your thumb every time you think?" Goten shyly asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Old habit I guess."

"Well do you want to come with us?" Trunks asked again.

Vegeta grunted. "I will think about it. Come to me in the morning and I will give you an answer. But for now you brats need to go home to your mothers before I am to blame." Both boys smiled and hugged him at the same time running off to their homes waving goodbye to him. Vegeta just nodded back to the boys.

Vegeta sat there on a rock just a few steps outside of the village and thought about everything that had pass the weeks he has been there. He was getting soft and he knew it. It was those damn children from the village they got to him somehow. It wasn't a question the children got to him and he did know how. They were happy to be with him, to hear his stories and they gave him gifts, their thanks, and the two brats would hug him. They did not fear him or show any disgust to him they welcomed him like he was apart of their family. Then there was Kakarot helping him understand the gestures of the villagers, keeping him feeling secured and cared for. The fool even followed him around in the bushes to make sure he would be alright walking around alone it annoyed him at first but warmed him the same time. Vegeta was at a lost he didn't feel the bloodlust no longer, he didn't wish to conquer anymore he just wanted to give it all up but a part of him clawed and growled on the inside tearing him down screaming to be released and leave the fools. It demanded him to continue what he was doing not play jungle man. He was lost stuck at a crossroad in his life. It would be much easier to continue on, but it looked much better staying.

Kakarot waited for Vegeta to return it was almost night time and Vegeta still haven't shown up for dinner. Kakarot was becoming worried getting ready to leave and find him the very man in question limped in. "God's Vegeta I was about to go look for you. I was becoming worried."

Vegeta smirked at the man. "Don't worry I am okay mother." Vegeta snickered at the displeased look Kakarot gave him.

"No really Vegeta I am not kidding, you know tonight is a important night."

Kakarot explained.

"What about tonight is important?" Vegeta raised a brow looking at Kakarot.

"Tonight the villagers are discussing what job you can do for the village." Kakarot clapped his hands and smiled overjoyed.

"Putting me to work? You discuss slavery with importance. Why should I be happy?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"It's not being a slave Vegeta. It is a good thing the villagers want to give you a task around here. It shows that they accepted you into the village. That is what you should be happy about Vegeta. The people have accepted you as one of their own now, and everyone has a duty to the village. Even I work and I am the leader." Kakarot pointed at his chest. Vegeta chuckled and shook his head.

"When are we going?" Vegeta asked.

"No you stay here it is a matter of the village, when you have a job then you can come to the council and put in opinions." Kakarot explained.

"I have no say in what I will be doing. That don't seem fair."

"Don't worry they will give you a small task I am sure until you are well enough then I will request you to be a hunter like me." Kakarot smiled. Vegeta waved his hand at the man dismissing the conversation.

"What are we eating tonight woman?" Vegeta laughed at Kakarot's expression.

"Will you stop that! I am a man! Not a woman damn you!" Kakarot placed his hands on his hips eyes silted at Vegeta. Vegeta took in the pose and begun to laugh harder.

"Well Kakarot you keep saying your not but from the looks of it you sure know how to stand like one!" Vegeta was nearly in hysterics at Kakarot's floundering.

"Moving on Vegeta! I made Fish mango!" Kakarot jumped up showing off the dish to Vegeta. Vegeta could no longer hold his laughter at bay. He fell over and laugh loudly to the point tears came to his eyes. "Oh shut up Vegeta!" Kakarot walked out of the hut leaving Vegeta to his mirth.

The villagers gathered in the hut with their children sitting on their lap or beside them. All watching the others discuss Vegeta's duty to the village. Many things were presented and shot down due to the fact Vegeta had a limp for another month due to his knee. It was Kala who gave them the idea of Vegeta making clothes and jewelry and it was agreed upon Vegeta would do that duty in two days until he was fully recovered to be a hunter and warrior of the village. They did not know the very man they discussed was sitting outside of the hut listening to their conversation not very pleased with his job. At least it wasn't the village cleaner.

Kakarot was the first to exit from the council hut and stretched out his muscles. Wondering how he was going to tell Vegeta he would be doing a woman's task in two days.

"Clothing and jewelry in two days really?" Kakarot jumped and turned to see Vegeta sitting on the only rock around.

"Yeah. It is much better than being a cleaner and it is only for a little while until you healed." Kakarot began to walk towards Vegeta. "Trust me you will be healed in no time and be running around the jungle with me hunting." Kakarot placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta grunted and looked down at the ground. "Vegeta are you well? Is there anything I can do for you?" Kakarot was becoming worried by Vegeta's demeanor it has been awhile since Vegeta acted this way towards him.

"You have done enough for me Kakarot. I just need to think that is all. Do not concern yourself I will be fine." Vegeta stood up standing in front of Kakarot. "Lets go back there is still food left there that is untouched."

"You didn't eat?" Kakarot tilted his head at Vegeta.

"I did just not the food you made. I ate the fruit the brats gave me." Vegeta answered honestly to Kakarot's question.

"Awe you waited for me!" Kakarot laughed and patted Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta grunted at Kakarot and made a move to leave until he saw Nappa standing next to Kala and in his arms Goten. It was the first time he saw Nappa since the fight with him and his late generals. Vegeta sneered at Nappa when he returned the gaze. Nappa froze staring back at Vegeta. For a reason unknown to him he still pictured Vegeta being that small boy in the palace not the man that stood several feet from him. Kakarot watched Vegeta almost growl at Nappa and turned Vegeta around towards the path that lead to his hut. Looking back at Nappa he nodded ushering Vegeta quickly back to his home.

The emotions he felt for Nappa was raw rage, he wanted to go over and kill the man. To yell at him to make him hurt just as much as him, the dark side of himself coming back with a terrifying vengeance. He slapped away Kakarot's hands and took his anger out on him. Yelling and punching him cursing him the way he wanted to curse Nappa. Kakarot didn't understand a word Vegeta shouted it came out in a mixture of different languages. Kakarot tried to subdue Vegeta but failed miserably he didn't think Vegeta seeing Nappa would cause such a hazardous outcome. Using his only trick he knew he pinched a nerve in Vegeta's neck rendering him unconscious catching him in his arms as he fell. He lifted Vegeta up holding him in a bridal style cupping him closer to his body. He was worried for the man they were all so close in fully changing his outlook on life and Kakarot did not want Vegeta to revert back into that mess of hate. He only prayed Vegeta would come back to his senses when the morning came.

Throughout the night Kakarot stayed up watching Vegeta toss and turn in his sleep. At one point he went over to hold the man because he cried in his sleep not moving away until he was in a peaceful state of sleep. The birds started to sing signaling a new day. Kakarot did not take his eyes from the sleeping form until someone came in.

"Son how is he?" Nappa walked cautiously in the hut.

"Sleeping. I had to knock him out he was going mad from anger. Father I do not think you should be here." Kakarot looked up at the man noticing how timid Nappa looked. He never saw Nappa in such a manner.

"No son I think you should. Me and Vegeta need to talk. I am the hindrance in his progress he will never fully heal if we do not talk and get everything out in the open Kakarot." Nappa watched Kakarot stand and look at him.

"I understand father but please make it easy on him. His mind is fragile enough." Kakarot and Nappa grasped each others hand sealing in a promise. Kakarot looked down at Vegeta once more and left. Leaving his father to face a storm no sky could ever dream of producing.

Vegeta groaned and stretched out his limbs he did not open his eyes but instead stretch and think about what happened. He was angry and shouting then all of a sudden was attacking Kakarot. Then nothing he did not remember anything after that only Kakarot reaching out his hand to him and he was out. He released another groan.

"It always took you a long time to open your eyes. Some things never change prince Vegeta."

Vegeta sat straight up allowing his eyes to fly open only to slit at the man sitting on Kakarot's cot waiting for him. Vegeta bared his teeth and growled at the man. "What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta bit out those venomous words.

"I am only here to talk prince Vegeta." Nappa kept his eye's to the ground beneath. He knew if he looked at Vegeta he would run.

"Stop calling me that! I am not a prince anymore and you of all people should know that coward!" Vegeta sneered.

"Vegeta lets talk but not here children are around and I know you need to release your anger on me. Just save the children the obstinacies I know you will yell. They respect you don't ruin it." Nappa stood facing the exit and walked. Vegeta grunted and done the same staying further back.

Kakarot was bombarded by two boys asking questions about the whereabouts of Vegeta. "Boy's calm down. Goten father went to speak to him. I am sure they will be back soon."

"That's not fair!" Trunks whined

"Yeah we went to the hut they are not there! Vegeta was going to come to the falls with us to swim and play!" Goten held his head down.

Kakarot thought for a minute they said Vegeta and Nappa was not in the hut so Nappa took him away from the village for Vegeta to release his anger no doubt. Wait Nappa would take Vegeta to the waterfall where the boys would be heading to. "Boy's you got to stay away from the falls until Nappa and Vegeta are back okay. I am sure Vegeta would go back with you both after. Now promise me you won't go there."

The boy's face's dropped in sadness looking up at Kakarot they agreed both knowing if Nappa caught them there they both will be in big trouble and if they broke a promise to Kakarot their leader they would be cleaning the village forever. They both walked away looking for something else to occupy their time while they waited for the return of Vegeta.

Kakarot knew Nappa and Vegeta needed privacy but he couldn't help but be curious and worried at the same time. What if Nappa needed him, what if Vegeta needed him? What if something bad happened to both of them? He knew what he had to do. He started walking to the falls.

Vegeta stood a few feet from Nappa and waited for the man to speak. He didn't look around him to look at the area his eyes were trained on Nappa watching his every move. "Speak!" Vegeta shouted.

Nappa jump slightly at the command and he done as Vegeta demanded. He told the story to Vegeta just as he had to Kakarot the first day Vegeta was brought to the village. Nappa looked up finally looking Vegeta in the eyes. "Vegeta I am dearly sorry for not being there when you needed me most, I am sorry I could not save you from Frezia, I am sorry I didn't die that day with everyone!" Nappa couldn't say anymore he was out of words to say.

Vegeta stood there his hands quivering with contained rage. All Nappa had said made sense indeed. It explained much to him but the anger he felt was controlling his actions. He couldn't think or see clearly all he wanted was to hurt the man. Vegeta gritted his teeth and his eye twitched. "You…. You say you are sorry, you say you wished you where there when I needed you… You say these things that mean nothing to me! You bastard I believed you dead! It was that thought alone that helped me in the first four years in my miserable existence! I wanted to avenge you! I would think what Nappa would say, what would he do?" Vegeta started to stalk forward to Nappa. Never taking his eyes off Nappa's. "I laid in a prison! I was chained to a bed! I was beaten, whipped, tortured, and used! I laid there every day, every hour waiting for a rescuer to come save me! That damned daydreams and hopes of a stupid boy praying to all gods holy and unholy for someone to save me! That someone was you!" Vegeta stood in front of Nappa and began to beat on the big man's chest. "I believed you dead! Believing I was the only one left! Come to find out you were not! You forgotten about me! You replaced me with Kakarot! You left me behind with that monster! How…..How could you do that to me Nappa? I loved you, I loved you like a father! And. And you betrayed me! Replaced me like I was some broken toy! Now I am Nappa I was beaten and broken into submission!" Vegeta fell on Nappa's chest trying to stop his sobbing but failed to do so. "Why Nappa? Why did you leave me like that? Why did you allow me to face that alone when you still walked the earth! You replaced me!" Vegeta couldn't speak no longer his throat was dry from his screaming and was tight from the tears.

Nappa held Vegeta tight and sank to his knees. His tears flowing down his cheeks taking in deep breaths they both held one another allowing their emotions take their toll. "I did not replace you prince." Nappa whispered on Vegeta's head. Letting the words sink in. "I am sorry you feel as such Vegeta. I do love you as a child even now." Nappa started rubbing Vegeta's back. "I cannot tell you how much I wish to redo that night. I wished I could have been there. I do my damnest to save you from such a horrible fate. I believed you dead prince just as you believed me dead. I knew you lived when I tracked down the army and was severally injured but I heard stories of Frezia and his slaves how he would have them killed in less than a year. I thought you died prince. I cried nearly nightly over you, I made a burial for you containing gold and silk. I prayed for you to forgive me nightly in hopes the spirit of your young self come to me and forgive me. This has been my biggest burden the wrong I done to you Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped the tears and looked up at Nappa. "Why did you replace me with Kakarot?"

Nappa sighed and touched Vegeta's cheek cupping it in his larger hand. "I did not replace you Vegeta. No one could have taken your spot in my heart reserved only for you. Kakarot was a child and he was orphaned by Frezia like you. I refused Frezia to take away another child's life and took him in with me and Kala. It took me much time to allow myself to love him because that is what I feared. I feared I would try to make him like you. At times I would even call your name instead of his. Vegeta you must believe me when I say I did not replace you, you were always on my mind for years. Until I came here I buried you. I wanted to leave my past in the past and move on with my new family but even then you were still in my thoughts and prayers. It was only a year ago I finally stopped and let you go. Then you came and sent me on the moon."

Vegeta chuckled lightly. "You gave me quite a shock in seeing you again Nappa. It was something I never thought would happen."

Nappa smiled. "Forgive me prince let this old man have peace."

"Yes Nappa you are forgiven. But do not expect things to be the way they once were. It will take much time." Vegeta rested his forehead on Nappa's chest not wanting to move from his position.

Nappa held Vegeta tightly to himself. He didn't want to let him go in fear after all this that Vegeta would be taken away from him again.

Kakarot sat in a tree away from the two watching the scene unfold. He wanted to stop them when he saw Vegeta attack Nappa but he noticed the fist did not have full force. Vegeta just needed to hit something and Nappa was a big enough target. He heard it all from where he was and almost cried with them both at Vegeta's confession to Nappa on how he was treated. Vegeta only gave vague details but even an idiot can fill in those omitted details. Kakarot now understood the scar on Vegeta's thigh. Vegeta was used in the worse kind of way. Kakarot watch the two hold on to each other for comfort. They both had it rough. Vegeta was physically and mentally tortured and Nappa tortured himself mentally never letting the memory of Vegeta go and blaming himself for what happened. Now they both can find their much needed peace.

The rainy season was coming and Vegeta has been running around with Kakarot digging ditches and securing the huts in case a storm would come. Vegeta has been living in the village for months now, he was healed. The people and the children got to him Kakarot knew it. From the women teaching Vegeta how to make cloths he became fond of them. They joked about their husbands and would be sincere with one another. The children adored him and his stories they would chase him around the village to play silly games with him, or to go for a swim at the falls so they could show them their different diving styles. Nappa and Vegeta seemed to get along they would just acknowledge one another and have small conversations mostly about Goten. Even and Bulma and Vegeta seemed to tolerate each other. It was Kakarot's main warrior's that worried him they did not really discussed their feelings of Vegeta being apart of their village. He knew he would have to bring the subject to them soon. Kakarot over the past several weeks he has been feeling very close to Vegeta and not in a brotherly or neighborly way. He wanted Vegeta, Kakarot never felt any of those feelings for anyone not want or lust or need. Those feelings only Vegeta made him feel.

The day he felt the need was when they went to the falls to swim. The water helped eased Vegeta's stiff muscles. They had two tag along the boys it was normal for them to follow they wanted to follow Vegeta. They all swam, splashed, laughed and played. Vegeta at first acted so stiff and called them undignified until the boys attacked him and he joined in the fun. Kakarot was done and went to the bank to let his body dry he watched Vegeta play and laugh with the boys dunking their heads under the water. Kakarot felt a twist in his stomach and he stared he always felt an unknown pull to Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta left the water making his way towards him his body glistening with water droplets he shook his hair to get rid of the heaviness and Kakarot knew the emotions he felt it was like a kick in the face. He wanted Vegeta, he lusted for him, he needed him he loved him. It had to be love no one could make him feel like this, no one could make him so happy, content, frustrated, and angry. No one could make his heart leap or warm like it does when he saw Vegeta doing things that make him happy.

Kakarot didn't know what he could do with the feelings. He was scared to tell Vegeta afraid that he would disgust Vegeta to the point he leaves and everything he has done will be for nothing. Not all men liked men in a romantic way they preferred women. Right now Vegeta was on his knees with his behind in the air as he secured their hut. "Kakarot is it tight enough on your end?"

Kakarot took a big swallow and felt the vine from the top never taking his eyes off of Vegeta's display. He wasn't a quick witted man but Kakarot even knew what Vegeta said can be taken the wrong way and gods knows he did. "Umm yeah Vegeta it is." Kakarot scratched his head.

Vegeta turned his head and looked up at Kakarot the man was stumbling more than usual around him, and he would turn his head away from him time and time again this instance being no different. Vegeta grunted standing up he started to brush off the dirt on his blue baggy pants. Now many of the villagers wore leather hided loincloths to cover their private areas. Vegeta refused to wear such things and would use the dye that is used for coloring the beads, he used it to color the cotton and sow it together making baggy breeches much like Kakarot's.

"Vegeta could you finish up here without me? I need to go and hunt with the others." Kakarot kept his eye's adverted from Vegeta.

"Yes that would not be a problem Kakarot. If I need help I could get one of the brats to give me a hand." Vegeta kept his back to Kakarot more so out of spite. Vegeta was confused as to why Kakarot acted like that towards him.

Kakarot walked away getting ready to gather his main hunters for more than just hunting he needed to speak with them. Getting a spear from a rack in the middle of the grounds he walked only looking back quickly to see Vegeta in a strange position nearly at the top of the hut. He chuckled to himself and continued on his way.

When Vegeta was done securing the hut he did not wish to do anymore he just wanted to relax. Vegeta was beginning to become very frustrated, for the past week it seemed Kakarot avoided him, and he began to wonder if it was because of him. His thoughts raged with questions and answers. Perhaps the man was tired of him living here, maybe he should just leave. Maybe he over lasted his welcome to the village, he was healed now. He could do whatever he pleased. There was something holding him back and he knew what it was, he didn't want to leave. He grew fond of the place he felt content and relaxed. He no longer was on guard, no longer angry, and his limbs never been so loose. He had to do something Kakarot didn't want him around any longer Vegeta could tell by the mans actions towards him. He had to leave it would be better if he done so.

Kakarot, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and Nappa sat around in a circle around the boar they killed. Kakarot was the one who made the killing blow by throwing his spear into the boar's neck the pig was massive and would do for the gathering hut tonight. They all joked around about their women Bulma mostly being pointed out because of her antics and moods.

"Ah guys come on she isn't that bad!" Yamcha whined.

"Are you kidding me I sooner face a six headed dragon wearing fresh steaks then face on her on one of her tirades." Nappa slapped Yamcha's back braking full of laughter.

"Yeah Yamcha, Not too long ago she nearly speared your manhood to a tree!" Krillen almost fell on his back due to his own memory of Bulma chasing down Yamcha with his own spear.

"That is a rare thing to happen and you all know this. She is a nice woman kind, giving, and caring. It is Kakarot I feel sorry for. From what I seen and heard Vegeta the almighty lord is worse than Bulma. He got a sour old man spirit from what I hear." Yamcha chuckled taking everyone's attention away from him to their leader.

"Vegeta is a good person. He just needed to see what life can be like to change his ways." Kakarot stopped to look at his men many of them seem to ignore his comment. "Tell me, do any of you have a problem of him being here?" Kakarot waited.

"He is a bad man Kakarot. I still do not understand why you kept him alive!" Krillen grumbled.

"He is changing men, I see it. He doesn't show it but he adores Trunks and the other children." Yamcha said. "I know I really don't speak nicely of the man. At first I thought he was evil and should be killed to Krillen. But then I started to see the changes in him when ever he was around the kids. I hate to admit it but I believe Kakarot is right about Vegeta."

"You young boys do not know what he been through nor will you understand. Just accept it and let the man live in peace he deserves it." Nappa nodded to his own words.

"Kakarot I do not understand how you show such favor to the man. Everything you done was for him, your whole life is revolved around him. Me! your friend and fellow warrior was a after thought to you. I lost my arm in that battle and you visited me three times! What is so special with that man Kakarot?" Tien locked his eyes on Kakarot watching him carefully.

Kakarot placed his hands on his face as he bowed his head. He couldn't lie to any of them and Tien deserved a real answer. Keeping his voice low but steady. "Honestly Tien at the period of time I would not be able to answer that question. I did not know why I worried or cared so much for an injured person I did not know. I didn't know why that man brought out emotions I never felt before. But two weeks ago I knew why. I always felt drawn to Vegeta, I would always feel my stomach tighten and my mind wonder much more than it ever had done in the past. I love him." Kakarot's confessions only cause a small gasp in the small crowd.

"Well now you are really going to be like me and Bulma." Yamcha laughed loudly. "Kakarot be prepared to hide your spear, staff, or any sharp objects. I know for a fact Vegeta will be hellfire."

"What did you and Vegeta agree upon?" Nappa was curious.

"I haven't told him yet. I do not know how to approach the subject." Kakarot groaned.

Kakarot and the others continued their discussion and all came to an agreement. Vegeta was welcomed to them all. Now the men sat around contemplating ways for Kakarot to confess and gain his love.

Vegeta looked around the hut he knew he would have to leave soon to go to the gathering hut. Kakarot had returned from hunting and told him several days before rainy season started the village gathered to celebrate by dancing, food, and legends. Also he told him that he was expected to be there now he was apart of the village. Kakarot left afterwards saying he needed to make sure everything was prepared and he would see him there.

Vegeta was planning on telling Kakarot in those moments he was leaving but the man spoke hastily and rushed out leaving Vegeta there with the information and that was all. Vegeta huffed to himself gathering his mind and thoughts maybe if he talked to Kakarot about building his own hut then maybe things between them wouldn't seem so strained.

Kakarot stood with many men from the village around a fire watching the boar roast to a golden brown. He was anxious over tonight. For tonight he had to make his attentions clear to the village. He loved Vegeta and he will be pursuing him romantically until Vegeta agrees and accepts his feelings or decline him in favor for another suitor. It was law that Kakarot had to speak of his plans. For it gave a clear understanding to the pursued and other potential rivals of what his endeavourer was. It would either work in his favor or against when it came to Vegeta. Maybe right then and there Vegeta would accept him as a perfect life mate, it wasn't unheard of. Sometimes when a man would tell of his courtship to a woman to be his wife, the woman in question would accept his proposal then because he was a fine suitor to her needs. Kakarot believed Vegeta would be a fine life mate he will never forget the night he held him throughout the storm Vegeta's body melted into his, it was as if they were made to fit together by the gods. Kakarot smiled yes tonight he will tell Vegeta of his attentions and hope for the best.

Vegeta walked with the crowd towards the gathering hut wearing his loose black pants, with a tight fitting blue shirt. It took him many mixed dyes to make the color and the looks on the villager's faces amused him. They were in awe at the color change, they were not use to clothing that the lighter skin people wore and thought it very strange that they wished to wear such constricting things. Vegeta was halted by the one woman who annoyed him most.

"Hey there. Why are you dressed like that? Do you want to look your best for Kakarot?" Bulma winked and giggled at Vegeta.

Vegeta made a choking noise in his throat at the woman. "No I did not as if it was any concern of yours."

"Awe come on, it is going to be a special night for you sweet cheeks." Bulma knew she shouldn't tease or hint at what was going to happen later that night but she loved tormenting the man.

"What do you mean a special night for me? My whole process is done." Vegeta wondered what the woman was on. "Did you eat any of those berries or lick a poisonous toad woman?"

"Gods no Vegeta. Just Kakarot got big plans for you." She wanted to laugh outright at the look on Vegeta's face, his brows were drawn together, his mouth was screwed up like he ate a sour melon, and his head was tilted.

"What kind of plans?" Vegeta looked at the woman his eyes were dead set on finding out what she knew.

"Well my husband Yamcha told me Kakarot wants to make you his wife or something along those lines." Bulma grinned. "He said he was going to announce it tonight to everyone, isn't that cute Vegeta? You get to be like all of us women around here." Bulma turned and chuckled leaving a very confused and upset Vegeta behind.

Vegeta knew it, he knew that there were other reasons why he was brought here. Kakarot would make him exactly what Frezia made him, there was no way Vegeta would be someone's pet again. He was about to turn go to Kakarot's hut get his things and leave, but then he thought he should go to the gathering hut for some reason he wanted to see Kakarot one last time before he left. He didn't understand why he just needed to see the man again. Building up his courage he made his way there arms crossed and growling.

Kakarot watched as everyone piled in greeting one another with hugs and smiles. He was looking out for someone in particular the object of his new found desire. Seeing the smile and nods of his friends as a show of support they knew he needed. It was until he finally saw Vegeta. He was standing further back from the crowd leaning against the pole arms and legs crossed. Kakarot's breath was knocked out of him Vegeta was handsome he was wearing a shirt that showed off the curve of his hip and the pants suited him well. Vegeta's dark smoky eyes were locked on his own and Kakarot swore he could just die from the pounding in his chest. He felt a spark of pure energy fill up inside him and he smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widen he felt a shock of some sort ring through his body when their eyes were locked together. Then Kakarot smiled at him. Vegeta turned his head away sinking down to a sitting position he looked down at his hands. He seemed to be pulled towards Kakarot, the childlike man made him feel good, he made him open up and talk even when he did not want to, he was worried about him. Then he knew why he wanted to see Kakarot again, he loved him. He did not want that, no, he couldn't do it and there were three damn good reasons why he could not. One he would be betraying Broli's memory the only man he thought he would ever love, but he thought didn't he already betray him by leaving him behind years ago. Second Kakarot wanted to make him a bitch, a wife not a partner or life mate but someone to cook, clean, and worship him whenever Kakarot wanted it. No he was not going to be a simple bed warmer again. Thirdly he couldn't allow himself to be with anyone. It always seems to go wrong for him they always seem to have the habit of dying on him. He looked around noticing how late it has become the children were sleeping in their mothers lap and the adults swayed and talked in hushed voices. Vegeta was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize how much time has past or how Kakarot kept watching him ever so slowly making his way closer to him.

An older man stood the villager's wise man striking his staff to the floor he asked. "Anyone here with any new stories, idea's, what your future plans are, with child, or proclaiming love please take the floor."

Vegeta watched as a new couple stood giving the news of an unborn child coming to their family. Vegeta watched as Kakarot was about to stand and quickly jumped from his sitting position. Everyone's eyes were on him and the confused look on Kakarot's face. Kakarot knew Vegeta had done that on purpose, Vegeta seemed lost in his thoughts until the wise man gave the floor for all to speak Vegeta kept his eyes on him.

Vegeta stood taking in everyone he tried to look as calm as possible. "Thank you all for taking me in and healing me even after all the terrible things I have done. You have my deepest thanks. I wish to inform you all that I will be leaving tonight." The people were in shock, everyone was they did not expect that. They were too lost in their own questions they did not stop Vegeta to question him as he walked out of the hut.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Vegeta was in the hut rummaging through the hut looking for any of his belongings given to him by the villagers and Kakarot. He needed to go and he needed to leave now. Where he was going was a mystery to him, he will see where he will end up.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Vegeta stuff clothing and several of his accessories into a sac tying it closed he looked at a distraught Kakarot.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Vegeta what do you mean your leaving? Why?" Kakarot waved his hands around the hut. "Why do you want to leave all this Vegeta? Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?"

"Kakarot calm down. I am leaving that is all you need to know." Vegeta took the sac throwing it over his left shoulder he began to walk towards Kakarot. "Now either you can show me out of the jungle back to where I first came or am I to do it on my own?"

"Vegeta please." Kakarot whispered placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder only to be shrugged off.

"Well fool? Are you showing me out?" Vegeta growled.

Kakarot let his shoulders slouch down in defeat. "Yeah I will take you Vegeta. Just tell me why." Kakarot looked at Vegeta's back with pleading eyes.

"I will tell you when we are out of the jungle Kakarot." Vegeta did not look back at the man he kept straight and began walking to the opening to grab a spear to protect himself. He waited for Kakarot to lead the way.

Throughout the walk Kakarot tired to talk to Vegeta only to get the silent treatment from the man. Kakarot didn't know what he could do his heart felt like it was hammering in his chest ready to burst out at any given time and sneak into Vegeta's sac. God's he just wanted things to be like before not now. He wanted to wake up to Vegeta's little stretches and groans. He grew accustom to hearing them. He even caught Vegeta from time to time yawning like a cat.

Kakarot stepped out of the last remaining blanket of bush revealing the very grounds that they battled months prior. Vegeta groaned seeing the land memories of his defeat rising in his throat like bile. Vegeta stepped out felt the sand make its way to his simple slip on shoes. Vegeta walked to the middle of the sand field and knelt taking a handful of sand he let it slipped between his fingers. "Kakarot how did you defeat me?"

"Umm Vegeta must we talk about this?" Kakarot began to become nervous. He never told Vegeta How he defeated him he never told him about a certain power deep within him.

"Kakarot how did you beat me! I had you right where I wanted you, about to make the last strike." Vegeta bit out his words not looking at the man standing just behind him.

"Vegeta." Kakarot paused and took a breath he needed to tell the man. Standing in front of Vegeta he knelt to face him. "I have this power inside me." He placed both hands on his own chest for emphasis where the power was held. "It comes forth to my hands when I need it."

Vegeta thought for a moment he remembered feeling a force sending him back and the agony that came with it. "How does it feel?"

"It is a tingly feeling that starts in my finger tips then spreads to my palms. It makes everything slow down while I can move at the same ease as before. It feels like being lifted into the air and smells like the sweetest flower." Kakarot smiled thinking about that very power inside him. "It feels divine like I have a purpose. Some say it is a blessing of our gods."

"Show me. Teach me." Vegeta lifted his eyes to Kakarot.

"I am sorry I cannot." Kakarot sighed.

"Why not? Is it because of who I am? Are you afraid I will use it for my own selfish desires? Am I too evil to wield such power?" Vegeta roared his anger standing straight glaring at Kakarot.

"No no no it is nothing like that Vegeta!" Kakarot placed his hands on Vegeta's shoulders. "I cannot just use it at any time. I can only call on that power when it is dire. It is a last resort. I do not control it Vegeta I do not wield it. It wields me."

Vegeta scoffed and turned away from Kakarot facing the ocean that laid beyond the sands. Kakarot's shoulders fell he was at a lost. He never expected Vegeta to ask the question or even to ask about the power he held. Vegeta turned his head and grunted. "Well then Kakarot I guess you are the special one now aren't you. The only one to have such power in his grasp. I am done with this foolery I am leaving."

"Wait Vegeta! You said you would tell me the reason why you are." Kakarot held a hand out in a hope that Vegeta may change his mind and place his hand in his and go back to the hut.

"The reason is simple Kakarot, I am no one's bitch." Vegeta turned and glared at the man. It was his last time he would see Kakarot. Vegeta never planned on returning. Kakarot on the other hand stood there like a fool the very thing Vegeta had always said he was. The reason blew Kakarot to a state of confusion why would Vegeta be someone's bitch he didn't understand. He never heard the term before. He didn't stop Vegeta, he watched him go pass the sand, and over the hill. Vegeta didn't even look back towards him he kept walking in the direction he desired distancing himself from Kakarot.

Kakarot went back to the village walking into his hut he saw Vegeta's cot. He screamed and ripped it from his hut tossing it into one of the fire pits used for smoking meat. He watched it burn and he felt his heart burn with the wood and cloth. Making his way back into the hut he cried for the first time in his life.

Vegeta climbed up the rocky terrain of the cliff. He had to stay away from all roads and paths. He had to bush whack his way he didn't know where he was going but he will soon find out. Once he reached the top after a long day of hiking and climbing he looked over the area. He sat there with his knees drawn up and his chin placed on his knees. He started to look deep in the jungle laying out beyond him. He started to wonder what Kakarot was doing was he hunting, was he playing with the children, was he with his friends, or was he hurting like his own self was. Vegeta grunted to himself yes he did care for Kakarot more than what he should and it hurt him badly to place a cold front like that and to hurt the man but he had to. He sat there going through the what ifs, and why not's Vegeta was full of confusion and questions. He knew now where he had to go. He needed a reminder of what and who he is. He needed to go back to his castle.

Trekking through many types of terrain ignoring all villages and staying clear from them he did not wish to be caught or identified by no one. He had to weapon and nor did he wish to get into a confrontation with anyone. He found that funny not even a year ago he would walk around commanding people to dare to defy him so he would have a reason to spill their blood now he was in hiding like a coward.

It took him two weeks by foot to get to his lands terrain. The open bare fields of his lands only small humps and little rocky hills littering the land. He found something as a blessing in disguise, he found a lone stranded brown horse. Vegeta smiled and jumped the horse only holding on by it's mane he directed where he wanted it to go. They raced forward quicker and quicker reaching their destination. What he found was something he was not looking for, it was a beaten down and abandon palace left for the elements to wear it down to rubble. He left the horse standing there by the gates munching on the patches of grass. Vegeta walked pass the rows of pillars noticing the statues of him self was tore down and smashed. He pushed open the doors to see the halls vacate of all the drapery and vases. The palace was hallow even the throne room was left with nothing but the steps leading to an empty space that once held his throne.

Vegeta walked into his old room to see even that was stripped of all the minimum belongings he gathered over the years gone. But he did not expect anything less he didn't expect people there waiting his return. Once it was known he lost and presumably killed in battle they all must have rejoiced and took what they could to either sell or keep. There was only one room untouched by greedy hands. The room that once was Frezia's that once was his prison. It still remain the way he left it when he had a momentary lost of emotions. He sat down on the floor picking up the ripped portrait of himself and his family. How he missed them, how he wish he could say things to them now. He placed a hand on the portrait touching his youthful face. How that face portrayed hope, life, and wonderment. His old self. "What was I suppose to be?" Vegeta whispered his question to his own self. Tossing the picture back to the floor he needed to leave.

_"Welcome back home my little pet. Did you miss me?" _Vegeta leapt from the floor searching for the owner of the voice. He knew who it was, and it chilled him to the very core. Frezia, but how could it be he killed him years ago.

"Show yourself coward!" Vegeta saw a dagger laying on the floor and snatched it in his hand holding it tightly waiting for someone to show themselves. It couldn't be Frezia. "Come out fight me!"

_"Princeling." _Vegeta jumped once again hearing the words in his right ear he sharply turned. Preparing to attack but there was nothing there. He kept looking around but nothing was there. He was going mad, he had to leave and leave now. Not taking another look he dashed out of the room racing down the hall needing to leave. But he heard the evil cold chuckle of his old capture turn to chilling laughter louder and louder. It only stopped when he tripped on a piece of rubble on the floor. He skidded to a stop nearly crushing his head on the wall. He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw there laying on the floor in front of him was a golden lock of hair. Not touched, still looking as it had the day he took it.

"Broli." Vegeta reached out and touched the hair taking it in his hand he held it to his chest. "Broli, I miss you." Vegeta stood and looked around noticing the voice had gone leaving an eerie silent hallway. Staggering slightly from the fall Vegeta continued to leave the palace the lock of hair held tightly in a fist. Taking an old route up to the springs, he felt like a zombie walking up the pathway. It has been a long time since he been this way. He didn't look around at his surroundings not even to see if the horse was still where he left it. He didn't stop until he reached an old funeral fire pit. He fell to his knees placing the hair lock to his face he breathed in deeply he could still smell Broli. "Broli I need you, oh gods do I ever need you. I am lost Broli I do not know what to do anymore. I was set on how I would be but now I feel like a stupid child how lost I am." Not hearing any answer or see any divine being of his dead lover come before him Vegeta gave up. He slumped to the ground silently crying, he was broken all over again. He felt like a newborn tossed in the elements alone to fend for them selves. He stayed there laying in the fetal position letting the lock blow away in the harsh wind, and he slept praying he would never wake up.

"Vegeta. Vegeta!"

Vegeta stirred noticing he was floating in a blank space. He frowned wondering where could he be.

"Vegeta, Vegeta" Vegeta heard that voice again and righted himself. He knew the voice he was just stun from hearing it once again.

"Broli! Where are you?"

"Right here." Vegeta turned his head and gasped. There stood Broli wearing what he left him in, the golden armor, red ropes, the golden and ruby crown that fitted his strong face, and his golden blonde hair surrounding his face and shoulders. Vegeta choked at the beauty of the man.

"Am I finally dead Broli? Does this mean we can be together again?" Tears began to willed up in Vegeta's eyes out of happiness. Broli smiled a sad smile and cupped Vegeta's face in his hand.

"No love you are not dead. You are here in my realm and no I am sorry but we cannot be together."

"Why? Why not Broli I love you!" Vegeta fell into Broli's chest hanging on to his shoulders. "I am so unhappy without you Broli. I need you."

"I love you to Vegeta. But no Vegeta you do not need me in the way you think you do and I am not the man you love." Broli trailed a hand in Vegeta's hair.

"Yes Broli I do. I do love you!"

"Vegeta I do believe you hold love for me but I am not the one you need and want. Vegeta there is a man that you do love and that you need to be with."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. Kakarot how did Broli know about him. "Broli what do you mean?"

"Vegeta you know as well as I do what I mean. You love him and he loves you. Give it a chance Vegeta. Give it the chance we didn't have." Broli laid a hand down on Vegeta's lower back bringing him closer to himself.

"No Broli I cannot. You know I cannot. I cannot allow another to be killed because of me. Besides Broli Kakarot only wants me to be his bitch, a house wife."

"No he dose not Vegeta he loves you more than just that he wishes to spend his life with you as an equal partner. Vegeta you must know it wasn't your fault those things happened an evil force has been watching you throughout the years. It was because of that force that has done the many wrongs in your life. But I have stopped it for now, I shielded you from its eyes Vegeta. I used my soul to protect you Vegeta so the evil force could not corrupt you further. Vegeta please use this opportunity to live. Live freely, love freely, and be free Vegeta." Suddenly Broli push Vegeta away still holding him by his shoulders. "Vegeta you need to go now, you are in danger!"

Vegeta was taken back by Broli's words he tried to ask how but he stumbled his words. Then everything went black the last thing he saw was Broli smiling at him and waving goodbye. Vegeta came back to his natural surroundings the dirt underneath him and the black sky above him. Then he noticed that it wasn't the sky he saw but instead a blindfold. He tried to move and noticed he was tied down by his wrist and ankles. He tried to scream but only came as a muffle because there was a dirty stinky cloth in his mouth.

"Well well look who finally decided to wake up from his beauty nap." A deep throaty voice rumbled.

"I thought I would have to wait all night Terrack." Another voice joined much lighter from the other. "Should we remove the gag and blindfold Terrack?"

"Coula you are an idiot. Please tell me why would I gag and blindfold him if I was just going to remove it in the end?"

"I do not know what goes through your thick skull Terrack."

The deep voice chuckled and Vegeta shivered. He heard scuffling from the feet of a man. "Tell me Coula how much troubles have this very little man caused you?"

"That fiend killed my family and torched my village." Vegeta heard the one named Coula spit to the ground while the other chuckled.

"Yes the little man has a nasty habit of doing so. What do you want to do to him?"

"I want to cut him piece by piece and watch him die!"

"Hmm reasonable enough. But look at him. He is petite and gorgeous. We could have some fun with him."

"Why in gods name would we do that?"

"Because it would break him think about it. He was already defeated hid to lick his wounds and came back. To take him would break him and then we leave him here to die." Vegeta began to panic inside.

"I agree he looks fine. We do not untie him afterwards Terrick?"

"No let him die naked, used, and bound."

The other named Coula began to chuckle along with his friend. "I want him to see us use him Terrick. I want to see his eyes."

Before Vegeta knew what was happening the blindfold was ripped from his face and his eyes adjusted to his surroundings and the two men leering and chuckling down at him. Vegeta was horrified at the appearance of the man he believed to be Terrick. He had a massive belly, dirty thin grey hair, big dark eyes, his nose resembled a pigs snout. He smelt of sweat, and wine. The man smiled widely at him and Vegeta noticed the rotten teeth and the wrenching smell it gave off. Vegeta wanted to puke at the idea of this man touching him. The other was slender and tall, he resembled Furtif and for the first moment he thought the man was Furtif but there were no freckles on his face.

Vegeta struggled trying to break away and kill the men with their own weapon. He couldn't allow himself to be used in such a manner again and by such weak repulsive men who cowardly tied him to the ground in his slumber.

"Stop moving there you little pretty whore." Terrick rancid voice cooed to Vegeta. They had begun to tare off Vegeta's shirt and breeches removing what ever clothing that they considered in their way. Once Vegeta laid before them nude did they stop. "Hmm look at that body Coula, it is perfect and tight. I bet he will be such a tight little fuck." Coula nodded eagerly.

Terrick brought his face closer to Vegeta's licking the side of his face, Vegeta gagged and struggled more fiercely. "Yes little one wiggle around like a worm, make sure to do it when I stick my cock inside you whore." Vegeta wanted to cry out for help or just die from the insanity of it all. Where did these men come from?

Terrick began to lick around Vegeta's exposed lips feeling the lurching inside Vegeta. Vegeta was able to remove his right hand and he slammed it in the mans face aiming for his temple to knock him out but missed it by only an inch. Terrick roared and slammed his hand down pinning Vegeta's free hand by his wrist. Terrick took out his dagger and Vegeta froze. "Too late to behave now whore." Terrick lifted it and slammed it in Vegeta's palm. Vegeta yelled through the gag tears of pain stinging the corner of his eyes.

"Next time he will chop off your balls right Terrick?" Coula smirked.

"Yes I will and fuck what was once your balls hear me?" Vegeta groaned and nodded his understanding. "Good now be a good whore and stay still."

Vegeta closed his eyes he didn't want to see this he didn't want any of this. Why couldn't they just kill him outright? He felt large clumsy fat fingers touch his body and he violently shook out of disgust. He needed his mind to leave. He started to think about Broli and his large hands soothing him at the springs, then the picture warped into the waterfalls in the jungle. Broli was still behind him soothing him and he whispered into his ear "Vegeta I love you." Only it wasn't Broli's voice it was different. He turned to see Kakarot standing before him. When he felt a heavy weight on him he came back to his reality. Only the weight did not move. Then he heard a shout and a clunking noise. Vegeta opened his eyes to see a cloaked man crouched over Coula, a snapping noise filled the air signaling Coula's death. The man stood and walked over to him and lifted the fat body of Terrick doing the same as he done to Coula. Then kicking the body away. He knelt down next to Vegeta he removed the gag and begun to untie his restraints.

"Who are you?" Vegeta whispered.

"Don't hate me." The figure spoke.

"Kaka…Kakarot? Is that really you?" Vegeta was stun.

"Yes Vegeta it is me. Don't hate me for following you." Kakarot removed the hood from his head revealing himself to Vegeta with a sad smile. Vegeta fully untied swung his arms around Kakarot's neck and buried his head under his chin.

"No Kakarot I do not hate you for following me. Thank you." Vegeta felt his head being lifted and looked deep in Kakarot's eyes. Kakarot couldn't hold himself no longer he needed to kiss this man that haunted his every thought and dreams for a month. Bringing his lips closer Vegeta turned his head away quickly.

"No Kakarot."

"I understand Vegeta, I will leave you alone." Kakarot was about to stand until Vegeta held him tightly.

"No you fool! I cannot kiss you because that thing's tongue been around my lips and it is disgusting! I need to wash!" Vegeta blurted out. "You really are a imbecile!"

Kakarot chuckled and grabbed Vegeta's hands and heard Vegeta suck in a breath. Looking down he noticed a dagger sticking in Vegeta's hand. "Vegeta! We need to get this fix up now! Are you okay?"

Vegeta laughed lightly at Kakarot's simple mind. "Yes Kakarot I am okay. Shouldn't you ask that question first then afterwards?" Vegeta smiled at Kakarot's frown. "There is a hot spring just down here. Let me get cleaned up."

"I'll come with you Vegeta incase something happens." Kakarot stood lifting Vegeta with him. Vegeta was about to pick up his belongings until he was stopped by Kakarot. Not wanting to argue he let Kakarot do as he pleased. "I will try to salvage your clothing Vegeta. I do have a small kit with me incase I needed it."

Vegeta scoffed. "Kakarot you are in need of any kit you can have. You are clumsy and destructive to clothing. How many times have you used it already because of tares and rips you caused?"

Kakarot looked down at his feet sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Umm four times I think." Little tuffs of laughter came from Kakarot's throat.

Vegeta was amazed and amused how quickly Kakarot's personality could change from a fierce some warrior to a simple minded man child but it seemed fitting to Kakarot. Vegeta walked nude down the short pathway to the springs. He wasn't worried no more of Kakarot seeing him in such a state of undress like before in the hut. Kakarot had seen him nude 'accidentally' on many occasions. Once they arrived at the hot spring he heard Kakarot whistle low and he chose to ignore it. Vegeta stepped inside the water letting it rinse his body clean. He dunked his head under the water and kept his mouth opened. When he resurfaced he saw Kakarot stand above him holding out a leaf. "Here is some mint leafs, I thought you would like it to clean your mouth."

"Thank you Kakarot." Vegeta took the leafs and stuck it in his mouth allowing the tingle burn take over and fill his mouth with a sweet freshness.

"Vegeta why did you come here? What is so special about this land? It is barren and lonely and don't forgot full of questionable people." Kakarot didn't look at Vegeta he kept his mind on fixing Vegeta's clothing so he could at least be covered.

Vegeta thought for a moment and exhaled. He told Kakarot that this was his lands and his palace. But that was not all. He told him that it belonged to a lord that he killed and he took it over.

"Was it lord Frezia? The one who enslaved you?" Vegeta stiffen. How did Kakarot know? Then he thought of course he would know Nappa would have told him. Vegeta nodded. "Then why would you want to come back to this place. It holds many bad memories."

"That wasn't the only reason Kakarot. But it is for me to know. Don't worry yourself Kakarot it has nothing to do with you." Vegeta knew he lied it had everything to do with Kakarot and how he felt about him. Vegeta laid his head back and allowed the spring to sooth him thinking about the day he met Broli. It was only when he felt hands cupping his face did he open his eyes.

"Kaka..Kakarot? What are you doing?" Vegeta tired to move away but he was held in a strong grip.

"Vegeta. I love you." Kakarot placed his lips on Vegeta's crushing them together in a passionate embrace their hands moving on each others flesh touching what they could, gasping and breathing into each others mouths. Vegeta wanted to succumb to the feelings of utter bliss and passion but he couldn't. Vegeta pushed Kakarot away with all the willpower he could muster and stepped away. Kakarot face and shoulders dropped.

"Kakarot I cannot do this. Please oh gods please."

"Vegeta, I need you don't stop this." Kakarot pleaded stepping forward. "I do not want a passionate night Vegeta I wish to marry you."

"Kakarot you don't understand. I want this, oh gods I want you. But not here please. This place this very spring I cannot do it." Vegeta pleaded.

"No Vegeta I do not wish to take you. I want to show you the passion I feel for you. I want to kiss you, hold you. I want to marry you Vegeta."

"Kakarot no not here. This place is sacred to me." Vegeta took a breath he knew he had to tell Kakarot of Broli. Keeping his hand flat on Kakarot's chest to keep the distance he told Kakarot everything. He spilled it all out before him his childhood, Frezia, Broli, and the crimes he committed. He laid it all down and spread those pages of his life. Vegeta waited for Kakarot to leave him, to walk out on him of utter disgust of the things he done. But instead he felt Kakarot take his left hand and kissed his palm.

"I understand Vegeta. When you are cleaned dress it will be a long way back home." Kakarot smiled at him.

"You still want me to come with you Kakarot?"

"Of course Vegeta, it is kind of dull without you."

"Well then I guess we will have to build a new hut for me to live in."

Kakarot froze and turned back to Vegeta. "A new hut? So then you do not accept my proposal?"

"What?" Vegeta was confused. To be honest he didn't really pay much attention to what Kakarot was saying.

"I told you I wanted to marry you. I want us to be life partners Vegeta equals, and live our lives together under the same hut."

"Kakarot….. You know two men cannot be wed right?" Vegeta couldn't describe what he felt, Kakarot wanted him to marry him. He wanted to be wedded.

"In my lands you can be. They believe in love Vegeta. Who ever finds that love, and that connection has the right to bound one another in love gender is not a problem. I mean what I said Vegeta I do not just want you for a passionate thing. I will not take you in that manner unless we are married. I love you, only you had made me feel this way from the beginning I felt drawn to you."

"Kakarot I need time to think. Please. I do feel strongly for you as well but I just need some time."

Kakarot smiled brightly at Vegeta. "Not a problem Vegeta, we have two weeks before we return to the jungle. I will ask you when we are at the ocean."

Vegeta smiled yes he was going to think about it, but he was more than certain he was going to say yes, he just wanted to watch Kakarot squirm and try to court him. Yes it seems it will be an interesting two weeks. "Kakarot why did you follow me? Not to say I am against it due to the fact you helped me earlier."

Kakarot smiled dressing himself of his clothing. "Well when I returned to the village I was depressed to say the least. It took me several days before I got out of the slump. But when Nappa came to me telling me what Bulma said to you I became furious. I nearly dragged her to the ocean and tossed her in." Kakarot and Vegeta shared a chuckle. "But then Nappa told me that I needed to find you and tell you how I felt because if I didn't then well I was never going to solve my depression. So using my knowledge of tracking I followed you. It was only yesterday I found out I was only a day away from you so I didn't stop I continued on. You know the rest."

"How did you catch up to me so quickly? I had several days on you then I was on horse back?" Vegeta was confused.

"Do not forget Vegeta I am a nimble and quick warrior of the jungle!" Kakarot puffed out his chest and posed. "And on top of that quite a handsome one at that." Kakarot winked at Vegeta tossing him a small smile. Vegeta grunted.

"Your mind is leaving you Kakarot if you believe such things." Vegeta retorted. Hearing the little laughter leaving Kakarot's lips.

"Gods I missed you Vegeta. Please don't ever leave again."

"No Kakarot I will not."

Vegeta stood letting the wind dry his skin he walked towards Kakarot and placed on his clothing. Vegeta took Kakarot's face in his hands and smiled at the man. Vegeta leaned up and Kakarot bent down and their lips met in a small chaste kiss. "No Kakarot I do not believe I will be leaving your side again."

"Does that mean you will marry me?" Kakarot held a warm smile upon his lips.

"I said no such thing." Vegeta smirked and Kakarot's frown. "Now let's go Kakarot we have much ground to cover." They both walked down the path side by side. Until Vegeta stopped and turned looking at the place he left Broli to rest. "Thank you Broli, I love you." Vegeta whispered to the wind allowing it to carry to the top for Broli to hear.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Vegeta and Kakarot hiked and marched through mud, bypassing the trees, and climb the rocky cliffs for nearly two weeks. They talked very little between the two and stopped for short breaks for food, and rest. They were both eager to get back to the jungles and live amongst the village in peace. Kakarot did however courted Vegeta by catching and cooking him food, giving him many compliments, and giving Vegeta small gifts, such as berries, small stones of blue and purple quartz crystal found on their way. Vegeta was awed by the beauty of the quartz crystal embedded in the rock it wasn't very large, only big enough to place in your hand. It was the color and appearance that awed Vegeta it looked like a liquid purple fire frozen in time it was his favorite gift.

Kakarot showered Vegeta with loving admiration and attention much to Vegeta's pleasure. Loath for him thinking it but he enjoyed all the attention Kakarot provided him, he enjoyed being taken care of. Vegeta knew he didn't want that for their entire existence only for the courting process. Once it was done Vegeta would make sure to give as well and provide for Kakarot as well. He did wished for their new blossoming relationship to be equal. He did not want to be treating as a woman. He would train, and hunt like any other man and he knew Kakarot would not expect any less of him.

Kakarot needed to rest, he been hiking and traveling non stop. Not stopping to catch up with Vegeta's distance and making good distance going back to the jungles. He knew he needed to stop and relax. Kakarot climbed the last rocky surface with Vegeta in tow dropping the sac of supplies and gear with a huff. "Vegeta I really need to rest. I know we are not far now but I am wiped out! I will drop if we continue."

"I agree Kakarot, this is a fine place to rest for the rest of the evening and night. There is a groove in the rock side to the left that we can rest, it will protect us from the night's wind and weather." Vegeta placed his sac down with the grace the larger male lacked and walked around the area smirking to himself at the location. It was the very same placed he first stopped after a day and half of hiking away from the jungles. "After tonight it will not take us long to get back to the village."

"You truly wish to continue Vegeta?" Kakarot raised a brow at the man he questioned. Kakarot watched as Vegeta slid down to the ground beside him over looking the scenery. "You realize this rest is needed by us both. Once they know we are back we will bombarded by the villagers and two inquisitive boy's."

Vegeta smirked thinking about what those boy's would ask. "Indeed Kakarot. But I was not saying that to continue on I was just only stating a fact fool." Vegeta playfully smacked at Kakarot's shoulder earning a smile from the man. Vegeta had thoughts plaguing his mind, he had an idea on what Kakarot wanted but he did not know what would be expected. Expectations how he loathed expectations. "Kakarot if I were to say yes to the proposal, what do you expect it to be? Role wise that is." Vegeta knew he had to explain himself further to the man, Kakarot could be quite simple at times.

Kakarot stopped and looked to the sky in deep thought. "Well if you were to say yes then I would expect a happy partnership."

"And the roles Kakarot?" Vegeta grunted perhaps he wasn't as clear as he thought he was.

"Roles?" Kakarot scratched his head looking quite confused.

"Yes roles fool! You know how a wife and husband partnership is! What is expected out of ours? How will it work?" Vegeta growled wondering to himself if he really could partner with an imbecile.

"Oh! Well I would expect you to help me out with things like cooking, cleaning, hunting, and decision making within the village. Since after all I am their leader and you're a very smart man it would help me out a lot!" Kakarot grinned looking at Vegeta with hopeful eyes. "Dose this mean you agree to my proposal?"

"No Kakarot this does not mean I am saying yes. I am just curious."

"Why did you think I would expect you to be home all day, cook, clean, wear women clothing and lay on your back as soon as I return?" Kakarot wagged his eyebrows to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted and blushed not wanting to think about the idea of what Kakarot said. Instead his smacked the back of the larger mans head and laughed as he groaned and voiced his complaint.

"Well Kakarot what are you feeding me tonight?"

Kakarot groaned and nearly whined. "Vegeta must I cook tonight I am tired. Can you?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Yes fool I can but I find it much better when you serve your superiors."

Kakarot groaned again rolling his eye's at Vegeta. "Vegeta."

"I know I know we been through this before and in that little debate." Vegeta leaned in close and whispered in Kakarot's ear. "I came out on top." Vegeta watched the blush form on the others cheeks and Vegeta winked at him making the other blush harder.

"Must you tease me like that Vegeta?"

"It is amusing to see you flustered. Knowing that I can do so, I will use it against you Kakarot. You better pray to your god's you never have to face me or I will my ultimate weapon." Vegeta smirked harder at the others expression.

"What is this ultimate weapon you own Vegeta?" Kakarot turn his embarrassment into a playful manner.

Vegeta lifted his leg and laid it down on Kakarot's, then grabbed his shoulders and hoisted himself on Kakarot's lap. Vegeta bent his head forward and low so his lips were only a breath away from Kakarot's ear. "Me." The hot breath of Vegeta's mouth hit Kakarot's skin like a fire and he shivered in delight.

Kakarot moved back to look into Vegeta's dark eyes and brought his hands up to cup Vegeta's face in his hands. Stroking Vegeta's cheeks with his thumbs he watched Vegeta close his eye's with the contact. "Vegeta." Kakarot didn't hold himself back, even if he had the willpower to do so he did not wish to do so. He wanted to taste Vegeta and feel the lips of the smaller man. Kakarot needed that connection with him again, it has been over two weeks since he kissed the other. Not waiting a moment longer he took his lips in his own locking them together in a long savory kiss. Kakarot licked Vegeta's lips for entrance he was granted and pleasantly happy to greet Vegeta's tongue with his own.

Vegeta removed his hands from Kakarot's shoulders to wrap around the larger mans neck. It all felt right to him, the moment, the feel, and it wasn't just a right feeling for in the moment. He felt like he belonged there forever in this man's arms, feeling his heat, hearing his heart beat in sync with his heart. Broli was right, this was it, this is what love is. Everything was perfect and he knew it would always be like this, perfect.

They separated for air never ending their gazed look. Both men knew what they were thinking, and they felt the same burning need pressing them together. It was fate, it was preplanned that this connection between the two would be. They could not fight it, it was the very will of the god's that they become one with one another. The night came quickly due to the rain threatening to fall and both men lay in the groove of the rocks feeding each other berries and dried meats.

The oceans crashed among the rocks blanking the sand into a wet muck. Vegeta was not too pleased marching through the wet sand but Kakarot was not in the same disposition. Kakarot had his boots off allowing the wet cool sand sink between his toes. Kakarot looked back to see Vegeta trailing behind grumbling to himself Kakarot chuckled seeing his companion. Kakarot swore he would see steam come from Vegeta's nostrils at any given time due to his anger. "Come on Vegeta we are almost into the jungle!"

Vegeta grunted and growled at the happy man. How Kakarot could enjoy such crummy weather was beyond him and he wondered why he couldn't wait to leave before rainy season or even waited for it to pass before returning. Vegeta kept his curses and grumbles low and stomped through the muck not looking up. He sneered when he slammed into a strong and thick chest. "Kakarot! What is it now? Haven't we stopped enough?"

Kakarot smiled at Vegeta's frustration. He lifted Vegeta's face and smiled. "I have two questions for you Vegeta."

"Well ask dammit! I am cold, wet and tired!" Vegeta groaned.

"If you had a choice Vegeta would you have left with Frezia?" Kakarot watched as Vegeta's anger dissipate and become thoughtful.

Vegeta was having an inner conflict with the question. He knew Kakarot asked that very question once before and said he would ask again but Vegeta truly believed Kakarot would forget, after all Kakarot was a simple minded man. Thinking long and hard on the question thinking on the many different things that could have happened and not happened in his life if he had a choice. But only one thing kept coming to mind. "You know what Kakarot, yes I would have. I would have went with Frezia and do it all over again." Vegeta took a breath and saw the sadness that fell on Kakarot's face. "Don't jump into conclusions fool." Vegeta smirked at Kakarot. "I would have done so because the path I was taken off of placed me on a path where I found you."

Kakarot was surprised. Vegeta would go through it all once again all because he would meet him. "Vegeta." Kakarot held Vegeta's face and kissed him. "I have to words to say on how much it makes me happy and it also makes me sad to think of you going through such challenges."

"Kakarot you take the hurt away, you make me happy. Just never leave me Kakarot and I will be the happiest man in the world." Vegeta reached up and kissed Kakarot with a deep passion that burned him inside and out. Once they broke Kakarot placed his hand in his pouch and pulled it back just as quick.

"Vegeta be my lifemate, be my equal, and love me forever?" Kakarot extended his fist to Vegeta's chest and opened up his hand revealing what was held there.

Vegeta gasped and quickly picked up the ring for inspection turning it and twirling it on his finger. It was the purple quartz Kakarot gave him a week ago but it wasn't in the rough form he got it in. No nicks or ruff edges it was perfectly cut and shaped into a ring. Vegeta looked on the inside and saw a small carving's of letters. Wiping the rain water from his eyes he brought it closer. Ka & Ve. "Kakarot how did you do this?"

"At first I tried to use a rock and chiseled it but it wasn't working. Then I used my power." Kakarot smiled he enjoyed Vegeta's surprise.

"I thought you could only use your power in dire situations?" Vegeta's eyes silted waiting for an answer.

"Yeah but I guess if you look at it, it was a dire situation. I had so little time to do it and it wasn't working. So I was panicking and it happened but the unreal thing was I had full control of it. Usually I do not it is just like a blast, but that time it was like controlling my staff I knew it inside and out." Kakarot smiled and taking Vegeta's hand. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Maybe, maybe not Kakarot." Vegeta smirked about to walk away only to be grabbed and lifted in the air. "Kakarot let me do.." Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence for Kakarot pressed his mouth to his in a harsh demanding kiss. Fire filled Vegeta's veins and it rushed throughout his body. The fell of Kakarot's full lips on his own made his fall, Kakarot tasted of mint and berries and it filled Vegeta's mouth taking him to a trip to another realm.

Kakarot drew his mouth away from the other but not leaving the tanned skin. Kakarot started placing little kisses and lick to Vegeta's neck only stop to suckle on the exposed throat as Vegeta moved his head back for better access. "Tell me Vegeta you don't want this, you don't need as much as I do, that you do not love me."

Vegeta growled. "Damn you cheater. Yes I want this, and yes I want you, I love you, and yes I will marry you Kakarot!" Vegeta howled out of frustration and need for all to hear his declaration and Kakarot couldn't be happier hearing those words coming from Vegeta's mouth.

"Vegeta you mean so much to me." They continued their kiss that obliterated both their minds. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Kakarot's waist causing Kakarot to lose his footing and crash to the soft sand below. Kakarot grabbed and stroke all of Vegeta's exposed flesh his arms, his neck, and face feeling the soft skin boil his insides. He needed more.

Vegeta snagged Kakarot's shirt and tore it from his body exposing the chiseled chest to the elements and his gaze. Vegeta sat up rubbing and feeling the strength of the lager man below him. Vegeta could feel Kakarot's heated blood, and feel the hammering of his heart and smirked. Yes he enjoyed making Kakarot's body frenzied and needy all for his touch and his touch alone. He felt Kakarot begin to remove his own shirt and lifted his arms to make it easier. Once the garment was removed Vegeta took Kakarot's hands in his own guiding him where he wanted to be touched.

Kakarot groaned at Vegeta's display the water from the rain made Vegeta's muscled skin slick to the touch, he could feel his manhood straining to be acknowledged. He was losing himself fast under Vegeta and he needed to stop this now before he consummated the bond before the ceremony. Kakarot clenched his teeth together and breathed deeply. "Vegeta please stop this now. I do not want to take you now."

"Why Kakarot? We both want this." Vegeta grasped Kakarot's hard manhood tightly in his hand and Kakarot looked at him deeply. "You need this Kakarot." Vegeta winked and with Kakarot's hand still held by the wrist by his own he placed it on his own proof of arousal grinding slowly into Kakarot's hand and upper legs.

"No Vegeta. We need to stop." Kakarot sat up and removed Vegeta's hand from him, bringing the other to his lips he kissed Vegeta's knuckles. "I will only take you as my lifemate Vegeta. I love you to deeply to have you in any other way."

Kakarot was rewarded for his little speech of love by a fast backhand. "Then fool do not start something with such heat if you will not finish the job!" Vegeta quickly stood up and marched into the jungle's mumbling to his own self about relieving tensions leaving his shirt and Kakarot behind in the sand.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta is back!" Vegeta was rushed by children the instant he step foot in the clearing. Naturally Trunks and Goten were the very first to see him and be at his side in a second. "Vegeta! Where did you go?" Trunks whined staring at Vegeta with big blue eyes threatening to spill with tears.

"I..I.." Vegeta was at a lost of words to say. He was utterly surprised by the big welcoming from the children. Nearly all the children of the village were now circling him trying their best to get closer for a hug. He looked around and noticed the adults of the village began to gather as well with smiles and questions of their own.

"Vegeta please don't leave again! You all miss you so much! Trunks even tried to tell us a story but he was awful!" Goten groaned with the memory.

"Vegeta had to go to see someone very important and he didn't think he was able to come back boys but here he is. Please give him some room to breathe children it has been a long trip for us both." Kakarot chuckled looking at Vegeta's distress. Vegeta touched their heads as a sign of recognition as they slowly moved away. Vegeta turned his head to Kakarot and smiled giving him a silent thank you for his help in the matter.

"Where did you go?" Trunks still held on to his question not letting it go until he got an answer.

"I will tell you later right now we just returned Trunks let me have this and the next day to relax and settle back in, then I will tell you where I went." Vegeta explained.

"You won't have much of a relaxation time Vegeta. Tomorrow we will be wed and you got to gain as much energy as you can today because I promise you won't have much by the third day." Kakarot winked and the village was shocked. Kakarot wanted to smack himself in the head he didn't tell the whole village of his courtship of Vegeta. "Umm yes everyone there will be a ceremony tomorrow at sundown. I have found my lifemate Vegeta. If anyone objects then come forward. If any of you wish to pursue Vegeta come forward. But be warned I am willing to fight and Vegeta as agreed to my advances."

"Well son it is highly unorthodox here but in my lands no law is broken and I have no problems with the choice you have my blessings." Nappa stepped to Kakarot and placed a hand on his shoulder a sly smile plastered on his face.

"Vegeta seems you will be a big part of the family now." Kala smiled getting closer to a stun Vegeta.

"Does that mean Vegeta will be my older brother as well?" Goten shouted. Kala turned to her son and nodded. "Yay! Vegeta is my brother!"

The villagers cheered along with Goten showing their approval with the match. Kakarot couldn't contain his joy no one objected or fought his claim they approved immediately they didn't even scorn him for not following the traditions of the open village. He turned to look at Vegeta expecting to see joy in his eyes but only to see the man standing there stun.

"Vegeta you will have to spend the night in our hut so we can prepare you for tomorrow. It is tradition that you must be further away from Kakarot which means you cannot stay in his hut for tonight." Kala looked at Vegeta and noticed he wasn't paying much mind to her he seemed gone. Kala placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder taking him from his daze. "Vegeta are you well?"

"Umm yeah. I am okay I was just thinking. I need to speak to Kakarot alone." Vegeta made the move to walk towards Kakarot when the small frail hand tightened. He turned back his head to look at Kala.

"Are you having second thoughts Vegeta?" Kala whispered.

"No." Vegeta offered a small smile and Kala returned it releasing Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta made his way through to get to Kakarot taking his arm in his own he directed Kakarot to their hut only to have some of the villagers whistle and cat call. Vegeta blushed and grunted at their antics. Once inside Vegeta saw Tuma jump from her position and came for him with her paws out. Tackling him down Tuma began to nudge her head onto his and lick his face. Kakarot laughed at the site. "No welcome back for me Tuma? You really missed Vegeta didn't you?"

"Tuma get off!" Vegeta grunted only to be growled at and felt the jungle cat's weight come down more. "Don't worry you damn cat I am not leaving again! So get off and let me breath!" Tuma whined and sat up allowing Vegeta to get back on his feet only to be manhandled by Kakarot and dropped back down to the ground sitting in Kakarot's lap. "Now you!"

"Vegeta, I am so happy I just want to squeeze you, kiss you, and hold you!" Kakarot exclaimed nuzzling his head into the back of Vegeta's.

Vegeta let out a long sigh. "Kakarot why tomorrow? Why so soon?"

"Well to be honest Vegeta I don't think either one of us could wait. I wouldn't be able to control myself too long around you and it would end up like earlier. I stop, you hit, I have a bruised ego and pride, and you're left with relieving tensions." Kakarot chuckled at the choke noise Vegeta produced.

"You heard that?" Vegeta whispered.

"I think many people heard that Vegeta. You are not all that quite when you are angered." Kakarot smiled. "I wonder how loud you are under other circumstances."

"Kakarot stop it before we end up like last time. Well then I guess I should leave. I am not supposed to be here alone with you correct?" Vegeta pried Kakarot's hands from him and stood.

"Yeah that's right. So where are you going to sleep?" Kakarot stood as well extending his hand to allow Vegeta to leave.

"Nappa and Kala. She said as much." Vegeta stepped out walking towards Kala's and Nappa's hut.

"Nappa huh. Are you sure you will be okay?" Kakarot didn't want to think about the possibilities that could happen.

"It is Goten I should be worried about Kakarot." Vegeta smiled as Kakarot chuckled.

"Well here it is. You home for the night. I have to leave you Vegeta for now until tomorrow at sundown. Then we will be lifemates. I cannot wait." Kakarot leaned in for a kiss only to receive the palm of Vegeta's hand.

"Now, now Kakarot don't want to work you back up. I will see you tomorrow evening then." Vegeta turned and smiled to himself at Kakarot's sigh of frustration. Yes tomorrow they will be lifemates bounded together in a holy rite. For now he needed much rest.

The night fell and gone leaving the sun shining brightly and the clouds have cleared for this day and the villagers were happy. It was a special day for their leader and it was as if the gods blessed the ceremony of the two. It was the first day in over a month since the rain stopped or slowed. The villagers began to roast bore, smoke fish, and gather many berries and fruits for the celebration. The elder of the village dressed in his finest jewelry and gathered his most prized turtle shell to place the fresh picked herbs that is needed for the ceremony.

Kakarot ran around looking for everything he needed placing it at the falls. He had a grand night planned for Vegeta and he only wished Vegeta would enjoy it. Kakarot thanked the gods for their blessings. Even though it was the rainy season the people knew when the sun would set and rise it was ingrained in their beings. The sun was there god and they needed to know as much as they could of their majestic god. Kakarot got the last item it was an offering to their god but it would be complete until Vegeta contributed.

"Vegeta wake up! You been sleeping for far too long! Your going to be late!" Goten jumped on Vegeta waking him up quickly.

"What? What time of day is it?" Vegeta groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Already mid day! You slept all night and morning! Gosh you must have been really tired."

"Goten is Vegeta awake?" Kala poked her head inside the room seeing Vegeta sitting up still groggy and Goten bouncing where he sat. "Vegeta please bath the water is right there. Clean everything thoroughly it's your big day! Goten leave Vegeta in peace go outside with Trunks and play. We need to be alone with him right now." Kala smiled as Goten jumped up and raced outside. She already warned him ahead of time of what he needed to do.

Vegeta stretched and got up to drag the tub style container closer. It was large but not large enough to get in. He grumbled and began to remove his clothing to bath. Taking the cloth he wetted himself enough to place the bathing material over his body. He smiled at the smell of mango's it has been awhile since he smelled it and he missed it. Using a generous amount he covered himself. He wanted to smell good it was after all his big day. Chucking to himself he continued.

Kakarot walked to the elders hut. He had to see the man it was tradition. The man who was being bounded must seek out the elder and be blessed by him and that is what Kakarot was doing. "Roshi! Are you in there?" Kakarot yelled.

"Yes my boy I am. I have been waiting here for you."

Kakarot stepped inside the hut to see the man sitting crossed leg with his eye's closed. "Roshi you know why I am here so can we get this done? Time is getting short."

Roshi chuckled at Kakarot opening one eye he sized the man up. "First off sit like me and secondly don't get scared."

Vegeta stood drip drying until Kala brought him clothing. Waiting around was not his best attributes. "Woman are you done yet!"

"Vegeta have patience I was just bringing them to you." Kala answered tossing a pair of breeches in the room where Vegeta stood.

Vegeta sized up the pants and liked the coloring it was black but it had hints of blue in the fabric. He felt it and immediately knew it was not cotton or wool it was silk. "Kala where did you get these?"

"I made them Vegeta last night. It is a gift from Nappa the only thing of home was the silk curtains I taken from his room from the palace that night when I dragged his hide to the wagon. He wanted me to make pants for you out of them for today." Kala was leaning on the wall that separated them both.

Vegeta held a sad smile. It was a piece of home Nappa gave up for him. "Thank you Kala it is wonderful." He placed a foot inside only to be halted by Kala.

"Wait before you dress here, use this oil it smells sweet and it will make your skin smooth." She held her hand out holding a bowl of oil and Vegeta took it with thanks.

He brought it to his nose and sniffed it. Yet again it was mangos. _Is everything made from this fruit here?_ Vegeta thought. Placing it on his body he then placed on his silk pants loving how it felt on his skin. It was almost like the ones he wore when he first came to the jungles to conquer it but no land could ever compare to the silks of his home. It was feather light, smooth, slick, and comfortable no other silk he ever worn compared. Stepping out of the room Kala attacked him with a hair comb brushing his dark locks of all the knots from sleeping. She smiled at him rubbing her palms on his arms removing some of the oil to place in his hair. Vegeta grunted but allowed the woman to do as she pleased as long it didn't cross any borders. "Almost done Vegeta and in good time as well. It is nearly time for us to leave." Kala smiled. "All we need now is the art to appease the sun god."

"Art?" Vegeta was confused.

"Yes all the ones who are asked to be wed must wear the art of the sun god. It is a black paste but not to worry Vegeta it is light and you will never know it is there." Kala approached him with a bowl filled with a black paste and begun to draw a sun in the middle of his chest, a crescent moon below, and dots stopping at his bellybutton all inline with one another. She walked around to his back and smiled. "I am also going to paint the art of the phoenix for our lands on your back Vegeta." All she received was a nod of approval. She used his whole back designing a phoenix in flight head held high screeching high above. "Almost done." She faced Vegeta and placed a thin line of the paste on his eyelids, using her thumb he rubbed it to a smooth line. "It is a sign of higher status to wear it such as this, you are after all going to be bonded to the leader." Kala smiled.

Kala was awed by the sheer dark beauty of Vegeta he was perfect. He had great dark features and a fine body and the art showed off the contours of his muscles and the contrast of the paste brought out Vegeta's skin. The sound of loud drumming brought them both out of their own worlds. Kala smiled as Vegeta raised a brow. "It is time Vegeta. Kakarot is waiting."

Vegeta stepped out of the hut and took a deep breath. Not long from now he will be bonded to Kakarot and he knew he would be happy. Broli would not deceive him. He knew he was taking a huge leap and he was willing to drown in the decision. He knew he would die of happiness and love.


	19. Chapter 18

The crowd pulsed and thrummed with excitement and joy. The villagers smiled and bowed as Vegeta and Kala walked by. Vegeta wasn't use to this kind of outward joy being expressed to him he was use to hate and fear being displayed as he walked by. But then again these people are far much more forgiving and he truly didn't give them a reason to fear within the many months living with them. No why would they hate and fear a storyteller of their children, and a fellow hunter of the village.

"The people are very happy of your union with Kakarot love. Not a soul here has a sour face." Kala smiled to Vegeta placing a delicate hand on his wrist showing her support.

"I can see that Kala. What is expected, I do not know these kinds of rituals." Vegeta gazed over to Kala with a hope she would know.

"Don't worry hun nothing is truly expected of you. The elder will bless your union and you both shall mix blood a symbol of your bond."

"Mix blood? How will that be done?"

"Do not worry yourself prince. It will not be gory. I will leave some things as a surprise." He lightly giggled at the displeasuring look Vegeta gave her. "No worry Vegeta you've grown into a fine strong man, Kakarot will never grow tired of you."

"I didn't say anything along those lines Kala. Besides I do not need reassurance I know I am handsome." Vegeta flashed her a grin and Kala giggled harder covering her smiles with the back of her hand as she jabbed Vegeta lightly in the ribs. Vegeta grunted and tired to scowl at her but the joyous air surrounding them unable him to do so. Instead he joined Kala in her mirth.

Kakarot could feel his heart hammer in his chest at any moment his love will be revealed to him. He could feel his energy swirl and peak to newer heights with every drum pounded into the air. Even in his coronation to be leader wasn't as exciting as this. He looked over to the old elder Roshi seeing a sly smirk plastered to his face and he groaned. Thinking back to when they both were in the hut. The man told him not to fear and he didn't instead the vision's he saw were confusing at best. It made him worry.

_Kakarot was in a sea of blood, everything was red. Flashes of his beloved stood high above the red rock face his mouth dripping with the offending red substance. He didn't know if it was his beloved life essence or another's that filled his mouth but it made him trembled. Then another flash of an unknown man dressed in black his chest exposed half covered by a black and red robe. It was the mans smile that made him shudder he was saying something to him but he couldn't hear the words. Then everything reverted back to the village and the red had disappeared they both were holding one another but it was a much later time in life he could see their skins darker and more worn from the many years that will pass. He could see the wrinkles threatening to form on their faces, their hair had only little taints of grey trying to seep into their hair. Then a young man no older than he is now came to the little vision and embraced them both leaving small chaste kisses upon their cheeks._

The vision still confused him as he thought about it, maybe it showed what Vegeta's life would have been if he didn't intervened with his path. The strange man with the evil smile was avoided, and what of the young man that approached them? He couldn't muse on the subject long for a covered giggle came from the elder. He groaned louder he knew why the elder was so joyous. It was the reaction he had as the elder told him of the duties he had to perform tonight. The 'taking' of the prince. Yes the elder Roshi gave him a very detailed description of what he was expected to do tonight. A blush came on him and he adverted his eyes away from the old man trying to hide his embarrassment but it was too late the old man seen it and began to snicker harder.

Kakarot let lose a discontent sigh but quickly gathered himself to his full height, his breath was taken away. There only a few feet from him was his beloved the villagers gracefully moving aside to allow Vegeta to move forward. Kakarot tired to gain his breath back Vegeta was a handsome man but seeing him like this took his breath away. Yes indeed he was handsome and the paintings on his skin enhanced it but it wasn't the looks of the man that stole his breath. It was the symbol the man embodied the symbol that of today they will be bonded. Today Vegeta all of Vegeta was his for an eternity.

Vegeta watched as Kakarot took a few steps forward and grasped his hand. He tried to calm himself down but the emotions of joy, excitement, and wonderment ran a wild course inside his body and mind. Kakarot was wearing a loincloth what he mentally called a crotch flap because that is the only thing it covered. The man's butt was exposed for all to see and Vegeta just wanted to laugh outright at Kakarot but he knew this wasn't the time to do so. It would be very inappropriate but once they were alone he would hold none of his sly and witty comments back. He looked down allowing Kakarot's eyes to follow his own and slowly raised his head and raised an eyebrow at Kakarot. He laughed mentally in his head at the blush that covered Kakarot's face. Yes the man knew he would torture him once they were alone. They began to walk towards the elder only to be stopped by two little boys.

"Vegeta wait! We made something for you for today!" Trunks raced forward stopping in front of them, his hands held behind his back. "I and Goten made you this Vegeta to show we approve of your choice."

Vegeta chuckled. "You both approve of my choice. Well then I am very relieved that you do." Vegeta placed a thumb by his lips and held his arm across his chest. "Because what would I do if I haven't had the both of your blessings." Vegeta chuckled and the village chuckled along.

"Don't worry boys I will take good care of Vegeta as my mate." Kakarot smiled down at the pair.

Trunks held out his hand to show the necklace they both made. It had beads of red, blue, and yellow and in the center held a clam shell. Vegeta smiled and knelt on one knee keeping his head down as Trunks placed the colorful necklace around his neck. He stood and placed a hand on both boys' heads. "It is beautiful boy's I will cherish it always." The boys gleamed with the approval of Vegeta.

"Now boys we need to continue on I don't think the elder would like to be held back." Kakarot held Vegeta's hand once again and nodded to the duo.

They both stood in front of the elder watching and listening to the chants Vegeta didn't understand. He watched as the man circled them with a potent smoke of some sort of herb periodically taking a flat stick and dot the ash on their foreheads. Vegeta couldn't wait to wash away the filth. He knew he should not think such thoughts but he couldn't help it he didn't like to be covered in ash and paste. Sure Kala said was true he couldn't feel the paste upon his skin but he knew it was there and that was good enough reason for him to think it.

"Expose your hands to me." Roshi commanded and Vegeta grunted lifting his hand as the elder asked along with Kakarot. "Your other hand Vegeta please." Vegeta looked down and noticed it was the hand that was still healing from the stab wound from a dagger, he quickly held it down and swapped it for his other. "Now your bond shall be held together by blood!"

Vegeta watched as the elder produced a thin blade made of a type of rock and he shuddered. It wasn't because of the pain he would feel no pain was something he grew accustomed to. It was the scar that blade would leave behind. He had enough scars for his lifetime as is he didn't need more. But he knew this was a scar he should be proud to display and Kakarot would bare the same marking upon his skin. The elder placed their hands side by side he chanted once again placing the blade on Kakarot's hand. Vegeta could feel Kakarot take a deep breath and he done the same. The blade sliced forward efficiently cutting both hands and leaving a red strip in it wake. The elder closed the hands in one and Kakarot laced their hands together holding it tightly and the blood pulsed and pored together.

Kakarot raised their hands for all to see and the crowd roared their approval clapping and singing an old rhyme sung throughout the ages. He laced his free arm around Vegeta's waist and pulled him tightly to his chest bending his head down taking him in a deep kiss. Such a thing as never happened before, no one ever saw the intimacy of a couple before such things were private. But the crowd approved their leader with cat calls and cheers which suddenly stopped and turn to righteous laugher because Kakarot's display was rewarded by a hard slap from his newly mate.

"Now all that is left is for you two to consummate your bond. Go to the hut and have fun boys." The elder let out a perverted chuckle and grin. Vegeta snarled at Roshi as Kakarot smiled.

"No elder. People remove my cot and replace it with a cot fitting for two. We will return tomorrow before the sun sets." Kakarot shouted and watched the confused faces of the villagers and his mate. Kakarot hoisted Vegeta up throwing him over his shoulder and the crowd roared with mirth as his mate cussed and punched at his back. He lightly slapped the rear of his mate earning another fit of laughter from the village and a horse shout from his mate.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta squirmed, shouted, and cussed more than he ever had only to be lock down in place by a powerful arm. He swore Kakarot would regret his decision in this little display. His thoughts were cut short as he saw the ground wisp pass him his stomach was turning. Kakarot was running off into the woods with phantomlike speed.

"Vegeta is going to kill Kakarot before the night ends I know it." Nappa sighed looking over to the bush the men departed in.

"It was all done in humor and excitement husband. Vegeta wouldn't kill him he loves Kakarot. Perhaps hurt Kakarot but not end his life." Kala giggled.

"Kakarot is in a world of pain once he lets Vegeta go, I swear if he is anything like Bulma Kakarot is going to regret his decision." Yamcha laughed slapping a hand on Nappa's shoulder.

"What do you mean if he is anything like me?" Bulma stomped her foot upon Yamcha's smiling when she heard a loud yelp and seen Yamcha hop around like a fool.

"Nothing hun, nothing. You know I love you." He sat down nursing his foot. "But you know at times you can be quite violent this being a prime example. But my dear I wouldn't change a thing." He smiled up at his blue eyed wife and she knelt beside him and gave him a hug and chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I think Kakarot got something started here." Kala smiled down at the couple and reached up to place a kiss on her gigantic husband earning her a hard blush from the mammoth man.

"I believe he did." Nappa grunted looking over the crowd seeing the happy couple embrace and leave behind little kisses.

Kakarot looked around the falls feeling the pounding on his back from the bent prince he chuckled. He carefully sat down on the patch of grass grasping Vegeta's hips and placing him on a keeling position upon his lap.

"Kakarot you bastard what on gods name possessed you to do such a disrespectful thing! I curse all…." Vegeta's words were cut short his mouth was currently occupied by hungry lips. Kakarot laced his hands behind Vegeta's head feeling the silk like hair between them.

Vegeta groaned in Kakarot's mouth and placed his hands on the larger mans cheeks pulling himself in more firmly to the larger heated body. The kiss was passionate and demanding crushing their lips sealed to one another. Vegeta opened his mouth slightly to take a breath only to have it pried open further by a questing tongue. He met it with his and their tongues dueled sliding, caressing, and massaging anything it could reach. Vegeta sealed his mouth on the appendage in his mouth and suckled lightly he heard Kakarot moan at the gesture.

Kakarot pulled away reluctantly only to place kisses and licks on Vegeta's neck suckling the tight skin beneath his mouth. Vegeta stroked Kakarot's shoulders and arms letting himself get lost in Kakarot's caresses. Kakarot pulled up once again to devour Vegeta's sweet mouth. Mango's everything smelt and tasted of mangos and he groaned. He twisted his body keeping his hands tight on Vegeta's waist and laid Vegeta down upon the grass and gently slid off Vegeta's pants. He stopped and watched his beloved breathe and gaze up at him with half lidded eyes filled of love and pleasure. He looked down to see Vegeta's manhood crying out to him much like his own crying out to Vegeta. He untied a small buck skin pouch from his loincloth and gently placed it down at their waist level.

"Kakarot what is that?" Vegeta whispered looking down at the pouch.

"The elder gave it to me. It is oil, he said it would help with… Well you know." Kakarot's face was occupied by a small blush and he heard his mate chuckle.

"Well get to it then Kakarot I don't think I can wait for you much longer." Vegeta gazed at his mate with lust filled eyes and a sly smirk graced his lips.

Kakarot sighed he removed his loincloth letting it slip to the ground. He opened the pouch dipping in three fingers and rubbed it around his straining erection. He went to get into position only to be stopped by his mates hand. "Kakarot you have to…prepare me first. I haven't done this in a long time."

Kakarot nodded then scratched his head with the hand voided of oil. "Umm how?"

Vegeta scoffed dipping two fingers in the pouch he turned to his side. He lifted one leg to the air to fully expose himself and show Kakarot exactly what he must do in the future. His face burned of embarrassment but he needed to do this to ensure Kakarot didn't hurt him because Kakarot had a quite impressive erection nearly the size of Broli. It was only slightly shorter but it had more girth and Vegeta was certain without the precautions he would get hurt. He placed the finger around his entrance and rubbed the substance around the area while the other finger breeched him. He slowly pulled his finger in and out and his hand was abruptly halted by Kakarot.

Kakarot took Vegeta's hand away and inspected the little hole more closely dipping his fingers back into the oil and brought them to the entrance. He slid his finger in and repeated the process Vegeta had begun. He was enjoying the feeling of his mate he was hot and tight he wondered at one point if he even could put his manhood in such a small space. "A…Another one Kakarot…You...You have to stretch me." Vegeta's voice was wavering each time Kakarot stroke in he was hitting his pleasure spot making him quiver. Kakarot groaned louder when he placed another finger inside the ring was tight and fidgety. He heard Vegeta make a loud moan and it made his blood boil. He took Vegeta's lifted leg and held it to his chest and he positioned himself to take Vegeta like this. This way he could see everything.

Vegeta grasped a handful of the grass below to steady himself. His leg was held tightly to Kakarot's chest and he could feel Kakarot slid his manhood up and down on his entrance. He relaxed himself as much as he could to ready himself. "I'm ready Kakarot. Take me, make me yours." He gasped out as he felt the head breech him and stopped. The head of Kakarot's manhood was sitting there inside him not moving either way. "More Kakarot I can handle it." He felt Kakarot enter him fully filling up any room he had to give and his body locked and his breaths came ragged.

Kakarot moaned he never thought anything could feel this good. No not good it was amazing. He could feel Vegeta's insides tremble and quake on him he looked down to see Vegeta's eyes had a far away glaze to them, and his mouth was wide open panting for air. "Vegeta….are you…..okay?" A nod was his only answer.

"Move Kakarot." Vegeta gasped louder as the large erection slid out only leaving the head inside and slowly pushed forward. He spread his toes out feeling the crisp air blow between them, his hands clutched the grass pulling out some of the strains, and his chest expanded and collapsed with each harsh pant he let loose.

Kakarot kept the slow pace pulling out and pushing in slowly watching his manhood slip free and disappear inside his mate. He watched as his mates erection twitched and leaked its pleasure. He knew his mate was in rapture and he was the one to place such a feeling upon him. He himself was lost in rapture as well only keeping mindful of his mate not wanting to hurt him. He placed his free hand on Vegeta's chest and stroked him from pecks to his bellybutton swirling his fingers around a hard dark nipple once his hand was near making his mate whimper beneath him.

"Please….Please Kakarot….more." Vegeta whispered between the gasps. He felt his mate comply speeding his thrusts but maintaining a slower pace. He knew that Kakarot wanted to make love to him not ravish him. Kakarot wanted to bond with a beautiful bliss not a devastating rapture and Vegeta couldn't agree more. He wanted it like this it was pleasurable and it made a higher connection between the two.

Kakarot leaned in forward making Vegeta's leg bend forwards as well it allowed deeper thrusts to Kakarot's surprise and pleasure. He looked upon his mate and his mate gazed back at him. He watched as Vegeta lifted his arm and placed it on his cheek never taking away the eye contact. He groaned louder and felt fire beginning to burn in his stomach. He took his free hand and started to stroke Vegeta's erection pumping it in sync with his thrusts.

Vegeta shouted out Kakarot stroked him just as he hit his pleasure spot making his body jump and quake. "Kakarot right there! Keep your cock right there!"

Kakarot kept his erection in the general area and made his thrusts shallow and quicker. He watched as Vegeta squirmed and throw his head back moaning loudly and panting harder. He couldn't hold back much longer but he tried to hold himself back until Vegeta came. He jabbed his cock harder on a small bundle making his mate shout out louder and he started to stroke more firmly. He felt his mate's insides clench and unclench on him and he shuddered and let loose a long moan closing his eyes from the sinful sight of his mate being debauched. He felt his mate tighten to an unbelievable force and heard a roar of his name. "I love you Vegeta!" Kakarot released himself filling his mate with his essence. He let Vegeta's leg down hearing a cracking from his mate's hips he sighed and collapsed beside his mate pulling him closer to his chest. Their harsh breathing and loud heartbeats syncing.

"I love you Vegeta." Kakarot kissed the back of Vegeta's neck.

"Mmm you told me that already." Vegeta chuckled lightly as Kakarot jabbed his ribs and huffed out. "Yes fool I love you to."

"That's better." Kakarot fell back looking up into the sky taking a hold of Vegeta he pulled him closer until Vegeta's arm and head was rested upon his chest. They stayed there lost in the feeling of the aftermath of their lovemaking wondering what the future had in store for them. How much time passed they didn't know but they nearly fell into a deep satisfied slumber until Vegeta spoke.

"So Kakarot am I expecting you to be gallivanting around in a crotch flap?" Vegeta chuckled as he heard a heavy sigh come from his larger mate.

"Vegeta." Kakarot whined.

Vegeta's joyous laughter rang throughout the quite jungles.

**I know I know the shortest chapter I have written on this fanfic don't hurt me eeepp. There will be more and much more to come promise.**

**K- Awe that was sweet Vs I liked how me and Geta knocked boots**

**Vs- Why thank you. Now are you happy K? You got Veggie! *Blows horns and marches.***

**V- That was vile and you know it! Me and Kakarot ha! Only in fanfiction my dear only in fanfiction.**

**B- Hey I only had a small part T.T That isn't fair! **

**Vs- At least you had a part hunni bun but don't forget you did a huge thing giving up your soul for the protection of your mate!**

**B- True say true say**

**V- Brolly stop talking like your gangster! God I swear I like you watch one gangster movie and you been talking that way for weeks!**

**B- Baby boy it ain't no thing yo!**

**Vs- Heheheheh that's weird. Gives me an idea though hehehhehe.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Vegeta sat up overlooking the waterfall the mist swirling on top of the ruffled pool creating a serene atmosphere. He sighed and leaned his body back on his elbows taking in the fresh crisp warm air. The humidity of the jungles embracing him, and drying out the rain fall. He heard the cracking of tree branches and knew Kakarot was arriving back to their little haven.

"Vegeta I got us some fruit to eat." Kakarot smiled down at Vegeta his eyes full of love he could lose himself looking at Vegeta.

"Mmm good I am starving." Vegeta lazily rubbed his stomach looking up at the smiling face of his now lover. "What did you get Kakarot?"

"Some coconuts and mangos."

"Gods I swear everything is mangos here are you trying to make me sick of the succulent fruit?" Vegeta smirked.

"I don't think you ever will love." Kakarot plopped down beside Vegeta letting the fruit drop between his legs. He took the largest mango and past it over to Vegeta keeping it close to his mouth. He raised a brow watching Vegeta lean in closer and used his teeth to peel the skin of the fruit with slow precision letting the skin drop from his mouth. Kakarot gulp when he felt some of the juice run down his palm to his wrist and a skilled tongue lap it up. Vegeta display was sinful and exciting making a part of his body wake and stretch hoping for the same attention.

Vegeta let loose a small throaty moan keeping his eyes on the fruit before him. He wanted to make a show out of eating he wanted to see how much his mate could withstand. He closed his lips over the fruit taking in Kakarot's thumb and sucked exposing his throat so Kakarot can see the juice swallowed. He chuckled once he saw the predominate erection twitch. Kakarot was a novice when it came to sex, he just knew the basics and Vegeta was very knowledgeable in the subject. He was planning on having Kakarot beg. He continued to eat the offered fruit and felt Kakarot shudder from time to time once there wasn't much left he pulled it away with his teeth spitting it out towards the water. "Hmm Kakarot I seem to left some juice behind." He swept the flat of his tongue on Kakarot's open palm slowly sliding it towards the tips of his fingers and encased them in his mouth slowly bobbing and sucking up and down.

Kakarot was in a daze watching his now sultry mate clean him in a very delicious display. He could feel his cock throb and ach it's impatience. He wanted to loose himself once again inside his mate.

Vegeta abandoned the hand in favor for the flavored wrist light biting on the exposed veins and gently suckle the bite moving closer running his tongue to the dip of Kakarot's arm. He felt Kakarot touch his side gently and stroked with his thumbs encouraging Vegeta to continue further. He smirked obliging Kakarot's silent plea. He sucked the shoulder and trailed his tongue over to the corded throat licking, nibbling, and sucking the flesh that was eager for his mouth. He could feel Kakarot's body form Goosebumps and the delightful tremors wracking the in the body it made his own cock pounce with joy. He took Kakarot's lips in a brutal kiss devouring the breath that passed the succulent lips. He only stopped when he felt Kakarot move to gain a dominate spot.

Vegeta quickly whipped his head back grasping locks of Kakarot's hair pulling his head back as well. With a playful slap across Kakarot's cheek his smirk widens. "Oh no Kakarot I am in charge here. Do not touch me unless I tell you so and I will show you pleasure you didn't think existed."

Kakarot answered with a breathily call of his name and leaned back allowing Vegeta to do as he pleased. Kakarot trusted Vegeta and his love for him will allow Vegeta to do whatever he wished to do.

"Good boy." Vegeta leaned in and continued his domination of Kakarot's body taking his lips once again to fuel his own desire. He moved his head down to lick at the bobbing adams apple to nipping at the collar bone. His hands traveled down lightly touching Kakarot's thighs and abs making Kakarot yearn for more. He moved down taking a nipple between his teeth that made Kakarot arch under the new sensations his hand lifted from the abs to tweak and rub the neglected nipple between his fingers.

"Vegeta" Vegeta groaned when he heard Kakarot call his name in a breathily moan once more. It made his heart swell and soar knowing that he was pleasuring his mate because he wanted to. His mouth dipped further down licking the line of Kakarot's sculpted abs trailing his tongue to swirl around the bellybutton and dip in lazily from time to time.

Vegeta moved his body away to sit in between Kakarot's legs and spread them slightly he saw Kakarot tense and look up at him with questionable eyes. "Don't worry Kakarot I will not take you." Vegeta shushed Kakarot sliding his hands up and down the legs to ease his lovers mind. Slightly disappointed that being taken worried Kakarot. Vegeta laid his body down settling himself between Kakarot's legs and started to nip and lick at the inner thighs presented to him. He saw how tight his mate's balls were to his body and smirked pulling himself slightly forward he licked the delicate sac feeling Kakarot jump from the touch. Vegeta chuckled and licked again hearing a harsh groan come from his larger mate. He moved forward more to take the sac fully into his mouth and suckled it gently feeling his lover shake and twist.

Vegeta pulled away letting the sac make a popping noise when he left it and chuckled lifting his upper body by his hands he smiled down at the flushed face of his mate. "Did you enjoy that Kakarot?" Vegeta smiled when Kakarot just nodded his head quickly. "Do you want to try something else new?"

"Th…Theres more?"

Vegeta tossed his head back and laughed then he looked down smugly at Kakarot. "Much more love much more." He took the exposed cock into his hand and began to pump it reveling at Kakarot's expression and harsh panting. Upping the ante he swooped his head down and took all of Kakarot's manhood in his mouth and throat sucking hard and letting loose a throaty groan to vibrated on the flesh. He heard Kakarot shout out his name and pushed his hips up higher. Vegeta placed his hands down on Kakarot's hips and growled around the flesh making Kakarot twitch. He started to slowly lift his head only keeping the tip inside his mouth to twirl his tongue around the flesh and taste the sweet precum. He closed his eyes from the sweet taste and moan once again out of his own pleasure. He dove down quickly once again feeling the rough hairs tickle his nose flexing his throat and groaning to slide back up once again. He kept his pace slowly using his hands to touch the body below him. Gliding his hands against the side, legs, and brushing against nipples. He could feel the muscles tense below him and he removed his mouth completely hearing Kakarot whine out his dismay. He chuckled and slowly stroked the wet hard flesh watching as Kakarot's body squirm and flex below him under his skilled touches. He was memorized by the quick rise and fall of the broad chest hearing the harsh intakes of air going into his mate's body. He brought his head down and suckled once again allowing his saliva to soak his lover's cock and straddled him.

In one quick fluid motion Vegeta speared himself on his mate's cock tossing his head back to suck in air from clenched teeth and arched himself in a nearly painful manner his shoulders only a breath away from the ground below.

Kakarot had lost all thought's Vegeta drove him near madness, jumping off the cliff of awareness to leap into the deep abyss of carnal desire, and now laying here feeling his mate's warm tightness holding him in a deep embrace he lost his mind. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind a simple rational thought popped up and he knew it was true he is and always will be a slave to Vegeta's wants and desires. And with a small smile gracing his lips he knew he would forever love this man, and never deny him of any want or need.

Vegeta slowly brought himself back into a sitting position hanging his head low to gain his breath. He was still amazed at the full feeling he received with Kakarot when filled, not just from the man's cock alone, no it was a feeling of completeness of ones spirit. Kakarot made him feel things deep within himself that was profound and exciting and he welcomed it. Slowly rocking himself back and forth he shuddered his pleasure spot was continually stroked becoming more bold he lifted his hips and slid back down biting his lower lip as he done this time and time again. With each stroke he started to move slightly faster making Kakarot beg for more. This was what he wanted for Kakarot to cry out to him begging and withering for more. He licked his lips and started to bounce more quickly and roughly keeping his hands on his knees for support.

Vegeta shouted out from being abruptly pulled off and placed down on Kakarot's abs. "Wh… Why did you do that?"

"Change positions." Kakarot panted.

Vegeta grunted then smiled placing himself on his knees and pillowed his head on his crossed arms raising a brow at Kakarot. "No Vegeta not like that. I want you to keep your dominate position."

"How am I supposed to do that fool? I was in a dominate position!" Vegeta sat up and crossed his arms grumbling under his breath.

Kakarot sighed then an idea popped in his head, getting into the position Vegeta was just in with his hips high in the air and head pillowed to the ground. "Understand me now Vegeta?"

Vegeta's breath hitched as he stared numbly at Kakarot's position and he understood quite well what Kakarot meant now, but he was awed by the chance. He was always the bottom it was something he knew. Only once was he top and that was with a woman. But here was Kakarot with his behind high in the air wanting to be dominated by him. How could he say no?

"Kakarot are you sure you want this?" A nod was his only answer. Vegeta moved behind him and soaked two fingers placing them at the exposed waiting opening. Moving one of them in he felt Kakarot tighten and he shushed him. "Don't worry love this will feel strange at first, and when I place my cock in you it will hurt but once the initial shock wears off it will feel sinfully good." Vegeta nearly purred the last sentence in Kakarot's ear feeling his mate shudder below him.

He placed in the second finger and wiggled around looking for the special bundle that would make his mate cry out. As he done this he made a small stream of his own saliva drip down on Kakarot's crease lubricating it much more. He felt his lover tense up and cry out his name, Vegeta smiled he knew he found it concentrating on the spot he jerked his fingers more firmly and quickly hearing his mate cry for more. He used his free hand to wrap around Kakarot's jerky pulsing cock and stroked with a firm fist. He quickly pulled his fingers away and pushed his cock in deep until it was fully encased inside his mate.

Vegeta held his breath and shut his eyes the feeling of his lovers insides nearly made him pass out. Kakarot felt amazing his body flexing and insides quivered and tighten more on his manhood. Vegeta fell on Kakarot's back panting harshly moving his hands to slide across Kakarot's body in up and down motions allowing himself to become use to the tight heat. He felt Kakarot push back on him signaling that he was ready but Vegeta wondered if he was ready to move. Taking a deep breath he righted himself getting a good hold on Kakarot's hips he slowly slid halfway out and pushed slowly back in. He listened as Kakarot whimpered and saw Kakarot fist the grass below looking for something to ground himself further.

Vegeta smirked becoming use to the tight heat and begun to pull out further and push back in quickly. He watched as Kakarot tossed his head back in a beautiful fashion and cry out to the sky. Vegeta thought he couldn't love his mate anymore than he already had but again he was wrong seeing his lover like this made his heart pump harder the trust and love this man had for him was unfathomable. Vegeta would give anything for this man and do anything he wished.

Vegeta and Kakarot pushed, pulled, moan, groan, and shouted out each others names from time to time both knowing full well that they are slaves to one another. Willing and more than happy to do as the other wished. This bond they had they knew this is what fairy tale love was and they believed for they both shared in those feelings.

Kakarot ground his teeth together Vegeta's thrusts were demanding and harsh but very much welcomed. Kakarot could feel his climax coming but he was holding it off he wanted no needed more. He needed to hear his mate's grunts, groans, and harsh panting. He needed to hear his name being spoken over and over like he was a god. He could feel the head of Vegeta's manhood savagely striking his pleasure spot making his vision blurred and throat sore from screaming out every time. Sweat pooled beneath him and he could feel Vegeta's arms shake on his hips. He lifted his head and tilted upwards and gazed with half lidded eyes at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at the passion filled eyes of Kakarot and his lips begged to be kissed. Vegeta leaned in grinding his hips on Kakarot making his cock swirl inside his lover as he lifted one hand to take a hold of Kakarot's hair. He took Kakarot's lips in a bruising kiss both of their breaths being mixed together as one. Vegeta could feel his balls tighten and pulse knowing full well he was going to cum. He let his weight be supported by Kakarot's back and reached below to stroke Kakarot's cock quickly and firmly and lightly biting down on Kakarot's bottom lips giving him duel sensations.

Kakarot couldn't take it any longer Vegeta was just to damn good to hold back. He ripped his head away from Vegeta's lips and released with a violent roar.

Vegeta felt Kakarot lock under him his cock was held like a vise unable to move much. Pulling himself back and using all the force he could muster he pounded the restrictive passage until he met his end. Taking a tight hold he slammed himself fully inside and allowed the stream of cum fill his mate. Vegeta collapsed on Kakarot's back panting feeling himself slowly slip up and down on the sweaty back, his arms felt like jelly and his legs shook from overexertion. A small dopey smile graced his lips when he felt himself slowly slip out from his mate.

Kakarot couldn't hold up the duo weight any longer and allowed himself to drop fully down with a loud sigh. He let his eyes close for a very much earned nap knowing full well Vegeta was going to do the same.

A few hours later Vegeta awoke and licked his dried lips only to sit up quickly and spit out the salty taste from his mouth.

"About time you woke. I thought you were going to sleep all day! I am starving!" Kakarot slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder at Vegeta with a smile. Kakarot sat up on his knees and groaned rubbing his bottom.

Vegeta chuckled "Told you it would hurt."

"You didn't say it would hurt afterwards. Hmm we soon got to head back to the village before people think we ran off or got hurt and come to find us." Kakarot reached over to the forgotten food he gathered before.

"Hmm I could stay here forever Kakarot."

"I know love but I am their leader we must go back."

"I know that fool." Vegeta said very playfully.

"Here open this coconut." Kakarot tossed over a coconut to Vegeta with a smile of his own.

"First off let's eat, bath, dress then go back." Vegeta looked around for something to open the coconut with strongly thinking about using Kakarot's head. But he knew it would be a waste the milk from inside would just spill all over Kakarot's hair and would be unable to drink after all. Vegeta chuckled slightly with the thought. After all he was still a 'bad' guy.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Time progressed as it always had throughout the ages, peace rain down upon the couple keeping them close inside its tranquility. Vegeta sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed as he stroked Tuma's head a small smile gracing his lips. Things where going to be different from now on. They will need a much bigger hut to live in, Tuma was expecting little cubs to grace their little home. He opened his eyes looking softly down at the much larger feline and patted her plump belly feeling the movements of the cubs inside he chuckled wondering if the little cub was trying to bite him from inside. Tuma raised her head and yawned lifting a large paw to hang over Vegeta's leg nuzzling her head back into the cot.

Kakarot smiled down at the petite woman with a round belly and waved her goodbye everything seemed set for tonight everything was in order. The villagers were gathering for their monthly meetings for news within the tribe and to be together to strengthen the bond inside the village. Everything seemed to go right with him no wars, no famine, even the weather was just perfect in his eyes, but the most important thing of all was his mate Vegeta today was their five year anniversary and he couldn't be more happier with his choice. Vegeta was everything to him and was a great advisor on the course of actions he should take either it was a disagreement between villagers or villages Vegeta would be there to help him with the choices a leader should make. Moving quickly pass the huts and people he made it to his hut whipping open the entrance he stopped to catch his breath. There was his perfect mate dressed in the silk black pants, a bone necklace tied around his neck, the necklace given to him on their wedded day from the boys wrapped around his right wrist, and the purple ring of quartz around his finger. It didn't matter how many times he saw his mate it still stole his breath every time.

"Vegeta." Kakarot smiled and moved in closer, kneeling down in front of Vegeta. He cupped his mates face in his larger hands keeping the warm smile. He brought his head down and kissed his mate with a flirt of his lips and gained a light chuckle.

"Kakarot is everything in order?" Vegeta removed his hand from Tuma's head and placed it on top of Kakarot's hand lightly stroking the side with his thumb.

"Yeah all but one thing. You." Kakarot bumped his nose with Vegeta's taking a tight hold on the hand on his he stood lifting Vegeta with him. "Ready love?"

"I am always ready." Vegeta smirked and playfully swatted Kakarot's backside. "Lets go." Kakarot smiled down at the huff that left Tuma's snout and Vegeta chuckled. "Don't worry cat we will be back soon then I will ease your troubled stomach."

"The cubs have been more active?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes indeed they have. Tuma hasn't gotten much sleep because of them, I believe they are doing back flips in there." Vegeta laughed. "Come now Kakarot a leader should never be the last one to show." Vegeta took Kakarot's outstretched hand and allowed his mate to guide the way with a small smile playing on his face.

Kakarot sat back watching the small swirls of the smoke created by the little flames outside sweeping in. He looked over at the couples sitting by close children sitting between their mothers legs giggling at the tales his mate spun for their amusement. There was his mate sitting in the front of the gathering hut his arms stretched out wide at his sides leaning forward intimating a bird in flight making the children and women giggle at his antics. Kakarot knew the storytelling was one of the things his mate looked forward to do when they held the gatherings it was something he found rewarding, and Kakarot could understand why. The laughter and love from a child was pure.

"When all else failed the Phoenix took off high in the sky reviving the people and clashed with the mighty red dragon. Their screeches roared like thunder shaking the land below, and their flames brighten the sky like clashing lighting. The Phoenix and dragon blew up into the sun, there they continued their battle. And every eight years in the new summit of the moon can you see them duel for supremacy." Vegeta placed his arms down and overlooked the crowd.

"Vegeta have you seen this, and did the Phoenix always win?" A little boy questioned.

"Most of the time the fire bird does. But the dragon is a powerful foe and only once had the dragon ever won. I had only seen it once in my life and it was the battle where the dragon won."

Kakarot looked over to see a sadness creep into his mates smile and eyes, he knew he had to divert the topic. He wanted to make sure his mate never think on his troubled past, he wanted him to keep thinking about the joyous future. "Vegeta come sit with me, I think it is time to have others to have the floor." He smiled over to his mate and held out his hand he didn't miss the flash of relief cross his mates features.

Vegeta was sitting between Kakarot's legs his body leaning against the larger frame, and stroked the inside of his palm with his thumb at times swirling it in a circular motions. Vegeta knew Kakarot enjoyed what he was doing the inside of Kakarot's palm was sensitive and much like all the information he had on his mate he exploited it. He watched as a young man announced his courtship to a young lady, he chuckled when Trunks stood with Goten stating they were ready for men's work and in truth they were they both grown into fine young men ready to take the world on. But even then they still had a boy's mentality chasing him around for old war stories and knowing about the outside world beyond the jungles. He knew one day the duo would become a couple they didn't show interest in women or other men when at their age they would be but he was sure one day at one of these gatherings they would announce their courtship. He scoffed lightly when he felt Kakarot sniff at his hair and rub his nose on his side much like a cat would he lifted his head whispering softy in his ear. "Stop that, I told you I am not that affectionate in public"

"Sorry Vegeta I just like the way you smell tonight." He lightly chuckled and patted Vegeta's knee never taking his attention away from his love until the little woman named Coowa stood to announce her news. He straightened and gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

Coowa looked over at her leader and his mate and smiled back. She stood her spot and looked around at the villagers some of them not so pleased with her. "As you all know I am heavy with child. I am expected to birth very soon but that is not what I wish to tell you. I conceived this child with a married man." She took a breath once she heard the gasp echo throughout the hut. "His life-mate knows and agreed. They wanted a child and chose me. The child, once born will go to the mated couple for I am too young to care for a child on my own. The father of the child is our leader Kakarot and his mate Vegeta." She gazed over to the couple with a heartwarming smile and the people sat silent. They did not expect such a thing to occur but then what else did they expect they all understood that one day they would want a child and after much thought they accepted the idea. Coowa watched as Kakarot came over and touched her belly she knew the man been waiting from the very beginning to do so wishing to keep the pregnancy a surprise until she was much closer to giving birth.

"That is right my people, I will have my own offspring to teach and help grow to become a great leader to you all and of course with the help of my brilliant mate Vegeta." Kakarot held his arms high as he spoke gaining a cheer from the crowd. He turned looking back at Coowa and leaned in talking lightly to her. "Thank you very much for this Coowa I know I have said this many times but I cannot help myself. You don't know how much this means to me and Vegeta you are such a strong kind young woman. Thank you." He gently kissed her cheek and hugged her. He could say thank you to her for the rest of his life and it would still not be enough in his eyes. This woman was giving him life, a prodigy, his own child. Kakarot felt the strong hand of his mate and gave some room so he may speak to her.

"Coowa how are you feeling? I see your eyes are darker and puffy has the child been keeping you away as well?"

"Vegeta thank you for your concerns but I shall have full rest once it is over." She giggled. "I will be asking you that very question soon. I know this child will be a lively one once the child is old enough to walk. Infact I believe the child would learn how to run before walk." She covered her lips and giggled at the small smirk and worry crossing Vegeta's features. "It is far too late to change your mind now Vegeta."

Vegeta laughed and shook his head. "No second thoughts here Coowa if it gets too bad I will just make another hut to live in and have Kakarot tend to the child."

"You will do no such thing I won't allow that." Kakarot wrapped his arm around Vegeta's shoulders. "You won't leave Vegeta there would be no special treats for you if you do."

"Kakarot you know that once this child is with us our sex life is going to be gone." Vegeta raised a brow then scoffed once he saw Kakarot wave his arms about in an urgent manner his face scarlet with embarrassment.

"Vegeta don't talk so openly of those things."

"You started it not me. Talking about special treats I should smack you on your head but I know I shouldn't your mind is fragile enough." Vegeta smiled as Kakarot frowned.

"Sorry boy's but I think everyone is leaving now." Coowa slowly inched away from the couple leaving them to their little battle.

"Well Kakarot I am leaving Tuma might actually bite me if I am gone any longer. Stay converse with your friends I will see you when you return." Vegeta quickly looked around seeing no one by and left Kakarot with a chaste kiss. He turned leaving his mate in his own little dream like state smirking at another war won. Lifting his hand and gave a small wave with the back of his hand never turning to look back. "Bye."

Kakarot snapped out of his dirty thoughts of his mate to look around seeing no one there he lightly cursed a bad habit he picked up from his mate. Doing a large stretch he walked out seeing a small group of people waiting for him. "Hello guys how are you?"

"How did you do it? And how in god's name did Vegeta allow it?" Yamcha questioned very quickly and frantically.

"Calm down calm down Yamcha. I did it the old fashion way and Vegeta not only allowed it but brought the whole child thing up. I went along because I want a child someone to take over for me one day. At first I wanted Vegeta to be the father but he declined." Kakarot explained.

Nappa raised a brow. "Why did Vegeta decline? You would think he would want his seed to flourish."

"Well he declined on this chance he said it had to do with ummm. What was it now... Oh yeah he said I should have a child first since this power I have might get passed down to the child and first born children are the first in line to rule. He said since I am the leader I should have the child first then if we want more he would be the one to make the child." Kakarot held one finger up to the air as he recited what Vegeta said.

"Hm makes sense." Nappa kept his arms crossed.

Yamcha chuckled. "So do that mean with this child Vegeta is going to be called mommy." He couldn't hold in his laughter as much as he tried throughout the sentence his face would crack and light giggles came out.

Kakarot couldn't help but laugh with Yamcha and the others the idea of Vegeta being called mommy was just too much to bare. Oh he knew if his mate heard this he would blow his top and probably knock them all senseless that thought alone made his laughter richer.

"You vicious mate would have us killed if he heard this Kakarot!" Tien slapped Kakarot's shoulder trying to gain back his senses from the mirth wracking his body.

"Chase us all down with a staff and beat our heads together!" Shouted Yamcha.

"Hang us by our toe's in a tree." Krillen chimed

"Wait are we still talking about Vegeta? Because the scenarios your talking about reminds me much of Bulma." Nappa smiled over to Yamcha watching the happy face turn slightly sour.

"Yeah sounds more like it Nappa. Hey Yamcha didn't Bulma throw another one of her famous fits again on you?" Krillen nudged Tien to gain his attention to the subject at hand.

Yamcha groaned and smacked his forehead he knew this was going to be a long session with the men. Bulma always made sure the other's had some good material to grill him with.

Vegeta finished washing his body with the nuke warm water. Getting himself settled in the cot feeling Tuma try to roll over on her other side to cuddle close to him he chuckled sitting up he helped her. "Bothersome cat." He smiled down at her round belly and begun to sooth the little active ones inside. "Don't worry Tuma soon they will be climbing over you not in you." He leaned back on his elbow not stopping his soothing and thought. It was almost time he would be a parent and he truly didn't know what emotion he felt more the excitement or fear. Yes it was his choice to have a child he brought the whole thing up but he didn't mean right there and then. He knew his mate was simple and he couldn't blame him for thinking that he meant right within that year. In fact Vegeta was thinking along the lines in the next several years before they had a child but in two days his mate came bouncing in the hut saying everything was ready to go. He couldn't say no to Kakarot the mans face was so lighten up with joy and optimism so he agreed after meeting Coowa of course. They all met several times going over the plans and expectations of the roles they played.

He could not lie the idea of his mate laying with another ate at him but it wasn't so easy for his mate either. Kakarot tried to convince him to be present but he quickly declined it was bad enough he knew his mate was to lay with another he didn't need to watch the act as well it would have killed him so he believed at the time. But when Kakarot came back after the third time trying he couldn't do it, his manhood could never get excited no matter how much he tried. So after much convincing he finally gave in waiting for the next time Coowa was ready to conceive and when that day came he wanted to run but staying strong he accompanied his mate to Coowa's hut. The act itself didn't take long at all but then again he completely blocked out Coowa instead he was on his knees at his mates side kissing and caressing each other taking all the attention away from Coowa so Kakarot could perform his duty. Once it was all over he did something he knew he shouldn't have, he looked down and saw his mate pull away from Coowa he felt disgusted, revolted, and hurt. He knew he shouldn't after all it wasn't out of pleasure it was out of need. Kakarot needed and had to do such an act with Coowa to make a child. Kakarot didn't lust or love her hell his mate needed him present just to perform but it still hurt. He should have kept his eyes closed, kept his mouth sealed to his mates, and once all was over and done with to have his mate guide him out with his eyes still shut. Then maybe it wouldn't have hurt as badly.

It took Vegeta a long time afterwards to allow Kakarot to make love to him, he kept seeing Coowa and what they done. His mate tried to get him to open up on many occasions, even made him jewelry, and even screamed and sung to the whole village he loved him deeply. Vegeta knew it was mostly his own insecurities getting the best of him he knew Kakarot would never betray him under any circumstance. So after weeks of barely any contact he opened up not allow Kakarot to speak, he said everything on his mind and the things he knew he was feeling was not the case or ever will be then took Kakarot in a deep kiss guiding them on their sexual venture of many highs. After all that he held resentment and distrust towards Coowa thinking maybe she would try to have a repeat with his mate or even try to coax him to her but was calmed once he notice she kept trying to gain favor of a strong hunter and she didn't even bat an eyelash at Kakarot only quickly discussing her progress and ushering herself away. It relieved him very much knowing she didn't have interest in his mate only the status it would bring her having the leaders child once it was out in the open. No doubt she would gain the favor of the hunter once the child is born and she healed.

He sighed looking up at the ceiling of the hut soon there were going to be many little ones running about and a child.

Tuma made a small growl gaining Vegeta's attention. "What's you're problem cat?" Looking down he noticed he wasn't smoothing her down and he chuckled. "I spoil you." Vegeta began to stroke Tuma's belly once again closing his eyes preparing to sleep.

Kakarot waved goodnight to his friends making his way back to his hut he knew Vegeta would be sleeping now, he lost track of the time having too much fun prodding Yamcha's married life and listening to Killen's half fast ideas on how to get a woman interested in him. But he had to leave the group of men he was getting tired and sleeping next to his mate seemed like a better idea at the time. He ducked in to see Vegeta and Tuma nuzzled together with Vegeta stroking her belly. "Ah you are awake."

"Shush Tuma just fell asleep." Vegeta scolded Kakarot in a harsh whisper.

Kakarot bowed his head in apology and removed his clothing creeping past Tuma to lay on the inside of the cot behind his mate. Getting himself settled he spooned his mates back leaving behind little kisses along his neck humming quietly to himself.

"Kakarot you should stop that I will get too excited." Vegeta whispered gently leaning his head back to rest in the crook of Kakarot's neck turning his head to receive a gentle kiss.

"I love you Vegeta." Kakarot relaxed more on the cot bringing the cotton sheet closer to his shoulders pillowing his head on his bent arm.

"I the same to you Kakarot. Now sleep."

The week passed quickly everything seemed much the same people taking their time doing their jobs in the village Kakarot was out hunting with his fellow hunters, and Vegeta was getting everything together in their much larger hut making sure the baby's cot was ready, supplies, and testing the sturdiness of the huts wall. I was only when a loud scream and demand for a midwife did everyone stopped and Vegeta became frantic.

Vegeta dropped the objects in his hand and dashed out the hut quickly grabbing a standby villager telling them he was off to find Kakarot. Not taking an moment breather he dashed to the jungles his heart pumping loudly not from exertion, but from excitement and fear. He didn't push away the branches and tree limbs covering the path instead breaking through them without slowing down his stride. He could hear the loud thunderous laughter of Nappa and smirked, he was getting close.

Kakarot was leaning back on a boulder his kill hanging over the side of a tree draining out. They all laughed and joked around about violent mates and poke Krillen with his sad attempts to gain favors from women. He looked over at Tien seeing the man meditate it surprised him how well Tien adjusted to having one arm. He couldn't help admire the determination of the man Tien still hunted, gathered wood, and took care of Chiaotzu just as he done before the fight with Vegeta and his generals. He heard ruffling in the jungles beyond quickly snatching up his spear he stood on guard, something was coming quickly. His men stood along with him taking their defensive stances even when they lived in peace Kakarot still had to keep on guard in case someone from neighboring villages tried to take him on for his status as leader. But what he saw he didn't expect. There was his mate busting through the foliage his hands holding his knees as he tried to regain his breath, little scraps and scratches littered his body from the branches. Kakarot ran over to Vegeta taking a hold of his mate's shoulders. "God's Vegeta what is wrong?"

Vegeta looked up still gasping managing to say one word that would help Kakarot understand the situation. "Coowa." He watched as amazement and wonder cross his mate's features, then turned into stark fear much like himself. They both knew the day would come and prepared for the little arrival but when it came to the fact their child was to be born today and it was something real fear gripped them both.

Nappa walked to the couple pushing them forward. "Well then go! Don't stand around here like clueless gulls go!"

"What about my kill?" Kakarot whispered.

"Foolish boy I will take care of it. Just go be there for the birth of your child Kakarot." Nappa chuckled at the fear evident on their faces he couldn't hold to blame to them he felt the same way when Goten was born he nearly climbed a tree to hide away from the wails of his wife. He smiled down at the mated pair. "Don't worry once the child is here the fear will be instantly replaced with joy and love. Now go!" With one big shove the two stumbled forward Kakarot gave him a small smile, Vegeta grunted and scowled at him. He watched as Kakarot took a tight hold of Vegeta's hand and they both ran through the jungle making their way back to the village. He wondered if Kakarot held Vegeta's hand for support or was it just to ground the both of them.

Yamcha walked up to the giant man whistling low. "Man Kakarot is going to be a father. I am still trying to understand that."

"What did you expect he never sow his seed?" Nappa raised a brow.

"No I just didn't think he would actually well you know lay with anyone. He just seemed so damn innocent. I never thought I would see him grow up like that. Have a male mate and make a child with a woman just seems like something I would never expect from him." Yamcha smirked overlooking the area the mated couple once stood.

"Aye I once thought the same Yamcha but once I seen Kakarot chasing Vegeta around like a lost pup I knew they would be together. But having a child sent me to another world." Nappa chuckled.

"They are scared." Krillen spoke.

"Indeed one day you might understand their situation and have the same reaction once you find your mate Krillen." Nappa smiled looking up into the sun. A new addition to his family was coming.

Vegeta sat crossed legged down on the dirt nearly chewing his thumb off. His nerves were rattled Coowa had periods of shouts and grunts heard clearly where he sat each one making his nerves become more strained. Kakarot was inside with her he could hear him sooth the woman and coax her on. All of the villagers sat around huddled into small groups around fire pits whispering to one another several tried to converse with him but he was too on edge to speak back instead taking up into listening. Even Trunks and Goten tried to help his high-strung mind by making light conversation about the things they done that day, and their plans but he only paid half a mind to the boys. He waited.

Kakarot held Coowa's hand, his nose pressed to her temple encouraging her on. The mid wife kept telling her firmly to push and breathe periodically lifting the warm cloth to wipe Coowa's face. "Almost there Coowa one more push."

Vegeta straighten immediately when he heard the wails of a child nearly passing out. Time ticked slowly by he kept his eyes trained to the entrance of the hut never blinking in case he missed the moment his mate walked out. His breathing was speeding to a rapid pace, his hands slightly shook, and his fingers were ice cold. Would he be a good parent? Do they everything the child needs? What if something happens to the child? The questions bombarded him some where very depressing thoughts but his mind left him when he saw Kakarot walk out holding a bundle close to his chest his breath caught.

Kakarot looked over at Vegeta he swore his mate would pass out at any given minute. His face was pale and he could see the tremors wracking his body, but his mates eyes were filled with curiosity. He held out his arm and outstretched his hand to Vegeta coaxing him to come forward.

Vegeta watched his mate silently call him over after all he was the dad he should see his child. Taking careful steps closer his breathing increased. The bundle in Kakarot's arms was so small it was fully cradled in the father's one arm. He stepped closer never taking his eyes away from the bundle held by his mate he felt Kakarot's free arm circle his shoulders pulling him closer. Vegeta gently reached out pulling down the cloth covering the newborn and gasped. His fear and anxiety melted away being replaced by awe. The newborn looked up at him with big dark honey eyes and lifted the tiniest hand he ever saw coming up to rest by its open mouth. A small cooing noise escaped his mouth before he could even register that he done it. He felt the vibration of Kakarot's chuckle on his side but he couldn't look away from the child he was in a trance his quickly beating heart sooth to a slow pace and warmed.

Kakarot smile grew beyond its limits the awe his mate displayed for their child made him feel like he could fly. Bringing his mate and child closer he heard small cooing noises come from his mate and he wanted to giggle like a small boy. Leaning in closer he placed a small kiss on Vegeta's cheek and whispered in his ear. "It is a healthy baby boy and his name is Gogeta."

Vegeta smiled looking up at his mate. "I like the name a combination of our names just sound perfect."

"Because we are perfect together. And now we have a son. We are a family Vegeta." Kakarot brought the bundle closer and placed a small kiss on Gogeta's head then his mates.

"Kakarot." Vegeta leaned into his mate looking at his son never letting the smile leave him not even bothering to listen to Kakarot as he proclaimed his child to the village instead taking the baby into his arms to sooth the crying child. "Just fresh to the world and your father makes you cry already. The both of you are going to be troublesome." Vegeta cooed and stroked the crying baby until his cries quieted to little hiccup sobs. "It do not matter how troublesome you both may be, you both have stolen my heart."

**Awe now wasn't that just sweet. I am not use to mushy scenes hell I don't even watch romantic movies haha. But the story must continue on buwahaha. Oh I had a few emails/reviews asking about the Frezia incident when Vegeta returned to the palace well Frezia is still dead, it was only Vegeta's past fears and mind running rampant that he conjured up the old lord. I am very thankful to the readers for sticking with my fanfic and reviewing I very much appreciate your point of view/like/dislike. Oh Vlad lover the last chapter was for you my dear I hope you enjoyed. Personally I am not a big fan of Vegeta being the dominate I love him as the submissive I know in the series Vegeta is far too proud to bend over for anyone hahah But in the fanfiction world he bends over to the writer's needs muahahahahah! Any more questions please send/review them and I will answer only I won't be giving away any future plot that is only for my twisted mind to know. **

**V- God's I am very OOC in this fic and gradually becoming more and more so.**

**K- Yeah but I like it. **

**B- Meh doesn't bother me in any way. I know the real Vegeta very well and believe me Vs he isn't so sweet. I got the scars and bruises to prove it. **

**V- Shut up Brolly before I break out the whip again. **

**B- Eeepp. **

**Vs- Well this is fanfic world I can do as I please so blah. Plus it shows how Vegeta is growing as a person gosh darns it. **

**V- Grow as a person humph, I have half a mind to take you out back and final flash you to oblivion. **

**Vs- You won't do that *Pats Vegeta on the shoulder* I give you very hot lemons baby! **

**K- Yaoza do you ever *Drool* I just want those lemons to keep coming and coming and coming until there's nothing left to…**

**B- Stop thinking of my mate you hentia! **

**V- Brolly leave him be he is a brain damaged fool he was probably thinking about food and got distracted on the conversation at hand.**

**K- *winks* or did I? **


	22. Chapter 21

**Author notes: I am doing this chapter slightly different I am going to be skipping throughout the years. Only writing certain scene's in those years. Yes indeed I could write year by year in chapter by chapter but that would be far too long and I do wish to finish this fic very soon due to the fact I will have many things happening in this year. Oh if anyone wishes for a little help with writing lemons just ask. **

**Chapter 21**

Vegeta released an exasperated sigh trying to catch up with the very curious energetic toddler. Gogeta was full of energy and didn't have very good listening skills, instead he would just ignore the shouts of his father and papa to continue on his discovery. Today wasn't any different much to Vegeta's dismay. Vegeta took a breath and reached up to the first branch hoisting himself up the tree never taking his worried eyes off his son. It seems Gogeta wanted to play with the monkeys this mid day.

Vegeta was tired and worn down by the toddler he only took a quick nap with Gogeta by his side only to awake alone. He panicked rushing around the area, asking whoever he crossed if they seen the boy his thoughts took the turn for the worse as he continued searching. How can no one see a toddler running around the village he didn't understand. He stopped once he saw a little pouch laying by the bottom of a tree. They gave the pouch to Gogeta to place his little rocks, and flowers in when they would go out of the village their son was quite a collector. He walked over to the pouch and heard his little boy giggle and cry out to him from the top of the tree surrounded by small chimps.

Now here he was climbing a tree like a primate to gather his boy. Not thinking about the height, how to get back down safely, or even how his boy got up there in the first place. First and foremost he needed to get to his boy.

"Papa! Papa look monkeys!" Gogeta giggled as one small chimp came closer to inspect him. He pointed a finger out trying to coax the chimp closer to him.

"Gogeta stop that! Don't move! Papa is coming to get you!"

Vegeta got closer to the giggling boy, sweat formed on his forehead every time Gogeta made any type of movement. Fear for his child's wellbeing over riding the anger he felt. "Gogeta stop moving I said! You might fall and get hurt!"

"No I'm a monkey." Gogeta pouted to his papa.

"No you are not Gogeta you are a little boy!" Vegeta lost his footing briefly and held in the squeak he almost emitted. Looking down he gulped but he could not allow the fear to process he needed to get his son down before he slipped or fell. On the last branch he took a hold of Gogeta's waist hugging him to his side grumbling to the toddler.

"Why so mad papa?" Gogeta stared up at his papa's face with big eyes.

"Wait boy." Vegeta looked down making a quick mapped pathway in his mind and executing it efficiently. Setting his feet to the ground he placed down the boy and gave him a scolding that the boy would not forget. "Gogeta never ever do that again! Something bad could have happened to you! I woke up worried you weren't there! Never ever leave my side again or even your fathers when he is watching over you!" Vegeta watched as Gogeta started to tear looking up at his papa. "No Gogeta! Tears aren't going to save you this time. What if you got badly hurt? No one knew where you were! A big animal could have came and made you their dinner do you understand me Gogeta?" Vegeta knelt down placing his hands firmly on Gogeta's shoulders never breaking eye contact. "Gogeta we love you and do not want you to ever leave us. Beyond the village has many dangers and you are far too young to go and explore without me or your father. When you are much older you can but for now wait, and be safe please can you do that?"

The five year old little boy held his head down and nodded to his papa. "I didn't mean to scare or hurt you papa."

"What you did was reckless and stupid son but you know now not to do it right?"

"Yes papa."

"Good." Vegeta stood to his full height and outstretched his hand. "Now lets go back home son."

"Why can't I stay out to play papa?"

"Because you got yourself in big trouble. You know the rules son. Your staying inside until you fully learn your lesson."

Gogeta grumbled and nodded his head linking his hand in with his papa's they walked back to the hut.

All the way back Vegeta kept thinking about tomorrow. He was free from this until it was his turn once again to stay home with Gogeta. Kakarot and Vegeta years ago came to the agreement every three days they took turns staying home. Right now Vegeta knew Kakarot was out there hunting with the others while he played mother but tomorrow yes tomorrow he was free for three days. A smile played on his lips. It wasn't the fact he didn't love his son oh no he did but he needed a break and hunting during the day to come home to a meal and his family sounded very good right now. Gogeta had the greatest ability in stressing one out and Vegeta was stressed.

"Hey Gogeta do you think your papa will like some meat from a pig for tonight or fish?" Kakarot shouted out for his young son to hear.

"Father we had fish last night, pig would be better." Gogeta peeked into the hut looking at his father scratch his head looking down at the two different types of meat on the slap of wood. "Hey father when are you going to take me out to the hunting grounds?"

Kakarot looked up and smiled widely at his son. "Your papa said next year you will be ready."

"Father…" Gogeta groaned. "Papa is overbearing and overprotective. I am ready now, I am twelve years old only four years from now I will be declared a man. My friend started after the rain season. They make fun of me saying I am a big baby!" Gogeta whined.

"Well you damn well sound like one boy." Vegeta crossed his arms frowning at his son's behavior.

"Vegeta I told you to stop using such language around our son!" Kakarot grumbled.

"Papa." Gogeta groaned.

"Vegeta Gogeta does have a good point. All his friends are past the basics and he hasn't started yet." Kakarot glared at Vegeta daring him to challenge him.

"No the boy is still too fool hearty he will end up injuring himself."

"Papa I am not a little boy anymore. I will be safe I will listen, and I will obey. Please papa!"

"See Vegeta he will listen and learn. He is going to be a man soon."

"No Kakarot! Gogeta isn't ready yet. That's final!"

Kakarot stood to his full height never removing his eyes from Vegeta's. "Vegeta do not forget who is the dominate here." Kakarot growled.

"Umm Papa…Father…" Gogeta never saw his parents act this way before. Usually his pap would make a comment and his father would say his peace they would not think too much on a subject. In all honesty he believed his papa had more sway and held the dominate position in the relationship. It wasn't easy to tell due to the fact they shared equal positions and duties in the home. But right now the air surrounding the family was heavy and tense he needed to get out of there.

"What Kakarot?" Vegeta tossed his head back and laughed gaining some unwanted attention from other villagers. "What are you going to do you passive imbecile! You say such things but you know as well as I who runs this hut. I do, what I say goes bottom line Kakarot. Discussion over." Vegeta turned his back to Kakarot growling under his breath.

"No far from over Vegeta!" Kakarot went at Vegeta like a charging bull nearly knocking his son over in the process. Not stopping he swept Vegeta off his feet with a precise move and flipping the surprised body over on his back. Kakarot leaned in to the gaping face below him. "You will learn." Kakarot took a strong hold of Vegeta nearly dragging him with extreme haste casually looking over his shoulder to a shocked Gogeta. "Son make dinner. We won't return until much later tonight."

Gogeta's eyebrow twitched as his watched his father drag away his papa and a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. What did he do to make his father and papa's relationship so shaky and strained?

"Don't worry yourself Gogeta your parents just need to take out their aggressions." His grandmother Kala smiled to him. "Come now I will cook the dinner and watch over you until your parents return."

"Grandmother are you sure father and papa won't split up over me?"

Kala laughed looking over at the trail Kakarot dragged Vegeta through. "No grandson they will never split." She knew the reason why the couple acted that way she seen it countless times. Once a child is introduced the mated pair sexual activities become very scarce and once the child or children become older it is nearly nonexistent. The role of being a parent at times can be hard and very much time consuming their days and nights are entirely used for keeping the family efficient. Sex becomes a task and many times to tiring to act out and it is a very well known fact is very good for one's well being. She didn't worry about the couple once they took their break from parenthood and act as they once had finding their release they both will come back happy, calm, and satisfied. She chuckled wondering how long they will be, perhaps they won't even return for dinner or breakfast. She didn't mind watching her grandson the couple needed a break and she tried many times throughout the years to convince the couple to let her take Gogeta for a night but they refused maybe after this they will be more than happy to let her have Gogeta for a night.

"Kakarot you fucking bastard let me go! I will fucking rip out your throat you stupid fuck!" Vegeta continued to shout and scream out obscenities to his mate his anger was beyond anything he felt before. He pushed, pulled, kicked, and punched with his free hand only having no effect on his mate. "You low born bastard of a whore! Release me! NOW!"

Kakarot growled he could feel the power inside him consume him, covering his body, electricity prickled his skin and lips, and the blows of his mate had no effect on him or his hateful words. He pulled Vegeta closer and brought him up close, he could nearly taste the anger surrounding his mate exciting him. "I am the dominate here Vegeta." He whispered.

"You are delusional Kakarot." Vegeta challenged.

Kakarot growled louder then turn his frown into a smirk. "Well then learn by example. That is what you always say right Vegeta?" Kakarot roughly turned Vegeta around and pressed his body to the tree as he grinded his crotch on his mates behind groaning low.

Vegeta grunted he refused to be over powered by his mate. He quickly tossed his head back trying to head butt Kakarot's face but his mate quickly moved his head to the side latching his mouth on his neck biting down. Vegeta squeezed his eyes closed from the pain on his neck, he knew this was not a fight but a war and he refused to lose. He didn't care about the power tickling and making the hair on his arms stand straight. He brought his elbow back jabbing Kakarot on the ribs several times but the mouth on his neck gripped harder with each blow and the growl became louder and louder. He was going to lose but he couldn't he had to win. With a desperate gush of energy he went into a frenzy rage bucking, elbowing, and stomping down on his mate's feet.

Kakarot groaned at the crazed movements of his mate all the anger and aggression shown was making his insides burn. Never before had they shown aggression towards one another usually it was passion, love, or silent passive come together. Usually they had done the passive quick love making they done for years now afraid of Gogeta waking and seeing them in a compromising positions. So they spooned and rocked slowly until they reached their climax with a little moan and even that was too far in between. He thought about the last time they came together it was months ago around the time Gogeta turned twelve. He groaned quickly taking Vegeta's wrists holding them in a bruising hold slamming them above his mates head.

Vegeta groaned in his throat feeling Kakarot dominate him in such a way. He would not lie the show of power and aggression was turning him on more than he ever been. Sex had become mundane to him there wasn't any fire, no build up nothing just a rocking motion and he couldn't concentrate on the feelings because Gogeta was not far away. But this was unreal to him and fire was burning no raging and he did not wish to doubt it. He grinded his crotch to the tree to relieve some of the ach between his legs. He felt Kakarot growl in his ear as he nibbled it roughly ripping his pants away from his body. Any other time he would scowl and scolded the man but in the state he was in it didn't register.

Kakarot nearly purred at his mate's exposed backside he slapped it playfully earning a growl and jerk from his mate. Kakarot growled at the audacity Vegeta had his mate tired to bite him. Kakarot snapped his teeth back at his mate daring Vegeta to try again. With his free hand he spat a generous amount of saliva in his palm and spread it over his cock. "I should not use so much for you. I should take you dry so you would never guess who is the dominate. You are lucky, I care too much for your well being." Kakarot whispered in Vegeta's ear earning him a loud growl and his mate slammed his head back hitting him in his nose. Kakarot cursed biting back down on the same place he occupied before and slammed himself inside his mate.

Vegeta howled his pain his mate slammed himself home and he could smell blood in the air. He could feel a throbbing on his throat he knew now where the scent of blood came from his mate broke through the skin.

Not giving time for Vegeta to adjust Kakarot started a fast rhythm making sure to ht his mate's pleasure spot. After all he didn't want to just take his mate he wanted Vegeta to enjoy himself as well. He looked down seeing his cock slide out and slam in, seeing his mate's buttocks tense and relax. He watched fascinated letting go of his mate's wrist he used his hands to spread his lovers cheeks. He removed his cock and seen his mate shudder from the lost. He saw the entrance quiver and flex waiting to be filled again he placed the tip of his manhood at the entrance and slowly pushed in watching the little hole stretch and expand engulfing the head in. He groaned and pulled out again. Another whimper from his mate and a smirk grew on his features. "Who is the dominate Vegeta?"

Vegeta tensed feeling the head of his mate's cock at his entrance not moving, he groaned. His mate wanted him to say who was the dominate and he smirked slowly pushing back gaining a slap on his butt a yelp escaped his mouth and he glared back at his mate.

Kakarot knew Vegeta would be stubborn, it wouldn't be his mate is he wasn't. An idea came to mind and he slammed himself forward and pulled out quickly. Again leaving the head of his cock ready to go back in. "Come on Vegeta tell me. Who is the dominate? Or I will not let you cum." Kakarot leaned in and licked up the blood staining his mate's neck.

Vegeta moaned looking over his shoulder seeing a small trail of blood on Kakarot's lips and the animalistic look in his eyes made him yearn for more. "Kakarot." It was a small whisper a plea and answer combined into one little word. He could feel his mate pull his hips back and he arched his back when he was breeched once again. The pace was fast, demanding, and had no rhyme or reason. His arms were the only thing left of his body touching the tree they were pillowing his head. Kakarot was draped over his hips hanging on to them tightly panting, growling, and groaning to the side. Vegeta wasn't being fucked, he wasn't being made love to, no none of it, he was being humped like an animal the carnal desire's erupted into the most purest form, taking them back to the very beginnings. They were nothing but animals, beast's, climbing the ladder to their ultimate demise.

Kakarot lifted Vegeta's hips higher, straighten his upper body, and bent his knees for more powerful thrusts. His power raised and engulfed him and Vegeta surrounding them with an electric blue hue. He clenched his teeth together and pounded into Vegeta watching as bruises began to form on his mate's bottom from his hips, his hand dug deeper into his mate.

Vegeta's face was lax his mouth open shouting out every time his lovers cock struck his pleasure spot blinding his vision with brilliant light spots, the inside of his mouth was dry but he couldn't close his mouth the onslaught of pleasure was too much. His body contorted towards his mate's he could feel his body thrum and pulse with a new found sensation, he didn't know what the strange feeling was but he didn't investigate, he couldn't his climax was coming robbing him of any thought.

Kakarot roared out a long and loud climax, still quickly pumping himself in his mate, only locking his hips in place when he felt Vegeta's hot, tight, and moist passage tighten and choke his cock.

Vegeta collapsed forward taking Kakarot with him. His head swayed back to rest on Kakarot's shoulder and he whispered his throat sounding harsh and cracked. "…wow…" Vegeta let loose a smile that took his energy away. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit properly for a long time.

"I love you Vegeta so much." Kakarot wrapped his arms around his passed out mate feeling their hearts sync. He stroked over the exposed flesh holding Vegeta tighter.

Another gathering of the village and another one that was important to Vegeta and Kakarot. Tonight Gogeta was gaining a man's job he was to become a hunter of the village. Now Gogeta would be seen as a man of the village but still under training of his parents. Vegeta was in his usual position leaning against his mate's body watching his son hug and laugh with his friends. Gogeta looked so much like his father is was uncanny the only differences were Gogeta was much darker naturally due to his birth mother's complexion. He will be as large as his father once he fully matures but the smile and soft eyes were his father. Vegeta smiled he was proud of his boy but sadden at the same time soon from now perhaps next year Gogeta will leave the hut and start a family on his own. Sure the boy will still live in the village and he will see him perhaps daily but it was the fact the boy no young man would not be living with them sadden him.

Kakarot smiled and overlook the crowd the young men of the village surrounded his boy patting him on the back and laughing with one another it took him back to a time when that was him being surrounded by his crew. He looked over to the elder Roshi once again to notice the serious expression on his face as he looked at his mate. He wondered if Roshi even stopped to look away from his mate this whole time. "Vegeta I will be back I need to speak to the elder." His only response was a grunt and he chuckled, some things never changed. He walked over to the elder stopping once he stood in front of him, the elder kept his gaze at his mate and it was becoming unnerving. "Hey old man advert your eyes you are worrying me."

The elder kept his gaze straight. "You should be worried Kakarot. The spirit energy that surrounds Vegeta has become very much weaker. I wonder how much time we have."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

In the dark recesses of the night sat the mysterious man over looking the jungles where his prey occupied. It was only a manner of time before he would collect his long waited prize.

Chichi moved forward from the darkness and bowed. "Master do you wish for me to find him and bring him back for you?"

"No."

"Why master? You know where he dwells now why wait?" Chichi kept her eye's to the marble polished floor her brow coming down in confusion. Why would her master wait?

"Foolish woman. It is true that we know now where Vegeta resides." He lifted a hand and brought it to cup his chin causally looking down at his follower. "Tell me Chichi what is always the best thing to practice before war?"

Chichi's confusion grew. "To learn everything you can of your enemy before battle. Master I do not understand how the question co-inside with Vegeta."

"Of course not thus why you are my lackey Chichi. We do not know anything of Vegeta for over 20 years and I wish to be brought fully up to speed. I do not like surprises Chichi."

"Of course master. Do you wish for me to go and gather information for you?"

"No. If you are seen Vegeta will know of you. Don't forget you are the one who took his family away."

Chichi chuckled thinking back to the memory enjoying the flashes of the young little brat nearly becoming catatonic, one of her favorite memories.

Vegeta was crouched down behind a bush waiting and watching. He could see Kakarot taking residence across of him in his own bush. The hunt was on at full swing Vegeta and Kakarot were in their positions but not to take the kill no, their jobs were directing the kill to the trap and watching the younger men take the kill. Vegeta could hear Trunks and Goten running and shouting far off south of their location frightening the large boar to the desired location. He could hear the grunts and squeals of the boar charging their way.

Kakarot whistled loudly signaling Vegeta to do his part standing quickly pulling the long net up watching Vegeta do the same and ran forwards cutting off any side direction the boar may try to use as an escape. They ran quickly zigzagging the net on trees to make the net more stable and tight until they reached the opening. At times he could feel the net pull from the boar further down trying to make a turn he smirked the poor thing was unable to save its life but it was something that was needed. They needed the meat of the boar to continue the life of his tribe.

Vegeta watched as the older hunters lifted their makeshift nets entrapping the boar in the small clearing. The boar tried its best to break through the nets grunting through its snout trying to see if it could go under. Vegeta made his way over to Kakarot keeping the net in hand to fully block off any means of escape.

Kakarot looked over to the young hunters of the village who jumped over the nets spears in hand trying to catch the boar. This was where things became humorous. The young men threw their spears only hitting the ground, some leapt to try and knock the angry boar to the ground only succeeding in getting them covered in dirt and mud. Small curses could be heard and Kakarot shook his head his mate had started a vulgar trend in the men.

Vegeta chuckled looking at Kakarot's dismay he knew his mate hated the use of such language but his mate could not say much on the subject because even his mate used the words he so much liked to use. He turned his head once he heard a cheer looking over he saw his son Gogeta tackle down the boar tying the legs as quickly as he could, the others coming over quickly for his aid. The boar was a large one and had strength taking it down was a feet of its own. With quick precision his son used his knife and slit the throat while he gave his apologies to the boar.

Trunks stood and gave a toothy smile as he brushed off the dirt covering his front. "Very well done men. That was a good kill, this meat will feed the whole village."

Kakarot smiled and walked over to the new recruits of hunters for many this was their first hunt and everything went as it was meant to. "That was great but next time Gogeta allow the younger men to take the kill." Kakarot looked at his son with a proud smile he did every time his son showed his abilities much like his own. His son has grown into a fine man fully blossomed into adulthood he was as wide and tall as him.

Gogeta stood high and nodded to his father and turned to see his papa coming closer with his customary smirk spreading his face. "Hey papa next time lets see your moves."

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. "Perhaps boy maybe sometime soon my body isn't much the same these days."

Gogeta shook his head no matter how old he was his papa would always call him boy but it didn't bother him. Secretly he enjoyed the pet name it made him feel good inside hearing his papa call him such the name was endearing to him. "Your not that old papa you got many years left to hunt."

Nappa came over to the group pulling out small leaves to bless the boar. Over the years he was under training of Roshi learning every thing he needed to be a shaman of the village even had the tattoo's started down his arms. It was a tradition and need for the shaman to have the permanent markings to show his status and it made him more desirable to the good spirits to come and take residence inside him. He bent down saying his prayers and lit the small pile of leaves on the boar's sides allowing the smoke to cover the boar. "Good kill boys and now the meat is blessed. Hang it over the tree branch to drain out the blood, then you can cut and clean the boar and share the organs. Gogeta you made the kill and it is your duty to do such you will choose who has what when the time comes."

Gogeta bowed his head. "Yes shaman." Listening to his grandfather he took the boar dragging it to the tree and with the help of Trunks and Goten strung it high tying a vine around the snout to keep the head lifted.

"Hey Gogeta next time let Tukoo to make the kill this was his first hunt. There will be many other hunts where you can." Goten spoke with a gentle voice for only they could hear.

"I know uncle but sometimes I cannot help myself. I always wish to show my parents that I am a strong and great hunter for them to be proud of me."

Trunks raised a brow and touched Gogeta's shoulder. "I know Gogeta but Kakarot and Vegeta have much pride and confidence in you already. You do not need to prove a point that has been proven years ago. They know you are a skilled hunter but you need to take a step back and allow others to do their job as well to ensure they can do it. Our village thrives on the new hunters they need to be efficient for when we are too old they can do it and teach younger men. Swallow your own pride Gogeta you have no point to prove we all know your abilities." Trunks walked away leaving Gogeta and Goten behind.

"Gogeta do not worry about Trunks I know he could be harsh at times. This is his first time teaching as well but he does have a point. No matter we know your abilities and they are great you are just like your father. But you will have to learn to step back at times. Soon you will be the leader of the tribes and many decisions you will make will include that you step back and let things take its course." Goten smiled and wrapped a arm around Gogeta's shoulders dragging him forward to the group of men sitting down on the ground conversing amongst themselves.

"Well as you all know this old timer as some seeds left! I have a child coming once again." Yamcha laughed smacking the back of Kakarot.

"I am surprised the rock let you lay with her again." Vegeta chuckled.

"Hey now Vegeta no talk like that when my son is here." Yamcha smiled nudging Trunks by his side. "So are you and Kakarot planning on having another child?"

"No Gogeta was a handful enough we do not need another for me to chase up trees." Vegeta smiled looking to his son.

"Awe come on Vegeta it could be fun." Kakarot smiled down to his mate with a quick jab with his elbow.

"Kakarot we are in our forties if you wish to climb trees and chase after a toddler then by all means you stay home indefinably with the child. I will hunt." Vegeta frowned. No he did not want another child he was very satisfied with Gogeta and that was enough of parenthood.

"Ah come on Vegeta I am older than you and I am having another." Yamcha smiled with a wink.

"You're choice not mine Yamcha." Vegeta grumbled.

Nappa laughed thinking about all the times Gogeta caused Vegeta heartache when he was watching him. He swore one day Vegeta was just going to loose it Gogeta was quite an active child. "Well it does not matter in the end the seed has been sowed and now grown into a fine man." He looked over to Gogeta with a smirk of pride.

The men sat and chatted until they deemed the meat drained cleaning out the organs Gogeta passed it around giving the best part the heart to share between his parents as he always done. The experienced hunters giving pointers and explaining the acts to the younger hunters.

Vegeta looked up to the sky letting the sun to strike his face things were at a blissful peace. His and Kakarot's bond become much stronger throughout the troubling years of parenthood. No longer did they argue, no longer did they resented one another at times instead now their home was peaceful. He heard a movement from a bush and looked over seeing a large jungle cat investigate the smell of blood. He sighed he missed Tuma the poor cats childbirth was far too hard for her the cubs were too strong. They didn't make it but only one the male runt of the litter. "Tupa come." Vegeta held out his hand coaxing the shy panther to come and with much hesitation it finally did leaping over the net and made its way slowly over to Vegeta cautiously looking at the other hunters. He saw the younger hunters tense once the jungle cat came closer. "Do not worry yourself over this panther he is Tupa and member of my family." Vegeta held out his half of the heart for Tupa to take. Tupa was a scared and shy animal that followed Vegeta where ever he went Tupa saw Vegeta as its mother because it was Vegeta who stayed home for a month with the cub feeding it and cleaning him. To Tupa Vegeta was his mother. It didn't matter where Vegeta went he knew somewhere in the bush Tupa was not far behind and only when Tupa smelt food did he come close knowing Vegeta would feed him.

"Every time I see Tupa I think of Tuma. God's I miss her." Kakarot sighed even after all these long years Tuma still held a deep place in his heart she was his best friend and greatest companion.

"We should go see her. Bring some meat for her." Vegeta suggested.

"That would be great Vegeta." Kakarot smiled. It has been a year since they visited Tuma's grave he made sure she was buried next to her mother under the tree where they first met.

The morning came the birds chirping and monkeys screeched signaling a new day. Kakarot stretched out on the cot noticing his mate was not present. He sat up and gave a wide yawn looking at Gogeta's old cot that now became Tupa's bed. He wasn't worried he knew his mate must be at the waterfalls to bathe he did it every morning. His mate said it helped waking him up the cool waters would energize him. Kakarot didn't feel like doing much today it seems these kinds of days happen more often now his body just wanted to rest and relax. Today he would not hunt no and he couldn't sit around in his hut doing nothing either. Today he will stay within the gathering hut and hear the troubles of the villagers coming to seek advice in manners. Maybe even his mate would agree and do the same both their bodies seem to want to relax more now.

Vegeta finished drying off his body and pulled a pair of pants over his hips. He knew he should head back to the village but the promise of relaxation over took his mind. He sat back on the grass and laid down stretching his body hearing a few cracks from his joints, nope his body wasn't young anymore a fact he kept realizing several times in a day. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms thinking about the night of the ceremony of his and Kakarot's joining. It was this place Kakarot brought him that day and they made love with serene beauty. He smiled unknowingly lost in the blissful memories they shared. Cracking in the jungle beyond took him from his thoughts and he listened intently. Something was watching him closely it was no animal the breaking noises from twigs were to loud. He frowned and called out never leaving his relaxed pose or opening his eyes. "Stop sneaking around in the bushes and come out." He thought it was a young man from the village looking for advice but to timid to come to him, or perhaps his son trying to play some trick on him. He could hear a loud grunt and feet moving closer. He could tell by the sound it was a large man coming due to the pound the feet left on the ground, and the distance between the feet making contact on the earth. "What do you want?"

"Hello there I am a traveler and I seem to have lost my way. Can you help me get out of the thick jungles?"

Vegeta brows creased a traveler he thought he took his arms away from his face and squinted up at the silhouette of a large male. He sat up taking in a standing pose and looked more closely at the stranger. "Where to do you come from?"

"I came from the … Vegeta…is that you?"

Vegeta sneered maybe this was a man from his past looking for revenge on all the horrible deeds he has done. But he would not lie stating if he was not infact Vegeta he was no coward and if indeed this was someone looking for revenge he will give the man his chance to claim it. "I am why who are you?"

"Prince Vegeta! By all the gods I thought you were dead! The rumors are not true! Thank the blessed phoenix I found you!"

Vegeta stepped back taking in the looks of the man. "Who are you?"

"You forgot about me prince Vegeta?" The man stepped forward and took his hand bringing them closer together.

Vegeta pulled away quickly and slapped the hand away. "Do not take such liberties with me! I have a mate! Now tell me who are you!"

"I am a master of knowledge of the old passageways of the palace." The man stated.

Vegeta frown grew as he thought about the statement taking in the features of them man. He wore brown pants, big black boots coming to his knees with a sliver buckle on its top side, a loose black shirt covering his wide upper body, a necklace tied around his neck with a strange insignia he didn't recognize, a sword strapped on his back with a few daggers tucked into his pants, big dark eyes, strong jawbone, and long black hair brushing the back of his knees tied loosely back. A golden looped earring on his right ear, Vegeta thought looking up and down the statement echoing in his head. Then like a strike of lighting he gasped stepping back like he seen a ghost his blood draining down to his feet, his hands shook uncontrollably, and his breath coming out quickly. "N...No...It cannot be… Raditz?"

"Prince Vegeta I cannot believe it is you!" The man came close taking Vegeta in a big hug holding the shell shocked body closer felling his heart hammer in his chest. He placed his head down on top of Vegeta's taking a deep breath smelling the natural scent of the prince.

Kakarot came to up the path that lead to the waterfalls thinking maybe Vegeta was sleeping on the grass it wouldn't be the first time it happened. Pushing the bush in his way he came to a sight that angered him. His mate was being held by a stranger an outsider of the village in an intimate manner. He looked at the strange man smelling his mate and Vegeta was white as a ghost in shock maybe his mate couldn't fight him off because of the things that happened to him from the past freezing him and trapping him in the past fear. He growled and dashed forward ripping the man away from his mate and unleashed a fierce uppercut under the strangers chin knocking him away but not down.

Vegeta landed on his bottom with a loud thud efficiently knowing him out of his shock looking up to see Raditz and Kakarot baring their teeth to one another. He saw Raditz remove his sword with surprising speed his mate was unarmed only having fist's as weapons. He jumped back up and moved quickly between them. "Stop this at once!"

"Vegeta he tired to harm you! You are mine damnit and no one is to harm you!" Kakarot shouted.

"I meant no harm fool! I was not attacking prince Vegeta!" The Raditz shouted.

"Calm yourselves. Kakarot relax he is telling the truth he meant to harm."

"Don't cover for him Vegeta I seen the look on your face!"

"I was in shock to discover who he is. This is Raditz Kakarot an old friend from my childhood. Do you remember me telling you of him years ago?" Vegeta questioned.

Kakarot eased his stance but keeping a trained eye on Raditz not fully trusting him. "I do."

"Good." Vegeta turned to his side looking at Raditz. "Raditz this is my mate Kakarot and leader of the jungles."

Raditz nodded to Kakarot with a stern face. Then looking back to Vegeta. "I am sorry I caused any troubles prince Vegeta. I will just leave you both back to your peace I only ask if you give me a direction to go to leave and make it out of the jungle."

"Go east." Kakarot made a wide movement with his arm pointing to the direction of the ocean glaring at Raditz.

"Stop that Kakarot! Raditz stay please."

"I will not cause trouble between you and your mate Vegeta it is clear that he do not wish for me to be around."

"Stop that nonsense Raditz I insist that you stay at least for a little while. It has been far too long since I seen you and I wish to know how you escaped." Vegeta said then looking back to Kakarot. "Kakarot will accept your stay. We have an extra cot for you to sleep. In time he will know you mean no harm please Raditz stay and then if you wish I will guide you out of the jungles. Right Kakarot."

Kakarot grunted and crossed his arms. "I am fine with it as long as he dose not touch you in such a manner again." Kakarot smirked stepping up to Vegeta holding his shoulders. "You know I will do anything to make you happy." He bent down giving Vegeta a deep and passion filled kiss never taking his eyes off of Raditz.

Raditz blushed fiercely at the display. Kakarot showing him that he was indeed Vegeta's mate but also he was the dominate and there was Vegeta grunting in the kiss trying his damnest to push Kakarot away from him.

Kakarot pulled away with a growl. "My mate. Keep that in mind." He turned to leave looking at the sour face of his mate he couldn't hold in the smirk even if he tried.

"Kakarot you jealous fool!" Vegeta scoffed wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He turned to give the blushing Raditz his full attention. "Well Raditz please do tell me how you escaped and what you have been doing these years. But first and foremost go jump into the waterfall you stink."

Raditz shook his head and laughed. "Well hiking through a jungle for two days straight will make anyone stink your majesty." Raditz didn't bother to remove his clothing they needed a good wash as well. He did however remove his weapons and boots and leapt into the water. He dunked in several times rinsing his hair out and caught a pouch Vegeta tossed to him.

Vegeta sat on the grass lifting Raditz's sword and inspecting it. It has been awhile since he used one but the blade was amazing it was sharp and fine he looked at his reflection his face was wrinkling around his eyes and lips and some pieces of his hair turning grey. He scoffed and placed the sword back in it's holder he looked aged but Raditz had not. This confused him not one wrinkle or even grey on top his head. How

?

"Do you like my blade?" Raditz asked.

"It is very well crafted how did you get it?"

"An old smithy master made it for me in the northern lands."

"Tell me Raditz how did you escape? And the things after that day?"

"Well how I escaped simply put I am a master of knowledge of the palace passageways." Raditz laughed at the frown on Vegeta's face. "Okay okay details. When I left you a god intervened my way home saying I needed to leave and go to the high mountains and quickly at that. I didn't get a name or real reason but when a god comes to you, you listen. I left making my way I only stopped when I saw the smoke. I cried that day Vegeta everyone was gone and you were taken away. I grew up on the mountain training myself on the sword and finally when I felt secured with my skills I left and traveled around looking for you. I was coming to save you but I heard the stories of your deeds then the news came that you died in the jungles. I didn't know which one so I went around with the mindset of killing the man who took your life but after awhile I gave up. No one knew much of anything about you or the man who killed you. So instead I just moved around place to place to discover the world. I met many interesting people on my travels. But here you are living in the jungles with a mate." Raditz's paused and chuckled. "Who would have thought I would find you here living freely and mated to a leader of course."

Vegeta smiled. "Raditz you are older than me and yet you look like a man in his twenties while I look my age. How did you manage that?"

"Why? You want to gain back your youth Vegeta? Aging doesn't set well with you?" Raditz smirked.

"Perhaps." Vegeta returned Raditz's smirk.

"Sorry my prince it is a secret. Maybe one day I will tell you." Raditz chuckled. "So prince Vegeta care to tell me of you and your mate?"

Vegeta spent the rest of the day telling Raditz of everything that had happen once Kakarot defeated him. He did not feel the need to speak of the time before that Raditz had a damn good idea what he done before. Raditz was very inquisitive about his mate and the people of the village with went unnoticed by Vegeta. Why would he have any suspicions of his old childhood friend? "Come Raditz I am starving as I am sure you are as well. Let me show you the village, my home, and my son Gogeta."

"That would be great Vegeta." Raditz trailed behind Vegeta looking around the jungles memorizing all the surrounding area.

Raditz lived among the villagers for a week never leaving Vegeta's side they hunted together, laughed and joke around recalling memories as children. Even Nappa was glad to see another from their long forgotten home joining in on the reminiscing and reminding them of things they forgotten. Kakarot calm towards Raditz not seeing him as a threat to his mate but he still held some distrust his story didn't seem to add up when Vegeta would ask of things he seem distant and try to steer the conversation else where. His mate the one who usually paid great attention to detail didn't seem to notice the inconstancies of Raditz's stories but he noticed. He even went as far as having a villager trail his mate and Raditz around. Today Vegeta planned on having Raditz accompany him to the hunting grounds for a private hunt.

Vegeta and Raditz walked through the trail talking about different styles they seen for fighting but Raditz kept feeling a itching in the back of his mind. "Vegeta how do you feel about unionizing the world under one power?"

Vegeta stopped and thought about it. "As you know I tired that. I do not believe it would work no man has the ability to rule the world."

"Yes but not a man but a god. What do you think?"

"A god has better things to do then worry about ruling the entire world Raditz why the questions?"

"Because I believe that a god could unite the world and rule justly and fair. I think everyone should be unified."

"Strong belief Raditz. But everyone is different not many would bend to the will."

"Ah but a powerful god could bend and mold them."

"Why speak of such things Raditz?"

"Because I know a god who can Vegeta."

"Really Raditz and who is this god you speak of?"

"A mighty and powerful god Vegeta. He can change many lives and conquer the world under his power."

"Really sounds much like any other god. What is his name?"

"He goes by master. Only the worthy know his true name."

"Bah gods and such I do not care for the topic. They all live high above us never to be seen until the day we die."

"Not true Vegeta. He lives amongst us."

"Yes, yes he lives in the plants and wind surrounding as all. I have heard this countless times."

"No Vegeta he has a palace he lives among men."

"Why would a god have a palace here? Why live among men Raditz unless he truly isn't a god."

"No Vegeta a assure you he is."

"Well then." Vegeta stopped and turn taking a stand off stance his arms crossed over his chest, hips jutted to the side, feet spread to the ground, and a frown on his face. "Raditz if he truly is a god then why haven't I heard of this 'master'? What is it that he wants? Why is he here?"

Raditz sighed. "He is powerful and no one heard of him because he was regaining his powers. But now he has all his powers back. He is here to unify the world and have everyone under his power. No more wars Vegeta, no more battles, or heartaches he came to rid it all from us."

Vegeta scoffed and turned his head to the side. "And I suppose you seen this gods power?"

"Indeed I have. He came to me in my mind Vegeta he was the one to tell me to leave the palace." Raditz took a deep breath. "Vegeta I have deceived you. I didn't grow up on a mountain top and I am not a traveler. Just south of these jungles pass the plain is a rocky mountain holding his palace, well I did not entirely lie, I was on a mountain." Raditz chuckled. "But that is where I grew up he taught me how to fight and it is because of his power I am still young."

"He made you have everlasting life?"

"No he kept my body young I still can die of old age or in battle. I am no immortal. But that was where I stayed and learned Vegeta. He will unite us all and peace will forever stay no one will suffer again."

"Why are you here Raditz?"

"Because he sent me here. There is one thing he wants Vegeta and that is for you to be at his side as his mate and rule over all." Raditz smiled.

Vegeta raised a brow and laughed loudly. "He wants me as a mate to rule beside him… Well go back to your master Raditz and tell the delusional fool that I decline."

"Why Vegeta?"

"Many reasons Raditz! First and foremost I have a mate and family that I love dearly and will not leave behind, secondly this is my home and I will not leave it. The last reason Raditz is I do not want to rule I lost the taste and desire to do so many years ago. Tell your master he is wasting his and your time trying to gain my favor." Vegeta walked forward by passing Raditz making his way back to the village needing to get away from Raditz and his ludicrous offer. He needed to see Kakarot right now.

Raditz moved with unbelievable speed taking a firm hold on Vegeta and pulling him back on his chest bending forward to whisper in his ear. "I am sorry prince but there aren't any other options for you." He quickly pinched the nerve in Vegeta's neck rendering him unconscious catching his weight in his arms he closed his eyes. He was trying to make his spirit energy strong signaling to his master and god that he was ready and in a blinding flash they were gone.

The young boy fell from the tree unable to believe what he saw. Only a second ago Vegeta and the larger man Raditz was standing there and then gone leaving nothing behind where they stood only little flashes still plaguing his sight. He scrambled to his feet and raced back to the village he needed to tell Kakarot what happened immediately.

**Buahahahahha and then finally on with the plot! I am still new so I learned that adultfanfiction you cannot place a review to thank or answer questions on my own stories. So I will just do it from here! **

mj11490- (ahh very beautiful :D, i really love the passionate scene though) **Thank you very much for your review I enjoyed it very much. **

Zofo- Spent the last few nights reading through your story and thoroughly enjoying it :)  
Was very harrowing in the early chapters and I really felt for Vegeta, especially after he lost Brolli :( I'm interested in how you will bring Kakarot and Vegeta together as Vegeta doesn't even like Kakarot let alone have sexual feelings for him so far, Kakarot as usual wants to be friends and do the right thing for the spirit he spoke to but again nothing sexual yet. I was sad when I got to the last chapter as I was so into the story, so hope you update soon :) **Thank you for being the first to review and sticking with my story. Not many did due to the nature of my fic. But I really do enjoy your review and your concerns for the future I hope you enjoyed how I brought Vegeta/Kakarot together. **

animeslave18 **- ***notices note at beginning of chapter* that would be swell! :D Hehe I guess the key to writing a good lemon is detail and I get embarrassed every time I write lemons especially if they're as juicy as that. ;D The way you had Vegeta react to his son was sweet. ^^ I never thought he could be one of those overprotective parents. I always figured that would be something Kakarot would do, hehe. x) Anyway, true or not, it was different to read. :) *points to the last sentence of the chapter* what does that mean? O.o Okay, screw the part about saying that I'll cry over Kakarot. I'll die of heartbreak if Vegeta dies! Even in the series during the Buu saga, when Vegeta was fighting him and he was already dead...and I thought he died again because he quit his Super Saiyan form and...and...and he wasn't moving *tries not to get all teary eyed again* but I was relieved to see him up and ready for more. ^^ I just hope he's the same way in this story. :o But of course, he is the main character! :D But then again, I don't know how you end your stories yet. v.v Though, I guess it could mean something different? O.o After all, Roshi said 'we,' so I assume it has something to do with them all and not just Vegeta. Well, that's a little more comforting. ^^ *eagerly awaits for what happens next* :3 **Thank you for your reviews it puts a smile on my face when I read it. When it comes to writing lemons I have no embarrassment or 'shame' I heard many stories of the gay sexual acts from friends etc so I use my vivid imagination and information and placed them on well can't say paper but on my e-paper muahahaha. But My story is coming closer to the grand final and only my devious mind knows what is to come next MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**B- You are crazy.**

**Vs- Look who's talking 'buahahaha' man!**

**B- Hey everyone loves my evil laugh.**

**K- Hey guys where is Vegeta?**

**Vs- last I saw he was welcoming Raditz in the group.**

**B- Wait Vs you let Vegeta do the welcome party?**

**Vs- Yeah why?**

**K- Oh god no! **

**(K-Vs-B runs into the next room. K faints, B is shocked, and Vs blushes)**

**V- What? *Vegeta and Raditz dressed in bondage gear. V holding a whip charged with kia and Raditz bent over nearly nude receiving lashes his mouth gagged.* You said to get him whipped up into shape and welcome him to the group Vs you didn't say how I would do it. **V smirks and cracks the whip over Raditz's bottom.** Cry out bitch! **

**Vs- Ah whatever floats your boat Vegeta. **

**B- Vegeta stop that damnit! No wonder everyone wants a piece of you! You're my mate! **

***V looks over to Brolly and smirks licking the leather whip and winking jutting out his hips* **

**V- Come on baby you know you want to try this.**

**B- Damnit….**

***Vs shrugs her shoulders looking at the pleading face of Raditz.***

**Vs- Don't worry you will be alright in the end you are a Sayian. Suck it up tough guy. *Takes a hold of K's leg and does her damnest to drag him out of the room.* **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

Vegeta groaned and stretched his body thinking he had a crazed vivid dream. He awoke feeling satin sheets surround him. He jerked up looking around his surroundings seeing nothing beyond the bed he laid in. Drapery surround the bedding closing off all other sites only seeing the red and white sheets surround him. He felt something tight surrounding his neck he timidly raised his hand and touched the heated smooth metal. His heart began to race and old memories flashed in his eyes. The colors bled into white and purple, he kicked them away he could hear the chuckling of his old master in his mind. His blood ran cold, he saw a phantom of the white cold monster crawl towards him, and he shouted out desperately crawling backwards to get away shutting his eyes. He screamed when he swore he felt the cold chilly hand touch his shoulder.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Wake it is just a nightmare!"

Vegeta grasped on to the body beside him looking for the comfort of his heated mate. He could feel his mate sooth his back and coo to him calming him.

"Everything is alright prince Vegeta it was all just a dream."

Vegeta frowned his brow Kakarot never called him prince Vegeta. He opened his eyes seeing the smile of Raditz.

Kakarot roared when he heard what the boy told him of his mate's unwanted disappearing act. His power nearly blew his hut apart at his scream anger wasn't the right word to describe his feelings. No down right bloodthirsty murder seemed more fitting. He felt the surge of hate engulf him not noticing how dangerous his power was becoming or the villagers gathering around to find out what the problem was. He vaguely heard the calling of his son. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself but it was all in vain. He needed to go south he had to; he needed to gather his mate back into his arms and kill Raditz. He wanted to tare him asunder, pull out his beating heart, and chew upon it as his victim watched. He turned taking several weapons of choice his staff, dagger, and even Vegeta's old sword he hidden many years ago a weapon he did not know how to wield but would learn quickly. Raditz will die and Vegeta shall be returned.

He stomped his way out of the village pushing people, friends, and even family out of his charge not caring if he knocked them down. He only stopped once when he felt strong hands push him back focusing his blurred vision he saw his son screaming at him to explain himself with tears rolling down his eyes. Something inside clicked long enough for the hate to ebb. He outstretched his arm and pulled is son forward in a tight embrace. "Son I am leaving to get your papa back. Know this, if I fail you are the leader. Do not leave the village, no matter how long we take, protect them. Once it is known I am gone they will war and you will show your dominance. I love you son make me proud." With the words being said he pushed his son away yanking off the necklace that held as a sign of his leadership and tossed it to the feet of his son.

They all watched as their former leader marched from their home leaving them behind to perhaps never to return. Gogeta could feel the signs of oncoming tears but held them back he was a man, and must not show weakness to the tribe. Where ever his father was going Gogeta had faith he would return victorious.

Chichi looked at his angered master as he paced back and forth the long cape swirling behind him. "Master why is it you cannot touch or read his mind? Isn't your powers strong enough?"

"Chichi you imbecile. My powers are at full strength!" He shouted turning in on her making her cower below him. "It is that damn spirit! He has concentrated all his power on Vegeta so I wouldn't be able to touch his mind nor body!"

"I am sorry master. What can we do to be rid of it?"

She watched as her master begun to pace around once again. "I know of a way fool I am just waiting for it to be finished."

"How?"

"Didn't I explain this to you before woman?" He growled. "Vegeta must drink the special brew to remove the spirit that clings to him. Once it is done then Vegeta, all of Vegeta will be mine. Understand now woman?"

"Yes master. But I have a concern. Vegeta is not the same anymore. He has…strong…" Chichi looked for the words that would suit best. "Positive feelings… for mortals. How do you plan on having him as a mate when his mind is tainted? Before he changed he would have leapt at the idea of more power and immortality. Now he just wants to play happy family in the jungles." Chichi scoffed.

"Indeed Chichi." The master sat upon his throne shrouded in the darkness. "Perhaps there is still that dark selfishness somewhere deep within that I must bring out."

"If there is then how will you bring it back out?"

He chuckled and turned sly eyes to Chichi. "There are many ways to kill a cat Chichi, there are just as many ways to bring Vegeta to me."

Vegeta let loose a mighty fist colliding it with Raditz's cheekbone. "Remove yourself from me!" Vegeta stood tall glaring harshly at Raditz. "Bring me back to my mate at once!"

Raditz shook his head. "No prince Vegeta I can't."

"Can't or won't Raditz?" Vegeta snapped and bared his teeth.

"A little bit of both Vegeta." Raditz turned his head away looking to the ground away from Vegeta's hateful gaze. "The collar you wear will not allow you to leave this room unless master is with you."

Vegeta squinted his eyes to the door on the left and leapt dashing towards it. His hand wrapped around the handle and pulled it open wide but once he tried to step out he couldn't. He frowned placing his hand on the invisible barrier unable to push it through. He turned and looked at Raditz anger evident on his face. "Why Raditz? Why would you do such a thing to me? I finally was happy right where I was!" Vegeta stalked closer to Raditz. "Like everything in my fucking life something or someone got to come in and throw it all away! I refuse to allow it to happen again Raditz! I suffered enough!" Vegeta slammed his body against Raditz's unguarded pose knocking him down to the ground. He straddled Raditz's chest and raised his fist and continuously slamming them downward smashing down on Raditz's face. "Fuck you! Fuck your 'god', and fuck everything else!" He screamed and shouted the words his anger rising and rising. "I will not be a victim!" He didn't notice the hot tears sliding down his angered contorted face as he growled.

Raditz blocked many of the blows directing them elsewhere but not moving Vegeta from his position. He knew Vegeta would react this way, he watched everything Vegeta did until the spirit hindered their sight efficiently blocking them from watching. One day Vegeta will understand and be a willing follower of the god. Once he witnesses the power and greatness of his god then Vegeta will come to love his god. He felt the weight of Vegeta's upper body fall forward he automatically wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders holding him close. He shushed his tears and whispered in his ear. "One day my prince you will see what I see, one day you will know the many good things master will accomplish bringing the world together as one, and one day you will love him."

"Never Raditz…Never…My love solely belongs to Kakarot and my son and only them alone. You know he will find me, kill you, and your master."

"No mortal can kill master."

Vegeta scoffed and removed himself from Raditz's hold disgusted with himself for allowing the intimate embrace. He stood scowling taking in the room. He hasn't laid eyes on such a room for over two decades. It was grand and lavish but there were far too much red silk, satin sheets, and drapery surrounding the room it looked like a room of a pricey whore. Only one long window graced the window overlooking the surroundings, a cosmetic desk with sliver brushes a large full length mirror, and sliver containers no doubt containing white powder and shimmer powder. There was another door nearly hidden by a curtain and he moved to it. He opened it seeing long silk red robes as well as black and white.

"There is another door behind the white drape Vegeta as well as one behind the black."

Vegeta turned his head and growled at Raditz but moving towards the curtains to pull them away to see what laid beyond the doors. It was always a good idea to know your surroundings you never know when you will need them. He slid the black curtain away and opened the door revealing a room filled of books he grunted not bothering to explore what books laid beyond slamming the door shut. He moved over to the white curtain and whipped the door open. He gasped and blinked his eyes several times making sure what he was seeing was indeed real. It was a bathing room but that wasn't the fact that made him gasp, it looked exactly like the one he had specially made for him when he was the lord. He placed his hand up feeling no barrier he moved him to inspect the room more closely.

"You have free range of anything inside this room Vegeta. My master made sure everything here is the things you enjoy to make you happy." Raditz slowly moved in closer to watch Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted and looked around all the oils he enjoyed to use bathing were there in the very place he had kept them in his palace. Only one new thing sat on the ledge a bottle of oil the labeled mango.

"I told him you liked mangos he went out of his way to gain that for you."

Vegeta took the bottle of the mango oil in his grasp and sent it sailing across the room making it shatter in the walls. "Tell me Raditz your master, your god, why do he have many earthly things? Tell me if he really is a god then why do he desire earthly things? Going out of his way to please me?"

"Vegeta…"

"He is not a god Raditz just a fool who has magic tricks up his sleeve and that is all. You follow him without question, you believe in him. Tell me Raditz you say he saved you and took you away from all the evil of this world. You say he loves and wants me. Then why did he not take me away as well? Why not save me and many others from the evil doings? Unless he had other ideas." Vegeta raised a brow and smirked at Raditz's confusion. "You say he wishes to unite the world and rid us all of evil then why not take out Frezia? Why save you and you alone?"

Raditz pulled out the chair and sat himself on it looking down to the floor thinking hard unable to come up with many good answers, only ones he knew Vegeta would squash immediately. "Save your questions for master, he will answer them."

"So you wish to stay in the dark? To stay ignorant and follow him unquestionably? You're a fool Raditz." Vegeta sat on the floor his legs crossed and his elbow resting on a knee as his chin rested on his palm.

"Vegeta I done this for the good of all mankind."

Vegeta stayed silent, he didn't wish to speak to Raditz any longer. Thoughts of how they use to be filled and tormented his mind. Back then they were so carefree, they were happy, they were like brothers he thought highly of Raditz and cared for him. Now he wasn't so certain on his feelings but he knew one thing he did not hold him so highly any longer. Raditz was corrupted and mislead by a man who says he is a god.

Hours ticked by and Raditz could feel the itching behind his skull once again he glanced over to the tray holding two glasses and a bottle. He twitched. "A good drink will ease both of our minds prince Vegeta." Raditz stood and walked over to the tray.

"I do not want a drink." Vegeta growled.

"At least try it Vegeta. I promise you it is something you have never tasted before. It is sweet, thick, and smooth you will enjoy this wine." Raditz nearly purred.

Vegeta's interest was peaked he hasn't drank wine since the jungles. The promise of the sweet brew called to him. He watched Raditz pour it ensuring nothing was placed inside the drink. He smelt the strong fruit of strawberries and his mouth slightly watered he was indeed thirsty. He watched Raditz move closer and take a seat on the floor across of him and handed him the glass. It felt cool to the touch small little droplets of water ran down the length of the crystal glass. "You drink it first Raditz."

"Which one Vegeta from mine or yours?"

Vegeta lifted his glass to Raditz and watched as he drank from his glass and gave it back. Nothing happened to him nothing strange was afoot. He took in the scent and it warmed his lungs he placed the glass slowly to his lips and tilted. The wine was unbelievably delicious he couldn't hold himself back he greedily filled his mouth with the divine liquid. Something shouted at him but it sounded like a whisper for him not to swallow the toxic brew, but it was far too late. He felt fire race through his veins, he heart pulsed, and his head throbbed. He tired to speak but no words formed. Vegeta panted and squirmed where he sat. _What is this? What is happening to me? _ His eyes glazed over as he looked at the smirking face of Raditz he swore he could see fire come from them. He didn't know if it was real or if it was an effect from the brew. He wondered briefly why Raditz was not affected. His body arched and his mouth flew open as if to scream but no sound came from him, the last thing he saw before his world turned black was the ghostly vision of Broli looking down at him tears filling his eyes, the spirit of his old love said something to him that he could not hear and dissipated into the air above.

Raditz moved forward to the unmoving body and scooped him up. He walked over to the bed and placed him amongst the covers leaving behind a small kiss on his head. "Soon Vegeta…soon." He stood straight and moved away taking small glances back at Vegeta.

Kakarot ran on pure adrenaline he didn't have time to sleep, he didn't have time to rest, and he couldn't eat he needed to keep moving at his pace. He didn't know what Raditz was doing to his mate and the dark thoughts turning in his head angered him more giving him more energy to move faster. "I will be there Vegeta hold on."

Vegeta groaned and rubbed his aching head. "I got to stop waking like this. It can't be good for my health." Vegeta froze when he felt a charge of electricity fill the room. He heard a deep rough voice thunder in his ears.

"I agree Vegeta."

Vegeta sat up quickly and turned seeing nothing in the room but he could feel that there was. "Who are you? Step forward!"

"I think you know very well who I am Vegeta."

"You are the self proclaimed god, Raditz's master." Vegeta concentrated on the voice looking at the direction it came from. A black corner filled of blacker mist.

The master chuckled deep and Vegeta felt a chill run up his spine. "Indeed I am. But I am not a self proclaim god. I am a god."

"Show yourself!" Vegeta shouted.

He chuckled. "Which form do you wish to see? For I have many."

"Show me you!" Vegeta stood from the bed standing his full height never taking his eyes away from the corner that kept the god hidden.

"Very well." The black mist disappeared and the corner light up but there was nothing there. "Turn around, I am here."

Vegeta felt the hot breath behind his ear and stiffen he quickly shook of his fear and turned around. His heart stopped beating as well as his breathing stopped. He took a step back and gazed at the monster that stood before him easily reaching seven feet. He monster smiled showing off elongated canines. "Wh… What are you?" Vegeta went to dash away from the monster before him his flight sense's screaming at him. He felt the large strong hands grasp his shoulders and pulled him closer, then pushed forward laying him down on the bed, with the monster above him only an inch away from his face. He froze.

"Do not fear me Vegeta. I am a god yes but I will not harm you." He lifted his hand to touch the paled skin of Vegeta's delighted when his long claw like finger nails touched a cheek. Pleased with the fact he was able to touch his long waited prize. "Perhaps my other form will not make you fear me so."

Vegeta blinked as he watched the features bleed into another. Long white hair flowed down, black eyes turned a deep purple. He did not look like a monster any longer but a man.

"Does this form please you?"

Vegeta did not speak he couldn't. The transformation left him stun. He watched the god smile showing normal teeth, lifted himself off of him, and outstretched his hand towards him.

"Come with me Vegeta, I heard you have many questions and I have many answers." It smirked at him.

Vegeta timidly sat up never taking his eyes away from the monster. "What is your name?"

The god chuckled and smiled wide. "I haven't told my name to any god or mortal in eons." He stroked the cheek of Vegeta by the back of his hand and laughed lightly when Vegeta flinched away. "Others call me master but you are special to me. But I will warn you now you will never speak my name around my followers. There will be a great consequence if you do."

Vegeta nodded his curiosity always got the better of him, but it wasn't just his curiosity that made him ask. Maybe if he knew his name perhaps there was a book in his library that would help him.

The god held his hand out once again for Vegeta to place his there. He grunted as he waited. But once Vegeta realized he would not speak until Vegeta complied he done so. Placing his rough warn hand in the god's larger one. He smiled and enclosed his hand around the other. "My name is…" He pulled Vegeta forward colliding him in his chest he bent his head down and whispered in his ear. "Piccolo."

**It made more sense to place Piccolo as my god character since he is wise, cunning, powerful, and has magical powers. *Eeeee gasp!* I hope I shocked you all on the character. Originally I wasn't going to use someone from DBZ for the part but the idea struck me today as I twiddled my thumbs. - Future note look out for a new fanfic done by me and B-chan. It has been a long time since I read a collaboration fic and I am excited to see how our minds combine and what would come of it….. Maybe something good we shall see. If you wish to contact me please email at veggieswriter at hotmail yo.**

**K- OMG What is going to happen! *Chews on nails.* **

**B- I'm gone! **

**V- No your not your right here.**

**K- Aren't you worried about what going to happen Vegeta?**

**R- More than likely not. Did you see that Piccolo is packing down there? Believe it or not Vegeta is a hoe. **

**VS- Awe come on he ain't no hoe.**

**R- You read many fanfics Veggieswriter and you seen sooo many different pairings, he is a hoe and loves it.**

**B- Do not speak of my mate like that! **

**K- Vegeta your not going to say anything?**

**V- Why should I? They are 'fan-fics' thus not real. I did not do any of those things. So I am not a hoe.**

**R- Well what you did to me last time shows you a hoe.**

**V- I did not penetrate or was penetrated by you soo no that don't make me a hoe. I was just whipping you into shape.**

**R-…Right….. **

**VS- Oh shut up you loved it. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kakarot felt the blood flow forth from his finger tips traveling down his palm to connect with his wrist, the steady throb of his joints, and the ache of hunger gnawed him. He would not allow it to hinder him no matter how much he pushed himself, he had no he must continue on he must reach his soul mate, the one he loved. Nothing will stand in his way; no obstacle will stop him from reaching Vegeta. Hoisting himself up the rocky mountain face his body shook from exertion. He laid his forehead down releasing a tired breath; he growled grinding his teeth together shaking away the tiredness of his body. He will continue on.

Vegeta was awe by the mass size of the grand hall, the polished white marble sparkled and shined beneath him. Rows of white wide and long pillars towering over him, carved into the stone where statues of demons tainting the atmosphere of innocents the white marble gave. There were no torches or torch holders in sight to his surprise. How did the room stay so bright as if the sun was shinning through when the moon took residence in the sky above? He felt the larger hand tighten on his own and he looked up at the disguise this monster produced.

"Speak to me Vegeta, I know you have many questions for me." Piccolo smiled.

Vegeta turned his head back to the marble walls gazing at the passing murals as they walked hand in hand.

Piccolo flicked the white hair from his face and turned his violet eyes on the petite form beside him. He knew this was not the Vegeta he stalked for years, his new life changed him, but somewhere deep inside laid the Vegeta he knew and he will find him. "Well since you do not have questions I have some of my own." He paused, waiting for a reply only gaining a grunt from Vegeta, he continued on. "It came to my attention you are not so happy wearing the years on your features. I can make you young again." He raised a brow when he felt Vegeta tense. "It would not hurt. Instead give you a jump in your step make you feel like a young man once again and gain back all your lost agility."

"I do not care to have my youth back. I only want to grow old and die with my mate Kakarot! Now where are you leading me monster?" Vegeta whispered.

Piccolo chuckled and yanked Vegeta into his grasp. He took a strong hold of Vegeta's chin pushing him back to a wall with such haste it left Vegeta spinning and his stomach turn. Piccolo smiled as he growled. "You will not call me such things Vegeta. You will show me respect and call me master just like everyone else. Only when we are alone you are allowed to call me by my name. Never say such things to me again. I truly do not wish to cause you any harm." He trailed his finger down the side of Vegeta's face loving the fire of fury burning in Vegeta's eyes.

"Let. Me. Go." Vegeta bitten out unleashing his own growl.

Piccolo blood hummed in his veins this was what he wanted to see, Vegeta's fury, his anger, he need to drive it out, he needed to keep Vegeta within that mind set. He needed to bring back out Vegeta's old self and grow from there. "Why? What would you do? Bend over and purr to me to take you?"

"Release me now! Or I will kill you! I'll rip off your disgusting smug face!"

Piccolo pushed Vegeta upwards on the wall making Vegeta stand on the tip of his toes. "You cannot harm me. No blade, no fire, no weapon of any kind can penetrate or burn my skin. There is nothing you can do that can harm me."

"You lie! No one is invincible!"

Piccolo smiled and stepped away watching as Vegeta move into a guarded pose. He pulled out his long sword from its holder and tossed it to Vegeta's feet. "Try. Be my guest." He opened the purple robes exposing peach flesh the smile never leaving his face. He waited.

Vegeta looked down at the sword and slowly crouched down to take the handle in his grasp. It was light like a feather but solid like a boulder he quickly mused. For a brief moment he studied the blade. The handle was very different it was like jade only blood red, it had the shape of a dragon curling and swirling around, and the head and tail intertwined with the blade. He quickly tested the swords sharpness with his thumb cutting it deeply with just the lightest touch. He smirked at the fool-heartiness of Piccolo and made his move. He thrust the sword forward pushing all his weight behind the blade to make a powerful impact. He didn't have to care about being graceful nor tactical; he was given a chance to make a blow and use the opportunity to make a powerful strike then a quick one. The blade shook and stop dead in its tracks no longer able to move forward. Vegeta gazed up at the face of Piccolo with utter shock. The tip of the blade just touching the skin not imbedded in the heart where it should have been. "H…How?" His voice portrayed exactly how he felt timid, startled, shock, and slight fear.

"I told you before such things cannot harm me." Piccolo reached out bringing the timid man closer to him stroking his cheek. "I am a god Vegeta the sooner you accept that the easier this will all be." Piccolo took several steps away from Vegeta and held his hand back out for Vegeta to take. "I have a present for you come."

Vegeta grunted and moved forward not taking the offered hand moving down the chilled hall.

Gogeta stood amongst the crowd shouting out plans for defense. It was as his father had said once the word was spread he was gone others would come to challenge him for leadership and he was not ready to give it up. His father and papa had trained, and taught him how to be a leader, now that it was his time to lead as a replacement for his father until he returned he would not allow another to take the position. He would hold on to it with everything he had to ensure once his father and papa returned things would be as it always has.

Vegeta sat at the grand table a plate of roasted boar and vegetables going untouched much like the neglected wine. The monster sitting across from him kept the deceiving smile coaxing him from time to time to eat informing him there was nothing otherworldly done to said food. But how can he trust his words? He would soon go hungry and die of thirst before he would touch anything given to him in this place.

Vegeta picked up the knife leaning his head on his bent arm pushing the boar around wondering what Kakarot was doing at this very moment. He gazed back to the monster's smiling face he knew this was the one Broli warned him of, the one he was protecting him from. What was it exactly did that wine done? What was the words Broli's spirit say to him on his departure? These are questions he would not find the answers to and that thought alone was depressing.

"I know you are hungry Vegeta. Release your stubbornness and eat, drink, fill your belly."

"No." It was a simple statement, no anger, no emotion of any kind came with that word. It was just a simplistic no.

"My chef wasted his time on you then." Piccolo sighed. "Well then if you are not to eat then perhaps we should continue on to the present I have waiting for you."

"I do not want anything from you other than my freedom." Vegeta slammed the knife in the slap of roasted boar as he grinded his teeth.

Piccolo let out a breathily chuckle bringing the back of his hand to his lips. "Tell me Vegeta who killed your beloved family?" He saw Vegeta flinch and slightly squirm in his seat.

"I think you know very well who did. After-all you watched me for many years have you not?"

Piccolo smirked and rose from his seat. "Come. Take my hand." It wasn't as simple as Vegeta's no but a command and Vegeta obeyed. He felt the heat from Vegeta's hand and nearly groan. He has been waiting for Vegeta for far too long and to touch him, feel his heat, and smell his scent was becoming agonizing to him. Oh how he wanted him, but he will wait just a little more.

Vegeta closed his eye feeling a surge pass through him, felt the electricity fill the room, and in a blink of an eye they were gone. He opened his eyes to see he was in another room, he remembered that energy he felt that surge years ago before he killed Frezia. This Piccolo was the one who healed him. He looked around the room but he couldn't see it was dark, nothing was visible to him.

Piccolo leaned in closer to Vegeta and whispered. "I want you to have something, a great opportunity for you." He made a large arc with his arm lighting up hundreds of candles.

Vegeta stumbled back from the instant brightness of the room shielding his eyes until they became accustomed to the light. It was a bedroom, a bedroom that would put any other he has ever been into to shame. It was grand with three balconies, a majestic fire place, a massive dark purple bed craved into the marble flooring, a giant throne, among other things he never saw before. He noticed chains on the walls as well as other man made devices and he gulped. _A throne room, torture chamber, and bedroom all in one who would have guess?_ Vegeta thought. He turned to look at Piccolo and scowled. "I do not want to take part in anything you have in mind." Vegeta moved around the spacious room looking at the objects

"Ah but I think you do Vegeta. Do not worry yourself of the chains I have no mind in placing you in them for now." Piccolo smirked.

"For now? Ha! I will never be placed in them for your pleasure." Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted. One trinket caught his eye he picked it up to study it closer. It was crystal but look like solid sliver it shimmered and sparkled and in the very middle of the oval shape held a green gem that look much like a tiger's eye.

"Ah the Syemeta caught your lovely eye."

"What is it?" Vegeta questioned.

"It takes you where you wish to be. It belonged to a deity I once knew. Keep it I have no use of such things."

Vegeta smirked and held the object tight in his grasp and he thought hard on the jungles, the village he called home, and he beloved Kakarot wishing it would bring him back home.

"It will not bring you back Vegeta. The collar around you're neck will not allow you to leave the castle or any room unless I am with you."

"I want to leave now." Vegeta scowled placing the object in his pocket.

"No I afraid you will not because I have not given you you're gift. But I can give you two."

"Being raped by you is hardly a gift." Vegeta turned his head to look at Piccolo and raised his brow.

Piccolo laughed and took a hold of Vegeta's shoulders in his large hands moving closer. "No I will not rape you. When that time comes you will give yourself to me and declare me your god."

"In you're wildest dreams!" Vegeta shouted.

"Indeed." Piccolo smiled at the frustrated grunt. "Well then let's get on with your gift." Piccolo snapped his fingers.

Vegeta turned towards the door once he heard it open what he saw made his blood run cold. Radtiz walked him holding tightly to a gagged and bound woman but it wasn't just any woman it was the very one who killed his mother and father…Chichi… The emotions of hurt, and anger began to consume him.

Piccolo presented his sword once again to Vegeta. "This is your gift prince. I give you the gift of gaining vengeance on the one who took away your family. Take the sword and gain your families honor back once again."

Vegeta watched as Raditz knelt her down in the very position his father was held before an arrow was shot into his neck. He could feel tears threatening to form and he shook with fury. Every breath the woman took was an insult to him, she must die, she must be punished. Vegeta took the sword in a tight hold nearly marching towards her.

Once he stood before her sword in hand he held it to the side to ready to swing and remove her head but something was stopping him. He could hear and feel his mate beside him. Something deep within him a side that he had long abandoned called out.

"Is it true prince she killed your parents in a dishonorable way. They didn't have a chance to defend themselves. She attacked them in a cowardly way did she not?" Piccolo felt his heart beat, his excitement grew he could see his Vegeta in those eyes. The ruthless killer he molded, the killer he needed, wanted. "Do it Vegeta take her life, take your vengeance, redeem your families name."

Vegeta struggled with himself; he had to do this he needed to do this. The long forgotten bloodlust filled his mouth and screamed. The darkness that filled his soul was coming back full force giving him the sickening boundless energy he once held. He took hard quick breaths holding the blade higher to the air he made his swipe. "No! I will not!" He dropped the sword taking Chichi's face in his grasp he ripped away the gag. "Speak!"

"I…I was told to do it! I was made to! Why master?" In a flash Vegeta was sailing backwards. He shook off his disorientation seeing the ash cover the floor that once was the woman Chichi Piccolo standing tall his hand outstretched glaring fiercely at the ash.

"You ordered it all. You ruined my life and now I know exactly why! You are a monster!" Vegeta stood baring his teeth. "See Raditz! You're god is nothing! He is not divine! He used you, and he used her all for his own game! He wanted me to be as I was so when he came to me I would be willing and join him in the conquest! But Broli stopped you didn't he? He shielded me from you!"

"Very insightful prince." Piccolo mocked.

"You think I will follow you! Never! I will never give into you, I will never hold any love for you! Release me or kill me fool!" Vegeta growled.

Piccolo turned to Raditz and shrugged his shoulders. "Raditz clean this mess up as I bring him to his room."

Vegeta watched in shock as Raditz begun to do as Piccolo commanded. "Raditz why? Why do you still listen to a false god? We were friends Raditz, your not a fool! Why act as one now?"

"He will not listen to you Vegeta."

"What why?" Vegeta ran to Raditz and stood in front of him shaking his shoulders. "Raditz stop this madness! Listen to reason! He. Is. Not. A. God!"

"Stop wasting your time Vegeta." Piccolo chuckled. "Indeed he is not a fool he found out my reason's many years ago."

Vegeta stepped back from the docile Raditz. "Why Raditz if you know then why do you stay…"

"Ever heard of a Dustamanue?" He saw the question swirling in Vegeta's mind and he continued on with his explanation. "Dustamanue's are very good to keep around. I did however liked him as he was but once he learnt the truth you could imagine the trouble he caused me. I couldn't remove him I still needed him. So I removed his soul, destroyed it completely from existence. I couldn't take the chance that he would do as the other done, Broli." Piccolo moved over to this throne and sat nonchalantly upon it with a wave of a hand he continued. "I placed in a very small portion of my will into him, he still has memories of his former life but he only does as I say. In sense the Raditz you knew is dead, everything that made Raditz him was his soul and as you know now his soul is gone. Obliterated. Now he is my obedient dog unable to think for himself, only what I tell him to think. Wonderful to have isn't?"

Vegeta fell to his knee's looking at his old dear friend. Finally noticing how dead Raditz's eyes are. "Raditz…" Vegeta noticed the dagger strapped to Raditz's side and snatched it from its holder placing it to his neck. No he would not become like this, no he will not stay here! _Forgive me Kakarot._ Vegeta held it out and made a quick movement to plunge it deep within his chest. He was tackled to the ground by the body of Raditz. He shouted out struggling against him. "No! I sooner take my life then become like you!" He heard the deep rich laughter from the monster and he struggled more.

"Do you think I will allow you to take you're life Vegeta? No never." Piccolo moved to Vegeta kneeling down and Raditz moved away giving his master the room he wanted. "I will not let you go now that I have you understand?"

Vegeta looked up. "I do not want to become like him please…"

Piccolo chuckled deep in his throat smoothing down Vegeta's face. He noticed he had such a fixation on touching the skin. "No I will not do such a thing to you. I like you having free will and speech." Piccolo held his hand out once again. "Come I will return you to you're room."

Vegeta sat on his bed Piccolo just left him to his own devices. The kind 'master' gave him his permission to walk around the palace so he wouldn't be trapped in his room alone. Vegeta's mind was terrorized by different thoughts and none coming up with any solutions. How can he get out of this? From what he saw of Piccolo's power so far was unbelievable and he knew that it was only the surface of what he could do. He sighed he needed to clear his mind of the plaguing questions. He stood to walk around to familiarize himself with the palace. He knew he should bath and change but refuse to do so he didn't want to give the monster a show.

Piccolo sat on his throne watching his mirror, watching a straggled and tired man push himself beyond his limits. He knew he would come and he sat there waiting. Vegeta would never come willing to him, would not give himself to him. He waved his hand across the mirror and watched Vegeta walk around the palace looking out the windows time to time again. An idea struck him, he knew how to gain Vegeta wholly. He laughed as he turned the image back to the run down man.

Kakarot lifted himself over the last rock and collapsed to the leveled ground turning to lay on his back he panted bringing a hand to his head to wipe off the sweat streaking dirt on his head he groaned. Closing his eyes he thought about the days and nights that past five days and four nights he traveled living off of adrenaline alone. His body was quaking from the lack of nourishments and hydration but he could not let it hinder him in any form. He turned back to his stomach and pushed himself up. What he saw gave him another burst of energy, a castle carved from the very mountain he climbed. Something screamed at him a feeling rush through him Vegeta was in there. He knew it was so. Vegeta was there! He clutched his fist and raced to the entrance. _I'm coming Vegeta!_

Vegeta walked along the first level of the palace becoming tired from the walking, shouting, and struggling. How long he was there he couldn't say maybe just only a day or so. He slept most of the time. It seemed asking how many days or hours past was useless information. He came closer to the large doors knowing it was the exit. He contemplated opening them to leave but remembered the boundary and how it made him feel. Turning his back he was about to walk back to his room but something was itching at him to open the doors. Maybe the feeling was just to see the exit opened but never to be able to walk freely out. Taking a step forward to the rooms away from the doors he turned his head looking back at the doors. With a grunt he went to fulfill his itching. Stomping to the doors he grabbed the hatch and pulled.

Kakarot heart pounded and he saw the bright light spewing from the doors. Someone was opening it he prayed it was Raditz so he could snap his neck for taking his mate. He ran faster taking a hold of Vegeta's old sword in hand ready to strike. He saw a silhouette of a man he pulled the sword back charging faster. Once he was going to make a strike he heard his name.

"Kaka…Kakarot?"

He stopped and dropped the sword stun. His mate, his love stood there just as shocked as him but unharmed. A flood of happiness filled him he reached out moving closer stepping inside the castle he wrapped his arms around Vegeta. Tears of joy filling his eyes as he held his mate once again. "Vegeta! Oh god's Vegeta! Are you hurt? Are you okay! Did they he you ?"

Vegeta stepped back tears forming into his eyes. "No my love I am okay." Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarot's neck once again. "I knew you would come."

"Where is Raditz Vegeta? Where is that bastard?" Kakarot growled.

Vegeta snapped back into reality and pushed Kakarot away. "No Kakarot you must go. Do not worry about Raditz he is dead well in a sense he is." Vegeta explained everything about Piccolo and his plans for him and the world which angered Kakarot more. "Please Kakarot you must go I do not want any harm to befall you."

"I can kill him Vegeta! I have this power! I can do it."

"Kakarot look at you. You are tired, hungry, and weak. He will make child's play of you."

"I am not leaving without Vegeta."

"I cannot! I told you I am unable to leave this place."

Kakarot growled he was not taking no for an answer. He already was swallowing his pride for leaving he would not leave empty handed. He took a strong hold of Vegeta's hand and walked out stopping dead in his tracks. He turned back to see Vegeta's hand planted on a barrier he could not see. He growled out. "No I am not leaving you behind!"

Vegeta flinched as Kakarot pulled harder not from the force his mate used but from the burning sensation of the barrier on his skin. "Kaka...Kakarot stop! Take this." He fished around in his pocket until he found the object the one given to him by Piccolo. "This will bring you back to the village. Eat sleep regain you're strength then return." Vegeta pleaded but Kakarot's grip became tighter.

"No." Kakarot moved in closer taking a hold of Vegeta's shoulder with his free hand and moved in and kissed him deeply. "I told you I am not leaving without you."

"Kakarot he is powerful. He will find us. Kill you and take me. Do this, please return to the village regain you're strength and refuel your power." Vegeta believed deeply that Kakarot's power would save him, save them all from the self proclaimed god. He said no weapon of any kind made by man can hurt him. But Kakarot was something entirely different he could defeat the monster. "Please Kakarot."

Kakarot moved in for another deep kiss making his mate weak in the knees from the sheer passion he let loose.

Vegeta allowed himself to become lost in the kiss, finally his mate will listen to him and return back to the village without him.

Kakarot moved his kiss to his mate's neck and whispered into his ear feeling a stirring of said power from the little energy he had left. "I am not leaving you." With everything he had he held Vegeta close and pulled backwards feeling Vegeta's body stop he pushed his energy harder and shouted. "I am not leaving you behind!" He heard his mate yell out in pain and smiled widely when he felt his back hit the ground below his mate held tightly on his chest.

Vegeta opened his eyes when he heard a ticking noise and looked down seeing the collar laying on the ground. He shook his stomach was turning and his mouth watered signaling what was coming. He jumped off his mate and turned around heaving what ever was in his stomach bringing up liquid. He clutched his stomach and held on until everything settled. He never felt so sick in his lifetime. He turned his head seeing his mate laying on the ground passed out from overexertion and smiled. "Stubborn fool." He crawled closer holding the trinket in a tight grasp he moved his free hand to hold Kakarot's hand. He thought hard picturing their home, their son Gogeta, their little hut and he prayed.

Piccolo sat there stun, he did not expect Kakarot to succeed in pulling Vegeta out of the palace. No matter a new plan formed just as good as the other but it seemed it would be much more promising. He laughed.

**I am getting there I am getting there do not worry. I have to say thank you for all who stuck to reading this fanfic and all your reviews. I know this is a long and tedious story I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Vegeta scrambled around the hut thankful the pendant sent him where he needed to be. First and foremost before he could relax beside his mate he needed to patch up the open wounds on Kakarot's hands, and then wake him to hydrate his deprived body. He knocked over objects from the shelves looking for the proper wrappings and hunt down the herbs to ensure it does not become infected. He heard Kakarot let loose a snore and his rushed state became calmed; just the simplest act from his mate eased him.

Taking the objects he moved over to Kakarot he stroked the relaxed face of his mate he couldn't help the tears that fell no matter how much he tried; the joy he felt was bursting inside but he knew things were not over. He spread the herbs on the open wounds pulling out what ever rocks lay embedded inside with every pluck Kakarot sucked in air from his bared teeth and Vegeta soothed him down by stroking his face. With outmost diligence and care he wrapped his mate's hands sealing the healing herbs inside.

Vegeta moved backward to sit himself behind his mate and propped his head on his knee stroking his hair. He knew he had to wake him and give him water but he didn't have the heart to do so as of yet; his mate was worn out and he needed as much rest as possible.

Gogeta sat in his hut looking over at Tuba the feline hasn't left his side since his parents left the poor feline wined for several days moping around the village hunting for his papa's scent. He knew how the jungle cat felt he was going through the same the past two days now that he could think about his parents. The warring from the other villagers did not last long as soon as he showed his dominance but the cost was high. He looked down at his hands still envisioning the stains that once were there. He took four lives in that fight as short as it was it left an impact on his spirit their dying eyes will never leave him. After it all he became much more introverted unable to run and laugh with the other hunters. He felt cold…

Roshi sat in his hut feeling the thrumming vibrations in the air; a dark mist filled his mind; the spirits of the old ones whispered to him of the dark one…._run…run…run._ He could not leave this village no matter what was coming he has been here from the very beginning taking his first steps on that very ground, he could not leave. He took a hold of his staff and pulled himself upright, grapping his sac; he prepared himself. No matter the outcome he would be prepared he will not leave. For now the elder spirits words fell on deaf ears. He fell back something was smothering him, an unseen force pushing down upon his chest. He looked up once he saw a shadow on his hut's wall and turned to see the figure. Raditz…

Nappa stood outside his hut looking up at the midnight sky. The moon was full glaring back down at him. He could feel a tremor course through his body. Something was coming. A sense of dread filled him no it filled him of fear; much like being cornered by two raving beast with no weapon for defense. He smirked up to the moon watched it as it begun to turn a light shade of red. Let it all begin what ever was coming… The moon was full.

Tuba perked his head high and released a loud wine catching Gogeta's attention. He stood and stretched his paws out getting ready to dash. Gogeta watched him in wonder Tuba hasn't looked so perked since his papa left. Then it struck him hard. "Tuba! Is papa here?" The jungle cat released a low growl and dashed out of the hut racing towards Vegeta's Gogeta in tow.

Vegeta lifted the bowl once again to Kakarot's lips with a small smile coaxing him to drink some more. He didn't realized exactly how worn out Kakarot was until now; he guessed from seeing him again gave him that short burst of energy. "You were always stubborn Kakarot; you just hide it better than I." Vegeta smiled widen as Kakarot chuckled.

"I told I wasn't leaving without you. Vegeta don't leave me again." Kakarot held Vegeta's hand.

"All the power I have Kakarot I will not leave you. Now drink, and regain you're strength." Vegeta brought the cup once again to Kakarot's lips. "I missed you terribly Kakarot; I just wish that none of this was happening." A tremble racked his body. "I just had enough of all the bad. I just wish to live on in peace with you here. Grow old and feeble with you."

Kakarot chuckled. "Let's hope you do not become senile and I have to chase you down every time you wander."

Vegeta laughed. "Please you would be the one who would be senile, walking around all old jittery murmuring to yourself."

"Maybe but I will be happy as long as you are there."

Vegeta fell silent looking deep in Kakarot's eyes; there was so much hope in those eyes it nearly killed him. How could he say these things to his mate no matter how confidant he was on Kakarot succeeding. How can he be relaxed about this all? Every time he became fully at ease with peace and hope it was quickly taken away and now when that unseen force has a face a terrifying demonic face. He will not let this night pass him by; tonight he will spend with his mate and make it count. Vegeta moved away and stood in front of Kakarot, he shushed him when Kakarot was about to question his motive. He slowly removed he jewelry he wore from his neck, and slowly pushed down his pants exposing himself fully to his mate's approving eyes. Vegeta could see in Kakarot's eyes that they thought the same only on different levels. Kakarot was after all ignorant as to how powerful Piccolo was.

Vegeta sat himself on Kakarot's hips and bent forward for a kiss snaking his hands deep in the disheveled locks; petting it. Moving his head to the side for a deeper kiss he licked Kakarot's bottom lip asking for entrance. It was granted freely and easily and the dueling tongues pushed onward for more tasting, gliding, needing to quench their thirst for each others taste. Vegeta pulled away to take a hold of Kakarot's tattered pants and quickly yanked them off; he didn't know how much of a grace period they had until Piccolo found him gone and he would not waste anytime. He took the hard shaft in his hand and stroked it quickly ensuring it was fully expanded and allowed his saliva to drench the tip as he rub it around. Kakarot reached out to play with him but he quickly pulled his hands to his hips keeping him centered; they had no time for playing, Vegeta wanted to bring them both to their climax fast and hard. He gathered more saliva in the palm of his hand and quickly moisten his entrance. He swiftly took Kakarot's cock deep within him and he shouted out, tears brimming his eyes. It has been a while since they done this due to the fact Raditz was taking residence in their home and since he was whisked away.

Kakarot saw stars when Vegeta impaled himself roughly on him. His cock was held in a choke hold deep within his mate, it took his breath away. He felt Vegeta's passage constrict and shudder on him trying to create some room for his girth. "Vegeta…" He allowed his head to fall back and become lost in the feeling his mate created gliding his hands up and down his mate's sides to sooth him.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and pushed onward lifting his hips and dropping down quickly trying to speed up the process of his passage loosening. He groaned loudly from the burning pain; he shifted his hips to angle Kakarot's cock to hit the spot within him and created a pace. Slowly the pain subsided and the pleasure began to take its place. He took Kakarot fully in and grinded down hitting his pleasure spot efficiently. He arched and moan deep in his throat loving how the electrifying pleasure raced up his spin and settled in the pit of his stomach.

Kakarot held Vegeta's hips tightly and helped him in his pace looking up in his mate's passion filled face with one eye letting himself succumb to the fire just like Vegeta. No thought's, no concerns, nothing at all but need. He tilted his head and groan as Vegeta stroked his cock in the most loving and intimate way. Right now they were one.

Vegeta bounced hard feeling the jolts rob his body he was close and by the feel of Kakarot's tight grip he knew Kakarot was almost there as well just waiting for him to climax before he filled him.

Gogeta was about to rush in the hut but stopped quickly in his tracks from the passionate noise's coming from the hut. No matter how much he wanted to see them and find out what happened he didn't need to be scarred for life seeing his parents in such a manner. He noticed how Tuba thought the same as the feline moved slightly further away and laid on the grass waiting for the couple to finish.

Vegeta took a hold of his manhood and stroked hard and quick to match the bouncing. Another hand reached up to tweak and rub a nipple. His mouth hung open to pant freely, sweat dripped down from the tip of his nose, and his eyes were hooded in pleasure he couldn't take no more the fire in his loins had became too much and his body shook. He arched and shouted out Kakarot's name hearing his mate answer him back, and he could feel his mates hot cum gush inside him placing more pressure on his pleaser spot. His eyesight became spotty and white hot; he couldn't hold himself upright and came crashing down upon Kakarot's chest with a huff. He laid there feeling his mate stroke up and down his back he sighed. "Kaka… Kakarot I love you."

"And I you Vegeta." Kakarot lifted Vegeta's head and placed a small sweet kiss upon his forehead. "Never leave me."

"Father! Papa!"

Vegeta scrambled quickly removing himself from Kakarot with a small hiss yanking the sheet over their naked bodies. "Gogeta."

"I will wait here until you are decent."

Vegeta smirked he could picture Gogeta with a small blush and kicking the dirt by the tip of his foot. "I will come out there son give me a moment." Vegeta sat up and snagged his discarded pants from the ground. He glared and pushed Kakarot back down when he saw him trying to do the same and scolded him. "You stay here. Rest."

"But Vegeta…" Kakarot wined like a child.

"But nothing Kakarot." Vegeta growled. "Rest." Vegeta glared harder when he heard Kakarot mumble something he didn't catch. "What was that?"

"Ummmm… I love you!" Kakarot smiled widely gaining a scoff from Vegeta and light laughter from outside.

Vegeta stood and placed his pants on quickly he didn't want Gogeta to come in and smell their deeds. So instead he would go out there and explain everything to him also the fact Kakarot needed his rest and a quick bath wouldn't hurt. He turned to look over at Kakarot noticing he was already knocked out he nearly face dropped to the ground once he noticed he was really really worn out more so then he truly believed. He stepped out of the hut and was rushed by his son nearly smothering him in the tight embrace he was in. He hushed him quickly and returned the hug stroking down his back. He could feel his son trying to silent the tears and sobs but failing miserably. "Shhh son I am here now don't worry." He whispered.

"Papa what happened? Where did you go?"

"Sshh son you're father is worn out and sleeping." Vegeta smiled when Gogeta pulled away and raised a brow looking into the hut. "Come son, let us go to the water falls, there we will talk, and I need to bathe." Vegeta took his sons hand and went to move but noticed a heavy weight on his feet. He looked down to see Tuba looking up at him with big yellow eyes a small wine emitting from his throat.

"He missed you to papa." Gogeta whispered placing his hand on the jungle cats head.

Vegeta knelt down and hugged the cat as well not wanting Tuba to feel left out. "I missed you all even you Tuba. I was lost without my tag along." Vegeta smirked. "Come on you can come to." He stood up looking over to his son, they walked.

Yamcha woke up from a terrible nightmare he had dragging the water bowl he had close so he may splash his face. He groaned; he never had dreams like that before usually it was just beautiful women he chased after never filled of such fear, and helplessness. He looked over to Bulma and pulled her closer placing a kiss on her cheek.

Vegeta dived into the water once again making sure he was cleaned, he has already told his son everything that has happened except for the reason why Piccolo had wanted him. Those are things Gogeta did not need to know the facts as to why the demon wanted him. Gogeta explained to him everything that had happened in the five days they were both gone and it made his heart ache. His son should have never known what it was like to take a life; he never thought that the day would ever come where he needed to use extreme force. But it comes with being a leader. His son knew this he also knew that some of the villages would try to fight his rule and take it for their own. He looked over to see his son sitting down on the patch of grass riddled with melancholy. He knew from past experience it would stay with him for sometime but soon it will no longer be as strongly present as it is now in his mind. Over time he will heal.

Vegeta removed himself from the pond and slipped on the new pair of pants not caring if he was dry or not it will dry eventually. He sat himself beside his son and wrapped an arm around him letting him do as he please be it scream, shout, cry it didn't matter as long as he gain some form of release from the pain. He gently rocked side to side making his son rock with him as well. "Gogeta the first time I ever laid eyes on you I loved you unconditionally." He felt Gogeta's eyes on him, never before had he told his son about his birth usually Kakarot was the one to walk down memory lane. He smiled. "When your father walked out holding you, I was terrified. I kept thinking the whole time how good of a parent I can be for you? How was I going to do this? I didn't know anything about being a parent not even a pet owner." Vegeta chuckled. "Then I saw you and immediately I held you and I never wanted to let go. All the question of how and why left me. I just did it." Vegeta looked over to his son seeing a smile on his lips. "It's much like you're problem now son, what happened, what you did will continue on to bother you haunt you even but that is something you have to just go with it. You know why you did it and it was you're last option. If you haven't they would have done the same to you. Then they would all have to die by my hands for taking you away."

"Papa the situation is very different." Gogeta chuckled. "But I do understand what you are trying to say. In some strange way I understand."

"As long as you understand son because I believe I am just rambling." Vegeta chuckled along with his son holding him tighter.

"Papa."

"Yes son?"

"You're small…"

Vegeta grunted in a light hearted matter. "No you and you're father is just freakishly large." Vegeta lightly laughed.

"Yeah we get that from grandpa Nappa." Gogeta laid his head on his papa's shoulder.

It wasn't known to Gogeta that Nappa was not his blood grandpa and they didn't see a reason to inform him of such, he never asked why Kakarot didn't have Nappa's or Kala's features so they allowed him to believe what he wished. Vegeta's noise twitched and he turned his head.

"Papa I smell fire."

"As do I…" Vegeta removed himself from Gogeta and stood looking towards the village there shouldn't be any campfires tonight it was too hot and humid, and it didn't smell like one or two. Gogeta stood beside him and took a hold of his hand.

"Papa there is something evil there… I can feel it in the air."

Vegeta panicked when he heard a scream silenced halfway. Before he could register what was happening he was already in full sprint towards the village. The smoke filled his vision, shouts, and screams ringed in his ears.

Nappa rushed around the village trying to pull villagers from their huts but none were moving, it was as if they were dead in their sleep, slapping their faces yelling in their ears did nothing but they still breathed. His wife was affected as well no matter how much he tried to wake her she would not wake up. He pulled her close to the well and moved onward. He saw Yamcha carrying his child and wife out of their hut and was relieved. "Yamcha! There's something wrong with everyone they won't wake up! Get to the huts pull them out and place them at the well! Find who ever is awake to help!" Nappa dragged over two villagers and took down the slumbering child from his shoulder and placed them down. "I am going to get Goten and Trunks."

"What's going on here Nappa what is causing this fire?"

"I don't know Yamcha! Right now we don't have the time to figure this out!"

"Okay get to you're boy. I am going to check the other warriors!"

Nappa nodded and raced towards his son's hut to make sure he was out in time. What he saw nearly killed him. There was his son's hut collapsed down upon itself roaring in flames. He fell to his knees.

The fire came from no where, it roared like a lion, and was swift like a gazelle taking the lives of many innocents devouring them into the flames. The ones unaffected by the deep trance sleep did their best to save them all, but no one can truly work miracles. The one awake Yamcha did his best to save them all, he accomplished very little in the short amount of time he had He rushed to save the small boy but was taken with the flames.

Vegeta came forward from the bush to see the horrendous sight. The huts were burnt to the ground but the freakish flames continued to grow higher and higher turning blood red in color he seen Nappa on his knees with a blank stare. He quickly turned his head to see his hut still untouched by the flames and quickly shouted to Gogeta to get his father out of there. He rushed forward to Nappa to find out exactly what occurred in the short amount of time he was gone. He fell to the ground in front of Nappa taking a hold of the mammoths mans face making him look at him. "Nappa what happened here?" He waited for an answer but he could see deep in the man's broken soul. He turned his head and realized whose hut was behind him. Goten and Trunks… He held in the sob he had to find out what happened. "Nappa!" He shook his shoulders. "Tell me! What's going on?"

Nappa looked at Vegeta and whispered. "I'm too late, I'm too late… No one would wake up…."

Vegeta stood Nappa was a lost cause for all the right reasons. "I will be back Nappa." He went to leave and get to his son and mate but the deep throaty chuckle made him freeze in his spot and looked up. There was the demon floating in the air his silhouette lined by the moon casting him in shadows.

"Do you like what I done to the place?"

"What have you done!" Vegeta shouted

Piccolo made a slow descent to the ground casting an ominous aurora nearly suffocating Vegeta. "I told you prince there will be harsh punishment for you speaking my name freely to others." He picked at the blunt nails.

"You will pay dearly for this you monster!"

"And who pray tell will give this punishment you?" He smirked.

"I will!"

Vegeta turned his head seeing his mate standing tall his staff at hand. "Kakarot no! You're still too weak!" Vegeta could hear the loud laughter coming from Piccolo.

"You? Ah! You would not even faze me mortal. I am invincible and all powerful! You are nothing to me." Piccolo smirked widely.

"I will do anything to protect my mate, son, and fellow men! I will eliminate you from this world demon!" Kakarot poised for battle teeth bared and growling ready to battle. Vegeta could feel the tremor on the earth and knew then Kakarot was going to unleashed his power.

Vegeta braced himself ready to strike once his mate do. He saw Piccolo open his robe widely welcoming Kakarot to try his best and once he heard a roar come from his mate he made his move with his own roar. As they charged forward he saw Kakarot be batted away far before he came near and when he was a step away he felt the hand of the demon grip him and haul him closer. Vegeta went to punched Piccolo in the face with a balled up fist but Piccolo was much faster. The demon placed two fingers on his forehead and a whispered word had him sailing back into the sky. Funny he thought it was the same force and burning sensation he had when Kakarot used his power against him all those years ago, and as he closed his eyes he saw the looming figure of Raditz behind his son. _No…_

Kakarot shook off the blow and raced forward once again he will not give up. He had to win for vengeance, for his mate, for love. "He will never be yours he is mine!" Kakarot growled twirling his staff to confuse as to where his next strike would come charging forward only to be knocked back by the unseen force. His body quaked with frustration and anger. He needed more power, he had to gain more.

"I don't know why you keep this childish game up mortal. You cannot defeat me especially since you do not even know how to use the powers that have been granted you. Such a pity though you could have been very useful to me, if only you didn't touch what is mine." Piccolo mocked a sadden face and quickly flashed a smirk Kakarot's way only adding to his rage.

"Father don't let him win!"

Kakarot turn his head to see his son. There was a blade sticking out from his chest and Raditz's form looming behind him showing off his own smirk. "…Son… No!"

"Father beat him!" Gogeta held his wound around the blade gasping for air, his last breaths where to his father to continue on, to beat the demon. It didn't matter over the lives of the village; his main concern was the world beyond the village.

Piccolo let loose an evil chilling laugh. "Well now mortal are you going to really push yourself? Come on give me your best." Piccolo frowned when Kakarot didn't even look at him; he kept his eyes on his son seething. He smirked. "Come now mortal do not worry you will be with him soon enough. Come fight me or should I just take Vegeta here and now show you how to truly fuck him?" Piccolo laughed once he saw that his statement really caught Kakarot's attention.

Piccolo opened his arms wide smiling widely the form he chosen he quickly wished he hadn't; the long white hair obstructed his full view and he desperately wanted to see the fury in his opponent's eyes. He watched as an orange glow surrounded Kakarot but he didn't worry the fool didn't know how to use or call out the true depth of the power he held within. It was still in need to fully mature, Kakarot wasn't the one to tame that power. He chuckled when Kakarot move for an attack his brow creased when he saw the eyes of Kakarot become white with raging flames dancing within them. He blocked the blow and shouted out in shock and pain when he his arm was severed by the powerful blow. He grasped a hold of what was left of his arm and screamed out in fury more so and pain. He grinded his teeth and centered his power to regenerate his lost limb. He growled as he saw Kakarot come in for another blow; Piccolo noticed the mortal was not in control of him himself nor aware of what was truly happening he was being controlled. "I am done playing!" In a blinding flash he revealed his second form his skin turned green, ears became pointed, fangs grew, claws formed, hair receded, and his eyes turned black he shouted out and his missing arm returned. In a split second they clashed and the battle was done in one fluid movement.

Vegeta's hearing was dull and ringing his sight foggy and unclear. He nearly whimpered as he turned to his right side bringing up a hand to rub his eyes. His body ached from head to toe and his sight began to defog. He opened his eyes fully taking his hand away and concentrated on the body laying only two feet from his. The picture came in more clearer as he noticed the hair and the lining of the face. It was Kakarot looking right at him as well as his back.

**Vw- I am just pure evil aren't I?**

**K- 0.0 I don't think I like you Vw**

**B- Ah! I am not the only one who dies buahahahah**

**R- Hey look what she did to me!**

**B- let me rephrase that. I am not the only one who dies that is important.**

**R- Grr fuck you.**

**K- Why? Oh why did you do that to me? **

**Vw- *shrugs shoulders* **

**V- What do you have planned woman?**

**Vw- None yo businnass**

**V- It is my business woman when it deals with me!**

**Vw- I aren't saying nuttin yo I plead the fifth! **

**B- You better make it all sunshine and buttercups! **

**K- You killed me off! That's not cool vw! **

**Vw- Hey did you guys read the end yet?**

**K/B/R- No…**

**Vw- Than shat up yo!**

**V- Why are you talking like that now?**

**Vw- XD my bday just past and I was surrounded by gangsta's yo even had a bday rap for me hahahahahahhahahahahaah **

**V- Oh god another 3 more days of listening to this until it is over.**

**Vw- *Grins and throws gangsta signs* **

**B- Love can we just blast her?**

**V- Go for it. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Vegeta's stomach turned, his blood ran cold skittering away in the deep recedes of his feet, his mind went blank, and his sight blurred from the tears gathering at the corner of his sockets. He slowly sat himself up looking around the place that once stood proudly as his home, life teemed and pumped throughout the trails; now littering the earth were fire, and unmoving bodies he didn't know if they breathed or not. He saw Nappa still lost in his own self murmuring out his last fragments of sanity rocking back and forth but that did not matter to him no his eyes stayed glued to his mate and son... He gasped willing himself to move crawling over bypassing his unmoving mate towards Gogeta.

Vegeta pulled Gogeta on his lap and cupped his boy's face slowly rocking and shushing his child. Praying to the entire gods to save him, hoping beyond hope Gogeta would open his eyes then give him that small and sweet smile. He could feel the burning tightening in his throat he croaked out Kakarot's name in a weakly manner reaching out to take a hold of his mate's hand. With all the strength he had he pulled Kakarot's body close; he couldn't look at him, he could pretend in his mind Kakarot was sleeping like his boy so instead he held the unmoving hand of his mate feeling the body beside him lose its warmth. He chose it ignore it. His little family was just sleeping and sleeping alone as he sat up unable to sleep and watched over them. There were no bodies, no fire, nothing but him and his family.

Piccolo watched as Vegeta ignored his presence as well as Raditz even though they were only several feet away watching as Vegeta's mind begun to lie to itself; allowing him to believe what he wished. Piccolo grunted Kakarot nearly took him down; needless to say he was not pleased. The outcome however… He chuckled new gained powers were always welcomed.

"Release them Vegeta they are dead." Piccolo slowly made his way closer. "Come let us go."

"Shhhh you will wake Gogeta…" Vegeta ran a hand through Gogeta's hair. "He needs rest he is still growing…"

"Vegeta. They are dead. Let. Them. Go." Piccolo knelt down beside Vegeta further away from Kakarot's lifeless corpse.

"Hush…" Vegeta grinded his teeth. "You will wake them… they both need rest. Kakarot and I are going to be hunting when the sun rise's… He needs sleep."

Piccolo growled taking a hold of Vegeta wrist and yanking it down hard of Gogeta's chest. "Feel Vegeta! Feel his cold blood, feel that his heart no longer beats! He is dead as well as Kakarot!"

Vegeta shook his head vigorously denying the underlined truth of the statement. He body shook tears flew. "No no no no no!" Vegeta grounded out.

"Yes they are dead! No more will they breath, no more will they walk they are dead" Piccolo chuckled.

Vegeta paused and glanced over to his mate once again confirming what he knew. Everything bubbled within him and a bloodcurdling screech left his throat before he registered it was him screaming like a banshee.

Piccolo covered his ears as he watched all Vegeta's mixed emotions of anger, hurt, denial, and sorrow be relinquished to the heavens; he couldn't help but watch as Vegeta resembled a fallen angel never to gain redemption. If he had a heart it would have ached; but to his joy he was missing such an organ. Piccolo was taken from his musings once he felt a droplet of water touch his cheek, he gazed up seeing small droplets of water rain down upon them; he was left in awe, the heavens cried for Vegeta's pain but there where no clouds.

Vegeta's throat ran dry, mouth still open but no sound escaped him. Tears ran down his face like two crescent waterfalls. He vaguely registered two large hands hold his shoulders pulling him back and the deep throaty voice speak to him. It whispered to him over and over again. The disorientation paused as he listen to the words a glimmer of hope filled him. 'I can bring them all back.' Vegeta turned his head and in a croaked used voice he whispered. "How?"

Piccolo smiled pleased that Vegeta finally listened to his words. "My powers can bring those back who no longer breaths. But you must make you're decision quickly Vegeta there is a limited time that I can." Piccolo massaged the tensed shoulders under his hands coaxing Vegeta further.

"Do it."

"First we must come to a consensus Vegeta. I will only bring them all back if only you agree to come with me and never try to leave. Give yourself to me fully and welcome me." Piccolo moved his lips to Vegeta's ear a smirk plastered to his features. "And they will never know of you. You're memory will be lost to them all."

"You won't make them like Raditz?" Piccolo shuddered slightly under the cold dead tone of Vegeta's voice.

"No they will be as they were only voided of you're memory. To ensure there will be no problems in the future. Also I will never harm or touch them again, they will be protected and safe from any harm. I will allow nature to take its course." Piccolo laughed at his genius, he knew from the very moment that Kakarot pulled Vegeta from his domain that this would be his ultimate victory. This would have been the only true way to gain Vegeta under his wing. Take everything from him, and give it all back as an offering of his submissive subservience.

"Do it." Vegeta allowed himself to be pulled away from his child and mate; taken in a tight hold and lifted above the ground levitating to the skies. For many under such circumstance would feel fear and shock once their feet left the earth; for Vegeta he couldn't feel such emotions, sorrow and defeat taking over the rational mind.

Piccolo held his prize tightly to his chest climbing the sky higher and higher until the fires look nothing more than scattered candlelight's. Firstly he concentrated on Raditz and willed him back to the palace in a flash to await their return. Now that his faithful was out of the way all was left were Vegeta's little jungle folk. He took in a deep breath his power circling his form in waves pulsing, and tingling. He felt his prize tremble in his arms and he smiled. He continued on feeling and seeing the dead and slumbering bodies below he chanted in a language that has been dead for eons. He closed his eyes pushing his power to the bottom of his feet; gathering.

Vegeta watched the green and white aura swirl then gather in one mass. His heart beating like a drum thrum, thrum, thrum. He turned his head up and saw Piccolo flash from his guise to the green demon in quick concessions; easily missed to the untrained eye. He saw smoke come forth from the demons mouth, his eyes glowed and a mist surrounded them. A normal man would fear, a normal man would shout out his fright; but Vegeta was no longer a normal man at this very moment but mere fragment of himself.

Piccolo was ready, everything was charged and set. He looked down and whispered one ancient word. "Go~ss~a~se~nack" and with a rush of unforetold power it barreled down to the earth. They watched.

The force struck the earth making it rattle and shake under the force. It spread out wide covering the scorched earth in a swirl of green flames sealing in deep rooted wounds, regenerating skin to exposed bone, and reforming. It pulsed as it worked making the trees touch the ground in every wave.

Vegeta squinted his eyes as they inched closer to the ground looking for any sign of movement from his beloved. He gasped when he saw his mate's neck righted itself and he gasped for a gulp of air. He could see Gogeta stir from his position; he stared harder to see where there once was a deadly wound now no evidence of any mortal wound on his body nor the signs of blood.

"They are back as they once were. I held my part in our agreement now it is time for you." Piccolo murmured in Vegeta's ear taking a deep breath of Vegeta's scent with a smile on his face.

"I want to see them… To make sure they are fine." Vegeta's heart raced a small smile spreading on his lips.

"No. They do not know who you are. Let them continue on living without the hurt Vegeta. It's time." Piccolo held Vegeta tighter nearly cutting off Vegeta's air in the vise grip.

Vegeta hung his head down still keeping his eyes on his mate. He watched as Kakarot stirred and sat up scratching his head looking around. Then Vegeta knew that they were as they had been; only he could no longer be apart of their lives. A tear gathered and spilled downward and in a flash they were gone.

Kakarot looked upward when he felt a rain drop strike his lip. No rain? He stuck out his tongue and tasted the saltiness of the water. It was odd it was familiar and yet strange. A ghost of a name filled his thoughts. What is going on here?

Vegeta looked down once again and saw the marble flooring, he grunted. It was time, he braced himself to be jumped and taken by the demon but nothing happened instead an odd thing occurred, the demon let him go. He quickly stumbled away and turned to see Piccolo smile at him and Raditz only a step away from his master. He looked around and notice he was in a room he never been. It was very basic nothing really around at all only a small pool enough for one man to lay in without being cramped. "Where are we?"

Piccolo smiled moving in closer. "Remove you're clothing Vegeta." Piccolo waged his finger in a no no motion once he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes. He chuckled once he saw the defeat in Vegeta's demeanor. He licked his lips as Vegeta turned away and removed his breeches, and some jewelry he still hand on his person.

Vegeta stood nude before the demon still grasping the ring on his finger by his thumb and two fingers slowly twirling it finding that he was unable to remove it. Not because it was tight on his finger but the sentiment of it. Kakarot made this for him, it was a symbol of their commitment, and it was object of their love. Vegeta has never removed the ring since the day he placed it on. Surely the demon must know of this ring and the meaning it showed.

Piccolo grunted at the hesitance Vegeta showed. "Remove the ring!" He shouted.

"No… I can't…" Vegeta looked away still fingering the ring.

"Remove it! Or do you wish for me to undo what I have done?" Piccolo moved closer taking a strong hold of Vegeta's wrist and brought it to his sight as he glared at the offending ring.

"Please… Let me keep it… And I will never give you a hard time again…" Vegeta looked up into the demons eyes. "I'll do everything to please you, just let me keep it…"

Piccolo grunted and pushed away Vegeta's hand. "Very well but you are not to wear it when you are with me understand? Or I will destroy it and allow you to keep the rubble."

Vegeta nodded taking off the ring and placing it down on his pants. He looked back up at Piccolo he felt his heart sink with realization; even with the ring off he still feels as if it is still on.

Piccolo turned away from Vegeta looking over to Raditz. "I will be placing his things in his room. Once you are finished here take him to get dressed and ready then meet me in my quarters. I expect everything is prepped?"

"Yes master." Raditz bowed.

Piccolo grinned turning his head towards Vegeta. "Look at you're body Vegeta, see how it is? When you are done look at yourself once again and see the change. Then keep in your mind always it was I that gave you such a gift." Piccolo chuckled licking his lips in anticipation. He touched Raditz shoulder briefly and walked out of the room.

Vegeta watched as Raditz walked toward him and guided him to the pond. He stopped at the edge unwilling to step in; fear gripped him. Was this what was going to make him young forever?

"Do not fear the waters Vegeta, you will not feel a thing. Please step down the master commands it." Raditz gave Vegeta an encouraging push forward.

Vegeta took a breath and dipped a foot in the warmed water. It tingled just like when you're foot would fall asleep. It was like being pricked by needless but not painful, just strange. "I thought you said I would not feel a thing."

"You will be fine." Raditz gave another shove earning a growl from Vegeta.

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta snapped out shrugging off Raditz hands from his person and baring his teeth. Pleased when Raditz listened and gave him a wide berth of personal space. He held his breath and stepped fully in the small glistening pool ignoring the sensations and sat on the very bottom step chest deep in the crystal clear pool. He took in quick breaths trying to will the sensations away from his body. He slid off the step and allowed his body to be swallowed by the waters. Shocked his feet did not touch the bottom; he opened his eyes and noticed no bottom and yet the water remained clear and light in the never ending tunnel. His eyes stung and he slammed them shut once again. He went to resurface but something stopped him, an invisible shield stopped him much like a sheen of ice. He pushed both hands up trying to break through but was unable; vaguely he could see Raditz hovering over watching him and he shouted out. Water gushed inside and he swallowed; he felt fear thinking after all this he was going to drown, slightly happy that it will be the end.

In a rush he grasped his throat with his hands and allowed himself to go; opening his mouth once again and sucked in the water welcoming it deep in his lungs. He floated there still submerged waiting to die countless seconds turned to hours and the oddest thing occurred. He was breathing… He opened his eyes wide taking in another gasp the water rushing in and forming into air. He lifted his hands to the surface shocked they felt the pools edge. He grasped it and hauled himself out of the waters. Coughing up nothing, no water… He looked into his hand and noticed how tight they looked, how youthful…

"Now it is done. The water traps the bather so it may go into the body and form. Come Vegeta we must finish." Raditz smiled and held out his hand for Vegeta to take.

Vegeta grunted and smacked the offered hand away pulling himself into a standing position he snarled. "Well then let's go." He bit out. "We don't want you're 'master' to wait."

Raditz nodded and moved forward opening a door to a room that held only a desk filled of pots and brushes, a full length mirror, and a pile of clothing waiting innocently hanging over the mirror. "Sit Vegeta."

Vegeta took a seat on the stool slightly shivering from the chill of the air on his wet and nude body. He looked downward and noticed something well noticed something that was no longer there. His scars are gone. He spread his thigh and looked further; it was gone. The scar that caused most of his anger and hurt was gone… He studied himself noticing all the scars from his body were gone, all that was left was tight youthful skin, there were no marking of any kind upon his skin. He stood quickly wanting to see the mirror to confirm what his eyes saw but was halted by Raditz.

"Sit. When I am done then you may look upon yourself. Let me finish what mater demands." Raditz took a sheet and covered Vegeta's body exposing his shoulders and chest. "Relax I will be done before you know it." He offered a small smile to Vegeta.

Vegeta allowed Raditz to do as he please brushing his hair, placing in a sweet smelling oil through it, smoothing over a quick drying oil on his face to moisten his skin, a light shimmering powder across his shoulders and chest, and a lining of black around his eyes. Vegeta slightly squirmed in his seat once Raditz decided to redo the process of brushing his hair. "Aren't you done yet?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes almost. Please stand Vegeta." Raditz turned taking another pot in his hand and dipped it in. "Another oil for you're skin, then dressed and we are done here."

Vegeta outstretched his arms allowing the sheet to drop and pool at his feet he waited. He felt Raditz's hands smooth over his skin and he shuddered wondering how he never noticed how cold Raditz was before.

"Now turn Vegeta and slightly bend over."

"Wait… What?" Vegeta looked down at the kneeling Raditz with fury. "I will not!"

"Vegeta master demands it. Denying me is denying master. Now do as he please." Raditz dipped his fingers in the oil once again waiting for Vegeta to comply.

Vegeta bite down hard on his lip in anger but done what was asked. He swallowed his pride and ignored the indignity of it all. He felt as Raditz slid his hands across his bottom and dip into his inner thighs making sure the skin was moistened. It was only when he felt those cold fingers where they shouldn't be nearly made him turn and slap Raditz around but a strong hold of his hip held him still. It was unwelcome, it was wrong, but Vegeta was relieved that is was very short.

"Done, now all is left is to dress." Raditz turned pulling down the clothing from the mirror smoothing down the material ensuring there were no wrinkles offending the material. He held it out for Vegeta to place it on.

It was a white robe with blue and yellow designs of random design. He lifted his arms and allowed Raditz to place the robe on him and wrapped the silk blue material around his waist showing off his trim hips. Raditz smiled and touched Vegeta's shoulders. "Now we are done. Come." Raditz guided Vegeta to the full length mirror.

Vegeta stood stun at the sight that greeted him; his breath caught in his throat. He was young, looking no older than a twenty year old man. His hair black, and shinning like it had all those years ago not a sign of grey, his cheeks high, skin tight, and glowing with youth and vitality. Even his eyes were young, not a wrinkle in sight. Only flawless skin.

Piccolo waited sitting in his throne over watching the village that Vegeta once called home. The people walked around trying to figure out what had occurred. Many began to rebuild their homes. The one he watched walked around aimlessly wondering what was missing, something deep down told the man there was something terribly amiss but he couldn't figure out what it was. Piccolo grunted by morning none of them will be acting as such the false memories he placed in their minds will take full effect and they will move on. He felt the presents of Raditz and Vegeta coming closer and he groaned thinking what this night will fully entail. He heard the knocking of his faithful at his door and he beckoned them in. He stood tall once he saw Vegeta step forward with the little help from Raditz pushing him forward. He was awed by his beauty. Standing tall and slightly defiant was his youthful Vegeta, his prize, his utmost desire. Even though he was not what he wanted to be, he still had that body to keep him entrapped. Maybe after many years have passed Vegeta may slowly return back into his dark lord. His creation.

"Well done Raditz you may leave us." Piccolo waved a hand signaling to Raditz his leave and moved closer to Vegeta to look closer at that magnifying face. He cupped Vegeta's face idly stroking his cheeks with his large thumbs. "You are beautiful."

"I don't wish to talk." Vegeta looked away face still trapped in Piccolo's hands. He whispered in a defeated voice. "Just get on with it."

Piccolo chuckled moving away. "No I will not guide us Vegeta. You will." He smirked widely. "You start us off, you will be the one to pleasure me, and you will be the one to impale yourself upon me." Piccolo moved away getting himself comfortable on his throne; wanting to feel absolute power in his position. There will be many more times to use his bed. He watched as Vegeta warred with himself then relaxed.

Vegeta walked forward with grace and knelt before Piccolo. He wanted this to be over sooner rather then later. All Piccolo will get from him is very basic and he will keep it as such. He quickly pulled down Piccolo's pants and took the flaccid cock in his hands and begun to pump. He grunted when the flesh was not cooperating with him knowing deep down the demon was willing himself to stay as such. Vegeta growled. "Dammit."

Piccolo laughed outright at Vegeta's frustration. "You think it would be so simple. Come now Vegeta heat my blood."

Vegeta growled centering his mind once again he thought of Kakarot. He stood turning his back to the demon and slowly let the robe slid down from one shoulder to hang at his bent elbow. He continued by doing the same to the over side slowly bringing them down to show off the curve of his back. He untied the wrapping loosening it and turned forward his eyes closed. He opened the robe exposing his whole front to the demon but keeping the robe hanging on his elbows. He ran a hand up and down his body picturing it as Kakarot's hand stroking his chest and groin. He slowly squeezed his manhood and lightly stroked it making false moaning breaths and jerk of his hips. He cracked one eye open and nearly growled at the half hard cock before him. He needed to do more. In a flash he was on his knees once again and took the cock in his mouth suckling it hard and quick making more false moans and groans to excite the demon. It worked.

Piccolo smoothed his hand through Vegeta's silk like hair taking a strong hold and guided Vegeta to the pace he desired. He knew Vegeta thought of Kakarot but he didn't care as long as he gain sexual gratification from his prize he will deal with it.

Vegeta pulled his mouth away and climbed on top of Piccolo taking the very large cock in hand and placed it to his entrance. He was about to sit himself down on the cock until his hips were held in a tight grasp.

"Scream my name when you fuck yourself on me…" Piccolo smirked darkly…

**Okay we all know I am a bitch so relax muaha. I had this chapter done awhile ago before I posted the last one but of course I wanted to be evil and make you wait as well as wait for the others that are coming. So yes this fic is officially done just giving some time before I post all the chapters up. **

**Fanfic- what of Gohan? Well to be honest the chapter where Vegeta leaves the village I was going to have a small part where Gohan confronts him and etc etc but decided against it because he had a small role and it was pointless. **

**Fanfic- Will bulma reunite with her parents? Yet again I thought of this but where were they possibably going to meet. No one knows exactly where the couple is and it would have been another chapter to add. I did mention I was shortening this fanfic. **

**Adult ff anf ff- Oh yes happy endings I know we all want everyone to be happy with butterflies and sunshine. But we all must remember this isn't Disney haha Also read prolong. You kinda had a idea what you were getting into when you read the first page…. Or is there more? Muahaha. Read to find out.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Vegeta pulled his mouth away and climbed on top of Piccolo taking the very large cock in hand and placed it to his entrance. He was about to sit himself down on the cock until his hips were held in a tight grasp. _

_ "Scream my name when you fuck yourself on me…" Piccolo smirked darkly…_

Vegeta turned his head away from the dark lustful glaring of Piccolo. His mind swirled as his stomach turned; how can he do this? How can he shout out the monsters name when all he thought of was his gentle mate Kakarot? Vegeta took a stronger hold of Piccolo's shoulders taking in deep shuddering breaths trying to keep his resolve. All he needed to do was go into a certain mind set like he had done for years under Frezia. Vegeta push downward slightly and quickly move his hips away from the blunt head. He hung his head stealing himself once again.

"Do it Vegeta." Piccolo removed his hand from the prince's hip and cupped his cheek to look into the dark eyes he craved. "Scream my name."

Vegeta shook under the demands of Piccolo; he resolved crumbled like an iceberg under a hot sun. He jumped away from Piccolo's arms turning himself away. "I can't." Vegeta voiced wavered. "I cannot do it."

Piccolo released a vicious roar a powerful wave hit Vegeta sending him down to the floor. Piccolo sneered. "You will do as I say!" Piccolo's fist tightened at his sides. "We had an agreement!" Piccolo growled readying to depart back to the village once again and take back what he restored.

Vegeta trembled; now he feared. It was rare when he would taste fear on the tip of his tongue and feel the cold chill course throughout his body. He despised the emotion he hated how it made him feel utterly weak and helpless. He looked up seeing the rage on Piccolo's face seeing the tighten fist; he knew he needed to do something quickly before Piccolo returns to the village. Swallowing down the bitter taste of fear, he quickly turned his fearful eyes into sultry. "Master." Vegeta nearly purred the word to catch the attention of Piccolo and did it ever. He smirked slightly under how easy it was to gain the monster's attention; now he needed to keep this act up. Using all his old tricks and lies from past experience he unleashed them artfully. "Master." He purred once again crooking his finger multiple times to signal Piccolo to come to him. Vegeta sat up on his knees spreading them slightly to show off what the monster wanted. "Come." Vegeta moaned out.

Piccolo grinned like a Cheshire cat showing off his fangs. His rage ebbed instantly once he heard Vegeta purr his title and seeing the smoldering eyes gaze at him. He knew then and there Kakarot was no where near Vegeta's thoughts. Piccolo moved forward unclasping his cape, allowing his pants to fall to the floor carelessly, and slowly unbutton his shirt allowing it to show off his muscular body. He heard Vegeta groan at his display and his grin widen. "Now tell me prince why couldn't you do it?" Piccolo looked down between Vegeta's thighs noticing how Vegeta palmed his cock bringing it to full attention. "Hmm it seems you are enjoying yourself now. Is it the show of power that brings you to such need?" Piccolo knelt down in front of Vegeta reaching a hand out to touch him. He grunted in frustration when Vegeta dodged his hand. "Answer you're master Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled devilishly moving slightly back. "I am tired." Vegeta simply put.

"Tired? It do not seem you are tired do not lie to me Vegeta." Piccolo scoffed not liking this conversation. He shouldn't have opened his mouth and allowed Vegeta to do as he pleased because it was looking very promising for him. He cursed his inquisitive nature.

"No not tired in the sense of sleeping no. Not at all. I am tired of the simple sex. I am tired of climbing on top, laying on my back, or my knees and he fucked. I do not wish to fuck you as such. I want something different…New." Vegeta bit down on the top of his thumb in an innocent manner.

Piccolo's cock throbbed hearing Vegeta speak so freely in such a vulgar manner. It heated his blood to near boiling. He just wanted to take him there and then on the marble flooring but yet again his inquisitive nature took over. "What do you have in mind prince?"

Vegeta trailed his eyes over to the wall containing certain objects making sure Piccolo followed his eyes. He returned his gaze to Piccolo noticing how please Piccolo was and he grinned. "I think you have the idea. I guess you know how to use those things?"

"I am an expert." Piccolo chuckled standing to his height and holding out his hand for Vegeta to take. Piccolo helped Vegeta to his feet and pulled him to his chest bending slightly to whisper in his ear. "I will not harm you."

Vegeta allowed Piccolo to guide him to the other side of the room where the chains lay innocently on the wall. Thought's of his life with Kakarot voided from his mind, at this very moment he was in the mind set of being the perfect little pet.

Piccolo nudged Vegeta a step closer to the many different style bondage chains hanging from the wall. He smiled sweetly. "Now prince I will allow you which one you wish to use. Since you wanted something different."

Vegeta walked forward his robe still hanging off his elbows. He looked over at the different chains wondering what would be the most easiest to use. The chains that would keep his arms outward and to the sides would be uncomfortable; he stayed clear of those. One set where it is one chain holding two cuffs hanging side by side and held above with one loop would be the best choice. He would be able to turn from front to back easily, and he would be able to fist the chain if the cuffs started to chaff his wrist. "I want to try this one." Vegeta turned his head to the side to smirk at Piccolo.

"Fine choice prince. This one will do excellently." Piccolo moved over to Vegeta and quickly pushed him up on the wall kissing him with all the need he had for him. He started nipping on Vegeta's bottom lip and sucking it; groaning all the while.

Vegeta shuddered under the onslaught of Piccolo's lips, he could feel their erections pressing on each others gaining the burning friction. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Piccolo's hips trying to gain more of the delicious friction; Vegeta let out a long groan when Piccolo pushed his hips forward grinding Vegeta to the cool wall.

Piccolo ripped away the white robe from Vegeta wanting no clothing in the way of the subtle and firm flesh. He palmed Vegeta's bottom loving the curve and tightness of the muscle. Many would not desire someone who has been had many times with multiple partners but his desire didn't go down only climbed higher. He knew once Vegeta bathed in the water everything was going to be anew. Inside and outside of his body. Vegeta technically was a virgin and he will experience it all as such. All his nerves are regenerated and thriving waiting to experience touch once again. He smirked as he pulled his lips away from Vegeta's to suckle and nip at Vegeta's delicate neck.

Vegeta was squirming under Piccolo's touches and this was only the beginning. He groaned aloud when Piccolo suckled his sensitive spot on his neck surprised on how it felt. It was so different but he had this all done to him before but he was experiencing it as if it was his first time. He arched when Piccolo lightly scraped his nail over his straining nipple. He felt Piccolo take all his weight on his hips and lifted his arms above his head. Vegeta lifted his head up arching his neck to watch Piccolo cuff him. He was taken completely off guard when Piccolo sucked his Adam's apple and lightly bitten down. Vegeta shook under the pleasure rippling throughout his body, he wanted to cry from the insanity of it. Vegeta heard the snapping of the cuffs and felt the cold hard bronze lock him in and he shuddered from the cold chill tingling down his spine.

Piccolo stepped back to get a better look at his handy work. There was his prize trembling from the sensations of ecstasy coursing throughout his body. His lips was swollen and in a light pout ready for another searing kiss, his nipples perked and crying out to be touched, his cock leaking begging to be touched, and his balls drawn up ready to burst. Piccolo chuckled; they only just begun. He moved over lightly racking his nails down Vegeta's chest to his inner thigh. He was mesmerized by Vegeta's arching and groaning from such a simple act. He moved away once again and chuckled at the whimper of loss Vegeta expelled. "Do not worry prince I will not leave you in such a state." Piccolo moved over to the dresser that held his 'play time' objects. He opened it up and took out a black silk blindfold; he moved over to Vegeta quickly twirling the object around to make sure it was cold. He cupped Vegeta's face tilting it up feeling the heated skin. He smirked when Vegeta opened his eyes and was quickly turn to surprise when his sight was taken away and the coolness of the cloth around his eyes.

"What?... What are you doing." Vegeta lightly stumbled his words confusion evident.

"Do not worry prince." Piccolo hushed him; he didn't want Vegeta to see what he was doing nor what he was using. He just wanted Vegeta to feel and experience. He moved back to the drawer gaining all the objects he wished to use.

Vegeta waited hearing Piccolo mummer to himself and periodically chuckle. Patience was never his thing. "Don't leave me here hanging." Vegeta smirked; what a perfect choice of words to use. He didn't wait long until he felt something soft and light touch his skin that he quickly identified as a feather. He shuddered when it passed under his arm, down his side, then lightly brushed over his nipple. He sighed under the light touches he was not expecting Piccolo to use a feather on him; he thought of Piccolo more of the rough type. He gotten use to the light touches of the feather and enjoyed it but it seemed Piccolo like to throw him out of the loop. He heard a very loud snapping and felt a sting on his skin, he yelped. Then the feather returned instantly soothing down the strike making him groan. He knew it wasn't a whip, one Piccolo was standing so close to him, he could feel his breath on his skin, secondly it didn't hurt like a whip, it left a light sting behind but it cracked like a whip. Vegeta knew then what it was, it was a Quirt. Small and light made more noise then pain. Again the snap in the air and the sting across his other nipple and he cried out. Then the feather soothed the sting creating a whole new sensation; Vegeta didn't know then if he liked it, the sting then the feather created a tingling in his blood craving more.

Piccolo smirked as he watched Vegeta squirm not knowing when the next slap was going to strike. It drove him near madness every time he stroke Vegeta arched and gasped; the prince didn't know how beautiful he was, he was made for this. He moved his strikes down the prince's legs, soothing him after-words with the feather grinning all the while. Now for more fun. He moved in closer taking Vegeta in a fiery kiss and roughly turning him where his ass was exposed to his pleasure. Piccolo racked his nails from Vegeta's shoulders down to the curve of his bottom. He heard Vegeta moan and his muscles tensed. Piccolo took a small step back wielding the Quirt once again across Vegeta's back leaving behind a small red marking the only thing that will show; he will enjoy this for now as long as he could because in a few years he will never see a marking of any kind on Vegeta once the water fully takes effect on his body.

Vegeta felt crazed with the sensations Piccolo caused him, why did it feel like this his mind shouted at him trying its best to come up with a logical answer. No matter how much he tried his brain became near mush. Vegeta arched when he felt Piccolo grab on his bottom squeezing and massaging. He shuddered when he felt Piccolo hover over him and whispered heavily in his ear. "You do not know how much I waited for this day." Vegeta answered back with a simple groan.

Piccolo moved back and started to quickly strike Vegeta's full bottom with the Quirt over and over again. He watched festinated by Vegeta's movements pulling away and arching forward for more, unsure if he enjoyed his treatment. Little yelps filled the room echoing from wall to wall to fill his ears in the sinful sounds. He pulled away once he saw how red he left his prize. He reached out to cup a cheek and he felt the throbbing and inflamed heat oozing from it to his deepest pleasure. He knelt down cupping them both in his large hands, strains of white hair obstructing his view he grunted. He thought about the quick decision of staying in this form or the other. He chose the other. Pale skin became emerald green; hair receded back leaving the bald green head, showing off his pointed ears, and antennas. Nails grew becoming more claw like patches of pink muscle showed, and his eyebrows disappeared. The once violet eyes became coal black and soulless. The form that was closest to his true form.

Vegeta could feel a different in Piccolo's hands but didn't think much on it once he felt a hot slippery tongue lave his cheeks soothing down the throbbing. Periodically he felt Piccolo slap at his bottom and he let loose a shuddering moan.

Piccolo spread Vegeta wide and gazed at the little entrance begging to be filled and stated. He could see Vegeta's balls throb begging for the same. He chuckled and licked at the tiny opening feeling Vegeta tense and jump slightly. He tasted the oil Raditz had used to quickly prepare Vegeta and he smirked. How bitter sweet it was to use the oil that was made from mangos. He laughed in his head how ironic, if Vegeta only knew. He reached out for his last object a little jar filled of thick oil and lathered his engorged cock while he tasted and teased Vegeta. He quickly removed himself and reached around to palm Vegeta's wet, hard cock feeling Vegeta rock himself forward for more friction. "What do you want Vegeta?"

Vegeta moaned hoping he didn't need to speak. He arched bumping his ass backwards to signal what he wanted in a silent reply. But it seems Piccolo wanted to hear it.

"Tell me what you want Vegeta." Piccolo hovered over more pressing his cock forward and fisted Vegeta's straining manhood. "Don't make me leave you like this." Was Piccolo's only warning to Vegeta.

Vegeta groaned and jerked his hips forward wanting more; he sighed as he tilted his head back. "Take me master."

Piccolo needed no more encouraging words. Again when Vegeta spoke master it nearly drove him to cumming. Not wasting anytime he held up Vegeta's hips, crushing Vegeta's upper body to the wall, he smirked when he felt Vegeta loop his feet behind his inner knees for extra support. Piccolo rammed forward encasing himself fully into the virgin flesh nearly shouting out his pleasure at the tight heat spasm around him in a beautiful hold. Fire swirled in his belly; he needed to relax or this will be over sooner then he desired.

Vegeta screamed, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe how much this was hurting him. He was oiled and ready for it but it took him off his feet. It was unreal. His mouth was opened wide panting, his eyes shut tightly willing the pain away. He tried as much as he could to will his body to relax but the intrusion kept him tense.

Piccolo knew Vegeta wasn't ready to continue but it didn't matter to him because he was ready. He pulled slowly back and snapped his hips forward; he allowed his mouth to hang loosely and released a sigh. The feel of Vegeta was beyond everything he dreamed it would be like. He kept his pace pulling out and slapping forward. His balls smacking against Vegeta's creating a even more erotic feeling coursing through him.

Vegeta fisted the chains tightly panting and grunting out his discomfort. He knew soon his body will become accustom and it will be good for him as well. But he couldn't stand the pace Piccolo droved into him; slow pull out and slam forward. "Show me you're power." Vegeta gasped out. "Fuck me master. Fuck me into the wall." Vegeta shouted.

Piccolo groaned out baring his teeth as he done what Vegeta begged for. Slamming forward, pulling out just as quick to slam in once again. His claws dug into Vegeta's hips but unable to break the skin. Sweat formed on his head trailing down on his neck as he fucked Vegeta with everything he had.

Vegeta screamed out his prostate was getting a pounding. Light's flashed before his eyes. He could hear Piccolo moan and at times shout out when Vegeta would flex his muscles. "More…more."

Piccolo locked his hips when he was buried deep within Vegeta hunching over to place his head on Vegeta's back between his shoulder blades. "Say me name."

Vegeta shook his head and moved his hips up and down. "Piccolo….Piccolo…Piccolo."

Piccolo straighten and pulled fully out releasing Vegeta from his hold. He watched as Vegeta moan out his lost and collapsed as much as he could from the chain keeping himself hung. Piccolo groaned when he saw Vegeta's face flushed and sweat or tears stain his cheeks he wasn't sure what it was exactly but both of the options pleased him. He reached out to the chain and hauled Vegeta up taking a strong hold of his face he yanked off the blindfold needing to see his eyes.

Vegeta panted keeping his eyes closed he chest raising and falling rapidly from the pounding he experienced. He needed more, he needed to be finished off. He was near delirium. "Please…. Please…" Never before had he begged for sex and at that very moment he didn't even realize he was. The need and want was to great his body craved it.

Piccolo sighed and smirked as he lifted Vegeta's hips and pulled forward feeling Vegeta instantly wrap his legs around him tightly and before he could pushed forward to encase himself once again Vegeta had already maneuvered himself to take him in. Piccolo was stunned as Vegeta raised his hips and droved down quickly on his cock, fucking himself as he wanted Vegeta to do from the very beginning. No matter how much Vegeta wished to lie to himself he was a very sexual creature Piccolo mused. Taking a hold of Vegeta's hips he once again took control pulling Vegeta further away from the wall where his whole body was held up only by a chain and him. He pounded once again feeling Vegeta's entrance pushing him out and pulling him in. He groaned. He wouldn't last much longer. "Open you're eyes Vegeta. I want to watch you cum."

Vegeta vaguely heard Piccolo's words but complied. Opening his eyes in a hooded fashion looking right into the black soulless eyes. Nothing registered, only the feel and need. He didn't care that a demon was humping him like a rabid beast. He didn't care that the claw like finger nails dug into his skin, all he cared about was how that monstrous cock drove into him rapidly striking his pleasure spot with every stroke. "Please…"

Piccolo moved harder pulsing his power forward to gain more speed, his near was at the panicle. Just a few more. He quickly took a hold of Vegeta's flopping cock holding it tightly he pumped it with his thrust.

Vegeta screamed as his cock throbbed, and his balls tighten to an extreme. His sight became blinded and his throat sore as he screamed his release. He body rocked with the shock waves coursing through him and he could feel the hot splashes of his release on his belly, and chest. He hung there the chain holding him leveled to Piccolo's hips. He grunted with every slap of Piccolo's balls on his ass.

Piccolo pushed beyond the spasaming of Vegeta's entrance. The heat flooded his body as he saw Vegeta's cock erupt spilling itself all over his prize. Vegeta was hanging loose face flushed, eyes fuzzy and hooded, and his mouth open wide to pant. Piccolo lost himself as he roared Vegeta's name and filled him with his hot spurts of ejaculation.

**Okay everybody seven pages of smut. Hope you're happy. More questions more questions. Don't worry it will all be answered soon. A few more chapters to put up. Thank you all for you're reviews with compliments/concerns I do so love them. *Claps loudly* Yes this is very angst and I know I put poor lil vege through hell. But in some of my fics he is happy. Okay well maybe one of them… **

**Zofo don't worry I almost cried to writing it and wanted to revamp it lol but I am not done with this one. Not yet. Still more to come on "life is ironic" muahaha. **

**Animeslave I ain't saying nothing! Muahahaha let me know if you're daydream was like this chapter. I didn't skip p/v lemon I wanted to make readers crave it. Heheh yes indeed im evil. Hoped you liked and was worth waiting for. **

**Thank you all again. I really got to stop doing that… I cannot help it. It just makes me soo damn happy. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Now here I stand over looking the lands pondering and reminiscing on the long ago. There isn't a 'happy ever after' for me; where I walk in the glimmering sunset with my true love holding me tight. No, instead I just watch. I watch as the times change, watch as the people grow, and I am a witness of the unspeakable evil befalling mankind. There isn't anything in my power to stop it, nor do I care enough to do so if I did. That part of me died along with Kakarot. My humanity. _

_ It was one of the hardest things I had to cope with; the final hours of Kakarot's life. His light was snuffed out from my world, leaving me behind. Piccolo had said he was generous to allow me to watch over the village and if he knew how it would have affected me he would never allow me even to speak of the jungle. You must be confused. You see after many months of my depression Piccolo grew furious with me and came up with the solution; he allowed me to watch over the village to 'brighten my day'. But he knew I would not watch the others only one man. Kakarot. _

_It gave me some joy to see his smiling face and to watch how his body moves when he was in full sprint on the hunt. No matter his age he still held his agility and strength. There were moments where I see him through the mirror a confused blank stare would take him, these moments usually happen when he finished bathing and looked at the cascading waterfalls; I wonder did he picture me walking out of the water towards him? Other times was when he was in the hut, I never knew what held his gaze until I finally looked away from him to see what entrapped him. There hanging off one of the shelves hung the golden necklace of the phoenix Raditz had given me when we were boys. My heart stopped. How could I forget? Did he remember me? _

_No matter how many times I fantasized that Kakarot would one day place me back in his memory, such a thing didn't occur. I watched for years at times I would reach out to the cold unforgiving glass gently caressing the figure shown to me. Wishing I could touch his face. I had to stop torturing myself; I had to stop watching. Instead I catered to Piccolo's needs. _

_I would be lying to myself if I had to say I didn't enjoy myself; he was a fantastic lover. He always kept me on the borderline of pleasure and pain until he gave me the last push into cosmic bliss. In those moments with Piccolo I completely forgotten Kakarot, but his memory would force itself upon me. In the aftermath of our passionate come-together as I would lay there panting, I could hear Kakarot's soft whispers, feel his hands sooth me down as he always had done. Then the guilt ravaged me; at times prickle of tears would plague me as I would lose myself in memories. _

_Of course this did not sit well with the grand 'master'. He refused to see me under any circumstance other than when he wished to fulfill his desires. My body was his and my soul belonged to him, but my heart still was grasped in Kakarot rough gentle hands. Piccolo had said over time I will be his wholly. Mind, body, and soul, it is hard for me to believe this for I remember a tyrant claiming the same, Frezia. _

_I was eighty-six years of age when Piccolo finally allowed me out of the stone palace with a condition. I was only allowed around the edges of the jungles. I gladly agreed, overjoyed with the notion I finally can be released from that god awful bright palace. I walked and walked aimlessly not having any sense of direction just taking step by step. When I came to a small open clearing did I stop, just to admire the beauty. Small openings from the trees above allowed the sun to shine through highlighting the rainbow colored butterflies fluttering about. The grass swayed with each breeze, and the birds chirped in harmony. I took residence on a boulder stretching out and leaning back as the light hit and warmed my face. I sat there motionless until I had a visitor. _

"_Beautiful." _

_The voice took me out of my peaceful moment; I knew from the sound alone it was an elder man. I remained as I was, I had no reason to place up my guard. I was immortal thanks to the waters, and it was an elder man. "It is beautiful here." I slowly sat up about to greet my visitor. _

"_Yes this place is beautiful as well." _

_I couldn't stop the smirk even if I wanted to. "Thank you." I slowly opened my eyes. "What brings you out here elder?" As I looked over and saw the man my breath was caught and my heart stopped. _

"_I came for my last long walk young man." He sat next to me uncaring if I wanted him there. "I wanted to see all the beautiful jungle before I pass on." He turned and gave me such a warming smile, his face covered in wrinkles and age spot's. But his eyes remained as they always were; open, honest, loving, and free. "But I never thought I would find something far more beautiful then nature." He leaned back and I could hear the slight cracks of his joints. He chuckled. "If I was a young strapping man I would find a way to gain you." He winked at me._

_I sat there dumbfounded, what else was to be expected. Here I sat with my former mate. I was young and he old. But even then he was still handsome to me, I guess love is blind. But then it wasn't his looks that hooked me in, but they were indeed a push forward. It was his eyes and his soul that entrapped me. From the very moment we first laid eyes on one another I felt a pull to him and he felt the very same. Now here we sat, he the talker, and I the listener. He spoke of the village, the people, his son and grandchildren. It seems Gogeta had a knack for children and decided four was in order. I couldn't help but to laugh as he told me how lively the three boys where and what a trouble marker the little girl was. He went silent once again staring off into the sky. What he said shook me and at the same time filled me of hope. Maybe, just maybe he will look me into the eyes and know me. _

"_There is something missing. There was always something missing I know. The mother of Gogeta died giving birth, my mate. But yet even as I still can recall the screams and her words before she passed on I know it isn't true. My mind replaced something." Kakarot scratched his head a gesture he never gave up. "I can feel it in here." He placed a withered hand to his chest. "I know something was taken and it was that feeling that held me. I never moved on, never took another mate because what ever was taken means …"_

_I couldn't help myself even if I wanted to. I placed my hand of top of his own and looked deep in his eyes. "What was taken elder?" My heart pumped furiously threatening to burst from my chest as we held each others gaze. For a split second I could see the recognition flash in his eyes. My heart soared and just as quickly it sunk._

_He moved slightly back and beamed a smile my way light chuckles filled the air. "Pay no attention to the ramblings of an old man young one." I wondered briefly how he would take the knowledge of my age. I slumped slightly, I couldn't tell Kakarot of who I was and that I was the one taken from him. It wouldn't matter. I gave him a small smile and patted his hand._

"_I must go Kakarot, thank you for the company, but I must return." I can see confusion fill his eyes, a question on the tip of his tongue. But instead he smiled at me and reached over picking a flower from the earth. He stood and slightly wobbled his age evident to us both. _

"_Here and pretty flower for a beautiful spirit. Maybe I will see you when I pass on." He handed me the yellow flower and cupped my cheek. I was slightly shocked of the gesture and what he believed me to be. _

"_A spirit?" I had to ask what it was that made him think I was. He gave me that 'I know' smirk and answered._

"_Only a spirit could be as beautiful as you are, and also you knew my name when I didn't give it to you." _

_I looked down at the grass, yes indeed I said his name. I didn't noticed I had until he mentioned it to me. I didn't speak any more to him, instead I returned the smile and reached up taking his head in my hands and gave him a long gentle kiss on the top of his head. I turned quickly leaving him behind in the small opening. _

_Of course when I returned to the palace Piccolo stood there waiting. He didn't say a word; he knew everything that had passed no doubt from the mirror. He took the flower from my hand and crushed it beneath his boot turning to leave me behind to trail along like a dog to its owner. But I guess that is what I was to him. A pet. _

_Days and days after I sat looking at the mirror warring with myself. Should I watch, or should I not. The curiousness of my being made me watched. As the images came in view and I saw Kakarot laying on his cot the golden necklace wrapped in a hand. His breathes were slow and shallow; I knew then Kakarot was dying. Gogeta sat beside him holding his hand as his father slowly slipped to the other side. I watched as his silted eyes slowly closed, his last word nearly took me with him to the other side. In his last breath he lightly whispered my name in such a broken manner. 'Ve..ge..ta.' _

_I lost it. I became crazed, depressed, rage. I went on the attack killing Raditz in a vicious and brutal manner. His body laid in pieces his blood splattered the white walls in a gruesome art. I didn't have to search out Piccolo he appeared the moment I was done dismantling Raditz. I attacked him head on, screaming and laughing hysterically like a lunatic; tears flowed mixing with Raditz's blood that covered my body. I went to the very basic means of fighting swinging wildly in the air, teeth and nails became weapons, I threw myself at him roaring, and growling like a beast. All it done to him was turned him on._

_He took me just as brutally as I attacked him, slamming my body down ripping off my clothing as I clawed and bite him, unable to mar any of the skin as I wanted to. My instincts changed from killing to fucking when he penetrated me yanking my hair back. _

_He knew Kakarot passed on and the flood of emotions took me over. He believed then I reverted back in 'his dark lord'. He was utterly incorrect. As soon as the rage ebbed I reverted into a deep depression. I ran from his palace hunting the earth for a means of death. I leaped off of countless cliffs, tried to slice open my neck trying to remove my own head, I even leaped into a volcano; but nothing would harm me, nothing at all could touch my skin. I remained unscathed, and breathing. _

_Piccolo came for me when I floated on the liquid magma looking up to the darken sky wondering if Kakarot was looking down at me. He jumped down scooping me into his arms and brought me back into the palace. He placed me on his large bed pulling a cover up and stroked my face. He told me that one day the hurt would go away, and that he loved me. _

_I lived on for centuries unchanging, my body frozen in time. Slowly my twisted relationship with Piccolo begun to blossom. I didn't care anymore. I wasn't Vegeta no-longer. To all the pitiful mortals that were ruled by Piccolo called me lord. I was Lord and Piccolo Master. Many temples were erected for us all across the lands, now don't get confused I didn't kill nor did I judge any soul. I was just a basic means of support for Piccolo. As he sat on his throne in one of his many palaces I would stand or sit beside him. As one mortal had written: 'As the king of all man and god's sat on his throne beside him stood his greatest treasure. The beauty of such a god could blind the simplest of men and turn any strong willed man into a slave all for one small glance.' _

_All because of his written words many simple fools whom never seen me believed me to be a woman, many of the temples built for me held statues of a beautiful woman. Some where of love, fertility, and several was of a warrior woman. I laughed at times at their silly little beliefs. I had seen and heard many versions myself from the mortals. _

_Piccolo as well held many different names throughout the ages. The mortals called him god, the devil, Lucifer, and many many more. The ones he ruled knew him as master. He destroyed and built many civilizations; but over time ruling became boring to him. I believe it was around the time Christianity can into bloom was when he gave it up taking the guise of 'the devil'. I think the name boosted his ego more then master ever had. I believe this because he played the role of the Christians devil. He corrupted many souls with riches and lust. Trapping them into the wrong path. Yes indeed he gave up ruling but that didn't stop him from his fun. _

_No he didn't rule as he once had, instead he stayed in the dark recess of the earth controlling the crimes and wrong doings. In this day and age he would be considered 'the crime boss' nothing happen without his say. He enjoys the world as it is now. _

_The mortals had made a huge advancement over the past several hundred years. Cars, skyscrapers, planes, and so much more; even I at times is very impressed. Right now we take residence in one of the largest skyscraper in America. Of course several of the suites are mine, the lower houses the guards, the middle holds his beloved night club filled of drugs, booze, and trampy dancers male and female. He loves to cater to mortals needs for his own delight. The upper levels holds his 'business' meetings, his quarters, and his precious harem. Do that surprise you he has other lovers to satisfy himself with? _

_He has been gaining a collection as he calls it since 1702. He lavished them with gifts and promises he never fulfilled. Not one of them where worthy of immortality as he said as he stroked my arms in reassurance. I couldn't care less with what he does or fucks. It saves me from it. _

_He hasn't laid a finger on me for many years now, perhaps eighty. But no other is allowed to touch me or they would be killed in a slow and painful manner if they did. He would make it a public affair with his men if one where to try there luck with me; he showed them all the punishment if they tried. Something he needed to do to his joy at least every forty to fifty years. _

_He refuses me to be absent in his meetings; he always was a show off. I would sit beside him at his table as his selected evil mortals discussed their territories and the current problems that they had either it be with others going on their own, talking, or the 'law men'. Those meetings bore me. _

_My only enjoyment is shopping. Yes I had gain quite an addiction. It was always clothing, so many different labels, styles, and colors. I had big and hefty funds to use all thanks to Piccolo. It gives me pleasure to know I was spending his money. At times I would just go on a shopping spree even buying clothing for the workers. Not out of being nice just to spend. There is a whole wing dedicated to my clothing alone that would make any designer cum on the spot. I think the cheapest thing I ever purchased was 1,200.00. I believe it was an undergarment. I even bought clothing for Piccolo's whores just to keep him going back to them and leave me to my peace. _

_I do at times let my mind wonder back on Kakarot throughout the ages. I wonder what he thinks of what I had become, who I am now, and what I have seen. I wonder briefly if he still holds love for me. I wonder as well if I do still love him or am I beyond all that silly emotions? I may still walk the earth breathing but I feel dead. I feel that I should just lay in the dirt and wither away. But that would be pointless. _

_I walked down this street looking at the many stores. I can see the workers eyes light up when they see me praying that I come in. They know I will spend no less then two hundred thousand in their store. But strange enough I do not feel like going on a splurge. Instead I stop in front of a movie theater. I am still amazed they still stand today; ever since the internet hit the world many shops died. No one went in there any longer instead sitting in-front of a screen downloading all their desires from pornography, music, and movies. _

_I guess it was the poster that made me stop here. It was a man and woman gazing into each others eyes. The male had a fading look to him as the female held her solid form. The title "The time travelers wife." It made me think. What if I could travel in time. What would I change? With nothing else better to do I walked up to the teenage boy and bought a ticket for the afternoon show. This movie will kill some time for me. _

**Just one more chapter muahahahahah! Almost done this fic buahahahahah! **


	30. Ending

**Chapter 29**

Vegeta walked around the crowded rooms housing his many clothing some exotic, and others high fashion. He greeted the woman taking care of them with a simple nod as she greeted him with a bow and called him Lord. Vegeta simply dropped the bags for her to sort through and placed in the proper holdings. He remembered one of the many bags contained the things he bought for the harem boys and with a simple smirked he scooped up the colorful bag and left without any acknowledgement to the woman, a greeting was all she gained from him, and it was enough.

He walked passed the many statues of his collection some were what the mortals of the long ago past built of him. The marble still shone with the high gloss as it had thousands of years ago. He mused slightly at one where he was portrayed as a woman, the Greek goddess of fertility. He chuckled lightly and continued his path onward. How many immortalized mortals have he met and remembered he mused, countless. Starting from the very first immortalized for his triumphant erecting of the great pyramids Imhotep the man who was an Egyptian high priest to the pharaoh Djoser, yes indeed he was a real man now nearly many of the mortals believe him to be a character from a novel and movie. He laughed lightly to himself; one how would never forget was 'Alexander the great' from the Greeks who conquered many. He will never forget the meeting of the man, in that time he was considered evil by many and now today is considered a great man. Only if they seen the crazed look in his eyes that he witness they would believe different. Ah then there was Rome and the fabled and lost soul Nero. Vegeta enjoyed his plays and his crazed politics, the man who signally handed burned down the magnificent city.

Vegeta came from his musings quickly by one of Piccolo's favored 'business partners', the man who watched over the underworld of Germany. His bulk and build was impressive; he sadly was a believer of the Aryan race. Hitler's beliefs and teachings still plagued the dwellers of this time. His name was Ivan and the perfect example of what was prized in that time.

"Lord, Master wishes for you to join us tonight." Ivan's thick accent filled the hall and Vegeta scoffed.

"As he does every night fool. Now leave me." Vegeta cursed under his breath as he walked passed the German fool. Vegeta knew that Piccolo was not sending men to tell of his expectations of his attendance. Only when Ivan came from his land did he get formally informed of the dinner invitation without Piccolo's consent. Vegeta knew for certain Ivan did this for himself just to have an excuse to see him alone; thinking that one day Vegeta will invite him to his bed. The fool. If Piccolo had kept his eye trained on him as he had for centuries Ivan would not be breathing still. Vegeta wondered if he should bring it up to Piccolo just so he could watch Ivan burned to death; but that would only trained Piccolo's eyes on him once again.

Vegeta stepped into the elevator pressing several buttons to enter the pass code to allow him in the higher floors. Piccolo did not like being disturbed and only a very few knew this code unfortunately his was common knowledge. Vegeta slumped back on the cool metal wall and allowed himself to relax. Hearing the beep signaling he arrived at his destination he began to walk. Looking at the vulgar and disgusting murals painted on the walls of many sexual acts between men, women, and demons, and the red curtains covering the windows. He hated this floor it reeked of sex, and perfume; but then again it was floor to house Piccolo's whores.

He came to the door and quickly pushed it open seeing the duo slightly jump from the unexpected visit. Vegeta smirked the boy's still were uneasy about him because they knew he was Piccolo's 'significant' other. Vegeta wouldn't correct them, they were just mortals who wouldn't be able to comprehend that Vegeta was not Piccolo's 'husband' and that he was in this position unwilling. Then again this wasn't entirely true, he no longer is unwilling he had just become accustomed to living with the bastard and oddly enough content. No the boy's believed he and Piccolo loved each other which was indeed a far cry from the truth Vegeta hated and despised Piccolo but throughout the years he grew accustomed.

"Lord…"

Vegeta looked at the two men no older than twenty gaze at him with worry and excitement in their eyes. Their worry was the fear one day he would come and kill them both, they felt the excitement once they saw the bag held in Vegeta's hand knowing he brought them more gifts.

Vegeta held up his hand to stop any further conversations and lightly tossed the bag to their feet. He looked over them once again, they did not hold any masculine qualities that he had and he wondered what is it about them Piccolo desired. They were brothers, twins at that. They both had creamy white flawless skin, pale blue eyes, and fake platinum blonde hair; both were natural blondes but they bleached their hair to a lighter shade to compliment their light skin. They were slim, no muscles to notice with long dainty legs and trim hips. Jewelry covered them from pierced nipples connected with a chain, their ears, lip, and even the tip of their cocks which made Vegeta cringed in slight pain wondering how they could allow someone to pierce such a sensitive area. But Vegeta guessed it was from their very disgusting acts that caught the eye of Piccolo, they did more than love one another as brothers but they shared love as lovers. Incest… Vegeta shuddered as he watch the two young men giggle and bounce as they pulled out the many vulgar clothing from its bag from lace, to leather.

"Oh lord thank you for you're wonderful gifts." The one named Xander spoke.

"Yes lord they are very sexy and eye pleasing. You have such a fine art in taste for clothing. How may we ever repay you?" The younger by one hour spoke, his name was Lander. Lander moved forward making his hips sway like a professional belly dancer while licking his top lip.

Xander moved forward. "Maybe his lord wishes for us to come all together and please master? The leather will look very sensual on you."

Vegeta raised his hand once again and made the twins stop their over active disgusting minds. "No boy's this is for only you to play with you're master. Keep him happy so he still can leave me to my peace."

The twins both pouted with confusion. "You do not like master's attention lord?"

Vegeta smirked and left the whores to their own devices. If he wanted Piccolo's attention he could gain it very easily even after all these years a simple look could have the self proclaimed god of the underworld on his knees. As quickly as he came he left leaving the twins with the vulgar clothing he bought from an adult store. He didn't have much time to prepare himself for the nightly dinner. He never was once late for one and he grumbled looking at the time realizing he only had an half an hour to be ready. Vegeta quickly whipped out his cell and dialed the number to the lady keeping her eye on his wardrobe. "Woman get me an outfit together. I wish for something red and a very well compliment pant. Bring it to my room immediately." Vegeta snapped the cell closed with a small smirk splaying his lips, he loved to make the help frantic; he gave him something to do.

Once again he leaned up against the elevator wall relaxing against the cool surface waiting for his stop. His mind began to wander once again on the past. He almost lost it one night, let loose back once again into the dark abyss he long forgotten. He believed it was near the 'dark ages' where kings, knights, dragons, and damsels in distress ruled. He smiled slightly from the spun of tales that came from that time, when in truth it was nothing like the magical land mortals thought. It was dark for a reason. Piccolo at that time still ruled as a god controlling the lives of thousands of mortals. Vegeta sighed as he remembered what nearly brought him back into becoming the dark lord once again. A young boy was under his care, the poor child was lost and starving no family to care for him when Vegeta found him.

Vegeta took him under his care under the watchful eye of Piccolo. Vegeta bathed and fed the boy teaching him how to read and write, nursing the child like his own. The boy was at the tender age of twelve when he wished to take a walk into the town without his new found parent. Vegeta didn't mind much since Piccolo and Vegeta ruled all he didn't think anyone would dare touch the boy knowing who the boy caregivers were. But he was terribly wrong. When the sun began to set and Vegeta became frantic demanding Piccolo to seek out the child's energy and find him, once he had they where above the boy in an instant; the child was nearly clinging to life.

"Lord do you wish for me to let master know you are coming late?" The help asked. One of many employed to be his personal servants.

"Yes tell master I shall be running slightly late." Vegeta scoffed not happy with being interrupted from his thoughts.

Yes the boy. He found the child nearly clinging to life and as quickly as they shown up at the muddy road they were gone child in arms. Vegeta quickly bathed the boy removing the dirt and seeing the extent of the damage. The child didn't move but he breathed. Vegeta began wrapping his wounds bringing him closer to his chest. He shouted to Piccolo to place the boy in the magical waters to heal him and make him immortal like them. But the demon refused, saying it would be pointless the child will grow and despise them for not allowing him to grow older but to remain forever a man in a child's body. Vegeta shouted and scream that he didn't care as long as the boy lived but was quelled instantly when he heard the child mummer his name in his weakened state.

The child told him that the villagers attacked him because what 'master' was doing to them, which he would pay for his crimes against them. The boy smiled and called him father as he passed on. Vegeta became livid telling Piccolo to resurrect the child like he had done to the village years ago and yet again Piccolo shook his head. Then Vegeta realized. Piccolo had told him it was a limited time to bring back the village; now he understood why. Piccolo stole that power from Kakarot, absorbed it somehow.

Vegeta turned the facet's on in the shower letting it warm as he stepped in. Taking a hold of the shampoo his ran it through his hair. He let his mind wander back in time.

Vegeta snapped in pure rage, all hurt aside; he wanted blood, hear the screams, and smell the bodies of mortals scorched in the fire. His rage bubbled and exploded he tore through the village taking it all out on the mortals never once truly seeing his handy-work. He vaguely heard the screams of women and children barely recognized the mutilated bodies below him of men. None of these villagers were warriors barely any knew how to fight; they were all pigs to the slaughter.

Vegeta remembered seeing the fires, smelling the roasted bodies of his victims, and taste the bitter sweetness of blood on his tongue. He felt glorified, he felt justice. And yet he felt horribly wrong. He took a look at his bloodied hands dropping the weapon he studied the nearly blacken blood. He could feel that same rage he had before he met Kakarot and for an instant he was joyful of the act. Then he heard Piccolo in his maniacal laughter filling his ears. Piccolo was proud of his slaughter, and it finally dawned on him the actions he had done. With the remorse coursing through him he dropped down upon his knees and sobbed. Of course Piccolo did not like such an open display of hurt and quickly moved in to change the situation. Pushing Vegeta to the muddied ground nearly tarring the clothing from him in haste licking away all the spilt blood from his face and took him roughly. The only thing Vegeta could do was wrapped his strong legs on the monster's hips and take those powerful thrust's wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and allowed the tears to mix amongst the blood as he scream out is frustration's.

Vegeta turned the faucet off and stepped from the shower. He hated himself for always thinking of the horrible times of his life, but with his immortality he had far too much time to do so. Nearly ripping a towel from its holder from his self inflicted bad mood he wrapped it tight around his hips and walked forward leaving his washroom. He looked over to his bed and smiled, the woman had done what he commanded. He stepped over looking at the outfit she picked out immediately giving his approval. Yes his little addiction gave him some joy, clothing of all sorts filled his little wardrobe things that only a celebrity wished they owned. He looked over at the clock noticing his shower took longer than he wished already he was ten minutes late, but he would not rush.

Removing his towel he rubbed it on his hair doing a very quick dry over his dresser. He took the special expensive oil from its place to rub it in his hair and a quick brush removing all knots making his hair nearly shimmer and shine; the panicle of health. Next was the lotion rubbing it on every inch of his body. He smirked such mundane task's gave him joy; no matter what the circumstances of his life he always liked to look his best. Pleased with his job he removed a pair of boxers and slipped them on along with a pair of black socks. Next was his outfit.

He pulled the red top closer to him; the dress top had small black pinstripes moving up and down giving him a fake sense of height. He slipped it on buttoning it up leaving the top three unbutton to show off his collarbone and a little peek of his chest. Next where the black pinstripe dress pants ironed and crisp. Making sure the top was tucked in not tightly leaving some give around his hips. With the belt lopped through, black dress shoes with a very small heel; not even noticeable to the naked eye to give him more height. He like to look high and mighty, it was a feature that he never let go. He was nearly ready.

Taking a few steps to his display case to looked down at the objects. Just some jewelry he kept around several expensive watches, some golden and sliver chains, golden rings with Rubies and Safire's, and the special purple ring made of quartz. Vegeta scoffed one day he will throw out the sentimental object of a past long gone. But he knew deep down he would not be able to part with it. Vegeta grunted opening up the case taking a golden chain, gold watch, and a golden ring with a square Ruby.

"Lord… Are you decent?"

Vegeta growled once again the help bothered him. He growled under his breath and moved forward and he fixed the jewelry on their respective places. He slammed the door open and snarled at the mortal making him nearly loose his composure. Yet another thing that gave Vegeta slight joy; the tormenting of the help.

"I am leaving now. If you think you can get there before I to inform you're master of my arrival then try!" Vegeta grounded out.

"No lord…"

"Then leave to do what ever you do around here and leave me to my peace."

"Yes lord." With a quick bow the man scurried down the hall.

Vegeta moved forward making his way to the lower levels of the building to get to Piccolo's little nightly gathering. It was always the same sit, eat, discuss, and drink then move the little gathering to Piccolo's little club; so they may lust for the dancing whores, and ingest their drugs.

Vegeta looked at the two burley men standing at the doors guarding. How useless Vegeta thought guards for an all powerful being. He nearly laughed outright. They looked Vegeta up and down quickly opening the doors to the nearly empty room. All that graced the spacious room was a large twenty man glass rectangle table with matching chairs, and a large fake fireplace only used for display with a portrait of Piccolo's human disguise. Vegeta grunted as the men stood welcoming Vegeta to the table. Vegeta locked eyes with Piccolo.

"Ah I see you finally decided to grace us with you're appearance Lord. I was beginning to worry you would not show." Piccolo waved his arm over to the empty chair on the right side of him, next to the head seat.

"Of course I would show. I just was running slightly late from the errands I performed for myself Master." Vegeta grounded out.

Piccolo laughed. "I hope you left some funds in my account." Piccolo turned to his men. "He has such a nasty habit of spending almost all my money." He chuckled and his men accompanied him.

"Ah but master I do believe it would be next to impossible with all these grunts working under you impeccable care master." Vegeta scoffed as he took his seat crossing his legs as he sat.

Piccolo frowned but dropped the comment. Instead he made the motion for the others to take their seats. He looked over Vegeta and smirked about to compliment him on his state of dress but was beaten to it by his German grunt.

"You look very handsome Lord. Well and healthy." Ivan remarked.

Vegeta turned and looked right into the eyes of Ivan ready to make a snotty comment but felt slightly devilish. He cocked his head and gave a very satisfied smirk. "Why thank you Ivan, as do you."

Piccolo growled under his breath only Vegeta had caught the noise the others oblivious. "Ivan tell me what is your status with imports in you're lands?"

Vegeta nearly slumped into his chair; he was hoping to turn this into an interesting dinner but he failed. Instead they all came forward with their current issues and profits. Vegeta drowned out the sound instead listening to the click clacks of shoes scrambling along the polished floors as they were served their appetizers. The usual nothing new garden salad with a cocktail of shrimp. Next on the list was the main meal fresh salmon from the Atlantic with fresh lemon juice and a baked potato, and for dessert was a fruit cocktail with chocolate pudding. The salmon was divine and the dessert was nearly orgasmic. Vegeta lightly moaned as he licked a stray smear of pudding from his hand which caught the attention of Piccolo. Vegeta seen that look and he didn't know to feel excited or disappointment when the hungry gaze fell on him. He prayed for something anything to distract Piccolo from him, and for the first time in his life his prayers were answered.

One of the guards came forward bowing and apologizing for the disruption. "Master the… hoods wish to see you. They say it is urgent."

Piccolo grunted waving a hand. "Send the fools in."

Vegeta kept his eyes away signaling his was bored and giving it off by leaning his head on his palm and staring off into the computer generated flames of the fireplace. He listened intently.

"Sorry master. But you gotta know, there is some real nigga shit goin down on the south side."

Piccolo cut off the man instantly. "Do not speak to me in such a low common tongue! I care not to hear it. Speak to me properly."

"Sorry master."

Vegeta listened to the young man speak, they all called him sneakers for what reason he had yet to find out. He was the one controlling and watching the city for the master. Grunts of grunts Vegeta chuckled. They were all men of misfortune being raised in what society call today a ghetto. The man himself was only at the age of twenty five and held mixed blood. Vegeta couldn't care for their boisterous life running the streets making a few bucks from getting innocents addicted to chemicals, claiming to be the best and 'hardcore'. He listened to the situation of what the man spoke of, apparently someone was trying to rise in power and took out several 'labs'. They were nearly all killed but their 'boy' had saved them from his 'mad' skills. Vegeta chuckled when he heard Piccolo growl once again at the man for his slip up's in slang.

Apparently the 'boy' was a very skilled fighter and save their lives by fighting off the rivaling fifteen men. The boy was named spit-fire. Vegeta scoffed but was slightly surprised when Piccolo asked to see this spit-fire. Vegeta raised a brow and glanced over to the half-breed watching him scurry to the doors to gather his 'boy'.

"This could be interesting eh Lord?" Piccolo gave Vegeta a small smirk he knew of Vegeta's dislike of the 'hoods'. He found them very uninteresting and unintelligent. He hated how they dressed, acted, and spoke; now Piccolo asked for two of them to be in the room with him breathing his air. Vegeta huffed returned his gaze to the fireplace.

He heard the sneakers of the duo squeak their way forward and he swore he heard Piccolo nearly choke on his breath.

"Master this is spit-fire. My boy. He has been running with me nearly a year now so he can be trusted." Sneakers spoke.

Piccolo's eyes widen. He tried to use all his mental powers to read the man's thoughts but grunted as he realized he couldn't. It was either the man was dumber then a bag of nails, or he had a very great mental block. But how he wondered it took Vegeta nearly two thousand years to gain the ability when they still ruled as gods. "Tell me you're name, surely it cannot be spit-fire?"

"No master."

Vegeta gasped and slowly turned his head as he heard that voice. A voice he nearly long forgotten. He gazed up locking his eyes on the man…

"My real name is Goku-san…"

Vegeta mouth opened wide, his eye twitched, and then fainted to the floor with one last thought… Kakarot?…

**Hurrrayyyyy! Fucking yeah! I am sooo done this one! Muahahahahahahahha! I feel soo overjoyed at this moment. So yes Life is ironic is completed. I told you all this was a angst fanfic, now on forward with the new one! Just still sitting here wondering what I can call the new one? But I'll let you know now it will not be filled with as much angst as this one nor will it be as long yay! Soo many question's soo many questions….**

**First the timeline well as we know this began in a time before time was recorded. Soo this is just a simple guess but dunno Vegeta was immortal when the great pyramid was created soo a long time lets leave it at that. **

**The rest you will have to find out in the near future, I have already finished chapter 1 an 2 of the sequel just still in brainstorming process on the title. But I will not be posting it up soon. Maybe in the next two weeks lets see how I feel. XD. Thank you all for joining me on this rollercoaster. Until next time ta~ta. **


End file.
